


Past

by Tsumi_to_higeki



Series: Past/ Present/ Future [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown), Alpha Omi, Alpha Raimundo Pedrosa, Alpha Wuya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Characteristics, Animal Traits, Beta Clay Bailey, Canon Shen Gong Wu, Cow Clay Bailey, Dominant and Recessive Alpha/Beta/Omega, Dragon Mara Tanaka (OC), Dragon/Lizard Hybrid Chase Young, Eagle Raimundo Pedrosa, Flashbacks, Fox Jack Spicer, Mara's Parents mentioned in Flash Backs, Multi, Neko Kimiko Tohomiko, Neko Wuya, Non-Canon Shen Gong Wu, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jack Spicer, Omega Kimiko Tohomiko, Omega Mara Tanaka (OC), Rabbit Master Fung, Tiger Omi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 95,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumi_to_higeki/pseuds/Tsumi_to_higeki
Summary: Jack Spicer, a 19 year old omega fox human hybrid, entered into an apprenticeship deal with Chase Young exactly a year and a half ago.During a mission to retrieve a recently appearing staff Shen Gong Wu, Jack encounters not only the Wu that he was there for but also another being. Becoming deeply intrigued with the other and their past, Jack forms a deal with this other person.Only, Jack doesn't realise how bad this deal is for him and the others.(SECRET PICTURE LINK AT THE END)
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young, Mara and Dashi
Series: Past/ Present/ Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

“Very good, Jack.”

A voice said from the side of the training arena, as Jack rolled over onto his front and onto his hands and knees, looking toward the source of the voice. A hopeful look in his eye.

“You really think so, Chase?”

The source of the voice, Chase, rolled his eyes and folded his arms. His dragon lizard-like tail giving a flick to the side.

“Surely you jest, Spicer? Of course not, you probably actually think I’m being honest… No Jack, the answer to that is no.”

Jack’s face dropped then as did the fox ears on his head, he really thought he had shown some progress since the last time. It was really beginning to bug Jack that he hadn’t, and the fear of being kicked out of here was getting more and more stronger sounding in his mind.

“Did I, heh, show at least some sign of improving from before.”

Chase raised an eyebrow then, a smile coming to his lips.

“You really want to know that answer?”

The red head nodded his head, Jack has never been surer if he tried.

“Then sure, you have improved since before.”

A happy expression that said ‘I knew it!’ began forming on Jack, as he got to his knees.

“By falling on your arse more times than I could count.”

And just like that the expression that had been forming on the red head disappeared, as he hung his head down a little then.

“Oh…”

Chase just sighed, closing his eyes slowly and then reopening them, looking directly at Jack only.

“Spicer, I do not understand. I really don’t. you’ve been here, what? A year and a half now? And you seem to have actually gotten worse over time, is it something I’m doing that’s not easy to follow?”

Jack immediately got to his feet then, head shaking from side to side faster than he could provide an answer.

“No! I’m… I’m just a screw up as you know, heh.”

Chase chose to ignore that comment made by Jack, as the older male simply ventured toward Jack. And when standing directly in front of the other, Chase placed his hands on the red head’s shoulders.

“Spicer… Maybe we need to try a different tactic…”

Jack immediately shook his head again, a smile coming to him.

“No! I’ll keep practicing like you said until I get it right, Chase.”

Chase raised an eyebrow then.

“You know you’ve been doing that for two months right?”

Jack awkwardly laughed as he looked to the side, rubbing at the back of his head and a clear visible shade of red appeared on his cheeks.

“I… I know! But I feel close with this one. Just one more try, please?”

Jack pleaded, looking back at Chase with large puppy eyes and holding his hands together like he were praying. Chase just sighed and stepped back, retracting his hands from Jack.

“Fine. One more try to learn this, and if you fail at training once again I will personally see to it that you don’t get to set foot in this sparring arena ever again.”

Jack nodded his head, happy to hear Chase was giving him another chance to try.

“Thank you! I won’t let you down Chase, I’ll show I can do those moves and then move onto the next set.”

The dragon warlord simply gave a sceptical look.

“If you say so, Spicer. However, in the meantime.”

As Chase gave a snap of his finger, a mop and bucket appeared in Jack’s hold.

“Start with cleaning this place up and ridding it of your sweat from that workout.”

And then Chase teleported away, leaving Jack alone to deal with the mess now. He sighed in a tired manner, eyes closing and shoulders slumping. He hated when given jobs like this by Chase, though at least it wasn’t as bad as most jobs he was given when first coming here.

“Better get this started.”

As Jack went to go about his task, he paused when a familiar scent met his nose and his body felt slightly warmer than usual. Thinking it to be from having that sparring session, Jack wasn’t going to pay any attention to it, until a certain thought entered his head. Placing the mop and bucket down, Jack grabbed a hold of his top and pulled it toward his nose and gave a sniff.

And then his eyes widened when his brain finally worked out what that scent was, what it was the start of.

“Oh shit.”

His heat cycle was beginning.


	2. Chapter one – The Beginning

“Ugh...”

Groaning quietly from his bed, pale fingers managed to find his eyes. Rubbing at them, getting rid of the sleep build up. A stretch, then another one, and he was sitting up now. Scanning his bedroom. Which was just how he left it yesterday.

A complete mess.

“Stupid mornings.”

He grumbled out, moving his hands in one fluid motion, and allowing for himself to push the covers off of him, getting to his feet. Which were met with cold laminate flooring, causing him to quietly release a surprised gasp and shiver. Not expecting it, like usual.

“Come on Jack, keep it together and get ready.”

Jack, feeling really stiff from waking, began walking himself across his flooring in his bedroom and over toward his bathroom area, going to freshen up for the day and hopefully, if he’s lucky, wake himself up fully without any drama. If only he were that lucky, he’s just counting down until that drama starts.

Having made it across the threshold of his bedroom to his bathroom, looking at the door, Jack slowly raised one of his hands upward and grasped the doorknob, turning it. Blinking in a tired daze, as the door quietly swung open. A squeak here and there faintly heard.

And with that, headed on in. Pulling the door over behind him, but not fully closing it.

And his first order of business was to do what everyone naturally did when waking up, use the toilet. And with that task out of the way, having flushed the toilet, he wanders over toward the sink then and begins washing his hands. Making sure to allow the water to wet his hands just nicely, then getting enough hand wash to lather up and clean his hands, rinsing afterward.

And with that, he then set his mind on another goal for a common natural morning routine.

“Right... Toothpaste... Toothpaste... Toothpa- Ah!”

He immediately stretched his hands upward, grabbing both the toothpaste and his toothbrush. Getting to work on his mouth, which gladly didn’t take long. Step two complete, that was good anyway – and no drama. So far. Next, he was going to run some water, get soap and wash his face – which happened, and quick as well.

Again, no drama has happened yet. Another good sign.

Reaching down into the sink, where the plug was under the water, he pulled it upward. Listening to the water coming to life with sound as it went down the plug hole, which caused one of the ears on his head to flick not once or twice, but thrice. And then immediately reached off to his side, his left, taking hold of a rather fluffy towel. Pulling it toward him and then rubbing his face, getting the excess water droplets that were still on him off.

As he then stared into the mirror directly ahead of him on the wall, admiring his work on cleaning himself and waking himself up.

“Right... Now time for some breakfast and then I’ll get the rest of me ready.”

Turning away from the sink, his back facing the mirror, he began walking his way out of the bathroom and tossing the towel off to the side. Not caring in the slightest where it had to land. Which probably either was the floor or in the bath. And with the flick of a switch, turning off the bathroom light, the squeak of the door and then a bang was heard, indicated Jack left the bathroom.

And then his bedroom.

Choosing to now show face in the kitchen, make himself something to eat – or get one of his robots to do that. That was always easier. Way easier. He was a horrendous cook after all, always choosing to settle for lazy made things, things that didn’t require much thought or prep before making or just plainly having a takeout.

Yeah, his eating habits were the absolute worse, and yet he managed to keep a rather slim form.

Yeah, it could be contributed to a rather high metabolism – but with Jack, who really knew.

Maybe it was just luck.

“Hmm...”

The young evil genius mused to himself, looking inside his fridge. Scanning each shelf slowly, a calculating look about him. Then he sighed, slamming the door shut and simply, not in the slightest bit graceful, sat himself down on a chair and folded his arms, one leg coming to rest on top of the other.

“JB-01, be a great pal and make me something to drink. Preferably something hot and with caffeine in it if you’d please.”

He called out loud enough to be heard, which when his request was made, didn’t take long to be carried out. Almost instantly even. Which he was glad for, he wasn’t feeling in a “waiting around” kind of mood today. Actually, he felt kind of cranky.

Way more than what was the usual for him.

And it was all Chase’s fault. That stupid big alpha and his stupid commanding authority, making poor Jack work like usual – and Jack’s made it very clearly obvious what season it is the now. Chase had said something stupid like “heat or no, Spicer, you will be doing what we agreed upon and you will carry them out correctly – or else”. But did that stupid lizard care to listen to him before giving that threat out? Fuck no, and it made Jack livid.

Just as he was about to get his hot beverage, no doubt coffee, which happened to be made by his Jack-Bot, a blaring ringing noise sounded in the silence. Causing the red head to immediately grit his teeth, rise from his seat and stomp his way toward his front door area. Red was on the corner of his vision.

If this was the monks he was going to be even more annoyed, as this just wasn’t fair anymore – his home being constantly broke into and trespassed on. Damn it! He was allowed privacy! And privacy he would have.

If it was Chase, then he’d simply hide and try to cover up his scent with the strongest thing he had. Which would be heat suppressor tablets, which already were proven to not be too effective at dealing with heats that people experienced. But just good at hiding scents, weirdly enough. He really didn’t want to see the warlord the now.

He peered through his peep hole at the front door, squinting one eye completely while keeping the other completely opened, to see who it was. Immediately groaning, stumbling back a few steps.

It was Wuya.

“Jack. Jaaaack!~ I know you’re in there, so open the damn door!”

At least he could handle Wuya. Well, at least better than what he could previously. Their relationship, whatever it was, had progressed far more than what he would have thought in these three years. Unlike his relationship with Chase. And with it being a year and a half since becoming Chase’s “apprentice” and still nothing new really happening with that relationship, well, maybe Chase's tolerance of him upped, the slightest, but that was it.

Regaining his composure and forcing down his cranky mood, as best as he could, he stepped forward and opened the door. Immediately graced with Wuya's scent. Wonderful.

“Not to sound rude or anything here, Wuya, but – what are you doing here? Did a Shen Gong Wu appear? Did Chase tell you to come get me? Well I don’t wanna play today so if you’ll excuse me...”

He was going to shut the door on her, wanting to hammer home the point he was making, but her hand stretched out quick as anything, catching the door and using force to hold it open. An annoyed look in her eyes, which he gulped at. It’s not that he wasn’t wanting to participate anymore, he just wanted alone time – needed it.

It was the only way he knew how to cope with this season alone.

“Jack, I am well aware of your situation – I’m not stupid. You stink.”

He made a slight whimpering noise there, looking off to the side and letting his ears begin their descent downward. It wasn’t that he cared what others said, normally, but while like this he was far more clingy and needy. Far more emotional. Which was the exact reason he was wanting to be left alone.

“Fuck sake! If you know that already, Wuya, then go away – or I’ll start releasing more than just what you’re smelling.”

Yeah, Jack was rather annoyed here. Wuya noticed. As she watched the poor evil genius bark that out through gritted teeth, much irritation seen in those red ruby orbs of the male. Which had brought a rather nasty looking smirk to the female’s face, as she walked closer toward Jack and gripped one of his ears between her thumb and pointer finger.

“Listen here, Jack, and listen well – threaten that again and I’ll make sure to drop you off in an alpha-only area. And stop being so bitchy.”

It wasn’t a threat, not completely – though there would most definitely be repercussions from her if he continued this. Unlike Chase, Wuya understood his situation and tried to cover up for him at times and get Chase to lay off of him. She had begun to develop, for lack of better wording, a certain attachment toward the evil boy genius.

Jack just winced, staring into Wuya's green cold eyes, but giving up on his challenging mood. Choosing instead to tilt his head downward a bit, in a show of submission. To which Wuya recognized, releasing Jack’s ear, and stepping back a few steps, arms folded over her chest.

“Well? You going to let me in, so we may discuss this in a more private manner?”

He was going to protest, but she immediately beat him to that punch by uttering out her next sentence in a quiet voice. Only for Jack to hear.

“You never know who is listening, Jack. So, open up and let me in.”

Wuya had a point, she really did, and he already knew that. Which was why he never fought against the witch any further, choosing instead to listen to her words by opening the door up some more, standing to the side and extending an arm out in toward the interior of his home. Looking toward the other red head before him.

“Fine...”

Staying put where he was, Jack watched Wuya enter his home without much bother, like many times before this. Immediately heading for the lounging area, Jack just closed the door over and followed right behind her. Making sure to gesture toward his Jack-Bots to not attack and go about business as usual. Like when he would, on rare occasions, have guests around.

Or when his parents chose to come back and visit.

“Alright Wuya, what’s up then?”

He asked the witch, sitting across from her on the opposite couch. Crossing one of his legs over the other, leaning back in his seat and getting comfortable and allowing for his arms to rest along the back supports at the top. Watching the other closely.

“Right, about that...”

She began, pausing and choosing to think about how she would say this. And while she did that, Jack just took his time to let his eyes wander over her – in case she was bugged with something. He started low, where her feet and legs were, moving upward, where his eyes met her dress and a small red tail swaying slowly about, moving further up her dress, he surveyed over everything – her upper torso, arms, and shoulders.

Then moving his eyes up again, stopping at her face, head, ears, and hair, he just looked. Her hair was usual, nothing was seen near her ears for spying on their conversation (that happened once when Chase gave Wuya some earrings to wear, not out of niceness, but to spy), then his eyes landed on her feline triangular ears. 

Nothing.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, so his eyes drifted back to her face – focusing attention once again back on her.

“About a new Shen Gong Wu appearing? Well yes, one has appeared. One that Chase doesn’t want the monks having, neither do I for that matter.”

Jack just stayed quiet for the now, waiting for her to continue. He should have known this was going to happen. Of course, it would be knowing his luck with life anyway. And it didn’t help when he was an omega, one with recessive traits, fighting against other alphas, omegas, and betas. Most of which were dominant with their traits.

The whole reason he didn’t like fighting against dominant trait omegas, alphas and betas was due to their higher pheromone release, scents, fiery tempers, and commanding presence – recessive trait alphas, omegas and betas were the total opposite of this. Or, in theory anyway, that was how it was supposed to work.

It didn’t help that he was mostly surrounded by dominant trait alphas, omegas and betas, the main ones being Chase, Wuya, Raimundo and Kimiko. Three of which were alphas and one being an omega like himself. That’s why he was always much happier dealing with either Omi or Clay, since they were recessive like him. It made them easier to handle and for Jack to keep his cool. Which was rather hard to do against a dominant trait alpha, beta and even omega.

One of the main reasons why he’s avoiding Chase right now, as that damn lizard dragon bastard could just be commanding or use pheromones, even his enticing scent, to make Jack’s mind go blank and only listen.

Obey.

So, what was so different about Wuya then? Since she is also dominant and an alpha, like Chase. Well for one she didn’t try those dirty tricks, nor exploit the trait imbalance between them like what most would do. Like stated, she had grown some fond affection and attachment toward him. One he wasn’t going to reject or push away.

“And you guys think having a heat induced male like myself there, one with his head in the gutter for most of the time the now, is a good idea?”

He asked, raising one singular eyebrow in a questioning manner toward her, cocking his head to the side. He wasn’t going to call Wuya out here on doing this, as she normally voiced her concerns over letting Jack participate while like this and didn’t want anything happening. She was like a parental figure at times to him.

Well, considering his upbringing – it’s as close to a parental bond that he has with Wuya, or anyone really, that he’ll ever have.

“Jack, no. No I don’t want nor think it’s a good idea bringing you. But what can I do when a certain pompous ass lizard wants you to help out and pull your weight. I tried speaking with him, see if I could reason with his stubborn mind – but nothing. Says a heat shouldn’t be at all any reason to isolate yourself.”

Yes, Chase was indeed stubborn and pushed Jack to the breaking points at times – all due to the apprenticeship between him and Chase now. And Jack well knew that, even when being advised by Wuya countless times to not take the deal – saying he wouldn’t be able to handle certain things required.

Which he’s now beginning to wonder if she was right.

“Oh, trust me, I’m well aware of how much of a bastard Chase can be. Been aware of it for a year and a half now with this stupid thing between us. Anyway, I guess I don’t have much of a choice...”

He muttered out, eyes glancing toward the side of him. Not looking at anything in particular, just letting his eyes wander. However, he caught Wuya about to argue with him on that last point made, to which he looked back at her and cut her off.

“And what’s this new Shen Gong Wu called then?”

Wuya was silent for a few minutes, her eyes blinking at him while her ears tilted backward slightly. Feeling saddened about Jack’s situation and how she can’t really do anything for him, not really. She would just need to watch him closely when it came time to going and getting the Shen Gong Wu. Which she always did anyway.

“It’s called ‘The Staff of Desire’.”

Jack just let a sigh slip past his lips then, rolling his eyes after. Seriously, who kept naming these Shen Gong Wu?

“Alright then... And when do we leave?”

–

It took Jack about an hour and a half to build up his composure to come here, as his boots traversed the dirty landscape beneath. Eyes flicking from side to side, focus on high alert. As he was wanting to avoid standing closer than what was needed to another.

As he walked, keeping his guard up, he reached into his trench coat pocket. Pulling out what appeared to be a collar, holding it in front of himself.

True, it was a collar. But it was rather advanced for what it could do for him, with the help he had from Wuya placing a magical ward on it. If his and Wuya's calculations are correct, he should be able to wear this and fear not smelling another’s scent or releasing his own to others – in other words it was to dampen both his and other people’s instincts.

Though he’s never thought it appealing wearing collars, he knew this may be necessary with him since having grown up some more and knowing more about the world around him than what things were like back in the day. Before, when he first presented and for the next two years after that, his heats were manageable. He didn’t seem to be in the mood for having a mate or wanting to mate with another, the slightest ruffling of his ears was all that was needed, but now it seems his mind has hardwired to that line of thinking.

He always wondered how the others had dealt with their heats and rutting seasons. He knew how Wuya did, so he wasn’t going to think about that one – magic. Or something like that anyway. It was more like how the monks and Chase went about handling their own, as it seemed that no matter the time, day, year, and season, they all remained on top form.

He wishes he could be like that, stay on top form and not let instincts cloud his mind.

Hell, he barely allowed his tail to be seen. And when he did wear clothing that revealed his tail, like how his ears were visibly seen with no problem, then it would always be at times when he knew he’d be home, and no one would be around. Or when he was cleaning himself. His tail was a rather sensitive fluffy appendage, one that he wouldn’t let anyone see or touch.

It’s that bad neither Wuya or Chase has seen it, as he is always particularly keen on reminding them about his big black trench coat being a fashion statement to the world about him – which would be that he’s intelligent, serious, ambitious, powerful, has confidence and yet also sensitive.

Which was true about wearing black clothing.

“Where the hell is everyone? Don’t tell me that I went the wrong stupid way. Figures...”

Jack muttered to himself, beginning to put on the magically charmed collar. Making sure to leave enough room between his neck and the collar, so it wasn’t completely tied tightly around him. A click sounded in the silence signalling he had it on. It felt odd. Really odd. This was definitely going to need some work and time adjusting to a damn collar. Hopefully, this wouldn’t be a life thing, he doesn’t know how he would take this if he had to wear a collar for the rest of his life now.

“About time you showed up.”

The red eyed genius went rigid, turning around and locking eyes immediately with a familiar pair. A familiar pair of cold and calculating ones. To which Jack just played off the awkwardness now with giving an innocent wave of his hand, the other hand he had rubbing at the back of his head.

“H-Hey.”

Chase just raised an eyebrow at that, though apart from that, kept his usual indifferent self visible. Hands behind his back, as the warlord slowly walked up to Jack and examined him closely, slitted eyes narrowing, before making contact with a collar. That was new. And with that, the warlord simply allowed distance between them again. A smirk playing on his lips now.

“Nice collar, Spicer. Since when did you wear fashion accessories?”

“Ah, um well... You see...”

Jack wasn’t really sure how to respond to that, nor take the sarcastic tone he heard from Chase. Or that smirk the other had on his face. To say Jack was annoyed was way an understatement, but he wasn’t going to argue and start anything. 

“Never mind that, did Wuya explain why your here?”

Jack inwardly sighed in relief; glad he wasn’t pressed to answer anything. Though, he wasn’t going to allow himself to suck up to Chase – especially not with the way he was.

“She mentioned what I was here for. But didn’t really explain what the thing did? Heh...”

It wasn’t that she forgot to say anything on what the item did, more like he just forgot to ask her. Accepting the job, he had been tasked with there and then, not really thinking things through. Like usual.

“Oh? Well then, I’ll fill you in on that. There isn’t much known about this Shen Gong Wu actually, however, what we do know is this; this Shen Gong Wu allows the user to manipulate, not just the user if weak minded enough, but also those around. I’m sure you can understand why I would want this out of the reach of not only the monks but Hannibal as well, which is where you are going to come in, Jack.”

This confused Jack a little, but he didn’t have to voice his confusion when feeling an arm being placed around him and pulling him close.

“Your mission is to retrieve this Shen Gong Wu and bring it back to me.”

Seriously? Of all the reasons he had been pulled out here, especially while in his heat, and it was for this. What!?

“Um, Chase, why don’t you just do that or have Wuya carry out this task – it doesn’t sound at all that hard.”

“That’s because it is not. However, due to your laziness recently, I would rather have you do this wasteful job.”

So that’s what this was all about then. Nice. Real nice.

“Thanks, I’m humbled if you couldn’t tell being asked to carry out this oh-so-special task.”

Chase just rolled his eyes, removing his arm from being around Jack and folding his arms. Not amused. Not that Jack even cared.

“Don’t get sarcastic with me, little fox. I know your trickster and betrayal ways and I’m simply not giving you any way in order to do that. I want a loyal and trustworthy apprentice after all, and you still have much to learn on that.”

Oh, he wanted to really bite back now at the other.

“What? Are you kidding me!? How the fuck am I not loyal or trustworthy, huh? I believe I haven’t double crossed you once yet throughout this damn stupid apprentice thing.”

Which was true.

“True. But I also know you can’t help yourself but to try and grovel at the next person in charge.”

Okay, now Jack really hates how he acted when younger – his double standard teaming ups and viewing of people.

He did it to Wuya at times, but she did it way more than him – so it could have been learned behaviour at that point.

He did it to the monks as well.

Nearly did to Hannibal.

And he’s also done it to Chase.

“Fine then. Don’t trust me then, because I’m sure people don’t change at all during their life, Chase.”

Again, sarcasm dripped from Jack’s words there.

“We’re not playing this game, Spicer.”

Jack just gritted his teeth, feeling like arguing things out here. But decided against it when his ears twitched to the sound of voices in the distance, which he froze and sighed. He knew who it was, as much as he didn’t want to.

This was going to be interesting. 

–

“Alright kiddos, Shen Gong Wu alert ahead!”

A rather large green flying dragon stated, undulating his body up and down as he flew in the sky, the monks on his back following the movements. Not at all fazed by it, staying in their seated positions with much ease. Omi at the front, then Kimiko, which then came Raimundo and finally Clay.

“Very well done, Dojo.”

Omi, the shortest and recessive alpha of the group, commented. Sounding rather energised like usual for this battle, while the other three seemed to be fairing less so. As tiredness was clearly visible on them.

“I can’t believe the timing though of this Wu, it just had to be really early in the morning didn’t it? When some of us like having our beauty sleep undisturbed.”

Grumbled Raimundo, the second tallest and dominant alpha of the group, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. He was never considered an early riser, as he liked his sleep. Really liked it.

“Seriously? I cannot believe you are tired right now; you were in bed way before we were and had the longest lay. If someone should be tired then its Omi.”

Kimiko, the third tallest, dominant omega and only girl of the group, commented. Choosing to look over her shoulder at Raimundo, his eyes immediately looked away from her challenging ones and his wings slumped slightly on his back.

“Easy guys, no need to fight between ourselves.”

Clay, the groups tallest, strongest, and recessive beta, commented. Watching Raimundo and Kimiko closely, knowing that the two of them liked to have a nice bicker if wanting. It also didn’t help that when they had presented as their second genders and trait, the bickering, fighting, and challenging between the two increased.

Omi and Clay however were quite the opposite of this.

“What? But... Grr! SHE STARTED IT THOUGH!”

Raimundo angrily announced, wings instinctively fluttering outward to his sides and making him look a little bigger to the rest of them. Showing his dominance as an alpha at work between them. A common thing that happened really. However, Kimiko didn’t seem fazed – only encouraged to bite back it seems.

“I was only stating facts. I don’t see why that should have set you off as much as it did, Mr Sensitive.”

Raimundo would have reached forward, anything, if a pair of strong arms hadn’t wrapped around his midsection. Holding him there. And when the brown-haired male decided to look back, see who had their arms around him, brown eyes met with blue ones. And he went a little red in the face, giving up a little then.

“Come on guys, really?”

Omi who had his teeth gritted, just looked back over his shoulder toward his friends. Not happy by the fighting and conflict that had happened.

“Guys. Please. Let us focus on the task at hand and then return back to the temple, where you guys can bicker and fight like an old married couple.”

That sure shut them all up, specifically Raimundo and Kimiko, who now had trained glares fixated on the shorter monk ahead of them at the front. Which Omi noticed going on without having to really acknowledge it, as a sigh left him.

Being part tiger, when he presented, allowed for Omi's tiger instincts to increase well beyond what they were. When Kimiko presented, she was seen to have cat ears and a tail, which seemed to have increase her easy to temper mood. By the time Raimundo had presented, big beautiful eagle looking wings had grown on his back, which seemed to compliment his elemental power than anything as a Xiaolin warrior. Not to mention make him look rather majestic at times as well when flying around. Then there was Clay, who presented as a cow as he has ears and horns on his head and a tail, which seemed to compliment his cowboy personality just fine and it also managed to bring out the more nurturing and caring side of him toward others.

Specifically, more toward his fellow monks.

“Right! Look alive kiddos, time to get this Wu now!!”

Dojo announced loud and proud, diving downward toward the ground with the monks getting themselves ready with the implications that a fight may happen here.

–

“Chase, I know you like to taunt these guys, but honestly; why did we have to wait for them? That Shen Gong Wu is like, literally, right here.”

Chase just sighed quietly to himself, not wanting to hear Jack complain about things. That was always the worst.

“You clearly lack patience, Spicer – which by the way, from what I’ve heard, is quite the virtue.”

That just earned a scoff in reply from Jack.

“Like you can talk with not being patient about certain things.”

Chase would have said something back then, put Jack in his place, anything – but didn’t. He wasn’t going to bicker like a child, instead, he’ll just be his usual indifferent self. Especially while they had company.

“Chase Young and... Jack... Spicer?”

From the looks of it, the monks had been gearing themselves up for a fight should it arise. However, now before Chase and Jack, the monks looked confused by something. And their gaze was directed toward Jack.

“Yeah, yeah. We already know this song and dance, been through it many times already, let’s just get this started already.”

Jack commented, wanting to break this weird tension between everyone. However, raised an eyebrow instead when all fixated their eyes on him and folded his arms. Confused. Was there something wrong with him? Were his pheromones being released without him noticing?

Choosing to take a subtle intake of air, smelling it completely, he couldn’t detect anything weird in the air. Then again, that collar he had on was stopping that from happening.

“Why are you all staring at me like that? Stop it...”

Jack allowed for a half moany tone to be heard, as he kept his arms folded and looked irritated. However, he immediately froze in place when seeing Chase had reached a hand over toward him. Feeling fingers ghost their way over the collar that was around his neck, face becoming a slight red colour.

As well as feeling a little heated, temperature wise, from that small action.

“It’s this. That is what they are staring at, Spicer.”

When he had been given some space again, Jack immediately darted his eyes away to the side and turned his face to the side. Wanting to calm himself down and calm his heated temperature. Damn these heats! Why couldn’t he have just been an alpha like his parents? Or beta like his grandma? Things would be so much easier to handle.

Way easier.

“It... It can’t surely be that abnormal seeing me wear one, given how I’m a... You know... Omega.”

There was some bitter venom behind Jack’s tone with that last word, which he hoped went unnoticed. He never spoke about his family really, seeing how he was the odd one out from them all. After all, his family were all well known for being an alpha and beta one. And given how he’s an omega, and a male one at that, meant he had a rather low chance of really carrying on his parents’ name.

If he had been a girl it might have been a different story then.

“Yeah, omegas do wear them. It’s not that unnatural. But since when did you conform with the natural order of being an omega?”

Kimiko, the only omega from the monks, spoke up. Eyebrow raised, which immediately had Jack slowly taking a few subtle steps back. Not really sure if he should answer that or not, or whether they even had the right to know why he had one on. Any of them, Chase included into that.

Wuya knew his reasons behind this, of course she did – why else would she have been more than happily to magically infuse his collar.

“I don’t have to justify my reasons for doing things. Not to you, not to Chase, – and stop glaring at me right now – anybody.”

Normally Jack wouldn’t have much bite to his tone, but he had plenty. And he most definitely wasn’t going to submit like his usual nature wanted, he was going to try and break the norm with that.

“Actually, there is something I do wanna know, Spicer, which I probably already know the answer to. But why don’t you have a scent any longer? Well?”

Jack winced and bit his bottom lip, forgetting that others wouldn’t be able to smell anything from him either. And besides, Chase’s tone sounded borderline, how would he describe it? Annoyed? Though Jack knows that’s just his inner omega wanting and hoping for Chase to be annoyed, and why wouldn’t his inner omega want and hope for that?

Chase was a rather attractive alpha, probably the most attractive he had seen, and his scent was rather enticing and inviting too.

But with this collar, that blocked things such as scent out.

“Ah you see... That... Well... I’m trying out a new perfume is all. You know what I’m like about scents and new smells!~”

He couldn’t have lied worse if he tried, hoping, and praying for something to happen to save him.

“Really?”

Jack felt dread creep up his back watching the warlord approach, expression not having changed from its usual indifferent look, and stopped right in front of Jack. And without much time wasted standing close to one and other, Chase took hold of one of Jack’s arms. Holding the evil genius in place.

Which just caused Jack to panic more now.

Though that was hardly the worse of it, as he suddenly heard sniffing rather close to him. Seeing that it was Chase, the warlord’s brows knitting close together, his hold on Jack increasing when the red head tried pulling away now. Suddenly feeling really self-conscious.

“It is true what you said about scents and new smells, what they do to you and how you like them, but I suppose that would only apply if you yourself-”

Jack immediately stiffened even more, feeling a nose being pressed against his neck area now. Smelling him more deeply now, trying to locate any trace of his usual omega scent or smell. Where the collar was. Blocking anything from happening.

“-Actually had anything coming off from you.”

During this, Jack’s instincts took over a little and he tilted his head subtly more to the side, allowing the alpha more room to work with. Red eyes just darted toward the monks now, embarrassment and feeling uncomfortable, as Jack was hoping one of them would step in and help him out here. Say anything to break this weird atmosphere. Call Chase out at the very least for doing that. However, they just seemed uncomfortable themselves by what was going on, eyes looking elsewhere.

Well, that would be the case if a pair of dark browns hadn’t moved away from the pair.

“Chase Young, do you intend to court Jack Spicer in a mating sense?”

That seemed to bring the warlord back, as his eyes connected with the shortest from the monk group. Omi. An intrigued look was seen on Chase’s face, as he instead turned his attention toward the shorter male. Letting Jack have some space again to himself in order to compose himself.

“Do I detect some hostility coming from you, young one? How interesting. Why do you care? What does it have to do with you what I intend to do and don’t do when it regards personal matters like that?”

The other monks had their gazes on Omi now, surprised by the other’s sudden behaviour.

“It doesn’t. But I do believe Jack Spicer is rather flustered and uncomfortable looking. Not to mention its rather mean and cruel to tease an omega in that sense.”

The intrigue on Chase’s face increased, arms folded, and his posture was rather relaxed looking.

“No need to bother yourself with Spicer’s wellbeing, young one. I wasn’t going to do anything there, and he knows it too.”

Jack wanted to say something, do something, but he was frozen in place. He himself may have known that Chase wasn’t going to go through with anything in that sense, but did his inner omega? No. No it didn’t. And with the protection of the collar around his neck, stopping anything from happening, he knew that would also grant some form of safety as well should Chase have followed his alpha instincts and carried on.

“Can we get back to, um, Shen Gong Wu collecting and then get a showdown underway?”

Raimundo suddenly spoke up, clearing his throat, hoping to break the awkward atmosphere. Though, Chase and Omi didn’t really seem to be listening. And Jack took this as his chance to regain some control and composure over himself, immediately in agreement with the statement made by the other dominant alpha.

Which Jack felt his feet carrying him, running in a direction. Away from everyone. If anyone was going to find that Shen Gong Wu then it was going to be him, he’s had enough of today.

“Game on then losers!”

With the yell that came from Jack in the distance, all the others immediately snapped out of their awkward situation. Getting to action to find that Shen Gong Wu.

Unaware of another player watching from the shadows, rather intrigued indeed by what was seen and heard.

–

With everyone out and about trying to find this Shen Gong Wu, not really knowing what it does, bar its manipulation power. Jack suddenly wondered if there was a catch to all of this, it sounded too good to be true – a manipulating allowing Shen Gong Wu. Because depending who had possession of that Shen Gong Wu, could do some real damage.

It really did sound too good to be true.

As Jack continued his searching, making sure to keep his eyes fully focused on his surroundings and ears alert, he soon happened upon the edge of a forest. One he has never seen, nor knew existed out here. How interesting.

With his mind made up on heading inside of the forest and his interest piqued, Jack’s feet wasted no time in carrying himself forward. Disappearing between leaves, twigs, and branches. Then completely out of sight.

To which the figure who has been watching from the shadows just chuckled quietly, making sure to follow after the little fox.

A predatory look was written on the figure’s face.

–

An hour went by and nobody seemed to have found anything, which really surprised all of them. Really hoping for this Shen Gong Wu retrieval to be more, well, action based.

The monks and Chase happened to meet back up at the same spot they all had found each other, each person looking in an accusing manner at each other. They all weren’t sure if someone had found it and weren’t letting on or whether this Shen Gong Wu was, indeed, which Dojo will probably deny if they said aloud, a dud.

“Well I see you young monks haven’t managed to fare any better than I have here, which is rather interesting.”

Chase broke the silence, just keeping a close watchful eye upon the monks in front of him and having his arms folded over the front of his cuirass. Yeah, it was rather interesting to say the least. He was beginning to wonder just what this Shen Gong Wu was exactly, as did the others, considering how they looked.

“Wait a minute guys, anybody else noticing a missing person?”

The dragon of fire, Kimiko, spoke up looking back and forth at each person. Who were seeming to look at her in a blank manner, which she groaned and felt her tail swish about – showing her annoyance at all their oblivious behaviour.

“Jack’s missing! He’s not here.”

Now that Kimiko mentioned that, which they all were surprised they didn’t register at first, that was indeed the case. If anything, they all probably didn’t realise that as Jack’s usual omega scent was smelled in the air, but with that collar the red head now seemed to be wearing meant that never happened.

“You guys don’t think Jack maybe did a snatch and run with the Shen Gong Wu right? That would really be a stupid move to pull, even for him.”

Actually, when Raimundo mentioned that, that could have been a well-placed theory. If not for the fact that Jack was working alongside Chase as his apprentice. Surely Jack wasn’t stupid enough to double cross the shapeshifting dragon warlord, right? With Jack, anything really could be possible.

“I suppose we can’t rule out any possible theory until we’re sure, which means finding Spicer. Pronto.”

With Chase having said that, it seemed all were in agreement. So, operation ‘Shen Gong Wu Retrieval’ would have to be placed on hold, instead, a new operation would need to be carried out now; which would be something like ‘Red Head Idiot Look Out’ or in other words ‘Get Jack’.

Though they didn’t have to wait long for a sign to appear for them when a girly scream sounded off in the far distance. Alerting everyone to the direction they needed to go in.

“Well, looks like we found our man.”

–

Jack just continued his journey through the forest, keeping his eyes and ears fully focused on his surroundings. Using his hands to move the occasional bush, branch or leaves out his way. Making sure to search every single place thoroughly that he had been to. Coming up with nothing, yet.

He actually was surprised when he didn’t hear anyone around or in the distance as he wasn’t in the forest that deep, however, when he glanced over his shoulder and back the way he came the forest just seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. Which made it seem like there wasn’t an exit out of here.

Though that could have just been Jack’s paranoid brain at work now, right?

Right!?

Not watching where he was stepping, as his eyes had been focusing behind him, he suddenly stumbled harshly forward and then downward. Soon making hard contact with the ground, hissing from the pain and awkward position his body had fell. Then, once sitting up, began rubbing his ankle. When he managed to calm himself down a little, he looked up to see what he tripped over or how he even ended up down here.

Only to see the cause; a small cliff ending just a bit up from him and leading down to the small hole in the ground he was currently injured in.

“Shit...”

He cursed his own clumsiness, shutting his eyes and continuing to nurse his sore ankle. If anything, and he was hoping here, his ankle was only sprained. Still a rather sore experience to endure, but at least he would still be able to walk on it if that were the case. But for now, he wasn’t going anywhere – ankle way too sore to take any form of weight at the moment.

Just as his hands kept rubbing and nursing the poor ankle, one of his ears on his head suddenly twitched. Picking up movement. Which he opened his eyes and looked upward, then his eyes slowly became wide.

In front of him, above the hole he was in and on the cliff edge, looking down at him, the silhouette of a woman could be made out. Yellow glowing piercing eyes were what stood out, then her rather large red-brown leathery looking dragon wings closed around her form at the sides, large, long length curled horns were atop her head, her hair was black with a slight red tint of colour that was tight semi curled and reaching her waistline, pointed ears and a tail to compliment her wings.

If he had to say anything, she seemed kind of like Chase – in looks, a little that is. However what was most striking about her was her clothing, which seemed to be a Versace dress that blended perfectly in with the surroundings of the lush green jungle scene, her shoes non-existent and two golden nicely decorated chains around her neck, one hugging her neck perfectly while the other draped downward stopping just above where her navel area is located.

And in that moment Jack screamed a familiar cry, mostly from fear and surprise. A scream which he hoped the others had heard.


	3. Chapter Two – New Findings

Chase and the monks, accompanied by Dojo who had taken refuge under Clay's cowboy hat, followed the source of screaming. And what they found wasn’t what they had expected, as their thoughts were more on the idea of finding Jack being a big baby about something.

Which would be appropriate, given his character.

But what they found instead was the beginning of a forest, and this just caused them all confusion. It was silent for a long time until Raimundo spoke up.

“What the hell is a forest doing all the way out here? This doesn’t seem right... Anyone else getting a bad vibe from this?”

Chase could tell that there was something off with this forest, he sensed a rather evil force in the area. Old. Angry. Vengeful. And something else he couldn’t really seem to place a word or emotion to, but he knew it felt familiar. Way before he became this way after drinking that soup Hannibal had managed to convince him to take, no more like persuade in the evilest way, stroking at Chase's ego and pride.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about this, but something was telling him that he needed to find Jack. And fast.

The young monks seemed put off by being close to the forest like they were, eyes glancing around cautiously and guard up completely. They knew evil. Sensed evil. Could smell evil – well, Omi claimed he could – and something was most definitely wrong with this forest. The aura that came from it was just off.

And they were easily startled when Chase spoke up.

“Normally I wouldn’t care about saying this to, ugh, do-gooders – but be careful. Something isn’t right about this, and I feel a certain... evil familiar presence around here.”

A very familiar evil presence indeed. One he just couldn’t put a name to right now, but he had a feeling that he’d find out who owned such an aura like this soon. Real soon.

“So, what should we do then? Move as a group? Split up? Go in pairs?”

It was Raimundo who asked that, as leader of his group, he didn’t feel comfortable just going in there without a plan thought out between each of them. Nor was he wanting to lead everyone into danger. The other three monks were quiet for the now, thinking about what Raimundo was saying.

Then Chase spoke up, looking over his shoulder and addressing the dragon of wind.

“Splitting up would definitely cover more ground but seeing how things have taken an unexpected turn as they have, perhaps moving as pairs would be safer.”

All in agreement and nodding their heads, now was the next tough decision. Sending who with who. And being leader of his group, which Raimundo promised he’d carry out with care and purpose, knew the decision came down to him mostly on sorting this out. Which he began to look from each person, properly calculating within his head the proper pairing up situation.

He knew immediately that sending Omi along with Chase would be a sound pair, since both seem to keep up a certain professional relationship with one and other – the problem however was what if Chase tried to sway Omi again, like usual, to join the dark side. Though admittedly, Raimundo now realised as he released a sigh, Chase could just as easily do that with any of them that get paired up with the warlord.

So, it didn’t really matter anyway in the end then since there would always be that fear and knowledge of Chase swaying anyone. So, Raymundo’s mind was already made up on his pairs as he spoke.

“All right guys, this is how it’s going to go down; Omi and Chase you guys are pairing together, and Kimiko and Clay you guys are also a pairing together.”

They all nodded or done some sort of acknowledgement to what Raimundo had said, but after a few seconds Omi spoke up. The two alpha monks staring at each other now.

“But Raimundo, what of yourself? Who is your partner in this search?”

Yeah, Raimundo had been expecting that to come up. And he knew either Omi or Clay would have asked that, considering how more than needed caring they were to their friends. Kimiko was caring just as Omi and Clay were, and depending upon her mood even more so again, but she also knew Raimundo could handle himself as well; he didn’t reach leader status for nothing.

“Glad you asked!”

The dragon of wind announced with a big cheesy grin plastered on his face, as he took a few steps toward clay and then reached a hand upward. Letting it glide effortlessly under Clay's hat and then pulled Dojo out, holding the dragon firmly in his hand and kept his cheesy grin exposed for the others.

“Dojo is going to be my partner, obviously. I mean, he is still technically apart of our group and has proved useful in situations when most needed. Situations like now, right? Dojo?~”

The said dragon within Raimundo’s hold just shuddered a little, not expecting to be dragged into this and not expecting to feel such an awful familiar evil presence, much like Chase had done. However, Dojo nodded his head nonetheless and even gave a salute toward the monk leader.

“Yes sir!”

At that Raimundo just smirked, nodding his head at the acknowledgement he had gotten from Dojo.

“See guys he gets me and my position, why can’t you guys be more like Dojo?”

At that the other monks sent an annoyed look toward Raimundo, who just sheepishly laughed it off. Meanwhile, Chase just directed his gaze back toward the forest ahead of them. His eyes narrowed. Brain working over time now. And to get the monks back to the task at hand, he simply cleared his throat and that earned their gazes on him again.

“I believe we have a job to be getting done, and one that could possibly be dangerous, so I suggest haste. Yes?”

That had got them all to snap to attention and get within their partnered-up pairings, standing face to face with the forest now. No one saying anything or moving, until after a few minutes of silence had ticked by and then, only then, did they all step forward and enter the forest.

–

“Are you quite done with all the screaming yet?”

The female asked Jack, having not moved from where she was and simply just looked down at him. To which the red head just looked at her, silent now, soon giving an uneasy nod to her question. He wasn’t sure what it was, couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about her just seemed to ask for respect.

Which he was giving to her now.

“Good. Though honestly, I’m surprised a male could even make such a high noise like that. Maybe I wouldn’t have been so surprised if you had been younger, either like a kid or just on the cusp of adolescence, then sure.”

Jack just stayed perfectly still where he was, much like how prey would have had they been caught by a predator gazing at them. Though the female didn’t seem to be giving any indication that she would hurt him, just merely observing. A clearly interested and intrigued expression written on her face.

After a few minutes of silence, neither one having moved and just staring at one and other, then did she move. Taking a few careful steps forward, mindful of the cliff overlooking the hole Jack was in, jumping down and being aided by the help of her big wings. Landing with little more than a small quiet tap against the mud below her feet, her large wings then began to close and tuck themselves by her sides again. As she soon took slow steps toward Jack.

Who was beginning to panic quite badly now, unsure what the other was up to.

However instead of feeling in danger of being harmed when the female was close enough, which he had been expecting to happen and tensed, closing his eyes, he felt soft hands begin to massage his fox ears. Which caused him to open his eyes back up, a pleasant tingling feeling washing over him, as the female slowly descended and crouched in front of jack, being at his height now. Her hands slowly traversed downward from his ears, red crimson hair, pale white cheeks and rested there.

Her own eyes staring into his own, though with no hidden agenda, as she seemed rather curious about Jack. Her head giving a slight tilt to the side.

“I don’t believe I have ever seen another quite like you before, it’s interesting. And especially for a red fox like yourself, as much like wolves and other foxes from what I’ve seen, normally have some or more complexion to their skin on them. Though you seem to be lacking that, quite a bit. Hmm. Interesting. And from the stunning red colouring of your ears and-”

Chancing a glance downward, only for legs and a trench coat to block her view, her eyes met his again. Choosing to continue on like nothing happened there, as she noticed the slight flustered expression on the male’s face.

“-Tail. I know you cannot be the offspring mix of an arctic and red fox mating, which is once again due to your rich red and black fur colouring associated with red foxes. So then I’m going to assume you’re what would have been said to be an albino, yes?”

Jack didn’t answer, too nervous to, so he just settled with a nod. His pupils large, on alert, almost blocking out the red colour seen within the iris. Jack also noted another thing, which he probably shouldn’t be thinking while like this, scared, but she seemed to talk funny. Like someone from the past.

However, a laugh soon brought him back to the present.

“You can talk you know; I won’t bite you. Though I guess I could understand what may be running through that mind of yours by now.”

And with that, the female slowly withdrew her hands from him and placed them by her sides as she slowly stood again, taking a few steps backward. Giving them some room again between them, her curiosity having looked to have been fulfilled. Her eyes just looking down at him. And with that, Jack found some composure return to him. Believing that she wouldn’t hurt him, as he’s pretty sure that she would have done so already by now.

“Um... Not to sound rude or anything, um, miss...?”

He began, hoping that she would answer, which she seemed to understand and took her cue.

“Mara. My name is Mara.”

Hearing her name now, finally putting a name to the female, Jack found some more composure return to him.

“Mara?”

He tested, having never heard a name like that nor spoke it. To which she just had a small, subtle smile on her lips and gave a nod of her head, hands clasped together at her front. Glad he didn’t screw up saying her name, he found some confidence in him to keep talking.

“I don't really seem to recognise what kind of animal characteristics you have, even though you know mine...”

That was fair, wanting to know what animal characteristics she had; that’s what Jack’s mind came to with its conclusion. And from the look Mara was giving him, she seemed to think it fair. Stretching her large wings out toward the side and upward a little, letting them be fully on display, as she addressed him.

“I am but the last of my kind. Well, I say that, though I have never seen another like myself. Not with my characteristics anyway. But to answer your question, then it would be a dragon.”

Having supplied her answer to Jack’s question, her wings slowly closed and rested by her sides again. Jack honestly would have thought himself sleeping, as he thought the closest thing to a dragon (other than Dojo since he was a dragon) he’d see within a human would have been Chase and Chase's reptilian form. Though maybe that did get classed as a dragon as well, since she mentioned ‘not with my characteristics anyway’, implying there was varying types.

That made sense.

“Cool! I mean, nice to meet you, I’m Jack Spicer and as you already know... a fox.”

He awkwardly managed to speak out, giving a sheepish smile as he held out his hand toward her. Which Mara first recoiled at, seeming to take it as a threat at first, but soon ended up noticing that Jack wasn’t going to do anything and so outstretched her own hand. Poking at Jack’s hand experimentally, then soon grasping it.

Which Jack slowly, very slowly and carefully, moved his hand upward and then downward and by doing so her hand did this action as well. And with that awkward handshake out of the way, he slowly removed his hand from her own and sat up a bit better, ignoring the pain in his ankle as he did, hands resting on the ground to hold him steady.

“So, what are you doing out here anyway? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Mara seemed to be quiet for the now, really quiet, thinking something over. Then spoke.

“I could ask you that myself, Jack, this place isn’t safe. Though I have a feeling I already know what brought you, as well as the others, here.”

Holding one of her hands out in front of her, palm facing upward, light began to glow from there. A blinding light which had Jack covering his eyes, which only lasted a few seconds, before he removed his hands, blinking, and then looked toward her hand again. Eyes becoming wide.

A brown wooden staff with a dragon design attached at the top of it was in her hand.

“Ah. So, this was what had brought you all here after all. How interesting.”

Jack didn’t answer, eyes completely focused upon the staff that was in Mara's hand and his mind was beginning to work now. Trying to come up with a way that would get him the staff and then escape with it, returning to Chase. Then his mission would be done.

“How honest your eyes are. But I’m afraid it won’t be that easy to get.”

And there was definitely a warning there, a hidden one anyway, as Jack flinched from the tone. Though she didn’t at all act or seem hostile in the least, she knew how to carry herself just fine. And seeing the way that she was approaching him, had him wanting to turn and run, which he tried, had a pained cry leave him and he slumped over in the mud. Gritting his teeth.

Flinching and then immediately going tense when feeling a hand on his ankle, not a sore one, but gentle. Really gentle. Which he covered his face with his hands and curled in on himself, shaking slightly. Scared what may happen if this turned ugly.

“Please don’t hurt me!”

The hand on his ankle stilled, not moving. Then he felt that hand leave his ankle, which instead took purchase on either side of his shaking form, as she leaned in close. She was a little taller than Jack, but not by much, though enough to notice the difference.

“Hurt you? Why would I hurt you? From the looks of things, you already hurt yourself.”

Hearing how close she sounded, he moved his fingers to peek upward, being met with her looking back. Seeming like more of a caring mother than anything checking her child over, as she tilted her head to the side.

“You interest me, greatly. For someone who is on the evil side, which I had observed earlier, you don’t seem like the type.”

Jack felt a sudden urge to argue about that but couldn’t when he suddenly felt slender arms wrap around his body, gently, pulling him carefully up to sit again in his previous position. Then Jack noticed how Mara got back in her crouching position before him. Her tail swaying about slowly behind her.

“I won’t hand this staff over to you just like that, since I’m its keeper, but I’m willing to wager for it.”

Jack didn’t say anything, waiting for her to continue. Intrigued to hear where this was going. And so, she did continue.

“If you can prove to me that your deserving of such a staff, by being the absolute best at what you do, I’ll give it to you. Sound fair?”

Jack still didn’t say anything, just watching her closely and narrowing his eyes. Thinking her wager over. Though as he thought about it, he didn’t seem to find anything flawed about it – though then again, where did she profit in this? She mentioned how he’d profit, but not herself. Which was rather interesting.

An interest he must find out.

“All right, that seems fair. But what about you?”

She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head.

“What about me?”

Jack just watched her.

“Well, you said how I’m benefitting from this. But not you.”

There was a quick flash of emotion in Mara's eyes, which Jack thought looked like mischief or something evil. But because it didn’t last long, he shrugged it off.

“Very well then, little one, here’s how I’m benefitting; you’ll become mine to do with as I please if you do not win.”

Seeing the expression on Jack’s face, Mara rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Get your heat induced thoughts pushed out your head at once, you’re far too young for me to do or want to do those things with. No... I meant more along the lines of either a companion, apprentice or slave.”

Okay, now Jack really couldn’t lose this bet. And with new found confidence, he spoke. Beginning to stretch a hand out toward Mara now, to which she didn’t recoil from this time. Which was good.

“Very well then, I’ll accept this interesting wager of yours.”

Either way, even if he did lose the wager, he’s pretty sure that Chase’s own stubborn and possessive dragon mind will kick in. And besides, no matter how he looked at things in this situation he’d still be working under a dragon technically. It was just that Jack had a preference for who he wanted to work under and be beside.

And once Jack had accepted the wager, Mara’s hand shot outward and met Jack’s, pulling the red head toward her more. Which earned a surprised squeak from Jack, not expecting that to happen and just looked at Mara now, unsure how to feel. As a smirk began playing on her lips now, eyes glowing faintly.

“Deal.”

And with that said, a bright light happened, and Jack released a pained sound, one that was loud enough to be heard.

–

While making their way through the forest, easily navigating without trouble, the three paired up pairings went in different directions.

Kimiko and Clay surveyed the area as they walked, keeping their guard up and eyes peeled for any sign of red hair, pale white skin or the very standout black gothic clothing that was Jack’s choice of clothing. Making sure to remain quiet, saving breath for when needed, which would be when Jack was found, and of course so that it did not draw unwanted attention to themselves and listening out for Jack as well. But as they went, they didn’t find any sign of Jack nor Shen Gong Wu.

They just hoped the other two pairs were having more luck.

Raimundo and Dojo didn’t seem to be fairing any better in their searching it seemed, as they found nothing. Completely nothing. Just seeing the occasional bird taking off to another part of the forest, in order to get away from them. Dojo was lazily draping himself over Raimundo’s neck, eyes darting around wearily, while Raimundo pressed on.

His wings giving an odd fluttering motion now and then, stretching to the sides and backward, which they then instinctively flattened against his back area again. A sign that Raimundo was bored and trying to entertain himself.

“Jack seriously better turn up soon, or else I’ll kill him. Or better yet, I’ll kill him when found; that’ll teach the idiot to run off and get lost.”

There was no bite to Raimundo's bark there, which Dojo knew and didn’t bother entertaining Raimundo with an answer to that. Instead the dragon, that was draped ever so lazily around the monk's neck, sighed.

“I’m sure we’re bound to find Jack soon, kid. Or one of you guys will. It would definitely be a lot easier for that to happen without that collar he had on.”

And with that said, Raimundo found his head nodding in agreement.

Chase and Omi, for the most part, walked in silence. Eyes peering through the forest at whatever was ahead of them and around, almost in a predator type fashion. Which was a given since how Omi was a tiger mix and Chase was of a certain dragon mix, both animals which were mentioned there having well known predatory characteristics about them.

It was silent until Omi broke the silence.

“Chase Young, I know Jack Spicer is under your care now and being trained in your way, but I hope you do not intend to be angry or harm him in any fashion when he is found because of what has happened.”

It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. A statement which had Chase slightly irritated now, as he couldn’t believe that he was being lectured now. Sure, with his mixed in animal characteristics of his dragon making him more easily angered, irritated and aggressive, not to mention possessive as well, that didn’t mean that was all Chase Young was. He refused to allow his basic animalistic instincts control him.

And he refused to be labelled as such, especially by Omi.

“I’m afraid you have lost me, young monk. See with Spicer under my teaching and authority, and with time having passed, I’ve been less aggressive and cold to him. I would say I’m more welcoming to him than previously.”

True, though Chase and Jack still had some rough spot in their relationship with one and other; but didn’t everyone?

Then a smirk came to the warlord.

“The concern for my pupil, when you think I am not, is welcomed but unneeded. I’m far more worried for my pupil than you think.”

Omi’s face began to redden in embarrassment from his quick rash thinking there, eyes averting from the warlord. From how Chase sounded and seemed to be acting, much like the warlord's usual indifferent self to things, made it seem like he didn’t much care. Though then again, Chase Young rarely did care for things.

However, if Chase really did not care about Jack, then his first instinct wouldn’t have been to find and help the omega out.

And yet, here he was.

As were the monks.

“I apologise Chase Young for I have jumped to meanings again.”

Omi had meant to mean ‘jumped to speculations again’, but Chase roughly grasped and knew what the young monk beside him meant. Giving a quick simple nod of his head, eyes closing. After all, both males were beginning to grasp slang more than previously – Omi due to his friends and Chase due to Jack at times.

“It is quite fine.”

Looking back toward the warlord again, Omi stopped and watched the older male closely. To which Chase stopped just ahead of Omi, facing the small monk and raised a questioning eyebrow. Unsure what had caused the young monk to stop in his movements, as Chase couldn’t sense anything to worry about in the area.

Then Omi spoke.

“Chase Young, be honest with me; what does Jack Spicer mean to you? Not by titles, but as a person?”

Not the type of question he had expected Omi to have asked him, maybe Kimiko or Clay, even Raimundo was a possibility, but Omi? Clearly the younger male had grown more observant over the years.

“What kind of question is that? Spicer is my pupil, I’m his teacher; therefore, he is my problem, business and trouble.”

Omi just gave a slight shake of his head, not wanting to accept that answer. He knew Chase knew what he had meant, and then deliberately answered with something to dodge the proper question being asked. The answer given felt rehearsed coming from Chase's lips. It was spoken too quick to be considered a genuine thought up answer. Sure, an answer like a friend, close acquaintance or a relationship built on mutual respect between them would have been better.

Not to mention it wouldn’t have just been an answer discussing their titles in their relationship, which was teacher and pupil now.

But they never managed to continue on with that conversation, as a pained noise was heard just up ahead from them.

Which had them running in that direction.

–

When Chase and Omi had arrived at the place where they heard that pained noise, they didn’t see anyone at first. Just trees, forest flooring which had leaves scattered around, and a hole in the ground. They didn’t understand, had they heard wrong?

Came to the wrong spot?

Well they didn’t have to worry long before a frantic pale white hand shot above the clearing of that hole, waving about. It wasn’t a mystery as to who that was, as plenty of things gave away who this person was; from the complexion of the skin tone, the black sleeve of a certain someone’s trench coat being seen and then a familiar voice screeching out.

“Hey! Hello!? Anyone up there!?!”

As on cue, both Chase’s and Omi's eyes rolled and they stepped forward, getting closer toward that waving hand and hole in the ground. Just now realising what had happened, as both Chase and Omi stood on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the hole in the ground where Jack was. And the red head didn’t seem to be doing too good.

Sensing this, Omi leapt downward into the hole and looked Jack over. Worried. Meanwhile, something in Chase’s gut told him to be wary and on guard the now. Something felt off. As he did a quick survey of the area about him, seeing nothing, no one around, the warlord simply turned his attention back to Jack who was being looked over by Omi.

Then he joined them down in the hole.

“Nice to see you’re still alive, Spicer.”

At that Jack smiled, happy to hear the sound of relief in Chase’s tone.

“But also, still remain clumsy in doing things.”

And then the smile was away, mood ruined. Damn Chase.

“Ah... yeah...”

Jack awkwardly answered back in agreement, eyes averted and seeming to dart anywhere but at Chase or even Omi. It was like Jack was looking for something, someone. Which caused suspicion to set in within Chase, who stepped toward the injured red head, crouched, and then placed a hand on the red head’s shoulder.

Bringing Jack’s attention back to Chase.

“Jack, what happened?”

It took Jack a few moments to think of what had truly happened, remembering just how he had ended up in this hole, ankle sprained and then saw and spoke with – which he was definitely not going to say anything about the now – Mara.

“Well, when I began my search for the Shen Gong Wu I happened to come across this forest, got curious and entered it. And as I was surveying my area, making sure to be thorough about it – I guess I became too distracted by my surveying to notice this bit, tripped and landed in here.”

The sheepish smile and reddened cheeks that adorned Jack’s features now told Chase he was telling the truth, as he then made a gesture to have Omi help him get Jack back on his feet. Which failed miserably. When Chase and Omi carefully and gently found purchase under Jack’s arms, beginning to help the omega stand, as soon as Jack’s injured ankle felt pressure on it, he released a loud whimper and clumsily fell downward again.

The red head’s body becoming stiffer and heavier to hold and help, which had Omi letting go immediately due to being surprised by this and Chase just barely managing to help with easing Jack’s body back down on the ground without harm.

A worried expression was written on the warlord's face, one never seen before.

“Spicer, where are you hurt?”

Jack didn’t answer at first, his stubborn nature coming out and ears folding downward slightly on his head; embarrassed that he still can’t do things right, even with Chase’s help and teaching. However, when hearing what sounded like a rather low hissing sound, one that sounded angered, told Jack immediately that Chase wasn’t pleased with him being stubborn about this.

Which really wouldn’t be a good thing either.

“My ankle... It’s my ankle, okay?”

Jack answered low, eyes looking off to the side. Chase wasted no time in doing what he first thought the best course of action, he wasn’t going to risk any further injury happening. And so, while Jack’s gaze and attention was fixed elsewhere, Chase moved quickly; placing hands under the injured omega, which then allowed for strong, sturdy arms to create safety for Jack to be carried in.

And Jack’s face was sure a picture, which had Chase just smirking then playfully.

“Put me down! This is embarrassing!!”

That wasn’t going to be happening, something Jack already knew.

“Spicer, shut up, honestly. You say you’re intelligent, a genius even, but act the opposite when a serious situation like this happens? Besides, what’s so embarrassing about this? Why would me offering you help be embarrassing, honestly, you really surprise me at times.”

Jack gave up, submitting himself to just being carried in Chase’s arms like he was. There was plenty of reasons why he didn’t wanna be so close to others, especially Chase, his heat. His omega half would mistake this help as something else and find it more romantic and mate-like than anything, encouraging his thoughts of Chase.

And he wasn’t wanting to be controlled by instincts like that alone, like most were. He had a crush on Chase; that he knew. And as time went on, his crush and feelings for the warlord increased. Hence why he was so distant with Chase at times, more so when in his heat, which led to his increased distancing from Chase when he came into this season.

His feelings just go haywire, making him do rash things.

When Chase was sure that Jack had fully relaxed in his hold, he then turned to face Omi. Expression back to how it usually was, his indifferent attitude returning. And Omi just looked back, waiting to hear what Chase would say.

“I believe it to be best to try and find the others, regroup where we had all first gathered when coming here, and then depart from this place.”

–

Omi had gone and rounded everyone back up, which had taken half an hour, as Chase and Jack were waiting for them. And when the monks were heading their way, it didn’t take long before a laugh broke out. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi just looking toward their leader, rolling their eyes.

Chase just looked as indifferent as usual and Jack, while embarrassed, looked pretty annoyed.

“Shut up!”

The injured omega barked, having no real bite to his bark, as Raimundo wiped at an invisible tear.

“Dude, this is awesome! Quick Kimiko, get your camera out. Hurry up and- Ow!”

It seems like another omega has had enough of the foolish alpha leader.

“Rai shut up! And grow up while at it.”

Omi and Clay just remained out of this, standing at attention, looking toward Chase and Jack with their hands by their sides, not wanting to get involved within this drama conflict. Meanwhile, Raimundo just decided to stick his tongue out toward Kimiko and sidestepped a kick she threw at him. Then a punch.

Carefully grasping her hands in his, he then held her at a safe distance from himself. Sometimes he was glad he was an alpha at times, especially when situations like this happened. Looking back toward Chase and Jack, having calmed down somewhat now, Raimundo spoke up again then.

“So, what is with the whole princess-hero re-enactment thing going on about anyway?”

Jack just huffed, folding his arms, and looking away.

“None of your business!”

At that Raimundo just let out a small whine and then looked directly toward Chase, ignoring Jack completely now, to which Chase just sighed.

“He injured his ankle. Falling.”

Jack just let his eyes turn toward Chase now, and the warlord looked back, unfazed by the fury that came from a certain red head.

“Don’t tell people about my problems when I don’t want them known! And most importantly, don’t tell him - the ass doesn’t get to know because of how he first reacted.”

Jack huffed out while Raimundo just rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Shut up, omega!”

Raimundo shot back playfully, laughing, doubling his efforts after that comment at keeping a safe distance between him and Kimiko. Kimiko who seemed to be sympathising with Jack on an omega level with that, meaning she was angered. And Jack bit his bottom lip and felt even more fury beginning to bubble up in him and sensing an angered omega in his arms, Chase just held Jack tighter now.

Wanting to keep things relaxed.

“You take that back alpha filth!”

Jack genuinely sounded angered and upset by being called just an ‘omega’, as he was simply more than just what his second gender identified him as.

Raimundo looked rather ticked off at what Jack said there, and Chase had enough of all the squabbling he had been hearing. Releasing a rather dominant sounding growl, letting it reach everyone’s ears. Which immediately drew everyone’s attention, gaining Chase full control over this situation.

“While it’s been so ‘fun’ playing with you all, truly, I’m afraid that is playtime over for now with. Head on back to the temple and, I don’t know, do whatever it is that you Xiaolin monks do these days or maybe meditate on what happened.”

Chase didn’t allow for anyone to answer, as he simply moved Jack about carefully in his arms and allowed more weight to settle on one arm more than the other, giving that arm more room to do stuff. Allowing his hand more freedom, as he snapped his finger. Disappearing with Jack and leaving four confused monks and a dragon.

“Damn him! Who does that old geezer think he is? Giving out orders and using his dominant alpha status on us!”

Raimundo spoke up, breaking the silence and allowing for his wings to exaggeratedly move at the sides of him. Emphasising his annoyance here.

To which the other three monks sighed and closed their eyes, saying the next thing in a monotone voice.

“Let’s go...”

–

When Chase and Jack materialised again, Jack’s spinning headache leaving him shortly after, the red head looked about. Wanting to see where they had gone. And by the surroundings there was no doubt where they were. Since the many cylindrical columns running along the circular shaped room against polished marbled stone, the flawless glass-stained windows surrounding them and then a throne with two tigers seated on either side resting, and two braziers burning away, told Jack everything; this was Chase's citadel.

A place Jack hadn’t been expecting to go, nor wanted to go, since a certain season started up. So his fox ears went downward, a submissive instinctual behaviour, as he looked at Chase.

Who just looked back.

“While I’m thankful for your help and care of me, you know I cannot be here. You know full well!”

Chase just released a chuckle at the omega's outburst, beginning to head out of the throne room area and down a staircase. Which seemed that another staircase was going to be followed by that.

“Spicer, I know. And do I care? No. That collar seems to be working wonders for you, I wonder how Wuya managed to conjure such a powerful deflecting spell. Especially one that plays with scents and such.”

Jack knew it was only a matter of time before Chase connected the dots on why Jack managed to not embarrass himself around so many different enticing scents, while going through this season. The red headed genius just wasn’t expecting for the warlord to connect those dots this soon.

“That’s cheating you know.”

That just earned a huff from the omega, arms folded and a pout setting on his face. Why does Jack feel a lecture coming on?

“Cheating the secondary gender system like that isn’t going to do you any good, Jack. Hiding your scent, as well as hiding away from other people’s scents, will not allow yourself to build up tolerance to scents. What do you think would happen if you were faced with a rather enticing smelling powerful alpha, beta or even omega that can make you submit just like that? It wouldn’t go particularly well. At least, not for you anyway. Hence why I say that a heat shouldn’t be a reason to stop training or being around people. Sure it’s hard, with your mind constantly on pleasurable thoughts, body burning and releasing pheromones, but learning to push through that with your will power alone is what will be the difference between Jack Spicer and the omega that they just see you as.”

There it is, the lecture Jack had been waiting on.

Though, at least this one wasn’t as harsh as what Chase normally threw his way. This was much nicer. Easier.

“Alright fine. Fine then, Chase... I get your point...”

Jack mumbled, not making eye contact with the warlord as he spoke, instead focusing his attention on their surroundings. Chase’s Citadel was always a wonder to behold, so beautiful, lush, spacious, and elegant. He still couldn’t believe or wrap his head around the very idea on how Chase managed to have made this place from a volcano.

“Oh? Do you? Do you really mean that? Because if that is the case then I know the perfect training system to do with you tomorrow.”

Jack gulped, shivering slightly in Chase’s hold; hating that he opened his mouth there. And hating the smirk that flashed across Chase’s lip.

“Now let’s tend to your ankle wound properly, and while at it make sure nothing else is injured, then you can rest for a while in your room, I’ll send someone to fetch you when something has been made to eat.”

Jack just went limp in Chase’s arms, too injured and tired to argue or say anything back, allowing for the alpha to continue carrying him to the destination they were heading in. Which apparently was his room within the Citadel that he was allowed, when over.

“Right.”


	4. Chapter Three – What comes next

Jack was alone now within his room. Contemplating what has happened today and still to come. And also, another thing was nagging at Jack and that was where Mara had gone. Once their deal had been made, she just vanished. Leaving Jack just completely confused now.

But not as confused as what was found on the palm of his hand.

Which had been a scar, a slash to be more precise.

The red head only noticed it when Chase decided to check anywhere else that may have been injured when he fell in that hole, and when his hand was grabbed, the one he used to shake hands with Mara when making their deal, as it hurt. He didn’t really have any explanation as to why it caused pain, but he reckons it had to do with that deal.

And keeping quiet about what happened when he had fell, the real truth, was hard to do.

Especially when it was Chase questioning him.

The injured red head sighed and flopped down on the bed then, front first, his face being greeted by high quality silk material. It was cool, a nice contrast to his heated skin.

He knew this season was going to be murder, especially with his age and maturity now. Not to mention coming off using suppressant drugs and scent blockers, that was why he had then come up with using a collar. At first the charm placed upon the collar by Wuya he wore wasn’t a thing, so he was simply going to wear the collar when seasons like these came up or if he suddenly felt a heat come on so he wouldn’t be bound to anyone if someone bit his neck. Plus, it oddly enough provided enough security and protection to him.

But then with help from Wuya he managed to have a charm placed upon the collar, which functioned for all three of his problems; which were stopping him from picking up scents and pheromones from others which could potentially trigger the heat more than what it already was, stopping him from releasing his own scents and pheromones to trigger heats and ruts in others which could lead to him having his own heat being triggered worse than what it is and not being bitten at the nape of his neck.

It helped greatly to remove those obstacles in life, no fear of smelling others, being triggered into heats or being bitten. It made him function almost like how a beta would. The only downside is that his scheduled heat and mating seasons which must happen still did.

So it wasn’t completely a life fixer, but it still did the job.

Pushing himself up now from the bed, a whine leaving Jack when the lovely coldness from the bed covers left him, he headed toward the door on the opposite side of the wall from him. He needed to bathe.

Wanted to bathe.

So when he crossed the threshold of the room to the door he had been heading toward, pulling it open and peering inside, his eyes were graced with the sight of a bathroom. One he made sure was modelled to match his own one back at home. It made things easier. The only noticeable difference was that instead of a shower to scrub himself clean and a bathtub to lounge in after, there was only a bathing area carved into the rooms flooring, big enough for himself and maybe one more if they really squeezed themselves together, with only the much-needed essential washing supplies and a constant flow of running water into it that came from a hole carved into the wall area just above it.

Not that he was going to complain about that type of change, it was still luxurious looking anyway.

And besides, it was better to bathe than to not bathe at all, right? Even if he wasn’t going to have the usual pleasure of doing so, which would be him first scrubbing clean in a shower, then running a nice hot bath to lounge in and finally ordering his Jack-Bots to get him reading material, food, and drink while he did. It was so relaxing and made cleaning himself worth it and fun.

Though he knew why this type of bathing had been picked instead of something Jack was used to, and that was simply to not waste time. Because if anyone knew anything about Chase Young then it was his lack of patience for people who wasted time, including his own. Something Jack wasn’t going to push; he already did at times with his going to bed really late habits and rising super late. Which meant punishment, or punishments, depending how generous Chase was feeling, and he wasn’t going to do that again.

It was horrible the last time he had one.

Shaking that thought away from his head, the omega just walked himself into the bathroom area and inspected it some more. It had been a while since he was last here, specifically in the room he had been given to use when staying, and the warrior cats really did a number with refurbishing the place. It really impressed him.

“Time to see what else they upgraded since I was last here.”

–

Chase was quietly meditating, something he usually did when alone. And wanting to be alone. It was a rather excellent source for helping with thinking. And right now, he was thinking back to earlier today, his interaction with Jack, the monks, the Shen Gong Wu not being found at all, and when he had found Jack in that hole in the ground injured.

No, that last one wasn’t bothering him in the same way that the other stuff was.

What the warlord should have realised what was bothering him wasn’t Jack being injured and clumsy, that was a normal thing, even now. It was the way Jack looked and acted when found; red eyes darting about the place as if looking for something or rather, Chase has come to think, someone.

But who?

Unfortunately for Chase his meditation session was interrupted by the sound of doors opening, feet walking along marbled flooring, coming to a stop beside him. But there was still that distance, which he was glad about.

After a moment or so, Chase didn’t bother opening his eyes or to give even fully the other his time right now. He was wanting to be left alone to meditate and think, but that doesn’t mean he won’t entertain the other for now. Considering who it was.

“Wuya, to what do I owe this visit exactly?”

Wuya didn’t answer at first, her green eyes giving Chase a cold stare. She may not have been present at the Shen Gong Wu search today, but she still knew what went down. Once getting back to Chase’s Citadel after she had been at Jack’s house leaving a note at the Spicer manor to let people know that Jack was away and set the security system up, all the while Jack and Chase had been Shen Gong Wu hunting, she couldn’t find him; growing worried, she immediately used her Heylin magic in order to teleport her and once spotting Jack questioned him about today.

She was not amused Jack had been hurt.

“Chase, what were you thinking!? Letting Jack just wander off like nothing on his own to search, don’t you know the circumstances he is in right now? His stupid heat addled brain could have made him do anything. And not just that, he was also harmed today because of his usual careless attitude when it comes to his surroundings."

It was no secret to anyone how Wuya saw Jack now, anyone who was an omega or alpha could clearly smell the parental scent wafting off from the witch. A parental scent and instinct she picked up when Jack presented as an omega, which had been late during the age of sixteen, as he constantly kept getting disadvantaged by it; causing Wuya to mostly seek Jack out when he needed comfort in the form of talking or by a calming scent.

Since Jack’s parents were never truly present in the poor omega’s life.

And at that, Chase’s eyes open and locked immediately onto the female. He didn’t do anything, stayed in his sitting meditating pose, then spoke.

“I fail to see the problem here. Going through a triggered heat or rut or one’s mating season doesn’t, and shouldn’t, make any difference to the person. It may make a person more inclined to have sexual thoughts, feelings and partake in certain activities with others, but that still doesn’t mean a person can’t focus and accomplish their tasks. Besides... Spicer didn’t seem to have any problems with performing like he usually does; thanks to that collar he wore that you charmed.”

Wuya was going to argue or say something back to the warlord but didn’t, instead her mouth froze, eyes just stared straight at Chase and arms folded over her chest. She was surprised someone managed to sniff it out this quickly, or rather not surprised, considering it hid that sort of thing, because really Jack had only worn that thing for the first time for doing anything outside the manor today.

Yes, Wuya made Jack wear that collar for a week inside his own manor to make sure that it worked properly, wanting to be careful.

“You just love to suck the fun out of everything don’t you.”

It was far from a question being asked, Wuya was more stating a fact.

“Oh please, he literally had no scent to him and didn’t react to anyone’s scents; I’m surprised the monks and that damn dragon of theirs didn’t realise when I had, it was so obvious.”

The witch sighed, looking away.

“I suppose...”

Chase just hummed in agreement, not caring if she seemed annoyed by how easy that collar she had charmed for Jack was to detect; even though it took a lot of magic. 

“I hope you know and realise I’m actually angry at you. Not only did you cheat a training process I would have taken Jack through by now, but it does nothing as a gain for him at all. Blocking scents doesn’t allow people to adjust and read others around them, which is something first taught from the word go.”

Wuya just laughed then, looking at Chase like he was some hypocrite.

“Okay then if you say so. But why wasn’t that on your first priority when training Jack then, Chase?”

That had the warlord rising to his feet, getting up close to the witch. Expression revealing his annoyance, whereas his scent revealed his anger here. His tail gave a few slow flicks behind him, also emphasising this point it seems.

“Wuya, you know why that hadn’t been my first priority. Building up his confidence, strength and balance was. Though to be honest, the balance part still needs to be greatly worked on by the way... I would have taught him more fighting techniques and moves by now, but as I’ve come to realise, Spicer needs time to adjust and become in tune with himself to achieve this.”

It had been a year and a half since Chase took Jack under his wing; around about the time that the omega had been halfway through the age of seventeen and now Jack was Nineteen. Soon Jack was to be twenty, a full young adult.

“All right then I suppose what you say is true, just lay off of him Chase; don’t push him and his training like you usually have and did. Not while he’s like this.”

Chase already knew that; he wasn’t going to do anything like that the now. Not anything that could trigger something anyway. So, while they have the time to train, he’ll train Jack to have a tolerance to scents around him, so he doesn’t get put in awkward and heated situations. Literally. And if a Shen Gong Wu alert pops up, depending the type, he’ll keep Jack here while he and Wuya venture out to collect it.

It’s time he started handling this with care he thinks.

“I know. I won't okay? I’ll only train him when appropriate and in appropriate situations. That, you have my word.”

–

By this point Jack had explored his room from top to bottom, noting all the changes that had been made and what had been improved; like how his bed was upgraded to be more comfortable and a window or two was added for him to have light and see out of. It wasn’t anything huge, nothing like what he had seen for his bathing area, but the changes and improvements were gladly accepted.

And after his little exploring session Jack simply just wanted to bathe, which he was doing right now.

He actually was expecting to hate this, but it was surprisingly soothing. The water felt great and the running water sounded relaxing. A nice mix. So resting his arms on the edge of the bathing area now, which now actually looked like a very mini hot spring, he allowed for his back to rest against the edge as well, closed his eyes and allowed for a relaxed sigh to leave him.

His fox ears going downward a little on his head.

“Ah~ This is the life...”

Jack spoke out to no one in particular, just letting his mouth talk as he relaxed further into his bathing session. Which didn’t last long, as quiet footsteps could be heard from behind him. Too quiet actually. So thinking that it was one of Chase’s many feline warriors coming to check up on him or to tell him something, he didn’t react at first or in a quick manner; knowing full well that if the feline was going to do anything, then they would.

So, when those footsteps stopped, and nothing else had happened, Jack began to wonder if it really was one of the feline warriors. Hell, it could have been Chase for all he knew giving a disappointed look for not being addressed. He knew it wasn’t Wuya, since the witch was never known to be silent when walking, even when being sneaky, or go without opening her mouth to someone she wanted to address.

So, turning his head toward where the other was, or he assumed they were, which was behind him, opening his eyes doing so, Jack was met with an unexpected, yet familiar person. There standing right behind him, or in front of him now, staff firmly in hand, and a smile upon her face was Mara.

So he really didn’t just imagine her then?

“Hello there, Jack, remember me do you?”

Mara simply started with that, innocently. Breaking the silence between them and staring toward the red head. Eyes fixed upon his own. When Jack didn’t answer at first, his brain trying to process what is and has happened, Mara simply cocked her head to the side. An eyebrow raising as she did so.

Had Jack forgotten then?

Well her answer to that was soon answered as the red head quickly spun around to face her and hid his body more under the water, hands going to the edge of the pool now, fingers only slightly visible. Jack’s fox ears remained downward, pressing completely against his red hair now, blending in somewhat, as a slight reddish tinge overtook his usually pale white face.

“Yes, I remember and what are you doing in here!? Don’t you know the meaning of privacy!?!”

He near enough screamed in an annoyed state and loud enough for others in the Citadel to hear him if they wanted, as he just glared threateningly toward the dragon. Which Mara simply rolled her eyes at and took a few calculated steps forward, standing at the edge of the pool now where Jack was.

To which Jack simply covered the front of himself at his crotch area using both his tail and hands, face going redder now.

“Can’t you see I’m taking a bath and am naked!?”

Mara simply stared down at Jack, then the next she was crouching and reached out to grab his chin. She did that in hopes on keeping him in place as her eyes took on a more authoritative look, which she also hoped quieted him down a bit. She wasn’t wanting discovered after all.

And it did work in getting Jack to shut up, with a usual squeak coming from him.

“Oh, shut up. You think I’m interested in what your showing? Sorry Jack, but don’t you remember what I said to you back in the forest when your heated thoughts were there? I told you ‘you’re far too young for me to do or want to do those things with’. No, I simply dropped by to see how you were progressing in this wager we made. Have a plan?”

She asked, letting go of his chin and simply looking at his eyes. Watching as Jack was beginning to work up some form of courage now to answer her, as he looked from the side and then back at her. Calming himself down, yet coming up with an answer as he did that.

“I... I guess I hadn’t really thought of that yet... But! But I am learning some new techniques tomorrow in order to help me when it comes to fighting and managing myself on the field more, in order to be the best of the best.”

Mara was intrigued to say the least at what Jack was going to say.

“And what might that be then?”

Jack hesitated and then answered.

“I’m going to learn how to handle myself around other people’s scents better.”

–

When Chase had managed to finally chase Wuya off, he had just been in the middle of going to sit down on his throne chair to think about more on what happened today only to be stopped by one of his feline warriors. Normally they wouldn’t seek Chase out to tell him things unless they were important, like either with someone coming into the Citadel or updates about his enemies.

So he wondered what this was all about.

“Yes?”

When Chase had asked that question to the feline, the warrior immediately answered back without much thought or fear.

“I was just wondering what should be prepared for your apprentice tonight, master.”

That was a fair thing to question Chase on, as it was no secret that he absolutely detested the junk food that was constantly shoved down Jack’s neck. The warlord had absolutely no idea why the red head would keep doing that, it wasn’t good for gaining muscle, it certainly wasn’t good for the body and there was no doubt it added to the difficulty when it came to training for Jack.

But Chase will definitely give one thing to credit the omega albino fox on, and that was quite simple; Jack had quite a lot of stamina in him.

“As long as it’s not just that sludge he contents himself with eating day in day out, then anything. Hell, get creative and make it a combination between what he likes and what I’d like him to start eating; ease him into eating proper.”

The feline warrior nodded their head, remaining where they stood. Silence hanging thick in the air. A silence Chase was more than happy to break, in order to see what else the feline was wanting.

“Was there also something else that needs my attention?”

To which the feline nodded again, then spoke.

“I thought I ought to warn you, master, it appears your apprentice isn’t the only new addition within these walls.”

The cryptic meaning behind that answer seemed to have the warlord’s attention, as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Meaning what exactly?”

The feline hesitated, noticing the edge to Chase’s words, then continued. The feline warrior making sure to pick and choose words carefully unless the Citadel was wanting to deal with an annoyed Chase Young.

And no one wanted that.

“I heard being passed along by another, when someone wandered by your apprentice’s room to ask if he required anything, talking. And not just the usual ramblings that come from your apprentice, but what sounded like a conversation. Between himself and another.”

Now Chase was most intrigued, but also caution was seen on him, as he wasn’t sure what to make of this. Who could Jack be conversing with? Then a thought hit Chase, as his mind was pulled back to earlier today; the way Jack had looked and been acting when him and Omi had found the omega. Then that same feeling he felt when in the forest came back.

“Thank you for letting me know, you may return back to your duties. I’m afraid I have an engagement I must see to at once.”

And with that, Chase was out the throne room. His shoes echoing silently in the distance on the marbled flooring, his destination set.

Jack’s room.

–

By this point Mara had left the bathing area, though keeping the door to it open so her and Jack could still converse, as she looked about his room. Not particularly looking for anything, she was just wanting to get out of the bathing bit. It was starting to get foggy from the heat of the water and her wings were starting to feel uncomfortable.

And being in the room now cooled her down.

“Isn’t learning to control yourself around scents something your taught right away as a child growing up, Jack? By your parents no less? And if not them, then by siblings if you had them?”

She asked, looking over her shoulder toward his direction and raised an eyebrow. Though by the looks of how he looked, said it all. Clearly Jack’s upbringing was bad, from what Mara could read about him, just how bad she wasn’t yet too sure. And by the looks of it, he seemed like an only child, which would also explain why this wasn’t taught to him.

As the silence from Jack kept on going, as she noticed how troubled he seemed to look now with forming any answers to what had been asked, she spoke again.

“What of friends?”

Again, silence reigned.

“An outcast then.”

Mara simply stated, noticing a slight jolt to Jack, as she smiled. Turning to face him now, as she clasped her hands together. And after a few moments, Jack’s red hues slowly moved to look in her direction. And with that both their eyes met, a slight glowing gold meeting red. Mara was good at reading people, great at it, and mastered reading people by their scents, which allowed for her to know Jack was troubled.

She was just wanting for them to have something of a relationship to one and other, he... reminded her of someone.

Someone from long ago.

“Yeah... I... I haven’t exactly had the best track record when it came to family or... friends.”

Jack replied then, the tension of this topic that had been so visible on him was now replaced by him pretending to look fine. She’ll give him credit for acting anyway. But she knew there was way more here, and more she wanted to discuss with him. So taking a few steps toward the bathroom door, stopping in the doorway, and leaning against the side of it, she stared at him.

“And what of your track record when it just comes to people? From what I’ve managed to pick up from reading you, your record is bad. You lack any sense of belonging, social skills, coordination, a proper flight or fight response and confidence from what I see; if your immediate display of submission and defeat when I caught you staring at the staff I had that you wanted to take by force from me was any indicator. Which by the way, you may wanna work on.”

Jack rolled his eyes then, looking at her in slight annoyance.

“That’s what me being an apprentice to Chase is all about, as he’s going to teach me. Has been teaching me.”

He defended, a victorious smile on his face.

“And yet you still suck at most of those things I mentioned. You can’t clearly fight, you flight skills lack proper response as well as you should have high tailed it out of there when you first saw me straight away, pain or no pain, and worst yet you still lack true confidence with yourself. And your evil aura? Don’t know what to tell you, but your scent doesn’t really give off pure evil vibes. Tell me, Jack, does being at your level right now being taught by that alpha, who bosses you around and works you to the bone, even if it kills you, make you happy? Hell, he should have had you trained in mastering to handle other people’s scents before or along with everything else.”

True, even Jack knew he was still way behind on what he should be able to do at this point in time being under Chase’s care, but he blamed that on more himself than Chase. His lack of confidence and trust in not just others, but himself. Jack has failed pretty much at being truly evil like he wanted. Hell, he failed at trying to go ‘good’ being taught by the monks. What’s not to say he won’t fail at Chase’s training as his apprentice?

And there is the problem, which he's known for so long; he didn’t want to fail Chase.

“I...”

Jack was immediately interrupted by some thumping at his bedroom door, which the red head immediately registered as knocking. Had another feline warrior come to talk to him about something else now? Maybe keep him company? Maybe Jack and Mara had been conversing a lot longer than he realised?

Speaking of realising things, Jack has just now realised Mara has vanished. Huh? He could have sworn she was just there a minute ago. But... maybe not? He wasn’t going insane for real now was he?

When another thump came from the door dragging Jack’s attention back to what was going on – someone being at his door – he pulled himself out of the water, reached for a towel to dry himself off somewhat, wrapped the towel around himself and headed for the door. Once at the door, Jack opened it up and looked downward expecting a feline to be there.

Hopefully one that didn’t have a mood.

However, his eyes weren’t graced by a feline’s face looking smug at him, or even any sign of a feline at all. What did grace his eyes though were armoured boots, that were attached to legs that had armour covering them. So moving his eyes upward, he came to more armour and then a familiar indifferent looking face.

His red eyes connecting with Chase's golden-brown ones.

“H-Hi Chase! What brings you here?”

Jack tried to say calmly, only for it to come out awkwardly. And as the silence between them happened, making Jack very aware of his situation, and how he appeared, become red slightly in the face. Scratching at the back of his still damp locks.

Chase who eyed Jack, up and down at first, then closely, tilted his head.

“Spicer, we need to discuss a few things. Would you mind if we did this in private or here?”

Gulping silently to himself, Jack shifted on his feet for a few moments, thinking this through. It was just Chase; he didn’t know why he still got like this at times around the other. Especially after Chase promised that no form of harm would come to him. Though, maybe it wasn’t fear of Chase here doing anything; but himself.

Realising that he must look suspicious or stupid, probably both, Jack stepped to the side, hiding behind the door slightly, opening the door up more for Chase. If Chase only wanted to talk, then that was fine, no harm in that. Besides, it’s not like anything was going to happen; the collar he still wore would make sure of that.

“R-Right, come on in.”

–

By the time that the monks had made it back at the temple, with having Dojo flying them, they all had gone their separate ways in order to get ready for the evening. Since no one had been successful in getting the Shen Gong Wu today, all the monks were feeling in a down mood; Omi more so than the other three.

Raimundo had brushed it off easily, Kimiko didn’t bother talking about it at all as she knew when she started then it was hard to get her tongue to stop, and Clay simply remained his usual quiet self.

“I cannot believe our humiliation today...”

Omi announced to his surroundings, not expecting a reply, as he walked quietly through the temple grounds, hands behind his back, ears pressed back a bit and his tail swaying ever so slightly with his movements. Yeah, he was most annoyed. He was looking forward to getting this Wu too, both for seeing it in the flesh and using it.

Maybe.

That thought however, or perhaps it was one of his many fantasies, were cut short when he bumped into something. Which caused a startled cry from Omi, who quickly recovered and sprung into a defensive stance. Getting ready for a battle, should one choose to show. However, when he calmed himself down a little and looked upward, he was met with both an unimpressed and intrigued expression.

Taking a closer look at the person in front of him, the other was old, bald, with fluffy grey rabbit ears clearly visible on his head which dropped downward and hid the other’s normal ears from view, there was also a moustache and goatee combo, neatly cared for of course. The clothing the other had was that of a white shirt, that a blue open shirt layered, revealing a medallion that hung in the middle, and black trousers, with a simple pair of wooden sandals.

Master Fung.

“Young monk, you seem to be rather on edge from usual. What is the matter?”

Omi simply placed his pointer fingers together, making them bounce against each other in a bashful manner, as he began to smile innocently then and wag his tail about in a cute manner.

“Of course not, master Fung, I am the very definition after all of the role model that a monk should be.”

Yeah, that wasn’t going to slide with master Fung. And Omi knew that. Because when the older male raised an eyebrow at that, Omi simply stopped his poor attempt at acting cute and sighed. The young monk's tiger ears just falling further downward, as did his tail which slumped against the ground now.

As he was being dramatic like usual.

“Okay, no. That isn’t what is down with me. It’s... You know. Because we failed in getting the Shen Gong Wu today is all, master Fung. Not to mention being made to feel lower by the Heylin. Again...”

Master Fung understood what Omi had meant when saying that, but that doesn’t mean the young monk should be feeling this way. No, in fact, Omi and the others should all be reflecting upon this experience today and thinking up ways, as a team, on how to do better.

Failure was a good thing, an excellent thing actually at times as it always allowed for improvements to be made for next time.

“Young monk, I think you and the others need to take this experience in stride. Meaning, you all formulate what maybe had went wrong and why, then think up ways to improve for next time.”

Omi just nodded his head, about to be on his way with a spring in his step but was stopped by master Fung.

“And about the Shen Gong Wu today, there will be another time for collecting it. Don’t worry about that.”

And with that said, master Fung removed his hand which was in front of Omi, stopping the young monk from bounding off, only to do so now with a fleeting sight of a nodding head. Master Fung wasn’t sure how much Omi had absorbed of that little chat they had there, but he knew it was acknowledged, nonetheless. So that was something.

One thing master Fung knew for definite was this; if the Heylin side possessed that Wu, prominently speaking about Jack here, then they needed to get that Wu quickly. Or hopefully, if in Jack’s possession, Chase would notice it and deal with it accordingly.

It was dangerous after all.

–

Jack had been given the opportunity to get at least a little more presentable in front of Chase, instead of just wearing a towel around his waist, as the warlord had entered his room. And done nothing more. Just faced the wall, hands held tightly behind his back and his reptilian tail curled around himself. After a few torturous moments of silence, Chase ordered him to get into something more comfortable so they may converse in a more normal and relaxed manner.

Which Jack had done.

The red-haired male had managed to get boxers on quickly and then loosely tied a sash around his midsection, on top of a black gown he had on. He wasn’t really sure how the gown came into his possession in here, but he suspected that it was either put there by Chase, Wuya or simply one of the many feline warriors in here.

Looking himself over quickly, making sure that he was in more appropriate clothing, Jack cleared his throat and spoke up. Breaking the silence.

“So, Chase, what did you wanna talk about exactly?”

Taking a big deep breath and then releasing it, he turned his attention from the wall he had been looking at, to Jack now. Hands still held tightly behind his back. A curious look was clearly seen within Chase’s eyes, and that just seemed to make Jack fidget slightly under that gaze.

Had he done something wrong?

“I had been informed by one of my warriors about you on some things. And one of these things caught my attention greatly. The first thing mentioned had only been about what to prepare you, which I took care of. But that isn’t what concerns me. This next part, however, does though; as I had been told it seemed you were rambling in here, but not your usual one-sided ramblings by yourself, but ramblings that could only be a conversation.”

At that, Jack simply gulped and yelped in surprised when Chase was standing right in front of him. Though Jack knew Chase wasn’t going to do anything, anything to hurt him anyway, that still didn’t stop people feeling fear when in the warlord’s presence due to the commanding and dominant nature on display, which was happening right now.

“So, Jack, who were you talking with?”

–

“Poor Jack, probably should have mentioned that one to him.”

A feminine voice said within the shadows, gold glowing eyes only visibly seen. Then came quiet controlled laughter, as the figure walked out from the shadows and into the light. Heading for a dressing table. Looking into the mirror, a sad reflection was the only thing staring right back at her as she grinned.

Looking away from the mirror now, only briefly, she took in her surroundings. It was a plain simple looking bedroom, however there was a spot that caught her attention which was radiating with magical energy. Energy she hasn’t felt in so long, and one she most hated. Heylin magic. She knew who occupied this room, could tell by the scent that lingered; Wuya.

Someone who she was looking most forward to meeting again.

Turning her attention once more to the mirror, the same reflection greeted her, and she couldn’t help but laugh. At hearing the laughter, the reflection simply recoiled back a little. The female simply tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused.

“Oh, don’t start, you were the one after all that got us here like this. Remember?”

The reflection said nothing, only vanished from sight when a flash of more sadness was seen in their expression. To which the female laughed again, folding her arms, and allowing for her wings to stretch outward in order to just simply stretch them.

“Mara?”

Came another voice, this time more startled and with a little fear to their tone. To which the dragon simply turned and looked at the other, smiling when realising who it was. This should be interesting, very interesting indeed. So taking a step toward Wuya, the witch simply, on instinct, took a step back.

Which had Mara stop.

“Oh? Since when were you scared of a friend, Wuya?”

The witch was taken aback by that statement, but quickly regained some sense of composure and hardened her gaze as best as she could. Though Wuya had never experienced any real form of violence from Mara, the witch wasn’t stupid; she knew exactly what Mara was capable of if wanting. However, instead of starting something here, Wuya was gonna go for another route.

“How are you even here? I thought you were sealed away somewhere?”

Mara simply looked at Wuya, seeming to think about the questions being asked here. As she slowly walked backward and sat herself down on the dressing table behind her, as she slowly held out her hand. Which started to glow. At first Wuya thought she had said something to set Mara off, but quickly calmed down when realising what had really just happened then.

In Mara’s outstretched hand was a staff.

“Your right, I was sealed away. In this. But here I am again~”

Mara mused, as Wuya just kept her eyes on the staff. A staff which looked rather familiar, then it clicked.

“That staff... That was created by... But! But that was the Shen Gong Wu that activated that Chase and Jack went after! I thought the purpose of that Wu was meant to manipulate others not trap people!”

Yeah, it seems some translation got lost somewhere or some cover up had happened.

“Wuya, when have you even known a Shen Gong Wu to just do one thing? Especially just for manipulation purposes. And even if there was such a Wu, do you really think Dashi would have made such a thing easily attainable as that? That’s just stupid and downright dangerous, especially when either of you Heylin freaks might try and use it; Dashi may have been lazy and ditzy at times with his creations of these things, but he most certain was not stupid. Or an idiot.”

Yeah, it was no secret that Mara hated Heylin, which was why Wuya was so on edge here. Yet at the same time, Mara also hated Xiaolin. Nearly destroyed both sides existence and screwing up the magic on both sides. Mara was powerful, even more so when she had been persuaded to join evil and give into her nature.

“Okay, what are you up to? It can’t be anything good if we’re gonna judge by what happened last time.”

Mara simply snickered at Wuya’s frightened scent filling the air, even when the witch tried putting on a front, it was completely pointless when scents gave everything and people away. Well, for Mara and her own scent that was another story. Allowing for the staff once again to vanish, Mara rested her hands upon the dressing tables wood, staring right at Wuya.

“Why must I always be up to something? I’m simply just biding my time for something that happened a long time ago, Wuya, that’s all.”

That got Wuya’s attention, as the red-haired witch raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. Not taking her eyes off of Mara.

“Which was exactly?”

And then Mara smirked, cruel.

“Wuya, you are simply entertaining. But you know well what I am getting at. No? How disappointing… Fine, I suppose I could enlighten you once again as to why. As it is simply because of betrayal, obviously.”


	5. Chapter four – Questions and some explanations

Wuya just kept her green eyes on Mara, not really sure how to take this news exactly. Why would Mara just wait around instead of just doing what she is going to do? It just didn’t make any sense or add up in Wuya’s head. Mara was powerful, way more powerful than anyone in this citadel and on the Xiaolin side, well, that wasn’t strictly true as there may be two people who could challenge her: Guan and Chase.

Though Wuya could try and go against Mara, the witch knew her limits and sensed how powerful Mara was. She wasn’t going to risk her life here and be stupid, she’d wait for now and see how things play out.

Though, and it kept on continuingly nagging away at her, Wuya still didn’t understand why Mara hasn’t done anything yet.

“You still haven’t really made one thing clear though, Mara, which would be why you haven’t done anything yet.”

Mara just looked in an amused way toward Wuya, raising one of her hands up and pointing her finger toward the witch. A purple glowing aura started to manifest at the tip of the finger pointed at Wuya, which had Wuya on edge now. Though Mara wasn’t showing any sign of hostility, as she was probably just using this as a method to gain Wuya’s undivided attention, the purple glow that Wuya was seeing had been telling another story.

“Wuya, if I wanted to, you’d be nothing but ash right now if I could actually be physically fully here and have my power. Due to the staff, and me being trapped inside it still by my soul, I cannot do anything. I’m useless. Pretty much like you are still now, and you actually have a full corporeal form and your abilities again, yet still aren’t completely at full strength. Not that you would be able to do anything against me if you had your full strength.”

The purple glow slowly faded away as Mara lowered her hand and placed it back on the wood of the dressing table, as she kept eye contact with Wuya.

“Did that answer your question?”

Wuya was silent for the now, trying to regain herself here. Knowing that Mara couldn’t do anything, as long as that staff kept the dragoness’s soul within and trapped her. At least Dashi built something for a useful purpose, instead of a stupid one which sometimes could only result in silly or weird situations with Wus. It was luck depending what the Wu did at times, and even more luck depending if the Wu was actually something of high importance.

“I… I suppose so.”

Wuya muttered, looking away from Mara then and looked in the mirror behind the other. Seeing the Mara who she use to know in the past; though this Mara had less venom and bite to her look, as the expression was a sad one, Mara’s hair was pure straight and still held its magnificent length and volume and colour, and her eyes were even a lighter shade of golden instead of the intense darker and glowing one.

A sense of nostalgia washed over Wuya then, and her eyes immediately snapped back to Mara when the mirror was smashed, and the illusion of the old Mara disappeared. And when Wuya’s eyes connected with Mara, the witch flinched. Mara just blinked at Wuya then sighed, expression hardening.

“Enjoying that were you? Miss me when I was once like that? All kind and ‘nicey-nicey’. Even though you know what exactly made me go like this. Ha! Haha! Oh, but who cares right? What happens in the past is exactly just that, the past. It’s what happens now, and the future is what is most important.”

Yeah, Wuya really shouldn’t have allowed herself to be drawn in by an illusion; especially a cruel one like that. Everyone hated when Mara went the way she did, the way she is now, as Mara was ruthless and deadly; way more than any Heylin could be. And yet, Mara still could retain that nice side she displayed all that time ago; much like the Xiaolin. Mara was technically a fusion of the two sides, due to her parents, but something snapped within Mara all those many years ago.

Emotions weren’t really a thing with Mara anymore.

“Oh don’t worry, Wuya, I do believe that things shall become interesting again soon.”

And with that, Mara vanished away from sight and Wuya blinked her eyes a few times. Looking about the room and then slowly walked backward, until the witch’s back legs connected with her bed and she slowly sat herself down upon the end bit of it. Looking down at the ground, not really knowing how to take this in yet. She knew one thing anyway, Chase was gonna absolutely love this when he hears of it; though she was debating whether or not to say anything, fear of what Mara could do if she did and what Chase would do when told.

“Shit...”

–

Jack stood there frozen, hands beginning to fist at the gown by his waist he wore around himself and letting it go, a nervous habit. Chase hadn’t once looked away from Jack, as the warlord simply narrowed his eyes then at the red head. And that just had Jack more tense and frozen now, good thing that collar he had on was doing a great job at hiding his scent or else Chase would be able to smell how he felt through his scent.

And Jack wasn’t wanting that, yet.

“Well? You know well enough, as my warriors do, that I hate waiting when expecting an answer.”

Jack just swallowed down the growing lump in his throat that had gathered, another sign of more nerves getting to him before he began to relax himself. Or trying to anyway.

“I... I um... I was talking with myself, honestly.”

Chase cocked an eyebrow up at hearing that, tilting his head to the side and folding his arms over his armoured covered chest.

“Really? So, my warriors are liars then? Is that right, Spicer?”

Oh no, Jack was beginning to sweat a little now; fear overtaking him.

“I... No! No, I never once called your warriors liars. What I simply meant was, since maturing that is, my weirdness when it comes to speaking with myself has gotten to the point where it actually sounds like I’m conversing with another because of the conversations and such I usual have; something that freaked my parents out when they noticed, when they bothered being around, which nearly ended me up at a doctors to get me checked out. Besides... It’s not like I have friends to talk with, so talking with myself is... Normal.”

Chase seemed to look Jack over, a calculating look in his eyes; probably to see if he could see through Jack’s words for any lies that may be there. Not seeming to find any hint of a lie, as Jack had gotten much better when it came to spinning things that he wanted others to only hear, Chase finally spoke up.

“I suppose you have a point there.”

It wasn’t completely a lie there; Jack really did have a problem with talking with himself more than what was deemed to be normal, and he most certainly was lacking in actual friends. Sure, he sometimes was caught hanging around the Xiaolin monks which could have been interpreted as friendships, but that didn’t mean anything. Something told Jack they sometimes did so because of either boredom or pity, which Jack was used to.

And it’s not like Jack would class Tubbimura or Katnappé to be exactly friendship material, as friendship was a non-existent concept for the Heylin side; what with all the double crossing and evil aspect, it was expected. It really was. The only one Jack truly deemed as a friend, really, was Wuya. She had managed to worm her way into Jack’s life when he presented as an omega, and when he constantly kept getting shown up with everything – showdowns, fights, being an omega and his crush/ love life – Wuya developed somewhat of a familial relationship with him.

One he wasn’t going to turn away anytime soon.

When it came to Jack and Chase, that was a complicated story. Still was. When Jack had first been propositioned with the apprenticeship, when he was still showing his usual progress with things but ultimately having matured more now, accepted it, and was still treated like a child. The apprenticeship wasn’t really treated seriously at first, as Chase thought Jack would quit soon after having agreed to it due to not being able to handle the training, beatings from being taught how to fight, waking early and going to bed early, well more like being forced to wake and sleep as Jack had a horrible sleeping schedule, and doing everything as Chase wanted; for Jack, it was a constant fear of not being good enough for Chase as his apprentice, which stunted his progression greatly.

A fear which was still present, however now it was different as Jack was getting older and the need to find a mate and such was calling more. He really should have found another he was interested in, well, maybe not interested in as that was technically checked off; more like form a bond with someone and only that person on a rather personal level.

Though Jack still held that flame for Chase he had all those years ago, when he first found out about the warlord – more like when they had first met – he wasn’t going to pursue that any further than the relationship they have. Jack knows his desires, especially when they spiral out of control when he’s in heat and around Chase, which was why he had looked for ways in order to stop himself from enticing others around him and making his heats more bearable.

It all started with suppressants, which then went to shots and then the collar he had, and now Chase was wanting to do another form of training with him. One that required the removal of that safety he had on. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle this, both physically and mentally; and that thought, his fear, crept back into his mind.

“Spicer.”

Jack didn’t seem to register hearing Chase nor answering him, and he wasn’t sure how many times the warlord tried reaching him with his voice, but what startled Jack out of his dazed state was when he felt hands on either side of his shoulders and Chase standing rather close now. Looking worried. An Expression never seen really on Chase when it came to Jack, though Chase made it a point to show care and thought for Jack, worry was never something that came up.

“Jack...”

Chase tried again, this time his voice took on a softer and gentler pitch, unlike his usual commanding, powerful and deep voice. Which had Jack pause, then shake his head. He needed to reassure Chase he was fine.

“I’m... I’m fine. Sorry. Did... Did you say anything? Before just now I mean?”

Jack asked as his face flooded with a lively shade of red, embarrassed he hadn’t been paying attention. Though Chase didn’t seem annoyed or angry with him in this moment, either that or the warlord was hiding it well, and it’s not like Jack was going to receive any annoyance or anger his way; not while he was like this, all skittish and emotional more than usual. So, taking a deep breath inward, keeping his hands firmly on Jack’s shoulders, golden brown orbs looked into vibrant red.

“Just finish with bathing, or whatever it is that you were doing, then come down for dinner. And then remember to try and get to bed early, since you’ll be having a rather productive and energetic day tomorrow.”

And with that Chase’s hands slowly slid down from Jack’s shoulders, arms, pulling away halfway, as Chase walked by Jack. Leaving the room and closing the door behind him, which left a confused Jack standing still in the middle of his room. Looking down at the floor where Chase stood a moment ago.

“Seriously... What the hell...”

–

Jack hadn’t wasted much time when it came to finishing off with bathing, as he only spent half an hour doing just that. In his haste Jack had only bothered to put on a simple black pyjama top with long sleeves and also short black boxers on, revealing his legs more than anything. Good thing he had bothered to actually go through with shaving not that long ago, like a day or so ago.

It was no secret that Jack sometimes had leg hair showing through what he wore if ripped, depending if the red head genius was up for shaving and looking somewhat presentable, but when his heats came around it demanded him to keep up with appearances and look appealing. Much like now. Though his heat this time around seems different, he couldn’t really put his finger on how though.

Maybe it was more pushing him to find a mate and partner off for good now, since most people would have by how. And considering his age now, it may be harder to get a match closer to his age range in that case; he realises that the monks must have this problem, however, with the varying people they get to meet and some being in their age ranges increased their opportunities when it comes to do stuff like that.

His window for doing things while going through his heat, thankfully, only came once a year – thanks to his animal hybrid fox characteristics – but that also added to the problems technically as well.

Shaking his head, Jack rid himself of those thoughts and shuffled awkwardly through the halls of the Citadel. His feet echoing painfully loud within his ears, at how empty this place seemed. Or rather, it wasn’t that the place was empty, but Chase’s feline warriors had taken to the shadows and were watching Jack from afar. Which caused an uneasy feeling in Jack’s stomach. In all the time he’s known Chase properly and the feline warriors, only one warrior out of the many really acted rather friendly and playful around Jack.

A slim young white lioness, which went by the name of Alba; named for her unique fur colouring.

“Well you sure took less time than I had been expecting anyway.”

Jack paused in his movements, looking forward and his eyes meeting with Chase’s. As he was pulled away from the train of thought he had been on there, Jack suddenly became more conscious of where he was and how he was dressed. Why didn’t he dress more... better? He could have put on actual clothing and then changed for bed after this. Oh well, he was feeling lazy and couldn’t be bothered going through that.

“I guess so. Though I’m also aware of how you have a certain patience limit with things, so I wasn’t wanting to break that is all.”

Chase raised an eyebrow then; however, he didn’t comment on that point. Only seeming to give Jack a look over, then made eye contact with the red head fox, smiling.

“Almost didn’t recognise you there actually without the makeup and get-up you usually wear, Spicer.”

Oh, so they were back to “Spicer” again?

“I could say the same about you, Chase. Seeing as how you’re wearing a hanfu, instead of your armour.”

Now this wasn’t to say that Jack disliked seeing Chase in something different other than his armour, as it made this less awkward and Chase less intimidating as well. In fact, seeing something lighter on Chase actually made the warlord look more appealing; the black fabric hugging against the right places of Chase, while hanging off the right places as well.

“Ah yes, well I had managed to read somewhere that omegas find people wearing something less intimidating to be better. And given how you’ve been acting recently, as well as the training that we’ll be doing now, should help you feel at ease more. Allowing your guard to drop and feel more comfortable.”

Well, Jack hadn’t been expecting that explanation from Chase.

“R-Right.”

The red head awkwardly replied, beginning to walk closer now toward the big dining table where Chase was at. Taking a seat and looking around as he sat down, while Chase just seemed to watch Jack closely. Which caught the fox’s attention.

“Yes?”

To which Chase just smiled and closed his eyes, bringing his hands together and laying them on the table’s surface.

“Nothing. Well... Just making sure that your fine, though I’d be able to tell more if you took off that collar.”

Oh yeah, Jack actually left the collar on; more out of habit than anything, but it’s not like he had to part with it until tomorrow.

“I remember you distinctly saying tomorrow was when we were gonna do scent control and such. So, I can technically get away with wearing this.”

Jack replied with a playful and childish tone, as he stuck out his tongue. Unaware that Chase had reopened his eyes, watching the red head closely again. And when the tongue caught his eyes, Chase narrowed his eyes.

“Be that as it may, Jack, I really did mean what I said; I do not wanna see you wearing that while we do the training, and if caught wearing it then I’ll be sure to set out punishments which await you. And not fun ones either. I want to offer help and assistance when it comes to control around others, and this is the only way to do so.”

Jack nodded in understanding, not bothering to challenge Chase here. He wouldn’t win anything. When the silence between them lasted for a few minutes, a black panther and male lion came in carrying trays within their mouths that had cutlery, a plate and cup atop it. No doubt what they were going to be having. Which is exactly what it was. Chase’s felines were well trained in what they did, be it combat, maintaining the Citadel, dealing with intruders, and preparing stuff to eat and drink.

When the felines set the trays upon the table, one in front of Chase and another in front of Jack, the cats exited the room as quick and silent as they came in. Jack looked down at what he had, nothing special, just chicken and broccoli which contained rice, onions, peppers, and other various vegetable trimmings to add flavour. Jack was no way a healthy eater, nor a vegetable loving one, but he was rather good at forcing himself to eat it; he had done so as a child, albeit stubbornly, for his mother when she hounded him to eat something at least good for his body in order to grow and get the nutrition it needed, and could do that again now.

“Once all has been eaten – and yes I did say all – you can go and do something constructive and then head back to your room.”

–

Well, dinner sure wasn’t very up to much in Jack’s mind. Which wasn’t a bad thing really, it was just quiet. Really quiet. Maybe the odd question being asked here and there between Jack and Chase, as well as the occasional small talk they shared, but that was about it; so, it wasn’t much. Him and Chase really needed to come up with something to discuss for when the time came, much like then.

No matter, Jack wasn’t going to dwell on it and cry over nothing.

As Jack walked through the empty hall of the Citadel, gazing from left and right, noticing the few felines that he did, the red head was making his way toward the garden area. It was always a wonder to Jack how this place managed to have the upkeep that it did and look absolutely amazing, considering the grand sheer size of this place along with the many rooms, passages that lead to different places and interlocking spaces.

So, in all senses of it, Chase’s Citadel could be looked at like a maze, if one didn’t know their way around this place.

Jack was fine enough at navigating this place, at best, but he really did need someone to help him with remembering and memorizing this place better. Maybe he could ask Chase, Wuya or possibly one of the many feline warriors around here to help out with that. But right now wasn’t that time, especially not with the time that it was.

Coming to a familiar opening archway up ahead of him, Jack’s footsteps picked up in pace and sound. The red head was glad for memorising and remembering where to go to find the places that he most definitely needed to be, such places like; his room, the throne room, the foyer, the main entrance which also functioned as the main exit, the waterfall and pool areas which also designated as bathing areas as well, the sparring and training rooms, the main meditation chamber where Chase usually could be found when not in the throne room doing things, Chase’s room, Wuya’s room, the libraries and of course the garden area.

And yet, there was so much more to this place that Jack has never seen nor had the time to go and explore and find, which the evil genius is hoping will change one day.

Stepping out into the garden area, barefoot, Jack felt a sense of freedom in this part of the Citadel. There was just something about this section of the whole place which held such a light atmospheric nature to it, almost spiritual. This is where Jack spent a lot of time, or practically his whole time, when the apprenticeship between him and Chase happened; after training, and if needed to find Wu, Jack would retreat here and simply sit down comfortably under a tree listening to the nature around him in the garden and the feline cat warriors he could hear when they were around, and this is also a main place where Alba would join him.

Speaking of Alba, it had been some time since he had last seen the lioness properly and spent time with her, which had been about nearly a week. So, walking further into the garden, cautiously looking around as he did so, Jack’s fox ears simply twitched at a few sounds he heard around him and his tail slowly swayed from side to side with each of his movements. He was going to go and find Alba, spend some much need time with the lioness. She always managed to cheer him up and make him feel at ease and calm, something animals and pets were generally good at doing.

Coming up to a familiar location him and Alba would laze about normally, a tree with plenty of bushes and flowers around, Jack paused. Examining the area carefully, Jack then simply did something he usually did when calling out to Alba, which was allowing for a soft and gentle sounding grunting noise to leave him. And after a few minutes passing, a replying soft and gentle grunt replied back to him along with a series of soft humming noises and a single white tail with a very fluffy black tuft of hair at the end of it being spotted shooting upward and then going back downward.

And then a few seconds later, Jack found himself falling on his back onto the grass with a heavy weight settling itself on top of him. A very familiar heavy weight. Focusing his eyes and attention on what has happened and who was on top of him, purring away and licking at his face, Jack laughed and simply reached upward and began petting the lioness on the side of the face and rubbing his face against her own.

Clearly, she was very happy to see him like he was of her.

“Well, guess I’m gonna have to change when I get back to the room for going to bed huh?”

–

Wuya had been avoiding both Chase and Jack when it came to dinner, which was very unlike her, but after seeing Mara being back and talking with the female in question it made Wuya nervous; and she wasn’t wanting Chase to pick up on a change in pheromones from her. No, she couldn’t afford for that to happen. Right now, Chase needed to have a clear and level head as him and Jack were going to be doing pheromone training tomorrow.

Which usually is hard to do for young beginners, so there was no telling how Jack would respond to this very late delayed training, or Chase for that matter.

No, right now Wuya had more important matters to deal with; gathering old documents that were created by Dashi. Original old documents that had not been tampered with. She had some reading to do. Though a thought came to her suddenly; why were the documents altered in such a manner to believe the Wu that had Mara trapped, to be one that only does manipulation? Maybe the name that they had for that Wu had been wrong? Unlikely, that would just be plain dangerous now.

Or maybe, documents hadn’t been altered but switched? Wuya does remember, from when she was on the Xiaolin side, a Shen Gong Wu going by the name of The Staff of Desire but another by the name of The Staff of Temptation. Both Shen Gong Wu were powerful and dangerous in their own way, and very much alike in appearance as well which was confusing as hell. She was beginning to wonder why things were so complicated in the past.

But at least Wuya now knows what kind of documents she is looking for in regard to Shen Gong Wu, documents that talk of “Yúwáng” which is desire and linking to The Staff of Desire and as for The Staff of Temptation that was “Yòuhuò”.

“I can’t believe I have to go digging in the past, and here I thought I would never need to go poking around within Xiaolin documents again. Or the past for that matter. Well, better go and start with the obvious place and where this whole mess really all started; The Palace Temple.”

And with that said, Wuya closed her eyes and sighed while snapping two of her fingers together and allowing for Heylin magic to encircle her and take her to her destination.

–

Having changed into clean sleepwear for tonight, after getting back to the bedroom after an hour and a half passed by without Chase or any of the felines having to say anything, Jack sat on his bed and looked to his side. Seeing Alba curled up and sleeping soundly already, which brought a smile to the red head’s lips; normally he wasn’t allowed to have Alba in here, as that just kept Jack up and doing things while petting the lovely white lioness.

But Jack really felt like he needed the company of an animal, which would provide comfort, stress relief and happiness, which is what Alba was doing.

“Oh? And who is this then?”

At hearing that voice Jack’s head whipped round toward the source, as tension began to build up as he thought Chase had come in without his knowledge and was going to remove Alba from the room. But instead of who he thought it was Mara stood there off to the other side of him and watching the sleeping lioness, the dragoness’s head tilted to the side. The red head simply cleared his throat and relaxed, glad it wasn’t Chase and just Mara.

“Ah yeah, her name is Alba; she’s kinda like, well, my partner in crime here.”

Mara just stood there, silent, watching the dozing lioness for a few more minutes then met Jack’s eyes.

“Fascinating.”

Moving toward the red head now, Mara simply stopped in front of Jack and then slowly kneeled. Getting on her knees, as she looked up at him and soon held out a hand. Which had Jack slightly confused and tilting his own head toward the hand held out toward him.

“Um...”

It seemed Jack didn’t need to continue that line of thought, as Mara chose to speak up.

“Jack, let me see your hand.”

He was going to raise one but stopped when he saw the face she made.

“No. The other hand, Jack.”

The other hand that Mara was referring to was the one that had that weird cut on it, which hadn’t healed yet. He wasn’t really sure why she wanted to see it, maybe she was going to help him out? Maybe. But he needed to keep his guard up around her, even though she exuded such a playful and friendly attitude with him; that could just be a front she’s letting him see now, before she betrays him.

Or, then again, that could very well just be Jack’s usual paranoia at play there.

“Oh... Oh! R-Right.”

Raising the hand she had asked him to, she simply raised her other one and took hold of Jack’s wrist. Carefully turning his hand upward, so she could look at his palm. And rested the back of his hand flat against her outstretched hand, still inspecting the faint slash line. Then she flicked her eyes up to Jack’s.

“Well, at least we can say for sure that the deal was definitely made. So, Jack, figured anything out yet on how you’re going to win this deal?”

Jack felt suddenly angry at knowing it was Mara who caused that injury on his hand, which hurt, but just as soon as the anger came it went and he then suddenly felt adrenaline coursing through him. As he looked at her and sighed, closing his eyes.

“I’ve thought up more to my plan, thanks for asking. Once I’ve managed to conquer how to master control around others without upsetting my body and sending it into a mating intent heat, I will then have Chase teach me more martial arts and I’ll even improve my balance while at it.”

Well, that was indeed a way he could go; but Mara suddenly felt like sparking up a challenge for Jack now.

“That’s good and all, Jack; but have you considered also learning moves which Chase does not, nor those monks, so you can gain an advantage over them?”

Now there sure was a challenge.

“I suppose... Y-Yeah... Yeah! I do actually, I wanna show just how much I’m not a clumsy omega or disappointment.”

Mara smirked then, as she leaned closer toward him. Which Jack reacted in a way only his instincts allowed, as he recoiled back from her a little and looked down at her. Intrigued obviously, but still keeping his guard up around her.

“Good. Because I could teach you a thing or two from my time which Chase, nor anyone here for that matter, don’t know. Weren’t taught.”

And there it was again, that flame in Jack’s eyes which had Mara smirking even more.

“Oh yes! I’d love that!!”

Jack more than practically agreed without much thought, as Mara released a few chuckles and leaned back. Allowing Jack space again. It was surprisingly easy to manipulate Jack in order to do something, Mara noted; do some ego stroking and toss in some beneficial stuff for Jack and the fox was hooked.

“Of course, Jack, I look forward to passing on what I have to teach from my time.”

She’d need to start small and be smart about this, nothing too major, unless she wanted to draw attention of her presence again in the world. And Jack, being the show off that he was, would most definitely draw attention his way; so, Mara was probably going to have to instruct Jack when to use the fighting methods she’ll teach him.

“Awesome!”

–

Green light suddenly engulfed the darkness, as Wuya appeared and coughed as dust was heavy in the air. Which caused the witch to cover her nose immediately, narrowing her eyes while her cat ears upon her head folded downward a little. Her tail beginning to sway from side to side, showing her irritation now. She shouldn’t have been so surprised how bad this place looked; cracked ceiling and chipped walls, heavy blankets of dust gathered upon tables, chairs, walls and weaponry and large holes were visibly seen in places of the room she was in that was just practically screaming of the damage it had undergone.

For sure, this place could do with some serious remodelling and a clean.

“All right. This may be a bit harder than I thought.”

Wuya mused to herself, removing the hand from her mouth and instead placing that hand under her chin and scanning the area about her. She was looking for something, a chest more precisely; one that contained all the old and unaltered documents of the past within it, including Shen Gong Wu creation and information on all of them. When Wuya was a part of the Xiaolin Order, which she doesn’t remember much of now, there hadn’t been that many Shen Gong Wu created; mostly the ones seen by the monks using were created and used though, as they passed basic tests to see how useful they’d be in battle.

Beginning to trudge her way through the dust and filth that was in her way, she set out to try and find that chest that contained what she was after. Though Wuya tended to never get this deeply involved with things, unless at the expanse of more power or acquiring Shen Gong Wu, she felt that she needed to try and sort this out, which was true, she did have a part to play in all this. In fact, a total of six players were.

Three have already been met and introduced so far, so only three are left.

Though two for sure is going to be a problem, and the other is one of a complicated matter. While Mara had trained with the Xiaolin Order for some time in the past and tried to become a part of it, something happened and turned Mara into the wicked women she was today. It’s just that, for some strange reason, Wuya is having some trouble remembering what had actually happened again.

“Hmm...”

Beginning to lose her patience and temper now, due to the dust and time this was taking, she decided to allow for her Heylin magic to send a blast of energy radiating out from her and around the room to shift the dust and make things easier. As well as provide herself with a temporary light source. It certainly didn’t take her long to lock eyes with what she had been looking for, as Wuya immediately made her way toward the chest and knelt.

She’d bathe when back at the Citadel and change clothing, but she didn’t care about that right now.

Looking to either side of her and noticing torches on the walls, Wuya reached a hand upward and willed them to life with her magic; light beginning to dance around the room now and on her, creating interesting shadows around the room. Shadows she paid no attention to right now, as she knew she’d get distracted and start thinking paranoid thoughts; this place felt off enough as it did.

Looking back to the chest in front of her, she reached outward and was glad by the lack of resistance that the chests top had. Which opened with a loud eerie squeak, showing its age; even though the chest itself had been preserved rather well. With the chest open now, Wuya leaned in close and peered downward, inside of the chest. Documents, papers, pictures, drawings, and schematics were all inside of the chest, all preserved and readable.

Rummaging around inside, specifically looking for certain documents, Wuya sighed; this was going to take a while. She hated being pessimistic about things, as that wouldn’t help, but being around Jack for as long as she has had obviously proven to be a bad influence on her when it came to that. Which she is trying to correct, she really is, it’ll just take her some time.

Finally beginning to come across documents, drawings, and schematics she needed, which she was glad about as she didn’t want to stay here for much longer, her fingers curled around the scrolls and lifted them out one at a time. In total there were about six items she pulled from the chest, that laid on the ground beside her and before she reached for the chest’s top, she paused. A picture or two caught her eyes – well they were more like drawings than anything of events captured with sketching back then, but it would be known as what a picture is in this time back in the past.

The drawing was of seven figures, all who Wuya recognised; then a sudden memory sprang in her mind.

_“Wuya! Do I really have to get this done...?”_

_Asked a whiny female’s voice, to which Wuya looked at them and smiled innocently. She and Mara had been getting ready for the drawing, as Wuya was busy putting some makeup on the dragoness in front of her to give some colour and beauty to Mara, which she had Mara return the favour and do for her._

_It was a way of bonding for them, one where the boys didn’t annoy them._

_“Yes! Now hush.”_

_And with that Mara stopped complaining, just looking mildly annoyed and sighed. To which Wuya was going to question what now was up but was cut off when a male, a very bald male, popped his head into the room and laughed._

_“Come on girls, your both lovely as you are. Hurry up, the other guys are getting annoyed waiting on you two; like always.”_

_Wuya just rolled her eyes, while Mara sighed again and slumped in her sitting position, the wings on either side of Mara slumping downward lazily as well._

_“Wuya insisted we look a little more ‘presentable’ for this. Which I don’t really see why, and I also don't know why we have to get this done; all we did was fight off some rock monsters. Not a big deal if you ask me...”_

_Nothing was said then, for a few moments, then laughter cut into the silence. Both females just looked toward the male, as he wiped at one of his eyes._

_“Dashi, stop laughing!”_

_That just got a much louder laugh._

_“Oh Mara, never change really. This is why we all love our Debby Downer. And the reason why it’s a BIG deal, Mara, is because of you; omegas aren’t known for fighting, especially not doing dangerous things like we have. So, this is cause for marking down in history and celebrating. Come!”_

_Dashi happily announced, holding out his hands in front of him and gesturing for Wuya and Mara to come on and hurry up. The cheery atmosphere didn’t last long when another male popped his head in, only this male was younger and had a lovely bed of black hair tied into a pony tail and an annoyed expression._

_“Seriously? You two are still at this ‘getting ready’ thing?”_

_Wuya was the one to retort then, annoyed._

_“Shut up, Chase, and learn to speak to your elders with more respect!”_

_Chase just rolled his eyes, arms folding now._

_“I only give respect when people actually are deserving of it and don’t take up precious time with… this.”_

_Dashi immediately pulled Chase close to him, ruffling Chase’s hair and getting the young alpha to swipe his hands at the older alpha._

_“Hey!”_

_Chase shouted out, clearly fuming at having his hair messed with and looking like he just woke up._

_“Don’t talk like that to Wuya; remember our talk?”_

_To which Chase nodded then signed, looking away._

_“Good, now run along and tell Guan, Dojo and Wei that we’ll be right there; got to have an adult talk.”_

_Which Chase gave a nod of his head and ran along, tail swaying about with his movements as he left the room to notify the others. Which left Dashi, Mara and Wuya alone now._

_“Ugh. My head is beginning to hurt now...”_

_That caught Wuya’s attention, as she looked back at Mara now with concern as she placed her hand on Mara’s shoulder._

_“Are you finally having your... You know?”_

_Which Mara shook her head and closed her eyes._

_“No... It’s not that, Wuya, don’t worry; just a headache is all. You guys know how I am with people and socialising.”_

_Which Wuya and Dashi nodded at the same time, as they listened to what Mara had to say; Mara was horrible when it came to interacting with people at times, unless she really knew that person, so Mara didn’t really have many friends. And it wasn’t just Mara’s horrible socialising skills which scared people off, her being an omega did; not because Mara was specifically an omega, but an omega who exuded rather threatening pheromones and actually did dangerous fighting._

_She didn’t fit into normal omega standards, which many questioned her on and seemed to tease her about; even a certain someone in their group did that to her, and in took a lot not to lash out and say or do something._

_“Tell you what, once this is all over, we’ll head off to the meditation chamber and do some meditating together and then go to the practice hall and do some sparring. Whaddya think, Mara?”_

_Dashi asked, which got Mara’s attention as the omega raised herself to her feet and placed her hands together while doing a slight nod._

_“Sure.”_

_That got Dashi to smile, as Wuya then got to her feet and both females walked over toward Dashi and gestured for him to lead on._

_“After you, fearless leader.”_

_Both Wuya and Mara said with sarcasm, a laugh slipping from their lips, while Dashi just rolled his eyes and did just that. With Wuya and Mara following close behind him. When the walk from the room and down the hallway was done, all three stepped inside another room and were greeted by Chase, Guan, who had Dojo wrapped around his neck snuggly, and Wei._

_“Took you guys long enough.”_

_Wei was the first to speak, eyeing the two older alphas and ignoring Mara completely. Which Mara had grown use to and didn’t bother trying to question anymore, Wei saw Mara as what would be deemed as not normal and so treated her as such; which got on her nerves, but luckily his attitude and behaviour hasn’t been that much of an issue with her or the others. Yet._

_“Yeah, well; you know how girls can be.”_

_That earned Dashi an elbow from Mara in the side, as he just laughed and looked at her while covering up the side she had elbowed. No one commented, not verbally anyway. Coughing and going back to his leader self, Dashi snapped his fingers and closed his eyes._

_“All right guys, you know what we have to do; hold our poses and let the man do his job.”_

_All nodded and simply got into position, without a further comment, complaint, or question; Dashi, Wuya and Mara stood at the back, while Guan still having Dojo around his neck, Chase, and Wei at the front of them. Wuya had Wei standing in front of her, Dashi had Guan while Mara had Chase. Then the person who had wanted to capture the heroes in drawing stepped in, set his things down and simply set up. Then when ready, got to work on his drawing which was going to be preserved for years to come as remembrance of the heroes that stopped those rock monsters and saved the entire village from harm._

Blinking, her mind slowly coming back to the present, Wuya gasped. That had been Xiaolin magic of old there influencing that flashback, which had a more uncomfortable feeling settling in Wuya’s chest now. Realising that she has spent enough time here than welcomed, she closed the chest and simply picked up what she had come here for and then allowed for her Heylin magic to take her back to the Citadel.

“Damn... That felt so real...”

Wuya had forgotten how strong the old Xiaolin magic had been, as she shook her head and laid what she had in her arms down on her dressing table. A sigh slipped past Wuya’s lips then, as she slowly looked down at her dust covered clothing and closed her eyes.

“I’ll get right to researching later, for now I just wanna clean myself and forget about that place...”

–

Jack lay on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling while thinking. Mara was simply off to the side somewhere, doing whatever it was that she was doing, which looked to be her raiding in Jack’s wardrobe in the room. He had questioned her on it, or tried to, not really getting any reasons, and so decided to give up. But he’d keep a close eye on her.

After a few minutes, Mara walked over toward the bed and stood beside Jack, leaning over a little and looking down at him.

“I seem to notice a pattern with your clothing, all black and concealing; especially that big coat of yours.”

Jack simply nodded his head, wanting to see where this was going and so raised an eyebrow. Mara saw that and simply continued.

“Jack, if you want to improve you first must improve yourself. That coat, for one thing, is slowing you right down and stopping you from moving around properly: constricting your movements when training. As well as your loose top and black pants, that your so fond of wearing as well. What you need is something form fitting, yet something that is stretchy and allows for plenty of movement to be made.”

Well, it was true that Jack needed an improvement on his wardrobe, but he also was comfortable with what he wore. It made him feel secure.

“I don’t know, Mara, I think I suit the whole goth look just well; and who are we kidding, fighting is just something I suck at. Like most other things…”

Mara simply pinched Jack’s nose then, causing the red head to gasp and jump. He hadn’t been expecting Mara to do that, or be that playful either, as she just smirked at him and placed her hands on either side of her waist and raised an eyebrow.

“And what makes you say that? Your omega instincts? People? Society? All of those? Why care for? Be what you want to be and achieve what you want to achieve. Besides, do you really think Chase was a natural at first? Nope, he most definitely wasn’t. Achievement like that can only be made with patience, effort and time.”

Well, Jack was sure giving Mara all his attention now and sitting up, his tail swaying about slowly behind him on the bed showing his interest.

“You sound just like some teacher.”

Mara just simply chuckled then.

“I was kind of. Once.”

Oh? That sure caught Jack’s attention more, but Mara never mentioned anything further on that and simply turned away from Jack and began walking toward a chair that was at a dressing table in the corner. Mara then sat down, as she then locked eyes with Jack.

“Sleep Jack, we can discuss more things tomorrow.”

Sensing that Mara wasn’t going to strike any conversation further with him, which was a real shame, he simply laid back down again in bed and sighed. Staring at the ceiling again, thinking. He was curious as to know what she taught as a teacher, and he was curious as to who Mara was as a whole; he could sense something was being hidden here, Jack just wasn’t sure what though.

He figures he’d find out sooner or later.

“Night.”

Jack called, closing his eyes, and trying to will his mind to stop thinking. Which was hard, as millions of thoughts tended to run rampant within his mind. Especially just before bed, which was why he always stayed up late at nights; well that, and he simply tended to do robotic sketches for new robots to be built or was working on robots or some new invention or possibly a plan to try out. However, he felt sleep begin to take him and soon he was sleeping soundly.

“Goodnight Jack, hope the dreams are pleasant.”

–

Chase was in his own room, reading up on how he would go about doing this training with Jack. If anything, Jack really should have mastered this; it was something Chase really should have started on first. But it didn’t occur to the warlord at the time, as he wanted to get Jack’s martial arts up, like by a lot, and also work on Jack’s balancing. The balancing thing was a little better, but the martial arts was lacking; but Chase wasn’t going to throw in the towel and not keep at it, he wouldn’t allow Jack to fail.

Chase would come up with something, he always did.

“Master.”

Looking up from the book in his hands, eyes landing upon a panther in front of him, Chase cocked an eyebrow up and tilted his head. Signalling that he wanted the warrior to continue.

“It is rather late and I’m happy to report that both the witch and your apprentice are in their rooms for the night.”

That was good, the last thing Chase was needing was either of those two snooping around and keeping his warriors up.

“Good. I think I shall retire for the night as well; you do the same if you wish.”

Just as the panther had been about to leave their master alone, Chase made a motion with his hand which had the panther stop and look toward the warlord.

“Do come and get me if anything shall come up.”

–

_A punch followed up then by a block and then a kick was heard. As was slight heavy breathing._

_Mara had been put in charge of watching over Guan, Chase, and Wei while they trained and sparred. She was also there as a teacher for them if they needed it. Not that anyone asked her for help yet, as she figured it was just shy nerves of asking her, which may be true for Guan and Chase, but Wei was another story altogether._

_Wei was a sixteen-year-old alpha born from an old and noble family, with tiger ears and a tail showing, he had jet black hair, brown eyes, and a nice sun-kissed complexion. When it came to Wei as an individual, his thoughts and attitudes towards things were routed in harsh stereotypes; meaning Wei saw omegas as gentle and nurturing mothers and mates only, betas were seen as ordinary and second best at everything only and alphas as the dominating forces only._

_So, Mara doubted he’d ask her for help._

_Guan and Wei were currently sparring it seems._

_Guan was a tall and muscular fifteen-year-old alpha with a Caucasian complexion that had yellow undertones to it and of a much lighter tone, and he had leopard ears and a tail showing. Guan was bald, much like Dashi, though what he did have different to Dashi was some head of hair that was only at the back of his head that was put into a braided ponytail. Though that never stopped people for some reason assuming that he and Dashi were related at times, which was funny. Guan's own thoughts and attitudes toward Mara were way more open than Wei or even Chase, as he actually spent time talking with Mara in order to learn things when needed and sometimes even sparred with her._

_Now all that was left was Chase, who was a well-built enough fifteen-year-old alpha with the same complexion as Guan's but with a more yellow tinge undertone, he had a good volume of luxurious black straight hair that was reaching down his back midway which normally was tied up in a bobble, and wolf ears and a tail was seen. Chase’s thoughts and attitude toward Mara was one of indifferent, he neither overly enjoyed nor disliked it, he just accepted it as it was._

_However, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t talk with Mara or spar with her._

_“Chase, you not feeling like training today?”_

_Mara asked, as she tilted her head toward the side and eyed Chase closely. Concern was clearly on her face. When spoken to, Chase immediately straightened up and locked eyes with Mara._

_“It’s not that, it’s just...”_

_He paused, causing Mara to wait in silence for Chase to finish what he was going to say._

_“Sparring and training with Guan and Wei is nice and all, but it usually goes the same way; I was thinking maybe we should try a different approach today.”_

_Now that sure sounded interesting._

_“All right, Chase; what did you have in mind?”_

_And then Chase smirked._

_“You fight all of us.”_

_That caught Guan's and Wei's attention then, as their sparring soon died down and they faced both Chase and Mara. Guan gave Chase a questioning look, then looked right toward Mara._

_“Don’t listen to him if you don’t want to, having you fight all three of us at the same time wouldn’t be really fair. We don’t even have Dashi or Wuya do that.”_

_Then Wei piped up._

_“Yeah, it wouldn’t be really fair to make an omega go against three superior alphas like us: jerk move Chase, even by your standards. And that’s coming from me.”_

_Guan was going to tell Wei off for disrespecting not only their teacher or even just an omega for that matter, but because it was Mara. He wouldn’t tolerate anyone speaking of Mara in such a manner, especially because Wei was talking rudely toward a woman here. However, before Guan could do just that, Mara had raised to her feet and allowed for her large wings to stretch outward in an intimidating manner while staring Wei down._

_“Fine. I accept.”_

_Guan was shocked to say the least, as was Wei, but Chase just smirked some more when Mara agreed and clapped his hands together. Getting the two shocked alphas attention on him, as Chase joined them and spoke._

_“Let’s get ready then.”_

_Mara simply stepped forward into the sparring circle, as she watched all three boys begin to get in an attack formation and smiled._

_“Now boys, don’t hold back, yeah?”_

_All nodded, Chase and Wei moving to the sides while Guan was in the middle; and ultimately, would face off against Mara first._

_They weren’t sure how Mara had managed to do it, as Guan lay on his back outside of the sparring circle. Exhausted. When Guan had rushed in, ready to fight Mara, the female in question simply managed to grip his wrists and fall backward onto her back gracefully, pulling Guan along with her, as she used her feet to hold Guan up above her and then propelled his body forward as her legs and lower body moved, kicking him out of the circle as she gracefully managed to get up from the ground again._

_Next was Chase._

_As the alpha wolf had rushed in much like Guan, but with more caution, which Mara noticed. This time involved more punches, dodges and kicks from both Mara and Chase. They both had been practicing for a week or so, and she already saw an improvement within Chase; but again, like Guan, improvement was still needed which Wuya, Dashi and Mara could provide still. As she managed to land a kick on his side, controlling the power in which she delivered it to not badly injure him, that sent him flying off to the side of the sparring circle. Outside._

_“All right. Two down, one to go.”_

_Wei was honestly surprised by how well Mara held her ground there, part of him already knew how powerful Mara was due to where she grew up and the expectations that had been placed on her, but his stubborn part was refusing to believe that and saw her as only an omega. An omega which he could easily dominate._

_As Mara got into a fighting stance, Wei did as instruct and held nothing back. Using his full force behind his attacks, as he delivered a powerful kick which Mara just barely managed to dodge. Seeing Wei was using his alpha strength, as Mara picked up on the dominating pheromones that were meant to have Mara submit within the air. She simply knew then that she couldn’t go easy on him, like what she had been with Guan and Chase; the only difference being, Guan and Chase didn’t outright use their full force or alpha pheromones either on Mara._

_Taking a step or two back, putting some distance between herself and Wei, she gritted her teeth. Of all the people Mara has met none annoyed her quite like Wei did and does._

_“Come on then, didn’t you agree to fight all three of us? Where’d all that confidence go? Unless you actually can’t handle it, which we all know. Omega.”_

_That sure had Mara enraged then, as she simply ran toward Wei with her fists raised that were glowing a purple hue now. Which had all three alphas caught off guard, even more so when Wei jumped to the side when Mara drove one of her hands downward and cracked the ground around the impact force. Now Chase and Guan knew they should really go and get help, sensing the change in atmosphere from Mara._

_“You fucking... Fight like a real member of the Xiaolin Order, like the actual alpha hypocritical asshole that you are, and come here.”_

_Just as Mara had begun to run toward Wei again, pure anger seen within her eyes, someone managed to jump in front of Wei and took hold of Mara’s hands. Struggling doing so as it seemed to just keep her at bay, as the person looked her in the eyes, seeing nothing but coldness and anger._

_“Boys. Return back to camp where Wuya and Dojo are at once, it’s not safe currently. I’ll deal with Mara.”_

_All three of the young alphas nodded their heads to Dashi's words, running in the direction of where they had been told to go._

_And then everything went white._

Jack startled from his sleep violently, gasping and simply sitting up quickly. Whiplash hitting him then. Raising a hand upward, he placed it on his forehead and felt wetness. He had been sweating. Looking around the room in shock, not spotting anything or anyone in the room – except for him and Alba of course – Jack slowly began to lay back down.

However, before getting completely comfortable in bed again, he froze when feeling a slight nip from his hand. Looking downward, he looked at the hand and turned it upward, so the palm was facing him; it was the hand that had that really faint slash on it. Okay, now Jack knew him and Mara were definitely going to have to talk.

“W-what...? What is going on exactly?"


	6. Chapter Five – Whiplash

Jack groaned as he was sprawled out on his stomach across the bed, last night had been so weird and he had trouble sleeping after what he dreamed of. Or would it be considered a nightmare? Vision? He wasn’t sure and wasn’t sure if he was wanting to know the answer to that. All he knows is that this weirdness had started ever since they had all gone to go and search for that Wu.

Which he really wishes he never did now.

Being startled out of his wee stupor on the bed by a panther walking inside his room, Jack sighed and sat up. He knew the day had begun now and needed to get moving; even if his body protested and his eyes were being stubborn with him and his thoughts simply wouldn’t cooperate with him. He knew that the window for breakfast in this damn place was low, about fifteen minutes for the shortest time and twenty-five for the longest, and that was all down to if Chase was feeling generous.

Seeing the look that the panther was giving him, Jack moved as quickly as he could climbing off of the bed and sped walk his way toward the door and out the room. Walking by the panther and leaving Alba on the bed in his room to get extra sleep. If that panther knew what was good for them, then they wouldn’t disturb Alba while she slept as she tended to get rather aggressive if disturbed.

Even Jack had to be cautious at times, but thankfully not by a lot.

As Jack quickly walked through the halls and down the stairs, his footsteps echoing loudly in the air, he noticed how a few eyes would be on him from now and then. Watching him, probably making sure that Jack didn’t stray from where he was meant to go or become distracted by a distraction off in the distance somewhere; there were plenty for one to get distracted by in here.

Jack remembers when he had been distracted by the books in one of the library areas, when he should have been on his way for lunch where Chase sat and waited; long story short, Chase had been informed by one of his warriors where Jack was, went to go and get him, and then banned Jack from going most places in here without being accompanied due to his damned curiosity keeping him from following schedules at times.

Yeah, Chase was rather strict when it came to keeping schedules and being on time.

Walking into the dining hall, looking around as he did so, his eyes soon landed on Chase and Wuya; both of them weren’t talking, for once, but sat quietly and looked to be in deep thought. Okay, it could have been argued that Chase looked like he was brooding over something the way he looked, but what was surprising to Jack was Wuya being silent; even if she wasn’t being listened to, she still spoke her mind whether it be about the weather, Shen Gong Wu, the plan for today or simply asking how everyone was.

But nothing.

“H-Hey guys.”

Jack spoke awkwardly, offering an equally awkward smile, taking a seat at the table, and simply staring at the two of them. Wuya was the first to look at Jack and raised an eyebrow.

“Good morning, Jack. Hmm... Say, Jack, what’s up with your hair? It’s rather, how should I say this, exciting looking.”

Jack was caught off guard by that comment from Wuya, as was Chase it seems. As Chase now looked in Jack’s direction and raised an eyebrow as well now, and tilted his head. Was there something wrong with Jack’s hair, like, more than usual? Slumping in his chair now, Jack eyed the two Heylin magic users and spoke.

“All right you guys, I’ll bite – what is up with my hair?”

As he asked that, Jack slowly raised a hand and touched his hair; nope. It still felt the same length and fluffiness, so what was wrong with it? Well, maybe the fluffy aspect of his hair was a bit more exaggerated feeling today, but beyond that, there was nothing to be alarmed of.

“You do realise that you have some fascinating bedhead on you right, Spicer?”

Wuya nodded her head to Chase’s words, as she conjured up a magical viewing mirror in front of Jack; only for red eyes to land on his own face, and he slowly moved his eyes upward, seeing his hair and cringing at the sight. His hair simply stuck up in different places, while other parts clung to either his neck, by his human ears or forehead. It just looked rather messy, which was unlike Jack. Considering the red head usually fixed it into place to make himself look more presentable, and not like he just woke up.

But that wasn’t the only thing which seemed off about Jack, he was still wearing his sleepwear from last night, which was odd for Jack as well considering the young genius would have changed into clothing for the day, and his eyes had visible lines under them; hinting to his tired state of being and lack of much sleep.

“I think you’re going to need something much stronger than simply just that coffee to wake you up.”

Jack eyed Chase then, gulping.

“Ah, no! No. Ha-ha. Look, see; I’m wide awake.”

Chase just closed his eyes and simply snapped his fingers, a glass with water and an all too familiar bottle appeared in front of the warlord. After a few moments went by, Chase reopened his eyes and looked right at Jack.

“No, you’re taking this. It’ll help restore your energy and make you wake up some more to function.”

Jack gulped again, as Wuya said nothing as she folded her arms and leaned back in her chair while placing one leg over the other.

“But...”

The words died on Jack’s mouth, as he watched Chase take hold of the bottle and uncap the lid while reaching for a small table spoon on the table at his end.

“Jack.”

Yeah, Jack knew he wasn’t going to be successful in his argument with Chase here; so, it was just better to get this over with.

“Right...”

–

Jack lay there on the cold hard ground, panting and sweating. His forehead covered in a generous amount of sheen, red hair sticking up any way it wanted. One of Chase’s omega warriors, a sleek jaguar now a human male, was standing just in front of Jack and looking toward Chase. Chase, having took Jack’s collar and was examining it, looked toward his warrior and simply gave a nod of his head.

Which the warrior bowed slightly and then walked off to the side.

Chase slowly stalked toward Jack and looked down at the poor exhausted omega, as the warlord had the collar in one hand and had his other hand behind his back. With Jack’s heat and lack of skills when it came to training still, it took a toll on the fox. Though Chase was using this as a way to get Jack use to other scents without triggering his heat badly, there was no way that the warlord would allow for one of the alpha warriors anywhere near Jack; not in this early stage of training and with how Jack’s pheromones were the now.

It was even having Chase exercise his control.

“Jack, take ten.”

Hearing that, Jack inwardly sighed in relief and sat up slowly, placing a hand to his forehead. Since having that damn enchanted collar removed, which had been about an hour or two ago now, when Jack had gone to get ready for today, he was really finding it hard to focus on training and moving his body how he wanted; part of his brain screamed at how pathetic he was for allowing his omega side to take control away from him while the other part of his brain, the part influenced and most controlled by his omega instincts, made him more sluggish and screamed for Jack to seek out a partner and mate.

When Jack had managed to gather enough of his composure again, no longer feeling too fatigued and hard up for breath in him, Jack slowly looked upward, and red eyes locked with intense focused golden-brown ones. He knew that look in Chase’s eyes, it was the same he saw other alphas give to other people who caught their eyes, and which also signalled the start of a rut about to begin.

This wasn’t good.

“Yeah...”

Jack answered, then soon began to laugh dryly and that caught Chase’s attention.

“What’s so funny, Spicer?”

Jack then just smiled, though it looked forced, as he just looked at Chase.

“Look, Chase, I get that you wanted to teach me and stuff but maybe you should go and ‘calm down’ a bit there first, yeah? Or why not have Wuya watch me and report to you my progress, since she doesn’t get affected by my scent; not the way you look anyway the now.”

Jack was perceptive as well when wanting to be, and right now he needed to be. Jack needed to keep his guard up around people being influenced and enticed by his pheromones and scent, much like how he could be with others. And the red head was not going to allow for one simple stupid error which could really muck things up happen, that was the last thing he needed.

Chase however just looked pissed off now, having been told that and caught, he thought he had better control at hiding how things affected him and how he behaved; no, he knew he did. So why didn’t he right now? Jack’s scent and pheromones seemed crazy strong, dancing around the room and swimming about Chase’s head, even the warlord’s warriors had been affected by Jack; most of the omega warriors becoming on guard, the beta warriors to be on edge and the alpha warriors seemed irritated and agitated.

It really puzzled Chase.

“I’m fine, Spicer. Don’t worry, nothing is going to happen to you while in this state; I would never allow for either myself, my warriors or another to use you in any way like that right now or ever. You have my word.”

Chase’s word was a code and law he followed, anytime that the dragon mentioned such a thing then it was honour bound. Chase never ever went back on his word or twisted things about to do so, that was just how Chase was. And would forever be. Must be an attribute that Chase picked up when being a former Xiaolin monk.

However, Jack wasn’t sure how well Chase’s duty honour bound word would hold up here; instincts were a powerful thing.

“Right...”

Jack mumbled out, looking away and toward where the omega warrior had walked off. He could smell a whole range of scents around and about him, some pleasant, some comforting, some arousing and some which caused Jack discomfort. Was this what others had to deal with on a daily basis? How did anyone keep their mind cleared and focused on tasks?

How did Chase manage to do what he did while all these scents danced around rampant in the air, although then again, Chase had been around such scents for a long, long, long time and probably developed some resistance to act on scents which encouraged certain urges to arise.

And then there was the strength by which each person smelled scents and pheromones; for Jack, his was sensitive which probably went for most of those he knew, then there was some which probably had duller smelling strengths and then those who had acute strengths which Chase and some others he gathered fell into.

So if anything Chase probably smelled way more than what he’d let on to, but the only reason why everything seemed so intense and strong for Jack was because this was, pretty much, his first time being around such a plethora of smells; which hadn’t just been tiny remnants of others, Wuya or his parents.

“Jack, how are you feeling?”

Chase tried, continuing to keep eye contact with Jack.

“I suppose I feel… fine... Kinda hot. A slight bit horny really...”

Jack admitted, hearing Chase shift slightly from hearing that last part and allowing for one singular cough to be heard from the warlord as he cleared his throat. There was no point in lying, this was how Jack was feeling; he felt fine, and also hot and even slightly in the mood for mating. Jack knew it was the heat talking, with the last part for sure, but he wasn’t going to filter himself.

“Yes well, be that as it may, Jack; it’s perfectly normal to feel those things. Especially if your allowing for your heat to happen properly for once, which may explain your strong smell.”

Well, that sure made Jack self-conscious now.

“Fear not, Spicer, I never said that it was a strong disgusting smell; just strong. In fact, it’s the opposite of disgusting really, so stop worrying.”

That slightly helped and also made Jack feel slightly bad still.

“Will this ever die down? The strength of my smell, pheromones and heat I mean?”

Chase was quiet, seeming to be in thought here. His eyes were locked on Jack, looking the omega over closely and allowed for his nose to subtly smell the air actively looking for Jack’s scent. Which was a success, however, Chase bit down on the inside of his mouth and forced his mind back to what Jack asked. Ignoring his urges.

Which was slowly beginning to nag at him now.

“They should. In time that is. With you being a recessive gene omega, it may take less time than if you were of a dominant gene.”

Jack only nodded, not saying anything back to Chase at all the now and closing his eyes. Chase just watched Jack closely, looking at the genius's lovely alabaster albino porcelain skin, Jack’s face, the makeup that was worn around his eyes, the red fire like hair which so easily stood out against Jack and then Jack’s fox ears; feeling the urge to curl up around Jack and then nuzzle himself against those fluffy ears.

And then the warlord’s eyes widened briefly at those thoughts.

Chase should probably end this training session for the now, before he does something he’ll regret and not allow himself to forget.

“Let’s call it a day, Spicer. Pick this up again tomorrow.”

Jack opened his eyes then, giving a questioning look Chase’s way, then decided better not to say anything about that and instead nodded. Holding his hand out and up toward Chase, hoping the warlord would help him up. Though Chase did indeed help Jack up, the dragon hesitated and simply stared at the hand like it offended him; and he still did while holding that hand still, even though Jack had been helped up.

Which had Jack confused, slightly.

“Chase?”

Jack called softly, not wanting to startle the alpha in front of him and simply gave his hand which was held the slightest of pulls backward. Chase only increased his hold then, for a few moments, then his eyes returned to focus and he looked at Jack while releasing the other’s hand. Neither Jack nor Chase said anything for the time being, simply only looking at each other.

Then Chase spoke.

“Please excuse me, Spicer, I have some things I must see to.”

And Chase was already leaving then, not allowing for Jack to say anything, which just had Jack standing there awkwardly in the middle of the training floor. Looking down at the hand which Chase had been holding a few moments ago. Then Jack’s face slowly began to heat up now from that interaction.

“H-Huh...?”

–

Jack had padded his way back toward his room, flopping down on his back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. His body was both on fire and freezing, it was disgusting; he just felt like getting into that pool of water in the bathing area in his room and never leaving it again. And not just that, but he felt awkward now around others.

How was Jack going to do training like this?

How did Kimiko do her Xiaolin training when like this? He could always reach out to her, by sneaking out obviously. But that also presented itself with problems, Kimiko was an omega with dominant genes meaning her scent would also affect Jack; and then there were the two damn alpha Xiaolin monks, Raimundo and Omi. Clay wouldn’t be much of a problem, with the cowboy being a beta, but there was still a possibility there with that one as well.

“Ughhh-AGHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Jack yelled out in frustration, as he turned on his side and stared at the stone wall ahead of him. Tracing the patterns it made with each split section. His fox ears pressing flat against his head while his tail remained still, a glare settling on his features. Why couldn’t he have just followed most of the Spicer family members, be born as an alpha or beta? Omegas were a super rare thing in his family, only three having been born in it; his grandmother, one of his cousins he’s never met but heard of and then him.

Even Megan, one of his cousins who usually visits him, was born an alpha, and that one seriously pissed Jack off.

Almost as much as Megan just pissing him off in general.

It’s not like Jack could call his parents or even reach out to them for advice, with both of them being alphas. They wouldn’t understand Jack’s trouble with having an omega heat. And it’s not like Jack has even really allowed his body to go through one as well, he always used alternatives – suppressants, sprays, and heat inhibitors – to stop his body from going into one and tricking it to believe he was a beta. It made things easy on him.

However, when he had been seventeen, and got clumsy it seems, he forgot to take his daily suppressant that day and so his behaviour was much different that day and so was his scent, which was how the monks and even Chase had found out. Not because he was open about being an omega or even talked about it, but because of his sloppiness.

Wuya already knew of Jack being an omega long before the others. Being around the boy the longest, she had managed to come across the pills and inhibitors he had stashed away in a drawer that was in his room; she had been snooping, feeling nosy and bored with waiting for a Shen Gong Wu to appear.

It aggravated him when the monks didn’t seem to want to be as harsh as they were with him in the past, well Kimiko still did with her being an omega herself, but what made it worse was when Chase lightened up on his insults of Jack. Why? Because he was an omega? Did that make him suddenly fragile or something?

That was when Jack had begun to get cleverer with his robotic building and tactics on the battlefield, he even learned some self-defence lessons. Because when word got out about Jack, an omega working on the Heylin side, was dangerous. Many tried taking advantage of his omega status, which earned most with either a blast from one of Jack’s many enhanced superior robots, Wuya using her magic or Jack simply using the self-defence moves he learned to his advantage.

Besides, it’s not like he had really any omega allies on the Heylin side he could talk with. The only omega who he could really reach out to and ask for help would have been Katnappe, Ashley, but even then, they weren’t on good terms and Katnappe was an omega with dominant genes whereas Jack had submissive genes. Which presented its own problems, of course.

Tubbimura, a way overweight but agile and skilled Japanese ninja warrior which Jack hung around with from time to time, was a beta and definitely wouldn’t understand how Jack could possibly be feeling or provide much help for him. Though one thing which Tubbimura provided Jack with, which he notices a lot with betas, is comfort. Even Clay, the cowboy Xiaolin monk, someone who was meant to be his enemy, did that for him.

Alphas like Omi, Raimundo and Chase had a very appealing scent to Jack’s nose, which was why he tried avoiding them mostly when going through the harsher side of his puberty. Which was when he had been sixteen and a little bit of when he was seventeen, and still participating with the Xiaolin-Heylin conflict. Something Wuya scolded Jack over, saying it would be better to stay away when his heats hit during those harsh times of puberty.

Which he tried, he really did, but with his mind working on autopilot each time hearing the Wu alarm he built in his house going off and his body moving on instinct, he always seemed to drag himself to one. There was a period of time when Jack had refrained from showing up to a showdown, roughly happening after the time when the others who were oblivious to him being an omega found out, which caught Chase’s attention the most; it was quite unlike Jack to not show for a showdown.

Especially when this lasted for a year.

Chase and the monks both, at separate times, visited the Spicer manor, hoping to find Jack or at least find out what has been happening with the genius. However, they always turned up dry with their searches. Even when Chase had confronted Wuya and demanded for an answer, even the witch had no clue where Jack had vanished off to; no one did.

It was like Jack had never existed and was blipped out of existence.

And when Jack had come back to China, back to his family’s manor to live, back to the showdowns and into the others’ lives, the red head had finally developed his robots to a superior enhanced state and also proved that he knew a little martial arts now. Jack had matured at this point, which showed; his features had sharpened, his body took on a slender and visibly appealing build and his eyes held a more intense look to them.

He had been a late bloomer when it came to maturing, but time made up for that.

Jack was eighteen now, and when Wuya had reunited with the late teen she made it her top priority to keep an eye on Jack. Which Jack didn’t mind. Wuya was already seen in his eyes as family, like an overprotective mother figure. The monks started taking Jack more serious at this point again, which Jack was happy about and equally became serious in showdowns and battles with them.

Half a year of Jack being back and showing much progress had attracted Chase’s attention, which of course landed Jack in his apprenticeship position under the warlord. And now a year and a half has passed since then from all of that, with Jack still using things to hide his omega side; the collar Wuya had enchanted for instance, which Chase also took away in hopes of training Jack some more without relying on other things to hide his omega senses.

Jack never talked about what happened that year he had vanished from China, where he went and what he did, which he may do one day, when feeling confident.

“All right that’s it.”

Jack told himself, pushing himself up off the bed and standing. A determined look in his eyes, while he headed for his door. He was going to go to the Xiaolin temple, find Kimiko and get some help; yes he knew Chase would try and help him and probably succeed in time, of that Jack knew for sure, but what he needed most right now was to learn how to be an omega and get in touch with his hidden second classification.

Which Kimiko could provide for him.

“I must be going crazy...”

Jack muttered, grabbing a face mask and his heli-pack on his way out the door and closing the door after him; heading down the stairs, being careful where he walked to stay out of the sight of Chase’s warriors and Chase himself. He needed to be quiet and subtle where he was heading, not draw attention. Which he managed, he hoped, and headed out of the Citadel to stand on the volcano runway that overlooked a vast valley below it.

“Here goes nothing.”

Tucking the face mask away inside his trench coat pocket for safe keeping later on, he then got to work putting on his heli-pack and made sure it was securely buckled and then took to the sky, heading for the destination in his mind now; the Xiaolin temple.

–

Chase had managed to calm himself down, which could have been handled in a slightly better matter in his opinion. Jack’s scent was just so strong and enticing smelling. It didn’t make any sense; Jack shouldn’t have had such strong smells coming from him. Even if it was the fox’s first full heat around others, just what had caused that?

The dragon warlord was just sitting on his throne chair inside of the throne room, hand holding the collar Jack had been wearing for some time in front of him, as his eyes focused on it. Then a thought occurred to him, as he pulled the collar inward to himself and sniffed it. Something flashed in Chase’s eyes, his mind was working overtime to think why Jack had done this; not just Jack but Wuya, what possibly told the witch that this was a good idea?

Speaking of the witch, Chase hasn’t seen her in a while and was beginning to wonder what she was up to.

Never mind, he’ll seek the witch out later and have a word with her; for now, at least he had an answer now for why Jack’s scent was just so strong.

It seemed the collar that Wuya enchanted for Jack not only hid scents from the genius’s nose and Jack’s scent from others, but worked to suppress the red head’s omega senses and pheromones from working. That was dangerous. Not only did that build up chemicals in the body which could harm Jack’s body and send the red head into violent heat attack build ups, which could have been fixed if Jack had been allowed to have gone through a heat properly, but it could destroy the pheromone production within Jack’s body and prevent the omega’s body from functioning how it should.

In the middle of when Chase was beginning to form a plan on how to bring this up to Jack, one of Chase’s warriors approached his throne, a well-kept muscular lion, with black fluffy mane. The warlord immediately made eye contact with the lion, allowing for the collar in his hand to vanish using his magic to put it somewhere else until he needed it again. Making a gesture for the lion to speak.

“My lord, I fear I may have some bad news for you. That apprentice of yours, Jack Spicer, was apparently spotted skulking around the Citadel and left in a hurry to somewhere; it seemed whatever he was up to or planning, he didn’t want to be caught and made his departure from here look normal and not out of the ordinary. However, that was an hour ago, and I thought to bring it to your attention now.”

Oh? Jack left? Probably to go and work on some robots or collect some parts, however one thing didn’t add up, Jack’s scent was sure to lure someone and omegas didn’t tend to go out in the open when in heat; not unless it was really important. But even still, Jack was currently vulnerable; more than usual. That’s when Chase done a double take and immediately got to his feet, a hardened look in his eyes now.

Jack left! Without saying anything!! And worst of all Jack was sneaking around, being all secretive!!!

Why did Chase just overlook that so quickly and think nothing of it, especially with the state Jack was in. Oh right, someone had been suppressing their omega side and this was technically the first time Chase has had to deal with a full in heat Jack Spicer. The warlord’s inner alpha side of him was wanting to keep Jack for himself and hide the red head away from others, but Chase simply would not succumb to such childish and petty instincts.

He had great control of his alpha instincts, and never listened to them, unless a challenge presented itself to him. Besides, him and Jack kept a professional relationship with each other. Never once have they compromised that relationship. However, that wasn’t true; Chase and Jack both have broken the boundaries of that relationship, Jack with the constant touching at times and hugs, which annoyed the warlord greatly when that happened, however Chase was just as guilty here with standing close to Jack than what was needed both scenting and smelling at the red head’s scent and also using alpha pheromones and commands on the omega.

Yeah, maybe their relationship didn’t look entirely innocent like they claimed when people questioned their relationship with one and other; which Chase had always said was a formal one, and Jack always had to remind people that Chase was not his alpha when they smelt the warlord off of him.

Still though, be it Chase’s stubbornness, pride, or the past with how the warlord’s and Jack’s relationship has gone, or all three, he never bothered exploring anything further than how their relationship has been. Part of Chase’s alpha knowing that there was a Heylin omega living with him at times and being under his wing had made certain feelings resurface once again, which he always typically ignored.

But they were way worse than before, especially now.

It could be Jack’s scent influencing all of this, Chase could definitely try and blame that; but his alpha had always taken an interest in certain people before in the past that caught his eye, and he’s definitely thought of bedding a few people before but never went through with it. If he were going to pursue a mate, a life partner, it needed to be right and he only had one chance at getting it right; Chase’s inner animal biology, his real one, followed that of being monogamous, and if he mated and partnered off with another it’d be until the end of his days.

By right, Chase’s instincts had been demanding him settle and find a partner that suits his needs for quite some time, all his life really, which was why he always appeared grumpy and always serious about things around others when there was no reason to be. Jack being part of the red fox animal category sometimes followed the way Chase’s partnering off worked, and judging by how the Spicer family worked with their marriages and partnering systems, they did.

And also judging by Jack’s age now, the red head’s instincts had probably been demanding the fox to find a partner and settle down as well; so with the omega pheromones and hormones on top of that, probably only made things worse for Jack.

“Thank you for letting me know, now please go and get two others ready to meet me in the foyer; we’re going on a fox hunt.”

–

Jack had been flying for roughly an hour by now since leaving the Citadel, his mind trying to remember the way to the Xiaolin Temple from Chase’s place. It had been a while since he had to come from that direction, and while he had been flying there with his heli-pack the omega felt a deep nagging inside of himself; telling himself how stupid he was being by being out here.

Especially with how he smelled apparently and how vulnerable and weak his body felt. But that didn’t mean Jack couldn’t be useful, because if he felt threatened while someone tried ‘courting him' or simply being around him, he could easily respond with force of his own to drive the other away.

It’s happened before.

When he soon spotted the Xiaolin Temple in the distance ahead of him, he slowly began to descend toward the ground which would put him in walking distance from his destination. And when he touched ground and took a few steps forward, he soon had to wrap his arms around himself and then doubled over slightly in pain and groaned. Heat and a sharp pain shot through Jack then, as he bit his lower lip and tightly clenched his eyes.

His fox ears having gone flat against his head and his tail went rigid.

And just as that short episode had come, which lasted a few minutes, it was gone again. Jack had been feeling things while he flew here, but it was less intense than it had been there. Now Jack’s mind was working to form questions and answers as to why this was happening, and he hated himself for trying to think up lies; he knew why he was experiencing this.

Jack was already way informed in the past about this problem occurring if Jack continued meddling with his omega side, which he did, with suppressants, inhibitors, scent sprays and that damn collar. Even his doctors had warned him, and Wuya; but with how Jack had begged her for help, she couldn’t find the strength to refuse and not help him out. That was how the collar had come into creation.

“Fuck... I wish I never took that collar off or stopped using the suppressants...”

That was a lie, Jack hated himself for using quick fixes like those to sort his problems which could lead to health problems. But what choice did he have? He literally had no one he could talk with openly about this, and he certainly had no confidence to reach out and ask. But now, now he just didn’t care.

Pushing himself forward, Jack made his way toward the Xiaolin Temple. Making sure to keep his guard up and keep an eye on his surroundings, just because this was Xiaolin territory doesn’t mean there may not be a threat around which could come after him; it could literally be someone from the Heylin side hanging around, a deadly animal or simply another person which could be attracted by Jack’s scent.

With the temple a few more minutes away from him, Jack switched to his speciality; stealth. Making sure to remain within the shadows and behind things as he entered the Xiaolin grounds. Running toward one of the many buildings in the temple’s grounds, Jack surveyed his area. It was quiet. Too quiet for his liking.

Just where was everyone? Were they all doing some important task or cleaning around here in a place he didn’t know of? Jack always thought these goodie two shoes monks to always be about training, training, and more training. But maybe that wasn’t always the case. His time as Good-Jack here showed him how Xiaolin life functioned here, on multiple occasions, his memory from those times were just blurry; either because his mind really didn’t want to remember or he simply had a bad memory.

Though Jack is pretty sure that it’s the first one.

Just as Jack went to turn and head inside one of the buildings to look around, he knocked immediately into something solid. And since the thing he knocked into didn’t seem to budge at all, Jack fell backward onto the ground in a daze and his eyes went massive as he looked around and covered his nose with a hand.

He was definitely sure he had a nosebleed now from that.

After a few seconds of panicking and scanning the area about him, his eyes soon landed on what he had bumped into. Or more precisely, who he had bumped into, which had been Clay.

Clay stood in front of Jack with a confused, questioning, and stern look, as he eyed the omega on the ground in front of him. Jack on the other hand was having another one of those episodes come crashing down on him again currently, as he lurched forward from his sitting position on the ground and wrapped his arms around his stomach area and groaned. He couldn’t believe this was happening again, and it didn’t help when Clay stepped forward and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“You okay Jack, you’re not looking so good there.”

Jack knew Clay most likely done that out of concern and as a comforting thing, but all it did was fuel the heat that Jack was currently experiencing. And something else came then to the red head’s brain all a sudden, making all reason disappear, as he looked up with a hazy and hungry stare. Clay was about to open his mouth when a clearing of the throat caught both their attentions, as both Clay’s and Jack’s eyes landed on a female monk.

A very on guard and in fighting position female monk, who was glaring harshly at Jack.

“Get away from him, Clay, if you know what’s good for you!”

Realising that she was right, Clay immediately withdrew himself from being so close to Jack and stood a safe distance behind Kimiko. Kimiko being an omega like Jack could easily handle the genius without having to resort with much harm, but looking at Jack now Kimiko wasn’t sure if that were possible. However, instead of Jack attacking in a feral crazed up in heat manner, the red head immediately showed a surprising expression to both the monk omega and beta, which had been a pleading look.

“Please help me...”

Jack spoke out in a weak voice as he then collapsed on his front on the ground from the heat and pain exhausting his body, and the last thing he saw were the shocked expressions on the two monks faces and them moving toward him saying something.

Saying what? He wasn’t sure.

Then darkness consumed Jack’s vision.

–

Wuya was shifting through what she had brought back from the old Xiaolin Order Temple, making sure to double and triple check what she was reading was correct. Never before had Wuya displayed an interest in this crafting, designing, and making things, as that wasn’t really her thing but was more a Dashi thing. And surprisingly, Mara did take some interest in what the bald-headed laid-back grandmaster would talk about.

Though Wuya supposes that was more to humour Dashi than anything.

Chase didn’t seem to show an interest, but the warlord back then was very much interested in what Dashi said and listened closely. Guan showed the most interest of the three young alphas back in the day and pretended to know what Dashi would say in his ramblings at times. And Wei was just indifferent.

If there was one thing that Chase, Guan and Wei had in common, then it was simply respect and looking up to Dashi as a role model; even though Dashi wasn’t exactly the best of role models back then at times, quite immature with things when wanting to be.

“Hmm...”

The witch hummed quietly, looking between two identical documents but each had different wordings on them which contradicted things; as they both are talking about staffs. One stated that two staffs had been created but were misplaced in order to throw people off the trail of the more dangerous one; the one Mara had been trapped in. Whereas one states that one was created and the other was not, the staff which sealed Mara away was designed with one purpose to lure people in and then be caught, much like how Wuya's puzzle box prison functioned but without the lure aspect, and the other one simply wasn’t created as it would be too dangerous when made if it had landed in the wrong hands and used for the evillest of purposes.

“...”

Wuya just groaned at the oh-so obvious implications that the staff that Mara had were, as anyone could easily have known that before committing the idea to paper. But Dashi being the rather weird eccentric he was wouldn’t think that far ahead, until probably getting so far and then thinking about it; much like how Mara's and Dashi's relationship had gone.

“Wow, the great and powerful witch Wuya is actually reading something. Fascinating.”

Wuya immediately tensed and turned her head toward that voice, seeing Mara standing behind her. The dragoness simply had her arms folded and stared right at Wuya; a clearly intrigued expression written on her face. And then just as Mara went to take a step toward the witch, Wuya immediately flinched instinctively and cursed herself inwardly for doing so.

And so, Mara simply stayed where she was standing and just stared at Wuya.

“What do you hope to accomplish by digging up the past? Clues? Secrets? Hidden meanings to things? Oh, how naive of you, Wuya; I thought out of both of us you knew Dashi way better than that.”

Wuya raised an eyebrow then, glancing at the documents before her and then back to Mara.

“What do you mean by that? Are you saying that even these, the exact documents from our old temple, are fakes too? So what? Dashi made the staff Shen Gong Wu in secret and didn’t bother actually specifying real accurate information into the records bar leaving enough breadcrumbs for the documents to be found and make it into the records, somehow with what little clunky information on them?”

Mara just grinned then, a cold looking expression setting on her features.

“That’s precisely what I’m trying to say. But you could always look at it the way Dashi did and why he made them. Actually Wuya... Do you even have any idea why Dashi made such a Shen Gong Wu without anyone knowing or having any knowledge about him doing so?”

Wuya didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just looked at Mara in a confused manner; trying to work out what she was wanting to say and what Mara was getting at. But no matter how she looked at it, Wuya always had a different view of the past they all had; it was always more friendly in her recalling. But maybe with how long she’s lived and her transition over to the Heylin side had gave her a somewhat warped view of that past.

When enough silence fell between them, Mara continued.

“Figures. Of course, you wouldn’t know. It seems you aren’t the only one to have forgotten the past. Perhaps you may wanna seek out and ask Dojo of the past, refresh your memory; I’m sure he’d recall just fine enough for you.”

And then Mara was gone, leaving Wuya once again confused and lost sitting by her dressing table.

–

_Pain._

_That was all Mara could feel when she came to, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. Her body really hurt, and her head was a pain with how it felt, and she was sure she’d fall immediately upon standing or possibly be sick from the shaky feeling she felt. Still laying where she was, her eyes soon landed on a figure by her to the side._

_Dashi._

_“I’m... I’m glad your awake, that was quite some fight me and you had there.”_

_Mara just stared at Dashi in silence and confusion. Fight? Why would her and Dashi fight for? Especially to such lengths that led to how she was currently feeling. Then it clicked, the taunting Wei had given her simply brought an ugly side of Mara out; one she tried to abandon when coming here and hide. A side Mara’s father hoped would be under control when she returned home._

_Sitting up quickly, wincing from the pain immediately and then feeling Dashi place his hands on either side of her shoulders to steady her, she groaned. Her body protesting to stay in this upright position, but she didn’t care and so pushed herself to stay in that position. Locking eyes with Dashi, her expression reading guilt and shame._

_“I’m... I’m sorry...”_

_Dashi just shook his head and once he was sure that Mara was steady on her own, retracted his hands back from her and sat back. That was when Mara looked down at herself to see the state she was in and immediately felt heat coming to her cheeks. Around her midsection was bandaging; enough to cover around her breasts and halfway down her stomach, however there was nothing else covering her there, and she then tore her eyes away from there and looked at Dashi. Making a move that indicated she was either going to look him over or demand to know something._

_To which was immediately halted when he grabbed her hands in his and smiled._

_“I’m fine. Just have a few bruises and scratches, but you suffered more than I did; it looked kind of like you weren’t trying when fighting me.”_

_Then Mara was confused._

_“Then explain the injuries, genius.”_

_To which Dashi just scoffed and kept a hold of Mara’s hands._

_“You decided to ignore me completely and go where I sent Chase, Guan and Wei to; so, I had no choice but be rough.”_

_Mara just scoffed in reply and then laughed dryly, as she closed her eyes._

_“Guess this is goodbye huh? I defied the rules which was given when I first came here, by the grandmaster; keep control or foresee the consequences of not doing so.”_

_Dashi didn’t say anything at first, just kept a hold of Mara’s hands in his own and shuffled closer toward her. A weak smile on his face._

_“Actually, Mara, it isn’t goodbye; not exactly. I managed to grease things over with the grandmaster here and well...”_

_When he went quiet, Mara became worried._

_“And? And well what?”_

_Dashi still refused to say anything, looking away now._

_“Dashi, you dumb idiot, what did you do!?”_

_He flinched then when hearing her say that, as he put a hurt expression on and looked right at her._

_“Dumb? Idiot? I thought I was a genius in your eyes?”_

_Seeing crocodile tears build up in Dashi's eyes, she just rolled her eyes and sighed._

_“Only when you’re not being scatter-brained at times with your work.”_

_Which was true, Dashi did become rather disorganised in what he did when working on plans for the_ Shen Gong Wu _he’d create; and even though rarely did he ever speak with the others about those plans, he made reference from time to time with them. But the one who mostly got to work alongside Dashi and hang with him was Dojo; a green bodied lizard sized dragon with a red goatee that hung from his chin, two arms and hands, no legs, a red tuft of hair at the end of his tail and three different sections on his back that had yellow protruding sail-like skin._

_“Alright, I suppose you have me there. But, Mara, what I’m about to say is important and I need you to really listen.”_

_Mara nodded, became tense all a sudden by how Dashi sounded. Just what had happened while she was out that Dashi did? She didn’t have a clue, not really, but now looking around she realises that they are indeed outside and not at the temple where the others are._

_“Mara, the grandmaster is going to allow for this ‘little incident’ to slip if you actually... Bond with someone.”_

_Omegas like Mara, with her dragon nature, proved to always be territorial, dangerous, wild, and easily angered when annoyed, and when bonded with a partner it calms omegas down that are a part of the dragon species Mara is. Which is a rather old and pretty much dead dragon species now, only Mara and her father are what is left. And it’s not like Mara is from a full bred dragon lineage either, with her parents being from different species, which was an extreme rarity to happen._

_Mara’s mother was a female alpha dragon from Japan whereas her father was an alpha dragon from Egypt; the two had met up by chance when exploring and were immediately attracted by each other, formed a loving relationship and then Mara came along. But Mara’s mother happened to die when giving birth to the dragoness, leaving the father to raise Mara up on his own._

_At least, that’s what she has always been told and known._

_“Dashi, you should know that is a ‘what if' scenario in my case, being from two dragon lineages. Unlike you, Dashi, who was born of both a Chinese dragon lineage and from an omega mother and alpha father, my biology is more complicated. I could have inherited a fair share of my father and mother, or simply took after more than the other.”_

_That was true, even Dashi knew that; but he’s also been hiding something from Mara for a long time now, one he probably should have stated sooner. But he didn’t as fear from how she’d react, and he also told the others never to talk about it._

_“Mara... We’re... We’re actually destined mates.”_

_And then Mara just burst out laughing, Dashi just sighed and let go of her hands then._

_He wasn’t surprised how Mara reacted, as she probably had no idea the offer her father had made to get her here. It happened when they were younger, around the ages of fifteen or sixteen, as Mara's father had searched all over the place to look for somewhere that could teach Mara control over her powerful gifts which he did find. When landing in China. Dashi had been out training that day and was interrupted with a proposition from Mara’s father that greatly intrigued him._

_At first, it had nothing to do with the offer Mara’s father had made about promising Mara to him that had Dashi intrigued but more because of how Mara sounded as an individual and the struggle she went through where she was. And Dashi mentioned how Mara would be a benefit for the temple to the grandmaster of it, as well as providing some equality for omegas alongside betas and alphas; which the grandmaster had agreed to, seeing the logic in it, and sending Dashi on a mission to go and see Mara here._

_But as time had gone on between Mara and Dashi knowing each other, he soon realised his alpha side had begun to take a liking toward the omega dragoness. Not because of the promise at all, but more so naturally. Which the others happened to notice, and he made them never to speak of it._

_“I’m being serious. Me and you were meant to become one, as that was the promise your father gave, when looking for help for you. Of course, I refused the last part, I was interested in you as a person and the struggles you had to go through being born into royalty as an omega which was exclusively alpha run. I wanted to help you and show that omegas should just be as feared as alphas and betas, that omegas aren’t just maternal, soft, vulnerable, and weak. But... As time went on, I found myself being more comfortable with the idea that your father proposed all those years ago.”_

_Mara just scoffed then again._

_“So, I assume letting Wei belittle me as an omega is alright then in your books, since neither you nor Wuya really came down on him. Some alpha protective skills there, Dashi. Besides, you know I’m what is classed as a ‘dysfunctional’ omega; still wanna be tied in a bond to that?”_

_In front of Mara Dashi never did much, as that would just make it plain obvious where his alpha instincts sat, but behind the scenes he had always made it apparent to have a ‘little chat’ with Wei every now and then. Be it from an actual talk to a real competitive spar between them, with Dashi not holding anything back from the punches and kicks he threw Wei's way, and even resorting to laying on a rather thick alpha warning scent about to get Wei to yield; which was why Wei had grown more advance in combat strength so quickly._

_“I don’t expect you to believe me at face value, which is why I won’t pressure and push you to a decision; as this is your choice.”_

_As Dashi made his way to stand, Mara just watched him and watched as he began to leave, then paused in the doorway. Glancing back over toward Mara, he spoke up again._

_“Also, you’ve been dismissed from needing to attend battles until your mind has been made up on what you intend to do; it’s what the grandmaster said.”_

_And then Dashi left the room, leaving Mara alone. Confused, bitter and annoyed all in the one go. She couldn’t believe what the grandmaster and Dashi had talked about, as it simply wasn’t fair. And stupid. Besides, she always thought Dashi was celibate and took vows. Guess not. But there was no indication of how he felt, not in her eyes; but now that she’s thinking about it, maybe there were always clear signs, and she was simply just oblivious._

_And looking back on things; whenever Mara and Dashi sparred, he was always surprisingly much kinder with her than the others, when in battle he always seemed to be more stuck at her side than the others and always making sure she was fine. And now that she thinks about it some more, his scent was a nice and calm fragrance to her; always relaxed her and made her feel less stressed._

_Actually, that sounded like how dragon-based people mates behaved; it was much harder to tell than other species that people belonged to, but if the signs were there and known by others who observed it, it was rather easy to work out._

_Raising her hands to her face and placing them on her cheeks, feeling them heat up and her body as well by this, she groaned._

_“Oh fuck...”_

Jack’s eyes slowly fluttered open, his vision still somewhat hazy from earlier, but he could definitely function far better. He had no idea why he kept having these flashbacks which didn’t strictly follow a chronological order of events, jumping every now and then and also not showing completely everything. He really was needing to have a talk with Mara, soon, but for now he needed to figure out where he is currently.

Sitting up slowly, Jack was met with Kimiko sitting directly in front of him; much calmer and relaxed than earlier.

“Good. I’m glad that medicine worked on you, especially with the state you were in when coming here. Jack, what happened?”

The female cat omega asked him, as Jack sat there quietly for a few moments and then spoke.

“What medicine did you give me?”

Kimiko clicked her tongue at his obvious attempt at dodging her question, however, she couldn’t exactly blame him. With how Jack was the now, he’d be double doubtful around those he already was doubtful of. When she hadn’t answered him immediately, she soon smelt anxious pheromones coming from the red head.

“Whoa, Jack, calm down! It was... It was just something that should take the edge off of your heat and allow you to focus properly again on things, that’s all. You were in really bad shape, we thought you were going to burn up too badly that would then require the need of hospital care.”

Jack was silent then, relaxing slightly where he was. But the silence didn’t last as Kimiko shifted a little closer toward the omega fox, making sure to not startle Jack any more than he was smelling.

“Jack, what exactly happened? Why are you sneaking around in the open, around mainly alphas mind you, when in heat and a bad one at that.”

The red head simply took some time to think this answer over, think about what to say. What to really say. He needed help, that much he knew for a definite; and Kimiko could provide that for him. Jack has never really been regarded as being on the Heylin or Xiaolin side of things, he was neutral in most of the things that happened; sure he was Chase’s apprentice and on the Heylin side, but he did develop what was classed as some sort of friendship with the monks on the Xiaolin side.

Which was controversial enough in people’s eyes, the blatant fraternising of people who were meant to be enemies.

“Kimiko, when you presented as an omega and had your first heat, how did you manage? How do you manage to handle others scents so well without being triggered or affected by them?”

The way Jack asked that told Kimiko that the fox omega wasn’t planning anything against her, as it was so sad and distant sounding. Like Jack wasn’t totally all there or was still thinking about things. Nevertheless, Kimiko didn’t see any reason why she couldn’t tell Jack.

“Well, when I first presented as my omega classification and went through my first heat, it hurt; it felt like, how do I describe it, being on fire all over and itching for another but also being drenched with a cold shower. To help me through it I had gathered clothing from around the temple that I asked for from the others and made a nest in my bed, for when I went to bed and sleep; as their scents helped soothe me and made me feel at ease.”

She paused, letting him take the information in and then continued.

“As for how I can maintain my focus around others, even when a scent is in the air which would usually cause instincts to flare up, I mastered that by spending time around others and doing so while in my heat as well. It’s uncomfortable at first and not easy, nothing is at the start, but with time, practice and repetition it helped.”

Jack nodded his head then, understanding; he knew that some omegas did that. However, that wasn’t the only method in which omegas helped themselves during heats. It depends and varies from person to person, as one omega heat might be drastically different from another omega or similar. What Kimiko described was the most common method in which omegas did things, however for Jack he had a problem; him and Chase weren’t as close as what the Xiaolin monks and people around this temple were like and he wasn’t going to embarrass himself with asking Wuya.

Though he knew the alpha feline witch would probably help him out, he didn’t want to always have to rely on her for everything. She’s done a lot for him, more than what most have. Even his parents. Speaking of his parents, Jack could always go back to the Spicer manor and pick-up old clothing that was in their wardrobes neatly put away; the clothing in there were rarely worn, rarely ever saw the light of day, but a faint lingering scent of Jack’s parents still lingered on them.

It would do, it’d be enough to let him know that he had familiar family calming scents around him.

“You know, Jack, living under Chase’s roof, uh, volcano, along with Wuya, you could always ask them for their stuff to help you feel relaxed and better while going through this. It may also help familiarise you with their scents to the point that you don’t get triggered by them.”

Jack immediately went wide eyed and shook his head while frantically waving his hands about in front of him, his tail thumping loudly against the mat flooring he was on in anger. He couldn’t just ask them that. It was... awkward. Jack has never had to be his omega self and ask people to help in that fashion, he’s always relied on other methods of helping him.

Though maybe what Kimiko was saying may actually do what she said, with helping him adjust to scents around him. Especially enticing alpha ones. Beta smells were relaxing and calming, unfortunately Chase only had feline warriors that fell under the alpha and omega classification at the Citadel; and no way was Jack going there, he would rather live. Or at least keep living without pain.

Omega scents, depending on who it was that he smelled, had an enticing effect on Jack as well. Luckily, Jack wasn’t like that around any of Chase’s feline warriors that fell into that classification; however when it came to Kimiko, and yes Jack still had what was considered that silly crush on her that he had when they all had started this Shen Gong Wu war, even though he knew that it wasn’t going to go anywhere, had that enticing effect on him.

But right now, thanks to the medicinal stuff they gave him earlier, allowed for his body to feel normal temperature once again and his mind to be all there.

And then came alpha smells and what it did to Jack. Most of Chase’s feline warriors were in the alpha classification, and with Chase and Wuya being in that classification too, made the whole Citadel reek with enticing, arousing and scary scents. Even here at the temple had that same problem.

But the main alpha scent which seemed to have both an arousing and fearful scent to Jack was from Chase. As the warlord simply just carried this natural mixed smell of lavender which is where the arousing aspect came from with the scent, but then there was that thick fiery smell that overpowered that which was where the intimidating and dominant scent came from.

It wasn’t necessarily unpleasant, not really, but for Jack it was most definitely overpowering.

Wuya was a completely different story, the witch had this deep earthy, smoke and pine needle powerful smell to her due to the Heylin magic she possessed. It worked in telling Jack who was the boss between them and also served as a calming scent to him. It actually reminded Jack of his mother’s own scent, as she had something similar yet not as intense and didn’t have that powerful kick Wuya’s did due to the Heylin magic. And there certain was no smoky or even fiery scents to his parents either.

That seemed to be a scent range that accompanied the person who had Heylin magic linked with them.

“It... It wouldn’t feel right to do that, you know. It’d be like me coming here and asking for clothing, then returning it. Me and Chase may be close, as well as the relationship I share with Wuya, but it’s not a familial type thing we have or something that close; like you and the guys here have.”

Both omegas fell silent then, not sure what to talk about then. Kimiko was thinking up solutions as to what she could offer Jack to do, but the red head immediately sprung to his feet and ran toward the wall. Grabbing the long trench coat and heli-pack there that belonged to him, putting them on. Which had Kimiko confused.

“What are you doing?”

Jack didn’t answer, going toward the sliding doors and sliding them open, looking around. Cautiously, on guard. His fox ears were moving independently, listening, which Kimiko easily took notice of.

“Jack, what’s wrong?”

Jack still didn’t answer for a few minutes, then looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

“Talking with you has really helped me in sorting my mind out in what I want to do, and how I plan to do things. Thanks. Seeya!~”

He called, taking off quickly with his heli-pack then before Kimiko could properly react. As the Xiaolin dragon of fire ran toward where Jack had taken off, watching him with a questioning look.

“And where are you exactly going to go when like this!?”

Which Jack shouted back a reply to her before speeding off to that destination.

“My house!”

And then Kimiko was left alone standing there watching the quickly decreasing in size form of Jack Spicer in the sky, as she sighed.

“Idiot... Be careful when like that.”

–

Landing safely on the ground of the Spicer manor porch, in the rather large fancy front garden, Jack reached forward. Turning the doorknob and cringing when realising he had left it open and heard the scolding tone of his mother in his head; he was nearly twenty years of age and did something he maybe would be excused for doing as a teenager.

Good thing his parents rarely visited home here in China then.

Actually, ever since Jack returned to China after taking that time away, he noticed how his parents had handed over the responsibilities of looking after the house and roaming it like it was his own. Which suited the genius just fine. However, and this only happened at times when Jack really began thinking about stuff, loneliness struck him hard. He may be more of an introvert of sorts, but even Jack still needed some form of social interaction other than robots, which he usually got by either spending time with the monks in secret or loitering around Chase’s Citadel.

Jack’s needs were rather complex at the best of times, especially depending on his mood; one-minute Jack could be considered nice, the next considered sarcastic and bitchy and then at other times just plain ignorant, annoying, clingy, or angry. It didn’t take the monks much time to recognise Jack’s weird mood shifts, for Chase it aggravated the dragon warlord greatly at first with how quick Jack could flip at times, but with time passing and getting to know the omega it grew on him.

Sort of.

Stepping inside of the manor quickly, closing the door behind him just as quick, Jack faced an empty and dark hallway. His back pressed up against the front door. It actually felt intimidating being in here again, especially with the light lacking due to the curtains being shut and the actual lights being off. Looking to the side of where he was, Jack reached a hand out and flicked a switch waiting a few seconds in delay as the lights flickered to life, illuminating the inside of the house for him.

Stepping slowly away from the door and walking down the hallway, the sound of his combat black boots echoed in the deafening silence. Abruptly turning to the right and heading up a flight of stairs, when having made his way down the hallway a bit, Jack now stood at the top floor. Then proceeded to head down another hallway, passing two doors, his own and a bathroom, and stopped in front of a door painted a faint white.

This door acting as the barrier between him and his parents’ bedroom.

Swallowing nervously, Jack reached out and took hold of the circular brass doorknob and then turned it and pushed forward. Stepping a step or two into the rather dark room, he paused. It felt awkward going in here, as he never ever came into this room. It wasn’t that he was never allowed to go in there or his parents told him not to, but it’s because it was his parents’ bedroom and therefore he didn’t want to intrude on such a place.

But right now, Jack only had one thing on his mind which Kimiko had mentioned about which got the omega here; get clothing that held a relaxing scent he was familiar with and knew well.

Letting his rather sensitive, for the now, omega instincts take over to allow him to find what he needed, he inhaled and then exhaled. It was faint, very faint, but it was there; the hint of peppermint and, weirdly enough, cucumber hit him. A mixed scent he understood his parents smelled like to him. He knew, when taking the time to read up about it, that parent smells were greatly different from what others knew to their offspring, as the scents weren’t supposed to attract, entice, arouse, or induce dominance, but be calming, relaxing, stress relieving and pleasant.

And that’s what this mixed scent provided for him.

It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to seek out family members and use their clothing in nests or to simply have them around when going through heats, as it calmed and made the already on edge omega relaxed and feel protected as well. But taking clothing from someone outside of the family that the omega is unfamiliar with, can cause many things to happen; it could lead to an omega being on edge and paranoid due to the others' scent, it could arouse or excite the omega or simply induce aggression.

It didn’t help that omegas became super sensitive during their heats either, which could amplify any of those causes.

Slowly walking across the expensive and decorative flooring in his parents' bedroom, Jack soon stopped in front of a large wooden wardrobe. It had nice floral etchings on it which spread around it, and a nice black colouring. Placing his hands upon the small circular handles, that were located in the middle of it, he pulled the doors toward him and opened the wardrobe up.

He was met with various suits, dresses, and articles of clothing that belonged to either his mother or father. Then that faint mixture scent hit him again, only this time it was a little more noticeable; so that was a good thing.

“Hehe, jackpot.”

Jack exclaimed feeling slightly better already with the scent being around him, as he placed his hands together and rubbed them back and forth. The black fingerless gloves he wore giving more grip and friction as he did that. And just as Jack was about to reach inside of the wardrobe to look for clothing he could take, he gasped loudly and winced when he met the floor and felt a large weight on him pinning him down.

Lucky for Jack the flooring was carpet or else that would have hurt.

When he was about to question and push at the thing holding him down, fight back, he went completely limp when hearing a familiar feline growl at his ear. Warning him to try and fight, see where it gets him. And then he smelt a familiar overpowering alpha scent, as the person walked into view and had their arms folded.

“What a scary omega scent you have there, Spicer.”

Chase.


	7. Chapter Six – Jack and Mara

“Spicer, there is no way I’m letting you up if you don’t get that hostile scent under control.”

Jack just gritted his teeth together then, angling his head in a way to see Chase. The dragon warlord was just standing there with arms folded and a calm, yet annoyed, looking expression. Jack knew he shouldn’t be hostile with Chase, not because Chase was an alpha, but because it was Chase; the older male could easily end him if wanting or best him in a fight.

Though instead of Chase having his own hostile challenging scent, something Jack had been expecting, the scent that came from the armour wearing warlord was actually one that smelled calming and relaxed.

“Can you blame me for being annoyed? You practically tackled me for no reason! In my own damn house no less!!”

Chase just looked away then and sighed, realising Jack was right; he shouldn’t have had his warrior do that, but a slight nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him the omega may become startled of his presence and simply flee. He now realised what that nagging voice was, his inner alpha side. Looking back to Jack and his warrior, seeing the large feline holding the albino down to the ground from behind, had Chase raising a hand and flicking it to the side slightly.

An unvoiced command for the feline to let Jack go and get up, which happened; Jack for his part just remained where he was and dusted off his black trench coat, smoothing his hair back into place and groaned in annoyance doing so.

“Leave us for now.”

The warrior simply bowed their head and then padded out the door, tail swaying from side to side as it went, leaving Chase and Jack alone within the bedroom. Jack didn’t say anything, didn’t even make eye contact. Nothing. And it was beginning to annoy Chase being ignored, but he wasn’t going to stress an already stressed out omega as it already were.

“Spicer... Jack, I’m sorry I had my warrior do that to you.”

The red head paused in his ignoring of the other, now fully looking right at Chase. Intrigue written on his face. Chase apologised? That sure sounded weird to Jack’s ears, and it wasn’t just Chase’s tone there that made him think that, because even if the warlord was a lot nicer to him now it still doesn’t mean he can’t find those nice gestures and things awkward; especially considering how their relationship originally started off.

Yes, they still had their little spats and fights; but it was tame from how things progressed in the past. Jack was calmer, less annoying and agitating to the dragon warlord. Though their relationship and stuff has changed, everything Jack had felt for and thought about the warlord never changed; it was just the over excessive way he once had showed that in the past wasn’t a thing anymore really.

“I... I’ll consider forgiving you. But just because you apologised and nothing else!”

Chase just rolled his eyes at Jack’s stubborn answer there, knowing not to push this conversation any further than it has gone and held out his hand. Which Jack hesitantly took and stood from the ground, finally getting up now, as he kept his red eyes locked on the warlord. Chase didn’t mind that Jack was being cautious here, the omega had every right to be in this moment and time, as Jack was an omega going through a seasonal heat for the first time in his life while being stuck in a bedroom alone with a powerful alpha that could easily take advantage of him.

Things between the classifications from when Chase was young had changed, and others simply hadn’t; what has changed is the recognition that omegas are capable of handling their own and doing things without being looked at as simply just being gentle, weak, and maternal and a partner that is used for purposes such as breeding, stays at home and cares just for children, but what hasn’t changed is the dominance factor between each classification over the other.

Alphas technically were at the top, followed by betas and then lastly omegas; though all classifications could have either dominant or recessive gene traits within them, basically determining their nature of being dominant or submissive, scents and typical behaviour, alphas still were ranked at the top.

However, Chase would never brag about classification as being what makes you top; omegas could be vicious if wanting to be, betas could be deadly if needing and alphas can be maternal like, weak and gentle if wanting. There was no strict way for any person in a classification to act, it depended upon the person, their upbringing and life experiences.

And Chase had plenty of that.

Jack was not what was technically said to be a typical omega either, didn’t allow for himself to be like one and so hid as a beta immediately when presenting; not allowing for his body to adapt to its omega instincts and needs, not going through his first heat properly which should have happened when he was younger that made being around scents and going through heats manageable.

Instead the reliance upon overuse of suppressants, inhibitors, and that collar damaged Jack’s omega side, not allowing for pent up pheromones and hormones to work, delaying technically the maturing process. Jack’s physical body matured just fine like an omega, but the inside was delayed and so everything that was being experienced was so intense and new now for him; Chase wasn’t wanting Jack to fail at doing things, or being held back because of the omega side, instead the warlord wanted Jack to get rather nicely accustomed to the omega part and himself as a whole.

“I’m only going to ask this because I’m curious, but why did you sneak out? Why didn’t you just ask to leave with one of my warriors as an escort to where you had gone or were going? I’m not mad because you left, I’m mad because you just up and disappeared; for me, my alpha instincts especially, means a bad thing. You’re going through a heat and not fully protected while being out, what would you have done if a beta did something or an alpha without control had overpowered and took advantage of you?”

Yeah, Jack saw this one coming. He knew he was an idiot for doing what he had did, but the only reason why the fox didn’t say anything to Chase was because he didn’t want to face the dragon warlord while there was an arousing scent in the air. He smelled it before Chase had left the training room when Jack had been asked to take time and rest.

“I get it! I’m a big idiot okay? I... I just wanted to get some help on how to deal with... this and being an omega. So, I went to the Xiaolin Temple and asked Kimiko how to manage heats and being around others...”

Jack answered with an awkward tone, looking away and rubbing his arm as he did so.

Chase felt a sudden protective urge come over him at hearing how Jack had gone to the Xiaolin Temple, only because of the two alpha monks he knows for sure who are there and could have been easily drawn in by Jack’s scent: Raimundo for one and possibly Omi. They were all a lot older, older teenagers now. But hearing Jack had sought after Kimiko relaxed him a little, but he still had this protective instinct take over him.

Jack and Kimiko had developed some form of hidden friendship from the others, when alone they would act like that but when in the presence of the others their enemy personas would come out. Due to Kimiko being the only real close omega around he could go to and ask questions and therefore formed a friendship with Jack while doing just that, whether it be about omega life, makeup, or something else they would both discuss.

Looking behind Jack at the wardrobe and the clothing inside, subtly smelling the air and recognising the faint scent that came from it, Jack’s parents or at least family of some kind.

Chase always happened to smell it from time to time when Jack would show up at his Citadel back in the day unannounced. Though it were two alpha scents, they weren’t challenging or dominating on the young teenager back then but smelt more protective and warning off to others from touching Jack in any harming way, with a parental love and warmth mixed into it.

So combining the scent coming from the clothing and the advice Jack must have wanted to get from the Xiaolin dragon of fire, could have only meant two things; Jack was planning to take these clothes back to the Citadel with him in order to have a calming and protective scent near, or simply sleep with them in bed and tangle himself into the blanket with them like a nest when sleeping to help provide the comfort he looked for.

True, parents did comfort their omega children when going through heats and help with putting them at ease and calm with a warm and protective parental scent.

Chase couldn’t say he had ever been given parental comfort when going through a rut, so he couldn’t relate to that type of behaviour. In fact, when ruts started no one was meant to be around that person in case the rut instincts just won out and made them act against better judgement; Chase has both seen and heard it happen with others. But even if he did go into a rut, or become rather excited enough to be considered like he was in one, he had confidence in knowing that he’d be able to control himself somewhat.

But even his control at times had their breaking points.

“Would you like some privacy to finish what you were about to do?”

Jack just nodded his head and still looked away.

“Very well, when you’re ready and sure, we’ll head back to the Citadel. But word of warning, don’t try to take all day about it now.”

Chase warned, with no real bite to him, as he turned to leave and let Jack get on with what was needing to be done. However, making it a few steps away from the red head he paused and looked back, raising an eyebrow now. What caught the warlord’s attention was Jack, who had collapsed in a pained state to his knees and arms around the stomach area while rocking back and forth.

Following his instincts, the alpha immediately went back over to Jack and knelt beside the red head, and then placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder. It seemed that had the omega quiet down, however when Jack looked toward Chase the warlord was caught off guard by what he saw; rather dilated pupils and hazy eyes were looking at him, a flushed expression was visible and then there was a surge in scent.

And what appeared to be a new scent joining that.

Though it didn’t take Chase long to realise what that new scent mingling with Jack’s current one was, so he needed to be scarce. Fast. He knew he had control, worked long and damn hard at it, but he’s never smelt such a depraved and desperate scent like this; and it was all because of what Jack did to hide the omega part.

Rising to his feet, only barely turning to leave, his arm was suddenly grabbed in a desperate, shaky hold. Which had Chase cover up his nose with his free hand and glare at Jack, who just looked at him in a pleading manner. The scent got stronger now. So naturally, the dragon within Chase was beginning to stir, as was his alpha side, so he just bit down hard on his inner lip when feeling fangs beginning to lengthen.

Blood meeting his senses now and grounding him.

“Let go.”

The omega let a slight whimper be heard at hearing the harsh tone from Chase, the command Jack hadn’t been wanting to hear obviously. But it’s not like Chase could be all gentle and soft here, not while Jack was acting like this. Keeping the hold that Jack had on Chase, he moved closer toward the alpha and then nuzzled the side of his face against the cool armour at Chase’s shoulder area.

Damn, now Jack was actively trying to scent both himself and Chase; covering each other in their scents, which Chase wasn’t needing right now.

So, keeping his cool as best as he could, Chase reached out with both hands and placed them on Jack’s shoulders, then pushed, holding the omega away from him. Or tried to with how much force Jack was putting in to get back to Chase, looking lost when that happened. Chase hated having to deal with this, not because he wasn’t sure what to do, as he did; it’s because he was an alpha and could possibly have his instincts run away from him.

No one can deny instincts and attraction forever.

“Spicer! Are you even listening to me right now!?”

It was obvious that Jack wasn’t all there, from the way the red head was gazing at Chase and whining. But seeing as how that wasn’t getting him anywhere, Jack’s heated dazed omega brain was going to try another solution, which was to simply go all limp against the alpha and resting against Chase, breathing heavily. Then calmly. Pretending to calm down. Chase, having thought Jack passed his little episode there, relaxed and let his guard down.

Which turned out to be a rather big mistake.

Because as soon as Chase had let his guard down, his lips were immediately captured by Jack’s just as a pair of arms came up to lock around the warlord’s neck. Chase should have known there was no way Jack had calmed down that quickly, but since the omega red head had recessive genes, he thought it would have passed quicker; oh, how wrong Chase was. And it didn’t help that Chase had dominant alpha genes making him rather pleasing as a partner to others, which probably only drove this more on for Jack.

When their heated kiss ended, Chase immediately turned his face away to the side and making sure to not directly breathe Jack’s scent in. The red head though for his part was busy nipping at the warlord’s neck it seemed. Omegas were known to be rather clingy, sensual, and carnal in nature when wanting to pair off with another, whereas typically an alpha would be dominating, bestial and intimate with their partners, and betas happened to either follow more an omega or alpha nature when pairing as it really did depend upon the partner they ended up with and the role they’d fill.

“Jack...”

Chase tried, voice coming out low, but he immediately stopped what he was going to say when hearing Jack making a purring whiny noise.

“Chase... Please... Please be my alpha?~”

Chase immediately froze and recognised that voice, the voice that seemed to belong to Jack’s inner omega. A voice he couldn’t allow his inner alpha to be sweet talked by and listen to. Which was easier said than done really.

Keeping his face looking away from Jack, avoiding that scent and the look probably being thrown his way, Chase closed his eyes and sighed. He knew one way he could handle this and had a good chance of getting Jack to calm down, but he was really banking on his control coming into play very highly when that happened.

Swallowing blood which had gathered in his mouth from his lengthened fangs piercing the inside of his mouth, Chase met Jack’s gaze and simply pushed the omega down below him. Using his weight and body to trap Jack beneath him, feeling the omega respond in a natural way by going to wrap arms and legs around the warlord. So Chase then took that opportunity of having Jack distracted doing that to try and place one of his hands above and over the red head’s face.

Chase was going to use Heylin magic to knock Jack out and get that damn scent under control.

However the warlord stilled when feeling something move against his lower body. Jack seemed to have actually took that moment to rotate his waist in a circular motion against Chase’s own, which told Chase Jack knew exactly what he had planned there by doing that as slowly and sensually as it had been done. Chase hated when Jack’s intelligence chose to rear its ugly head and work properly, as it was always at random times.

Or in this case, awkward times.

“Please mate with me, alpha~ I know how excited you are right now, by feel and smell, as I am too. I’m begging you now, please don’t tease me~♡”

Chase huffed all annoyed at Jack’s behaviour and then gasped at how much stronger that scent from Jack had become now, which effectively had Chase’s mind start going to mush; the warlord’s eyes simply took on a way more predatory look than usual, the nails of Chase’s fingers had lengthened as well but thanks to the gloves he had on covered that up, his fangs had finally lengthened to the sharpness they should have and could be seen resting at the sides of his closed mouth now.

The alpha simply pushed Jack down more onto the ground and swung his tail about from side to side frantically behind him, then began a powerful rutting motion against Jack’s body. Which brought moans out of the omega and a growl to leave Chase’s mouth, as he then harshly moved the red head’s face to the side. Baring a rather pale neck.

Just as Chase was about to lean down and bite into Jack’s neck, words had him pausing.

“Yes! Please bond and mate with me, alpha!~♡”

It seemed some rational thought had come back to Chase just as he had been about to close that slight distance between him and the omega, as horror immediately gripped him. When Jack had become aware of Chase stopping, he was about to question it but was met with a hand covering his face fully now, beginning to glow a green aura.

“Sleep Jack.”

Chase managed to say in a rather deep and aroused tone, as the albino underneath him began to slowly sink into a slumber and then went lax and limp on the ground. Shallow breathing being heard now, Chase looked to his side and was met with a mirror and he looked at the way he looked. Hating what he saw. Chase wasn’t meant to be such a scary, domineering, and animalistic looking alpha, especially not when like this, but after selling his soul and drinking that damn soup Hannibal presented him with it changed Chase in a lot of ways.

“Just what am I going to do with you, Spicer...”

–

Chase could have easily gone along with the heat there and partnered off with Jack, mated with the omega. But no, he wouldn’t allow for himself to lose control and take advantage while Jack is like that; even if he were given consent and begged in the most sinful of ways.

The warlord had managed to successfully get Jack back to the Citadel, along with the feline warriors and what Jack had gone to his home for. Right now, Jack was resting up in bed, his parents' clothing laying close by in the room on the dressing table. And Chase even allowed for Alba to be by his side on the bed. Chase for his part when having got back had confined himself to his own quarters, making sure to fully calm down before walking around and being around others.

People of dragon lineages were complex, really complex; even though the immortal warlord never started out like that as he was of a wolf lineage, those complex dragon behaviours had managed to manifest within him when changing due to the soup, and because of that Chase couldn’t allow himself to be lax here when it concerned those around him that he can find himself around.

Especially those around him here.

Things such as being over possessive, protective, greed, being conceited and materialistic ran deep within Chase’s core now over things he owned, wanted, and considered he owned. He knew it was the dragon part now tied to him, knew it since the day he became immortal like this, but he has worked hard trying to keep those things at bay. He always wondered how people with dragon lineages managed to keep those characteristics at bay, mainly two people from his past: Mara – a mixed dragoness lineage of Egyptian and Japanese – and Dashi.

Though maybe it was easier for them because they weren’t what would be deemed an artificial dragon lineage, like Chase was now, and instead genuine ones.

“This training may be harder than I think...”

Chase admitted aloud, looking to the side and sighing. Eyes closing. Then an idea hit him, as he reopened his eyes and stood now from his bed. He needed help, and the Xiaolin monks were good enough as help; though Chase’s inner self hated the idea of asking help from the enemy, especially because he couldn’t stand their childish behaviour, maybe they had a method that could be utilised to help ease Jack’s terrible omega heat.

Old school methods just weren’t going to cut it for Jack it seems, which was reasonable; a lot of things have changed since his time, with things such as tablets, treatments, people’s views on things and methods coming into things.

He needed to adapt and try one of these things, anything; he not only worried for Jack’s health now, but Jack in general as that scent the omega seemed to be producing was something else entirely.

It was only a matter of time before it attracted someone unneeded.

–

A groan broke the silence and then came the fluttering of eyes, as red irises began looking around and adjusting to the lack of light. It didn’t take long to recognise where this was for Jack, as it was clearly at Chase’s Citadel and back inside his bedroom. With a small grunt leaving him as he sat up, Jack sighed and closed his eyes. Allowing for his hand to come up and rest against his forehead.

“Damn...”

Becoming startled when hearing someone clear their throat by him, Jack immediately focused on that position and was met with Mara sitting on his dressing table with little care. The dragoness simply looking back toward the fox, a sly smirk appearing on her face.

“You seem to have had quite a day.”

Something within Jack angered with how smug Mara was acting right now and he immediately wanted to know why. Along with other things as well.

“Care to elaborate?”

Mara just let a scoff leave her, as she stood and slowly made her way toward Jack. Pausing by the bed. There was nothing being suggested to Jack that Mara had anything bad planned about the way she acted, however, the way she talked sure made things sometimes appear that way.

“Just your little adventure today with going outside this place, Jack. And by the way, how are you feeling? Notice anything different about your body yet?”

Becoming confused by her words there, Jack didn’t really seem to understand and just stared quietly at her. Thinking about what she could have meant there. And when he went to move out of his sitting up position in bed, he stopped and immediately became red in the face. That sure was new. When did he start producing slick at his back passage exactly like a normal omega does?

To be honest, Jack knew that was going to end up happening sooner or later; he just wasn’t expecting it so soon, and for what reason could that have been triggered? He knew slick was a normal process to happen when going through heat – more so for omegas than anything no matter the lineage they were from – and doing so with a partner.

Slick was what made copulation between any of the classifications happen at a much easier and faster rate, allowing for more pleasurable and enjoyable sex and less time on foreplay in getting the one who’d be producing it to get in the mood. Though that wasn’t to say that foreplay still wasn’t a utilised factor when it came to couples, as it still pretty much was; it just depended upon the couple if and when they used foreplay and for how long.

Then there was the case for the one who’d be giving pleasure, and this differed greatly between the classifications unlike the slick thing.

For omegas who’d be giving partners pleasure during sex they’d need plenty of stimulation and foreplay in order to keep them interested and not have their body immediately become hot and producing slick rendering them as just the taker in things, for betas all they needed was some foreplay and then were good to go pretty much, and then for alphas they didn’t really require foreplay in order to get in the mood as their partners’ scent would be able to do that and then during sex they were known to have what would be called a “knot” which was used for maximizing out the pleasure given for breeding during heats.

Marking and bonding was another universal thing between all classifications, as when a bond and link was established during sex for a couple, both marked the other in whatever place they wanted; as this was the ultimate and, in most cases, unbreakable seal between couples.

The only question is though, again, what sent Jack into producing slick?

“Since you appear to have noticed what I’m talking about, looking confused as well by how this could have happened, I’ll give two solutions as to how this could have happened. Solutions you can either choose to believe, or not; the first one is simply due to your pent-up omega side being like that for so long everything is just coming out all at once, both figuratively and physically, as for the second solution I provide this could have easily happened due to the little spikes you’ve been experiencing during your heat right now which was also coupled with smelling a scent you find rather appealing to you.”

Jack was quiet for the now, listening and taking all that Mara said in and thought in silence. What she provided as solutions could be true, they really could have been, but he just wasn’t sure. And then something struck Jack.

“Mara, about the second thing you said there, do you know who I could have been...”

Mara tilted her head to the side, interested.

“Been rather sexually aroused by? Yes. In fact, he was the one who brought you here.”

He? So, it was a male then, not that Jack really cared for the gender – since he was into both male and female. What Jack did care about, however, was who this person was. Did he know them already? And if so, this sure was going to make their relationship weird.

“Who?”

Mara just smirked then.

“Why, Jack, the one who you’re learning from and under. The person who this Citadel belongs to, Chase Young.”

–

“Come on, Rai! Is that really the best you have for me, so much for all that tough alpha and leader talk.”

The said alpha in question just responded with a slight growl under his breath, then went into a run toward the other. The other having been Kimiko, as she just smirked and immediately dodged the incoming attack and watched Raimundo as he went into a side kick. However, all paused and gasped in their training when they heard Raimundo releasing a surprised noise and saw his ankle had been caught.

Following that hand that held Raimundo’s ankle, they saw Chase Young; causing the other three Xiaolin monks to get into fight stance and face the warlord.

“Hey! Let me go, dude!!”

Raimundo huffed out, trying to pull himself free only for the grip to persist. Chase wasn’t here to fight, just get help regarding something; but what was a little antagonising like this going to hurt? Nothing.

“I have not come to fight young monks but ask something. Specifically, from one of you.”

As Chase spoke, he simply pushed Raimundo forward and let go. Watching as the Xiaolin dragon of wind went stumbling backward and then fall on the ground, groaning from the impact made, rubbing at his bottom and back area, and then casting Chase a glare. The warlord wasn’t in the least bit fazed or put off by Raimundo here, actually, if anything, he was exceptionally calm right now.

“Wait a minute, why is there no smell coming from you at all; like that usual alpha dominant one?”

It was Kimiko who spoke up out of the four Xiaolin monks, as all eyes looked toward her.

Chase was a little surprised that it was her who asked this and not one of the alpha monks, especially Raimundo, since the Brazilian liked flaring off dominant scents and pheromones to show who was boss; something Chase himself knew he did as well as a child, and many others, but when he got older stopped doing so. Even now with the age he’s lived and experiences he’s lived through and with the understanding of things better, alphas who did that were just unruly brats in all senses of the word.

Though Chase still used his more dominating scents and pheromones around others, to gain dominance, he only did so when times called for it; like when Jack would just be bratty and annoying as hell, or like when the Xiaolin monks were acting all childish and cocky around him, or possibly when it came to an actual enemy he wanted to submit to him so he needn’t fight them.

There were many more uses for using pheromones and scents than just being cocky about it and to make, mostly, Omegas respond to them. The only problem was that most didn’t use them appropriately and for good reasons; abusing the power the rather strong dominating scent and pheromones would and could have on a person.

“Perceptive as usually I see, dragon of fire. Though if you wanna know, then I require you join me somewhere more private away from... Inappropriate minds. Yes?”

When Chase spoke the last part, he simply looked directly toward Raimundo and Omi. But mostly at the, currently, hot-headed Brazilian alpha. Then what could only be described as a low growl came from Raimundo, as Clay and Omi helped him up and still retained that on guard posture about them.

Kimiko was quiet for a few minutes, thinking this over. She knew Chase was bound by an honour system, and he did make it quite clear to point out that he wasn’t here to fight. Just talk. Well, if talking was all that the warlord was wanting to do with her, why should she feel the need to reject the offer. Besides, maybe she could ask about Jack and see if the red head was alright; it was an omega thing.

“Fine by me.”

To which the three male Xiaolin monks all looked toward Kimiko in a disbelieving manner, as it was Raimundo who spoke first when up on his feet again.

“Are you insane girl? What if this is all a trap? He’s our enemy, you can’t be serious with trusting him here!?”

Kimiko sighed, stepping forward as she simply flicked her hair. Not bothering to look at Raimundo as she spoke.

“It’s Chase; I’m sure if he were here for some nefarious reason, then he’d have done something by now. Besides, all he wants to do is talk and I believe him. Besides, asshole, if things did, let’s say, go pear-shaped then I can handle myself.”

When she had crossed the courtyard to where Chase was, she gave a nod and looked back toward the others. A reassuring smile on her face, then she spoke up.

“If I’m not back by midnight then assume the worst and go with your instincts.”

Chase simply rolled his eyes, hoping the idiots didn’t do that, not at this point in time. He may seem calm, relaxed, composed even, like himself right now, but he wasn’t. He was very much on edge, the only reason he didn’t show it was due to the magic he had used on himself. A temporary solution, like anything, but it would have to do for now.

“Farwell young monks, I shall have Miss Tohomiko back before dinner if things run as I think they will.”

And then the warlord snapped his fingers as a smirk appeared on his face, Heylin magic engulfing both him and Kimiko in a green aura and then they were gone.

–

“I can’t believe this...”

Jack groaned out; voice muffled by the pillow he had over his face. Mara just watched the omega fox closely, amused at how he was taking this. She didn’t understand why he was acting like that; it was clearly obvious that the red head had a thing for the warlord in question. Whether stated out loud or not.

“Jack, relax; you had a freaky heat moment due to some problems and so what? Not the end of the world.”

Then the pillow came away from the red head’s face, as he sat up and glared at Mara. The dragoness in question was just wanting to laugh but refrained from doing so. Jack was fascinating and interesting to say the least, and she hasn’t thought that about another for quite a time now.

“I... Forget it... I’m sure the next time I see him will probably be like usual, like that never happened, so I shouldn’t be freaked out as much as I am. I’m just worried about it happening again... Naturally.”

Mara could understand that, an omega going through heat was already a difficult thing; but to go through one while having these odd harsh flare ups was another. The quick fixes that Jack must have used in order to hide his omega side was already bad, this just proved it further. But, with time passing, things should normalise within the red head omega. Even now, Jack’s body was normalising and getting accustomed to having the omega side shown and present instead of suppressed and hidden away.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Jack.”

Jack just looked toward Mara in confusion and intrigue to continue with what she said, but the older woman decided against it and just smiled. It was time for Jack to grow up, and by that, either the red head would follow instinct and what he wanted or shy away from it in fear. Mara knew that decision all too well.

“Jack, shouldn’t you be working on winning this deal we had made? Don’t you remember what is at stake if you lose?”

To which Jack nodded, placing his hands over his face, and sighing into his palms. He just wasn’t sure what he was the best at being exactly, and so didn’t know how he’d prove being so. Did she mean him being evil? Something Chase and most definitely anyone could win if he were being tested on that one. His amazing intellect? Which only seemed to come at random times when wanting. His skills at building robots? That was something he could try, but he wasn’t sure about that one. His fighting? Yeah right, even he knows that is stupid to think that one.

“Mara, do you mind if I ask you something?”

Mara just looked at Jack curiously, eyebrow raised, and head tilted a little to the side.

“Go ahead.”

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he just kept eye contact with her as he spoke.

“Can you teach me how to fight and have confidence in doing so?”

Mara just smiled more then, making her way over toward him and spoke.

“Sure. I don’t mind teaching you what I know, Jack, let’s begin.”

–

When Chase and Kimiko reappeared, it was inside of what looked to be a training room. A deserted one at that. But looking at the surroundings and what this room seemed to be made out of – marble, rock, and stone – told Kimiko that she and Chase were probably somewhere within the warlord’s Citadel. Not that she minded, but she was curious as to why there was no one around.

Not even the spying eyes of a nearby feline warrior in the shadows, which was odd.

Really odd.

“Okay, Chase, start talking. What is going on? And where is everyone?”

Kimiko demanded then, looking toward where Chase was and raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t in a fighting posture, but she was on guard; the tiniest of nagging thoughts bugging her that this indeed could have been a setup, old habits just died hard it seems.

“To answer those questions, I first must remove this barrier for you to understand.”

Barrier? What barrier? She didn’t see any barrier at all, which kept repeating in her mind, as her eyes began moving quickly and scanned the room automatically. Only to land upon Chase again, as the warlord in question simply raised his hand and drew it across in front of him. At first, confusion was the only thing Kimiko felt in this moment, and then the next she was backing off a few steps in submission and covering her nose.

Realising what was off now about this whole thing; the Citadel, where everyone was, and Chase himself.

It seems the alpha warlord has gone into a rut of some kind.

“Okay! I get what you mean, put that barrier or whatever back up!!”

The omega barked out, voice sounding weak and a slight red dusting her face. Chase realising what was happening, did so and then simply placed his hands behind his back then. Posture relaxed and calm. Though Kimiko's scent was faint within the very quick seconds he had the barrier removed from around him, he still smelled it, but instead of invoking him to want to mate and bond with her, it just made him want to scare her off in submission and challenge her.

Kimiko was an omega, yes. A dominant gene omega at that, and Chase was a dominant alpha; though people of dominant genes were more favoured when it came to mating, even between two dominant gene classifications, when a person of dominant gene classification found a person of recessive gene classification that they wanted to mate and bond with they naturally became aggressive, challenging and dominating to get others to submit and back off.

Chase wanted to prove a theory, and that has been answered; he wasn’t sure if his dominant gene alpha had latched onto Jack’s recessive gene omega in that way, and it seems like it has.

“Miss Tohomiko, it seems you understand my predicament now. My warriors won’t come near me, and I’m staying away from Jack until this all calms down, and Wuya is avoiding me in case a fight happens between us.”

Now Kimiko understood his reason for wanting to speak in private and not want the others around, especially Raimundo and Omi who were alphas as the warlord, but what did that have to do with her? However, it seemed that Chase wasn’t finished talking.

“Like I am now, with this barrier, I can’t detect any smells and my scent stays in here. Which is only a temporary solution, as, unlike Wuya being a witch and can sustain spells for a long time, I cannot maintain a spell like this for long. However, since I now realise what this also means, for me and Jack, and to ensure that petty and stupid things don’t crop up, I’ve decided with the following: to take Jack Spicer as my mate and eternal bond partner.”

Oh, now she understood; if Jack and Chase were to mate and bond then their relationship would improve and showdowns would seem less intimidating and tense with the two of them around, but if Chase and Jack didn’t then there was a good chance that fighting, of any kind, could happen and that could also mean danger for the monks.

“Took you guys long enough. Though for you, Chase, I suppose could be excused for the extremely late development of feelings since Jack hid his true nature for so long and also had a complicated character to understand.”

Chase just closed his eyes, scoffing slightly at that and then reopened his eyes.

“Ah yes, well be that as it may, I would also like to ask one more thing; in this day and age now, how does courting work? Proper courting, not just someone looking for a quick fix and then moving on.”

Oh, he wanted advice on that. From Kimiko? Well, technically she has had some experience and reads a lot on this stuff.

He remembers that when it came to courting, when he was younger and actually tried to take part in it, grand gestures would be done; such as challenges to others and being the victor to prove one’s strength and loyalty and devotion for the other or by offering something of worth or wealth that another couldn’t.

“Normally just showing that you care, doing stuff together and having fun is what I’d say shows that. And as time moves on, with your relationship improving and confidence being there, more personal activities come into things.”

Yeah, things had definitely changed and became much easier.

“I see, thank you then for the assistance, Miss Tohomiko.”

Okay, now Kimiko had to really ask because it was bugging her.

“Did you and Jack, you know...~”

Before she could finish her sentence, he simply clicked his fingers and had Heylin magic engulf her and take her back to the Xiaolin Temple.

“Nosy brat.”

–

Jack had been at this for an hour now, or that’s what it seemed like, as he followed the flowing position techniques that Mara showed him. One arm outstretched in front of him, the other tightly by his side and legs spread apart, as he shifted the weight of his body from one side to the other.

Controlled and relaxed.

Fluid.

Like water.

“All right, so I guess I kind of understand teaching me this; but is this all?”

Mara stopped as both of her arms were outstretched, looking toward the impatient omega fox.

“Jack, you are absolutely stiff in the body. And lack control and confidence when moving through with your moves. I’m trying to get you in tune with your body, learn how flexible and resilient it can be in situations.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking toward the dragoness in intrigue and curiosity.

“Situations like wha-? ACK!”

Jack didn’t get to finish that sentence, not really, as Mara had launched a rather powerful, yet controlled, kick his way. Her foot connecting with his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground and clutch his stomach in pain. Jack’s fox ears lay flat against his head while his tail thrashed about. Mara just straightened in posture, placing her hands behind her back, and clasping them together.

“Precisely my point. With learning these techniques I’m going to teach you, you will learn defence as well as offense; then by next time I land that attack on you, I expect some development in stopping me.”

Honestly, Jack was in too much pain to voice his thoughts here. He had no idea how he was going to achieve that, Chase could; of course, Chase could easily deflect that attack, and probably handle his own against Mara. Wuya could as well. Well, the witch would have a much better chance than Jack anyway that was for sure.

Even the Xiaolin monks could.

Jack’s wandering thoughts were stopped when he felt a gentle hand being placed upon his head, smoothing back his hair, and brushing over his fox ears slightly. Which caused Jack to feel relaxed and calm, slightly. When he was sure that no tears would definitely be seen in his eyes, Jack looked up toward Mara.

Surprised at how gentle and kind her expression seemed, which reminded him of a concerned teacher for their pupil.

“Jack, get rid of that doubt; it’s not helping you.”

That caused him concern then when she said that, as it’s not like he voiced any of that or showed it. It was a quiet internal fight he had with himself on the daily, hiding it and not showing it to people; he didn’t want pity from people because they felt sorry for him, that was the last thing he needed.

“How did...?”

Mara simply smiled at the confusion from Jack, choosing to finish his sentence and answering it.

“How did I what? Know how you felt there? Don’t you remember that mark on your palm, the connection between us that I explained? That's how.”

Actually, that did make sense. As much as Jack wanted to refuse it, he had no reason not to; Mara hasn’t done anything bad to him by manipulate, lie, or use a spell in order to influence how he feels or thinks.

However, now that they are on the topic of the mark on his hand and such, something now comes to Jack’s mind; something important.

“There’s something else I have been meaning to ask you actually, Mara.”

Jack grunted, getting up from the ground in a stiff manner.

“Something important.”

The dragoness just locked eyes with Jack’s, regarding him for a few moments and then gave a nod.

“All right, what is it?”

Jack cleared his throat and then spoke up again, determination was easily seen in his eyes as he wanted answers.

“How do I explain this...? Recently, since meeting and making that deal, I’ve been having these... Dreams? No, that’s not it. Visions? No...”

Mara still looked at Jack, surprised it took him this long to ask about this but at the same time expected it to last longer as well.

“Flashbacks. They are flashbacks, real ones. Of the past. And not very happy ones either, a slight side effect of the deal and connection me and you had established.”

Jack nodded, looking even more determined now.

“Mara, may I ask about the past and get help on filling in the awkward blanks?”

To which Mara nodded, folding her arms.

“Very well, I’m willing to share certain things but not all.”

That was fair Jack immediately thought, as he straightened in his posture now and gained his composure completely back.

“What exactly happened with you back in the past?”

–

Making his way through the Citadel with purpose, alone, Chase was heading to Jack’s room. He and the red head were going to need to have a talk about things. A long talk. But for right now, to set his mind at ease, Chase was wanting to check up on his apprentice. He knew Jack was fine, probably, but he still wanted to make sure; be honourable as the mentor he agreed to be to Jack.

Part of Chase told him, which the warlord really didn’t need to think hard about, was that Jack found the gentler and kinder nature Chase showed to be odd. Well, maybe odd wasn’t quite the word to describe it. Perhaps daunting may be more fitting. Why? Because when Chase allowed that part of him to show, he always became more protective and aggressive toward others who dare go up against those who he has become more gentler and kinder around.

It was the damn dragon part of him now that got like that.

There were very few things that made Chase show that side, and it really wasn’t that much; his warriors, Jack and funny enough Wuya.

Chase's warriors were an easy one to work out why he allowed that side of him out, as he always valued their safety and wellbeing after his own; they may be his slaves and warriors now, people from a long time ago who he beat in combat and won, but he still saw them as family. Jack was another obvious answer to this, being the warlord’s apprentice and as of recently his interest. Wuya is on here only due to the fact of the very close relationship she has with Jack, and as such he sees a point in order of getting along with her and in tow getting close with Jack doing that.

Though on the Heylin side Chase was not ignorant of Jack’s odd friendship with some of the people on the Xiaolin side, for instance, people like Kimiko, Omi, and Clay slightly. Raimundo could be included in that list as well, kinda, as Jack and the Brazilian monk seem to want to always tease, taunt and go at each other.

And Chase is confident when he says that it isn’t just him who has to watch those two when they start.

Stopping at the bottom of stairs, Chase looked upward. The stairs looked like they went on forever, from this angle, especially with the bends and curves it had to it as it went upward. And downward. Yeah, Chase’s Citadel was massive; but one advantage of his major extended life span has been the scoping out of this place many times, familiarising himself to the point he could walk this place blindfolded if he so chose. And not just that, but the longer life span has allowed him to expand this place to the grand stature that it is.

Placing a foot on the first step of the stair in front of him, Chase slowly ascended the stairs. Heading upward to Jack’s room now, as he had his hands behind his back and clasped together. His green reptilian tail swaying with each step he took.

“Hopefully, things go a bit smoother than earlier.”

–

“All right, Jack, what I show you is between us.”

Before Jack could say anything, Mara simply reached outward and placed her hands on his shoulders and gently knocked their foreheads together. Watching her horns while doing that as she wasn’t wanting Jack hurt by them. Closing her eyes, the dragoness simply breathed inward and then released it, opening her eyes back up now. Only this time they were glowing.

“This may pinch a little.”

Again, confusion gripped Jack here, and just like last time as well Mara simply didn’t allow for time to give Jack an opportunity to voice anything as a sudden nauseating pain came to him. His head began to thump, a slight burning sensation starting.

And then blackness welcomed him.

It was quiet. And Jack felt, well, from what he could think to describe it, as feeling numb. It was odd, describing the sensations he was feeling right now. But what he did notice was a continuous clicking noise in his ear, which caused his eyes to open.

Seeing Mara standing in front of him, hands extended out to him and her fingers clicking at the sides of his ears; probably to check for a cognitive response.

“Jack? Jack, you still with me?”

It took Jack a few minutes to collect his thoughts and speak, as when he had opened his mouth there to speak a dizzy and sick feeling washed over him.

“Y-Yeah... I’m... all right, I guess. Why do you ask? What happened?”

Mara sighed in relief, stepping back from Jack a little to give the poor red head some room.

“Linking minds through magic can leave people feeling too sick and dizzy to work properly, at times. Which has happened. Actually, I remember someone properly being ill for a few days due to the dizziness and sick feeling they experienced when doing this.”

Now Jack understood why she was making sure he was still functioning fine, as he could have ended up being out of the game with dizziness and sickness plaguing him.

“Maybe you should think about giving some warning beforehand?”

Yeah, she could do that; but where would the fun be then in doing that?

When the dizziness and sick feeling subsided some more, Jack decided to look around then. Meeting an endless void of darkness surrounding them, as his eyes scanned the area carefully. He wasn’t sure what was going on currently, except from what Mara said she did there. And even then, Jack didn’t really know what that meant.

All Jack was sure of was that she had linked minds with him by magic and they were alone within darkness.

And then a blinding light surrounded them, which had the young omega covering his eyes while Mara just stood there indifferent to what was happening. The extreme light soon died down to a more comfortable glow around them, as many different types of rectangular shapes with moving images appeared.

When Jack removed his hands from his eyes and took a closer look at what surrounded them, he realised Mara was in all of them; each depicting a different scene playing out and Mara either being younger or older in them.

Seeing Mara wasn’t going to speak the now, Jack decided to slowly edge his way toward a close rectangular shape next to him containing the image of Mara as a child; though it wasn’t just Mara, as a couple of other children were there with her; the other children were not directly standing beside the young dragoness, but a wee bit away from her and what looked to be conversing in a quiet whispering manner. Though from what he could see and make out, Mara didn’t exactly look happy in this moment. In fact, if Jack were to be honest, she looked miserable.

At first, he couldn’t hear anything that was being said, just watch as the scene played. And then, sound suddenly filtered into being.

_“I can’t believe the next ruler is gonna be an omega.”_

_One of the children, a small young girl, commented. The other three children just snickered at that. And then the previous comment was soon followed up by another, which came from a young boy._

_“Yeah, I know, my dad says this will be a fail when the next ruler comes along as my dad says that omegas are too easily influenced by emotions and will also easily submit to an alpha. And considering most rulers, if not all, are either beta or alpha then we are screwed.”_

_A nod came from the group of children._

_“Not to mention omegas are far weaker and more useless when it comes to fighting, so I can’t see our next ruler defending us in battle.”_

_When that last comment was made, another child within the group mentioned something about fishing and so they all took off and ran somewhere. A younger Mara, by the looks of it aged eight, slumped herself against a sandstone wall and slowly sank toward the floor. The young dragoness looked so gentle and kind here, easily making her vulnerable. Pure jet-black hair falling to her shoulders, medium sized wings were seen lazily hanging by her sides hugging her form in a comforting manner, small horns were also visible._

_A sigh soon left her when she heard footsteps approaching._

_“There you are Mara. You know, as future queen you should be in your studies and learning your duties.”_

_Small golden eyes peered up toward the person who spoke to her, seeing a man dressed in a fancy golden armour breast plate, a white cotton skirt that came down to the knee, a big curved and sharp khopesh in a holster by his waist and two golden round bracelets around his wrists._

_Blue eyes locked sternly with Mara, as she spoke._

_“Hey, Asim, am I... weak and useless?”_

_A sigh left the man’s lips, as he bent down to Mara's height and looked her straight in the eye. Asim was Mara's protector and guardian, since he was the strongest alpha around, and he follows that duty with a strict manner. And due to the bond that he has formed with Mara, which would be like a father and daughter one, makes him a powerful protector and guardian of the young omega._

_“Are you listening to the other kids again? What have I told you about them, Mara? Come on, what was it?”_

_Another sigh left Mara, as her wings deflated downward slightly some more, but she answered, nonetheless._

_“Not to listen to them and focus on what I must in order to prepare for the future... Yeah, yeah; I know.”_

_A roll of the eyes came from Asim, as he soon stood back up and held his hand out for Mara to take. It took the young dragoness a few minutes before she reached out and took the offered hand, getting up. Whether she accepted his hand or not didn’t matter, he wouldn’t dare leave her alone out here in case anything happened. Though it was a slim chance of happening, there was still that probability and because of that probability alone is the reason why he’s sticking so close to her._

_“Oh, you do huh. Well then, in that case, I wish you would stick to it.”_

_Gesturing for Mara to follow him, she did, and he began leading the way back to the palace._

_“Come now, Mara; let us head back inside out of this heat and back to your studying. I’m sure your father will want to speak with you later on as well.”_

_Mara just quietly walked beside Asim, as a comforting large white and black speckle falcon wing was placed around her from behind. Now Mara and her father, her real father, had an odd relationship; and as such, she didn’t really like speaking with her father as it just left her feeling so odd._

_“Oh joy.”_

Looking away from the scene playing out, Jack turned his head and looked toward Mara now and raised an eyebrow.

“Memories. Unaltered from the past.”

Jack nodded his head to her words, walking his way toward another memory now. This one showed Mara grown up a little more here, around twelve, as the young dragoness had a wooden stick within her hands. The clothing that Mara wore here was fancy form fitting looking armour, the top part covering what it needed and leaving the lower half of her tummy exposed while the bottom part was a skirt like creation that came just above her knees, which was probably to protect herself and allow for much movement to happen.

And just like last time, the sound that went with this memory soon came into existence for Jack.

_“Again!”_

_A voice boomed off to the side from Mara, as the young dragoness began to fluidly move the stick about within her hands. It looked like she was blocking attacks and delivering attacks of her own, moving the stick with much ease and practice. Sweat was just visible on her forehead, as she turned on the balls of her feet with quick precision and moved the stick with her, thrusting it outward lengthways._

_And her body immediately came to a stop, holding that position._

_“Nicely done, Mara.”_

_Clapping was heard as Asim approached the young omega, the both of them locking eyes._

_“You seem to have improved rather beautifully and gracefully in such a short time, despite what has been said; you should feel proud.”_

_Mara gave a half smile as her eyes soon landed on the stick she held, a thoughtful expression on her. Before her eyes looked back up to Asim, then she spoke._

_“I am pleased, don’t get me wrong, it’s just. Ugh... How do I say it? I’m still lacking in my abilities with this when it comes to going up against someone, since no one has done so with me...”_

_The nod that the alpha protector gave told Mara that Asim was taking this seriously and thinking of a way to remedy that, until a smirk came to him._

_“Why not go against me, Mara?”_

_Mara blinked, surprised. She was not expecting him to suggest that they spar with the sticks, considering their power differences and experience on fighting. But then again, she wasn’t going to turn this opportunity down as it would indeed be a good learning experience to have._

_“All right then, Asim; let’s go!”_

_With the decision made to spar, Asim simply walked off to the side and retrieved one of the training wooden sticks and twirled it around in his hand. His eyes locked on the movements, as was Mara's. The extreme calm relaxed and fluid movements being made to draw the eye._

_“You sure you still want to do this, Mara? Last chance you know.”_

_The young omega smirked and nodded her head, gripping the stick tighter in her hand. Oh yes, she was most definitely wanting to do this. She’s spent the last two or so years bugging Asim and her father to train herself up to fight and have strength and power._

_“Bring it!”_

_Seeing how serious Mara was here, even listening to the way that she talked, told Asim all that he needed to know; which was fight. And so, he lunged forward to Mara with the stick held tight at his side, Mara simply watched closely and allowed her instincts to play and guide her. And just as Asim swung the stick forward to her, going for a sideways attack, she pivoted in the direction he was coming from and moved to deflect._

When the memory ended, Jack slowly removed his gaze from it and looked toward Mara now again. Who was looking back at him, watching.

“You sure started training at such a young age to fight.”

To which Mara shook her head, smiling. Though it was a bitter looking smile.

“No. That wasn’t young really, well, not for the time anyway. Most tend to start between the age of nine and eleven. I was delayed in learning how to fight, due to my nature as an omega, Asim's overprotective nature of me and because people seemed scared to train me in case anything bad happened; my father, of course, would not be pleased if that last one did happen.”

Jack nodded, looking off to the side and began to think. He couldn’t believe how brutal things were in the past, and yet, they were still similar to how things worked now. There was still that prejudice between the classifications like there always has been, it was just way more watered-down.

Something told Jack there was way worse things to come.

“Jack, I’m afraid we’ll need to pick this up again soon.”

Before Jack could question Mara on what was wrong, complete darkness consumed his vision. When red eyes began to focus once again on what was in front of him, after blinking a few times to adjust to the light, Jack realised immediately he was back within his room, on his bed within Chase's Citadel.

And then knocking interrupted Jack’s thoughts there, telling him why Mara had ended that memory watching thing early.

Someone was at his door.


	8. Chapter Seven – Jack and Mara 2

A knock sounded from Jack’s door. Then another, and another one followed by that. They didn’t sound angry or desperate, just average, which told him it was probably chase, since Wuya was known for having desperate sounding knocks and Chase's feline warriors were known for angry sounding ones.

Getting up from his bed, having collected himself enough to face another, Jack ventured toward the door. Crossing the threshold to it with ease. When standing in front of the door, hand raised to open it, he paused. What was he doing? Honestly? While like this, Jack should be more cautious of things and on guard with himself.

What if this person on the other side of the door wasn’t Chase?

With that realisation in mind, Jack just lowered his hand and stared straight ahead of himself. Staring right at the fine marble etch work on the door. And then, when he was sure, spoke up.

“Y-Yes? Who is it?”

A couple of minutes in silence ticked by with no response, Jack suddenly felt anxiety beginning to eat away at him. Was it really someone that was there? Really? Because he does remember the last time when his mind played tricks on him in this Citadel, that wasn’t so fun.

“It’s Chase, Spicer; I just dropped by to see how you were.”

Jack said nothing, didn’t know how to respond to that until a cough, one that sounded like someone was clearing their throat and wanted attention happened, which immediately got Jack’s attention.

“And?”

Oh, Chase wanted him to answer.

“I’m... I’m good...”

Jack answered, stiffly. Rubbing one of his hands at the back of his head, while looking off to the side. His tail swaying calmly behind him.

“Good. That’s what I want to hear. So...”

Chase began, but then went quiet. Dragging out the sentence he was going to say, which had Jack pause and look back toward the door expectantly.

“You going to invite me in, or shall we just converse like this then?”

Jack was raising his hand and then paused, hand midway in reach for and to open the door, as the omega sighed. Could he really allow Chase in here after what Mara had said? Could he trust Chase? No... Could he trust himself is more like it?

“Spicer, if you worry something may happen, I’ll provide some reassurance then for you; nothing will happen.”

Jack clenched his teeth.

“And what? You expect me to just take that statement at face value?”

What followed this question had Jack comply with what Chase kind of wanted by placing his hand on the door handle firmly. It’s not like the warlord was going to take advantage of Jack when like this; Chase hasn’t yet and won’t start now. Plus, if Chase was going to do that, then it would have happened when back at the Spicer Manor.

“Trust me.”

And so, Jack did, opening the door up for the warlord.

–

“Shit.”

Wuya hissed out and immediately put her finger in her mouth, a groan leaving her. Well, not what she had been meaning to achieve there. The witch was hoping to uncover some secret hidden on the pages she had with using her magic but ended up getting burned. Apparently, the pages were magic in nature themselves.

“That staff is completely useless from what I’ve managed to read so far and dug up on it... What am I missing...?”

Laughter broke Wuya out of her moment there, as she turned and immediately saw Mara standing there behind her. The dragoness was simply standing there with arms folded, an amused smile on her face and tail slowly curling around her ankles.

“So, you finally managed to work out that the staff is useless as it is, well done. A+ for you.”

Wuya scoffed at Mara's obvious sarcasm here, which was irritating toward the witch. In the past, Wuya usually either encouraged that sarcasm or laughed at it. But right now, was not in the mood for it and it’s not like any of this was a laughing matter.

“Oh, come off it, plenty of those stupid Wus are useless, in a sense, until combined with... each other...”

Wuya's eyes widened upon this news, not believing how stupid she was for not realising that sooner. But the question was, what Wu or Wus combined with that damn staff. And then Mara just smirked.

“Well look at that, seems you have some investigating to do; have fun.”

And then the omega dragoness was gone.

Wuya slumped herself against a nearby wall and sighed, placing her hands on top of her head, and then pulling them downward. Allowing for her hands to run over her face, then pausing in her movements, her hands rested at her chin and neck area.

“What Wu are considered as power sources...”

Wuya wondered aloud, then immediately straightened up in posture.

She knew of one for sure, all of them did actually, the other was still a mystery as it has yet to reveal itself; then Wuya curses herself in her mind when she feels a magical surge move throughout her body, alerting her to a Wu.

–

Jack cautiously watched Chase pace back and forth about the bedroom, the warlord wasn’t paying attention to the red head, as muttering could be heard, and confliction could be seen on Chase's face. That had Jack worried.

Really worried.

“Um, Chase, is everything okay?”

That got the alpha warlord to pause in his unfocused state, eyes now locked on Jack. Normally Jack would feel submissive under such a stare, but for some reason he didn’t feel that. In fact, the usual dominance that Chase exuded from himself wasn’t there at all; not really.

Why?

“Ah yes, I was just thinking about something is all.”

That just made Jack feel even more worried, as Chase never got like this at all. Not since Jack has known him anyway.

“Which would be?”

The omega asked, an awkward smile on his face while he asked this. Chase however just sighed, closed his eyes, and then reopened them. Golden brown eyes were locked with red ones.

“Jack, I got to know, because I’m just not sure now; am I pushing you too hard? Do you feel that I am?”

At hearing that Jack’s awkward smile and worrying ebbed away slowly, replaced by sheer panic now. Why was Chase asking this of him now? Was this Chase's sneaky way of letting him go? Honestly, Jack wasn’t wanting to answer this question; but he had to, if the expectant look on Chase was anything to go by.

“I... I wouldn’t say no to that... But...”

Chase then decided to cut Jack off, speaking up.

“So, I am then? I see.”

Jack’s head immediately began to shake, as he took a slight step forward and then paused.

“No! That’s... That’s not what I was going to say...”

Then Chase raised an eyebrow.

“So, it’s a bit of both then.”

To which Jack paused, thought about that, then nodded slowly. Chase was an excellent teacher, Jack wasn’t going to lie, but the omega really was pushed hard at times by the alpha; and he knew why the warlord did that. Chase was wanting Jack to be successful in his apprenticeship and training, which sometimes, unfortunately, just meant he was going to be pushed in ways he hasn’t been before.

Jack has noticed a great improvement under Chase, as he’s sure Chase has noticed as well, but there was that nagging doubt at the back of his mind that the warlord only puts up with Jack out of pity. Sure, Jack had improved when he left China, but he still had relied way too much on his robots for things; nowadays however Jack could do most things by himself, and his robots were only used when he really only needed them.

Now that use was his robots mainly just maintaining the upkeep of the Spicer Manor.

“I’ll try to lessen up on that for the now, with your sensitive situation right now. But know this, Spicer, you’ll still be doing training and carrying out tasks; it’s just that the training will be less straining on you and the tasks you carry out shall be done with another if you have to leave the Citadel for safety reasons.”

Jack nodded his head to Chase's words, as that was fair enough. At least Jack could calm down now about Chase letting him go. He wasn’t wanting to leave the Citadel, the Heylin side, and most importantly he wasn’t wanting to leave Chase's side just yet.

Just as Jack was about to open his mouth, the door to his bedroom swung open and revealed Wuya. The witch wasted no time in speaking up about why she was there, mostly because of the look Chase was giving her right now.

“New Wu alert.”

Jack sighed in relief that it wasn’t anything bad, as Chase just rolled his eyes and locked eyes with Wuya only.

“And? In case you haven’t realised, Wuya, I’ll only allow for wasted time on getting rather important and dangerous Wu, so it doesn’t fall into the hands of the monks. So, I’ll ask, what makes this Wu important or dangerous enough for me to care?”

The witch huffed then; a challenging look could be seen on her now as she uttered three words.

“Hands of Conduction.”

Chase immediately did a double take, looking from Wuya to then Jack. A sigh left him, as Wuya was right; this one was important and dangerous.

“Very well then, Wuya, I see your point. Go with Jack and retrieve this Wu; and remember to explain the purpose of this Wu to him this time yeah?”

–

Wuya and Jack were making their way quietly across the Land of Nowhere, keeping an eye out for the monks or trouble. In all honesty even though Jack knew Chase owned this land, and nothing would happen to him here because of that. But that still didn’t stop the off feeling the omega got from being in this place again.

When Jack was sure that the coast was clear, he looked straight ahead and at Wuya. The witch hasn’t said anything to him yet of this Wu that they were going for, only speaking now and then indicating to follow.

It was beginning to annoy Jack.

“All right, Wuya, out with it; what are we even looking for anyway?”

Wuya paused, looked over her shoulder and stared at Jack. But only briefly before resuming in her walking, the witch's tail slowly moving from side to side with her movements. Jack wasn’t sure what to make of Wuya's odd behaviour, as this was nothing like the alpha female did; Wuya was always happy enough to run her mouth and speak nonstop.

But she wasn’t doing that the now.

“Jack.”

The witch began and paused, turning to Jack and staring at the omega. Studying him. This had Jack pausing and becoming still, eyes locked with Wuya. The witch's eyes roamed the omega, seeming to be searching for something. Then she looked away.

“No, never mind.”

And then Wuya began walking again, beginning to answer Jack’s question about the Wu.

“The Hands of Conduction, Jack, is a Wu that can conduct any other Shen Gong Wu’s ability and the bearer of the Hands of Conduction can either; choose to store this energy up and combine it up with another Wu to deliver ten times the damage, or simply use the Hands of Conduction on its own and deliver the same damage back, or even simply use it as an energy storing source.”

Now Jack understood what was so important and most dangerous about this Wu that they were getting, and why Chase would definitely not want it falling into enemy hands.

“Fuck, that sure sounds like a really dangerous item that.”

Wuya nodded her head.

“Quite. Though it’s funny, that was a rather early creation of Wu; which most turned out to be deadly.”

Most Shen Gong Wu were dangerous in their own way, some more so than others, but this one sure sounded brutal if used correctly.

“So, I’m assuming this Wu is a hand then?”

Wuya just slowly began to laugh then, looking over her shoulder toward the red head. An amused glint in her eyes.

“You get that analysis from the name? Of course, it’s a hand shaped Wu, Jack; look for two beautifully crafted bronze hands in the position of entwining hands reaching upward, with enough space between the clasping hands for something to fit in there.”

The red head nodded his head to Wuya's words, falling into step behind the witch in silence.

–

Chase paced about his throne room, tail swaying about from side to side as he did so. It really was rare to see Chase doing this, looking conflicted about something. And it didn’t go unnoticed, as his feline warriors watched him from afar within the shadows. Which is probably the best thing, considering how tense and volatile Chase seemed to be looking.

He wasn’t sure how to take the news of this Shen Gong Wu reappearing. He hasn’t seen or heard of it for the last fifteen hundred years, since the days of old. When he was still on the Xiaolin side. Beginning to pick up his pacing speed, Chase soon paused and looked toward his throne. Walking toward it and then sat down, a sigh leaving him.

Why did he feel like he was missing something? Something important.

Wuya seems to be hiding something from him too, if her current long hours hidden away in her room away from everyone was any indication, which he is going to have to ask her about. Which shouldn’t be hard to do, as long as he puts enough bark in his tone.

Jack, now there was something that was bugging Chase, as he definitely knew the omega was hiding something, which he was definitely going to corner Jack about; again, that won’t be hard since Jack seems naturally submissive and willing to do what is asked without problem.

Chase may look like he hasn’t been paying attention to what has been going on in this Citadel, and out with it, but he does; very much so. And not just that, but he has eyes and ears in places most don’t even bother checking or wouldn’t think to check. He was rather influential when he wants to be, having gained many loyal companions, followers, and warriors.

“Hmm...”

Looking to his side, spotting Alba out of the corner of his eye, a smirk soon appeared on the warlord’s face. Maybe Jack wouldn’t be straight up honest with him, but he does know Alba's memories of what she saw with the red head omega would be true. Though he’d need to remain unaware of knowing anything, the dragon warlord wasn’t wanting Jack to know a breach in privacy was being done here.

Jack was way too sensitive, cautious, and nervous right now to understand why Chase was really going this far to see what was being hidden, as worry was seriously at the front of Chase’s mind here for doing this.

Well, he better get to work on trying to get the information he needed from Alba.

“This is either going to be really easy or hard.”

–

“Wuyaaaaaa, are we there yet? We’ve been walking forever...”

Wuya just rolled her eyes and sighed, as she turned the corner and soon stopped to take in the view. They were currently halfway up a mountain, having walked for an hour and a half now, taking breaks now and then. They were trying to remain on the down low, which meant no using magic at all to draw attention to them.

She knew the monks would probably be out and about looking for this Wu as well; and they most certainly weren’t wanting to cause the monks to find them by using magic, as Heylin and Xiaolin magic for that matter when used gave off surges of power to other magic users.

“Will you please be quiet, Jack, or do I have to resort to gagging you?”

The witch asked, harshly, as she glared dangerously toward the red head. Immediately shutting Jack up, as the omega folded his arms and simply looked away. Muttering under his breath, as Wuya took a few steps forward and then paused. Looking at the missing parts within the rock of the mountain, soon spotting a hole wide enough for a body to just fit between and sneak into the mountain. Looking back toward Jack, Wuya cleared her throat and gained the attention of the omega.

“What?”

Wuya gestured for Jack to move closer toward her, which the omega did and raised an eyebrow.

“All right Jack, time to shine.”

Now Jack was confused.

“Huh?”

Which had the witch raise her hand and point toward the hole she was referring to for Jack to crawl his way through and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu that was inside.

“Put your damn training to use and squeeze that damn flexible and nimble body on in there, go.”

Jack’s eyes went the slightest bit wide, as he honestly wasn’t sure what to make of this.

“Are you for real? Isn’t there an easier way in there? A door? Or I don’t know, crazy idea here Wuya, magic to get us in there?”

Wuya shook her head and folded her arms, a sigh leaving her.

“Jack, magic would alert others to what we were up to and where we were. And no, there are no other ways into a sealed-up mountain; this mountain only has this hole just big enough to have someone squeeze themselves into, get what they need and then leave, as this mountain is holding an extremely dangerous Wu , which means more work in order to find and obtain it.”

Jack just grumbled then.

“Why can’t you fit yourself through that damn hole? Why don’t you do it?”

The witch narrowed her eyes.

“This is not my mission to complete as I’m technically here to watch you, and besides, think of it as training; a Heylin warrior needs to be flexible in situations, with their choices and how they do things. Now that my wise teaching lesson is finished, stop being such a baby and get in that damn hole and retrieve the Wu.”

Jack looked from Wuya to the hole he’d be crawling through, as he slowly walked toward it and peered inside. He hated the dark and hated narrow closed in spaces; two hated loves of his life. Placing his hands on the sides of the hole, he jumped upward slightly and began to wiggle his way into it.

“Also, Jack, think of this as a way to face a couple of your fears, which means more training, technically.”

Oh fun, Jack sarcastically thought.

–

“Uh, Dojo, are you sure we’re not lost?”

Raimundo asked, as all four Xiaolin monks are on Dojo's back being flown to their destination. However, so far at least, Dojo is constantly circling in his flying when it comes to finding this Shen Gong Wu. Dojo knew it was close, could feel the magical pulses rippling through his body stronger with each circling.

“Now, now kids; it’s around here somewhere, I can feel it. We just gotta be patient and let my senses do their magic.”

Raimundo groaned, as the alpha simply folded his arms and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, the other monks had tuned out Raimundo's and Dojo's little spat about where they were and maybe weren’t heading.

“Yeah, whatever. Dude, that’s code for being lost right there.”

Dojo huffed at the alpha Brazilian’s comment there, as he allowed for his eyes to scan the area quickly while doing another circle around. However this time around, probably due to luck, Dojo had flown close to the mountain that they needed to get to which caused a huge magical surge pulse to ripple through him, and then Dojo made a quick descent landing on a narrow dirt path that was made for traversing up the mountain.

All the while causing the monk’s that were riding on Dojo's back to hold on tightly, as they undulated up and down quite hastily due to Dojo’s movements.

When everyone was on ground and secure, Dojo immediately allowed for himself to become small and rested on Clay's hat. All four Xiaolin dragons just looked about, confused as to where they were meant to head now or what they were getting. Before all eyes locked on Dojo.

“Come on, kids, use them noggins; the Wu is within this mountain. However good luck with getting to it, as there is only one way of getting in there. Which is a secret hidden entrance.”

That just caused a groan to be made by each monk, as Dojo immediately raised an eyebrow at their behaviour. They weren’t as motivated to get this Wu like usual, maybe they were all really tired from last night. Well, Dojo did warn them, but they never listened and kept up with late night training and then having a games night.

“Wait, I have an idea. Dojo, you said there is no way for us to get into this mountain without finding that secret entrance right, because it’s completely sealed up? Keeping solid things out.”

The dragon nodded his head and looked toward Kimiko, tilting his head a little. Such odd wording.

“Yeah? What about it?”

The Japanese omega monk just smiled then, closing her eyes.

“Why don’t we just make ourselves become not solid anymore?”

Dojo paused, thought about that, as did the other monks and then Omi brightened up.

“Excellent observation, Kimiko.”

Kimiko just smiled more then, looking toward Omi.

“I do try.”

Clay only nodded his head, then Raimundo piped up with an enthusiastic voice.

“You go girl, using those cheating tactics like that!”

Then Kimiko’s expression turned sour, as her eyes landed on Raimundo.

“How is this cheating? How is using something that we have, which would not only save time but make finding this Wu easier, considered cheating!?”

Raimundo was going to taunt something back at Kimiko, just to annoy, but was immediately silenced when Omi raised his hand and walked toward Clay. Stopping in front of the beta, Omi looked upward and toward Dojo.

“Dojo, do you have the Serpents Tail on you still?”

Dojo just looked at Omi, blinked and then began rummaging around inside one of his own ears.

“I think I do, I should; give me a moment.”

While Dojo seemed busy with doing that, all four monks huddled in a circle and began discussing their plan for this. It was odd, all four of them had the same feeling and thought; where was the Heylin side? Specifically, where was Jack and Wuya? If Chase showed up, having tagged along with Jack and Wuya, then getting this Wu may be difficult.

“Found it!”

Dojo announced, pulling a green lizard tail from his ear, then holding it out for one of the monks to take.

–

Having spent the last fifteen minutes squeezing himself and wiggling to where he needed to get to, Jack soon reached the end of the hole he was crawling through and jumped out. Landing on nicely even rock ground, glancing around now Jack spotted the large area he was in. Surprise written all over his face.

“Huh, I really got to stop being surprised by stuff I see.”

Shaking his head and focusing again on the task at hand, Jack scanned the area thoroughly and soon his eyes landed on what he had been looking for. Which had been the Wu presented upon a rock that seemed to be working as a table, which caused Jack to shrug and then walk forward. He thought this Wu would have been hard to obtain, though then again, it was a really old one so maybe the hiding place wasn’t designed for that; it was already hard locating and getting in here for this Wu in the first place.

Just as Jack was halfway there to the Wu, he paused when hearing a familiar voice speak out.

“Jack Spicer, you will not be leaving here with that Wu!”

Looking up now, Jack’s eyes widened and he dived to the side when all monks had materialised from the rock ceiling and landed gracefully on the ground, the Serpents Tail firmly held in Omi's hands. Raimundo and Kimiko had taken on fighting stances, while Clay just looked at Spicer and then around them.

“Hey, doesn’t Jack normally have another one who fights with him? Like Wuya or Chase?”

That just put the monks on edge then, as that was always the case; however, Jack was here alone for once.

“Yeah, what gives dude? It isn’t considered fair if you have to just fight us by yourself.”

That earned a punch from Kimiko, which caused the Xiaolin dragon of wind to wince and hold his arm.

“Ow, damn girl; I’m just being honest.”

Kimiko rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

“Stop thinking Jack’s inferior because he’s an omega, Raimundo; it’s beginning to annoy.”

That caused Raimundo to blink, confusion coming to his expression now as he raised a hand and pointed toward Jack.

“But... It is unfair on his part. I mean, it’s one against four. Uh, five. It’s the numbers that I was talking about, I wasn’t talking about him being an omega. I mean, fair enough, Chase could take us all; but he’s just wicked crazy on Heylin strength and magic and not to mention a Tai Chi perfectionist pretty much.”

Laughter soon began to be heard, as a glow came from Jack’s side. Everyone covered their eyes, due to the intensity of the light. And then it was gone. When everyone removed their hands from their eyes, looking around, all eyes landed on a semi-transparent Mara.

“Aren’t Xiaolin monks supposed to be about humility and respect for their enemies? Not just toward chosen enemies?”

The monks just became rather confused, as they stared at Mara. However, Dojo, he was looking at Mara, but he felt like he knew her; the tiny dragon just couldn’t seem to put his claw on it. Jack looked at Mara as well, though for an entirely different reason.

“Why are you all ghost-like?”

The dragoness turned her gaze from the monks to Jack, a smile on her lips.

“This place has no energy about it, and as such, my physical appearance weakens.”

Oh, that made sense.

“Woah, timeout; who the hell is this dragon chick?”

Raimundo suddenly spoke up, gaining Mara's and Jack’s attention.

“Let us speak later, Jack; I specifically remember you have a job to do, no?”

Nodding his head toward Mara's words, the omega red head immediately broke out into a full run toward the Wu. As did the monks as well now.

“Hey, Don’t I know you?”

Mara's eyes zeroed in on that voice, as they landed on Dojo who was slithering across the ground. The green dragon hadn’t changed really at all since Mara had known Dojo, maybe grown a little slower and fatter, but beyond that not much.

Mara just smiled then, a mischievous one.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

–

Wuya paced back and forth, worry was beginning to come to her now over Jack. It has been twenty minutes, the red head should have made it into the mountain area he needed to be, locate, and retrieve the Wu and should be on his way back here. It was an easy task.

Except Jack wasn’t back yet.

If this went on for half an hour, she would have no choice but to crawl her way inside and see what is keeping Jack. It couldn’t be the monks, no Xiaolin showdown magic has pulsed through the area. And she hasn’t seen them about either, so there was that as well.

“Ugh... What’s keeping that boy?”

The witch began, then paused. It was faint, really faint, but it was a magical reading surge. She wasn’t sure what kind it was, the surge she was getting was far too weak and faint for that, but what Wuya did manage to pick up was that this was like Shen Gong Wu magic.

“Shit!”

The red head witch cursed out, beginning to go through with plan B; which was go through the same process Jack had done to get in there, and see what the omega was up to.

–

Jack, Omi, Clay and Raimundo had all managed to lay their hands on the intended Shen Gong Wu for retrieval. Kimiko had been fighting her way to it as well, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Mara who was watching from afar with Dojo. There was something about the dragoness that Kimiko just couldn’t put her finger on, Mara looked like someone she knew from history and yet not. It was complicated.

“I... Uh... That is to say we challenge you, Jack Spicer, to a Xiaolin Showdown!”

Jack just glared at Omi who spoke there, feeling rather annoyed and scared right now. Could he even compete against three other opponents? Would a Showdown really allow for a one on three battle? Maybe if the single opponent was of matched strength and capability as the other three opponents, which Jack clearly isn’t.

Still though, he had to at least try and put some of the training he had learned to use.

“Very well then, I accept your challenge. What’s the challenge exactly?”

Raimundo was the one who spoke up then, smirking. The Brazilian alpha seemed to be holding back laughter, whereas Omi's and Clay's expression was more along the lines of guilt and sympathy.

“Dude, you’re gonna get rinsed if you accept this challenge. Why not keep what sliver of dignity you still have and bail.”

Jack was going to retort when Omi spoke up then.

“I must agree most with Raimundo – this time – as you are seriously at a disadvantage.”

Raimundo just glared at Omi then, who smiled sheepishly. Jack was feeling absolutely outraged now, they weren’t even giving him any credit to being their enemy. His abilities and learning.

“Yeah, partner, I hate to say it; but I agree as well.”

Jack clenched his eyes shut then; teeth gritted harshly against each other. He was so close then to actually doing what they said, before Mara spoke up.

“Who said he was fighting alone? I’m on his team.”

All eyes looked toward the dragoness, as Mara was just casually leaning herself against a wall and staring at the ones who had their hands on the Shen Gong Wu. True, the Xiaolin monks thought, Mara was with Jack and did qualify as a teammate in this situation. However, the Heylin side was still down one.

“All right? Problem is, your still down one.”

Well, that could be easily remedied. Raimundo was beginning to annoy Mara. Snapping her fingers, Mara and Kimiko appeared behind Jack.

“To level out the playing field, as you put it, how about letting us borrow this kitten here?”

Kimiko was both surprised and not surprised by this situation, but she was intrigued now. Just who was this dragoness?

“What!? No way! That’s cheating!!”

Dojo then cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone as the tiny green dragon pulled a book out from his ear and opened it.

“Actually, it’s not considered cheating; like she said, it is just a way of levelling the playing field.”

Raimundo just groaned then, as Omi and Clay exchanged unsure glances at each other, while Kimiko gave a quick nod of her head to the angry alpha.

“Fine. We’ll play it that way, no holding back. The challenge, is to tackle; first team member in each spar pair to have the member of the opposing team that they fight tackled and, on the ground, wins the Shen Gong Wu of that person.”

Omi then piped up after Raimundo said that.

“Now for the Shen Gong Wu that will be waged; for us we wager my Orb of Tornami, Clay's Fist of Tebigong and Raimundo's Sword of The Storm.”

Kimiko nodded, then decided to speak up for Jack and Mara.

“Guess that just leaves the Shen Gong Wu that we wager; which for us we wager my Star of Hanabi, and Jack’s Monkey Staff I presume?”

To which the red head nodded, then she looked to Mara.

“How about this kiddies.”

Mara spoke, allowing for the Staff of Temptation to reveal in her hand. A smirk played on her lips, when the monks had a look of confusion and complete surprise. No doubt they recognised this Shen Gong Wu, as it was the one that was failed to be retrieved; by both Xiaolin and Heylin.

“The Staff of Temptation.”

Jack had to bite his tongue, which was hard; he would talk with Mara later on that one.

All nodded to the rules of the challenge given by Raimundo, as they all locked eyes and then shouted the next thing out.

“Gong Yi Tan Pai!”

As soon as that was uttered, the scenery began to change and became like a sparring arena. All the monks wore their signature blue fighting robes; however, Kimiko's had adorned both a blue and black colour to match the team she was on. Jack remained in his usual gothic wear; black trousers, black top, clunky boots, and long trench coat that had his heli-pack strapped over it.

Mara on the other hand had become more solid in appearance now, as armour adorned the dragoness; the top half of her torso was covered with lovely golden armour with the top half of her shoulders being covered as well, leaving some of her stomach area exposed, while her lower half was all covered in golden armour that hugged her form nicely.

The dragoness just laughed then, as she stared right at the other male monks and went into a fighting stance now.

“All right, let’s get this Showdown over with.”

–

It had been about three minutes Wuya has spent crawling in the space she needed to get through in order to get inside of the mountain, to where Jack was, to find out what the red head omega was up to. What was taking Jack so long anyway? She really hoped she wouldn’t get in there and see Jack freaking out about the dark, because she’s sure Chase had knocked that out of Jack.

Because if not, then the warlord really has a long way to go still for Jack.

Beginning to pick up the pace a little, still making sure to keep dirt off of herself and her clothing from getting ruined, Wuya soon paused and went wide eyed. That tingling sensation from outside was back, only this time way stronger. Showdown style stronger. Not wasting anymore time, Wuya clicked her fingers together and was beginning to be engulfed by green smoke.

She was going to have to use Heylin magic after all to get in there.

So much for them being incognito about this whole thing.

–

“Bring it!”

Raimundo spat out, countering one of Mara's moves with his own.

“Well you can fight, that’s for sure; but how are your reflexes?”

Not allowing for much time to pass after asking that, Mara maneuvered her tail to reach out toward the dragon of wind's feet. Her tail shape taking on a hook, as Raimundo just managed to jump backward from her, did a backflip and then landed on the ground safely.

“Not bad. Though you really need to work on being quicker.”

Mara commented, smirking. Raimundo however was annoyed, he really did not like to be shown up like this. Sure, Chase did that, but only when needing to be and with actual reason. What reason did this dragoness have for doing this or being on Jack’s team? What does she gain from doing this exactly? Who the hell was she!?

“Oh, shut it, I just wasn’t fully paying attention there. Big deal. I still managed to dodge your attack didn’t I.”

Mara just began to laugh then, staring the Brazilian down.

“Oh, you have no idea how bad that’s going to be your downfall, one day; only being able to ‘manage’ something.”

Raimundo didn’t counter that point made by Mara, as she was right; he should be having his head completely in the game. Like how Omi is when battling against Jack and Clay is when battling against Kimiko.

“Enough playtime, let’s fight for real.”

Flapping her wings a few times which had caused her to ascend in the air, Mara then flew toward the monk. Already poised in a kicking position, which looked to be either an axe kick or push kick. Both were very powerful kicks intended for knocking an opponent out or to the ground, which was the aim of this Showdown.

Side stepping Mara’s kick easily enough, Raimundo moved forward and used one of his wings to hit her. Which was countered by a large wing, as Mara looked over her shoulder at Raimundo and smirked.

“Tsk, tsk; you’ll have to do better than that.”

Huffing, the Brazilian monk launched himself forward into a roll and then turned around to face her as he then brought his hands upward and grabbed the handle of the sword on his back. Pulling it upward and then thrusting it toward Mara, Raimundo narrowed his eyes.

“Wind! Sword of The Storm!”

Mara just smirked as a huge gust of wind was heading her way, as she simply used her rather large and powerful wings to flap them around her, generating a huge amount of wind in turn to negate what was coming to her. When she was happy her wings did the job, she tucked them by her sides again and folded her arms.

“What an amateur move.”

Raimundo became gobsmacked, as his eyes widened significantly now, and he took a step back. He didn’t understand it, that was a very useful and powerful move. So why didn’t it do anything to her!? No, she was technically being smart; using her wings to generate wind to cancel out his own wind attack. If he was going to attack her, he was going to need to be smart about it.

“All right, my turn.”

Mara held one of her hands out, palm facing downward as blood began to drip down toward the ground. But what Raimundo saw astonished him, as the spilling blood began to mould and form itself into a sword shape.

“Metal - blood. Harden.”

Okay, now Raimundo was panicking a little. He knew she looked like a great fighter, but she had an elemental power of her own. What!? The Brazilian monk watched as Mara twisted the blood sword handle in her hand and looked at him, a calm expression was written on the dragoness.

“Right, let’s play~”

–

Dojo was watching the entirety of the Showdown happen, when he jumped as green smoke appeared beside him and then Wuya appeared. The witch dusting off her clothing, as she looked around. Then became wide eyed at the scene; the Xiaolin and Heylin side were fighting.

However, what was off about this fight was the teams; the three male monks vs Jack, Kimiko, and Mara. Hold on, Wuya shook her head and rubbed her eyes, doing a double take. And yet, there was Mara and Raimundo fighting.

“Fuck! I... What will...”

The witch paused when hearing a cough catching her attention, as Dojo just sheepishly laughed then.

“Uh... You look really annoyed, Wuya; what side of the magical hag bed did you wake up on today? Heh...”

Wuya just sighed, looking at the tiny green dragon in annoyance. She was in no mood for games, especially not with the thought of Mara being here and maybe coming back fully.

“I have no time for your foolishness, Dojo. Shut it.”

Dojo just huffed and was about to retort when his attention turned to Mara and Raimundo, even Wuya's attention went right there, when the elemental power use was shouted out. First Raimundo with his – “Wind! Sword of The Storm!” – then a couple of minutes later by Mara – “Metal – blood. Harden.”

This managed to trigger something within Dojo's memory to fire up into gear, when seeing what Mara's blood had made as the dragon looked toward Wuya with a shocked and terrified expression.

“Mara is back!?”

Only for Dojo to jump slightly and bawl as something went flying quickly above him, as he hadn’t been expecting that. Neither did Wuya from her expression. Turning his head in the direction of what had went past his head, Dojo froze.

It was the blood sword that Mara had made.

–

“Woah!”

Dodging the sword that had been aimed at him, it smashed into the ground where he had been, which caused Raimundo to pale. He was so close there to that actually getting him. Mara just pulled the sword out of the ground, narrowing her eyes toward the male monk.

“Are you a warrior or not?”

Something didn’t sit well with Raimundo when hearing Mara say that, as it sounded too serious. Too dark. With a hint of sadness behind it. This just had more questions begin to swim about the Brazilian monk's mind.

“Yes! But... But what you’re doing is extremely deadly, and... And... Nothing like what happens.”

The dragoness now understood why Chase probably didn’t have much luck training Jack, as times were completely different to how they once were. They weren’t life threatening. Actually, now that Mara thinks about it, has anyone here ever actually killed anyone?

Or witnessed what Chase and Wuya are really like.

Were like.

“Then you are no true warrior.”

Gripping the sword handle in both hands and raising it above her head, she began to walk toward Raimundo slowly. Which had the dragon of wind frozen and completely scared. However, just as Mara had been about to strike, she paused. A certain sentence having caught her attention.

“Mara is back!?”

Only to have the dragoness switch target, turning on her heel and launching the sword with one hand toward Dojo. Which had the green dragon shut up, as Mara glared at him.

“Twice. You’ll have to pay twice now, Dojo.”

Raimundo just watched from where he stood as Dojo shrunk back, hiding behind Wuya slightly. Even the witch looked pretty startled. And just as Raimundo had begun opening his mouth, he shut it; watching as the sword began to run down the wall like blood would. Mara returned her attention toward Raimundo once again, as she smirked.

“All right, where were we?”

–

Kimiko had been multitasking.

She was keeping an eye on Clay as they sparred and the whole thing that happened between Mara and Dojo, as the omega monk was rather curious. She had a hunch, and if it were correct, then she knew why people feared Mara. When hearing the name Dojo called out made it to Kimiko's ears, she knew then that she and Dojo were going to have to talk.

For now though...

“Judolette Flip – Fire!”

As Kimiko called that out, she began moving her hands in a fast-circular motion, as flames began to materialise around her palms, and then she thrust her hands forward. Sending fireballs Clay's way, which he easily dodged with little trouble.

Clay and Kimiko usually trained together, so they knew each other’s moves rather well, which was why she chose to go up against Clay. There wouldn’t be any harm that way, besides, Omi or Raimundo may go too far when sparring. It wouldn’t be the first time Raimundo or Omi have done that, trying to prove who’s better.

“Just like training, huh Kimiko?”

To which the dragon of fire nodded, as she kept her gaze on Clay.

“The only difference being we’re actually on different teams.”

Clay just smiled smugly, folding his arms.

“Hey now, who says that? Your still one of us, Kim; always will be.”

That had Kimiko smiling, as she watched Clay get into a fighting stance.

“Now come on, let’s get back to sparring, partner.”

The omega monk sprang into the fight, Kimiko and Clay doing just that.

–

“Jack Spicer, I wish to let you know, I have no intention of actually hurting you.”

Jack just shrugged at hearing that and smirked, raising the Monkey Staff, which he activated immediately upon this starting.

“Fine by me, Short-stuff, just makes this easier on me I suppose.”

After saying that, Jack swung the staff forward and watched as Omi jumped backward. Avoiding the hit.

“All right then, I guess we will have to do this the strong way.”

The omega scoffed, swinging the staff again watching Omi jump backward to dodge.

“That’s ‘hard way’, Cueball!”

Which Omi sheepishly smiled at, blushing a little, as he began reaching inside of his robes now.

“Ah yes, that too.”

Just as Jack was about to swing the staff again, he paused and jumped to the side. Glad his training had paid off a little, as his reflexes had gotten better. What Jack had avoided was a gush of water from the Orb of Tornami that Omi had pulled out from his robes, watching Jack carefully.

“I did say this was going to be done the tough way.”

Which Jack gripped the staff tighter in his hands, monkey tail swishing about as he narrowed his eyes.

“For the last time... That’s the ‘hard way’, idiot!”

–

“You actually fight well, for someone who can become such a hothead.”

Mara complimented, as she swung a kick Raimundo's way, which the alpha monk caught her ankle, stopping the attack from hitting him, and smirked.

“You know it, baby!”

Mara narrowed her eyes, using her tail instead now to smack Raimundo across the face. Which caused the monk to release Mara, as the dragoness took a step or two back, watching as Raimundo rubbed his stinging cheek.

“Though you seriously lack focus on the battle. For one...”

As she said that, Mara broke out into a full sprint and raised her fist, landing a punch on Raimundo's face and then another into his stomach. Causing the boasting alpha to wince painfully and cradle his stomach, as Mara brought her hands together.

“Flirting is dangerous; even more dangerous when you can’t fight and focus doing it... Baby.”

The monk was beginning to get seriously annoyed now, as he managed to find his second wind and ran toward the dragoness. Hands raised into fists, screaming doing so. Mara watched in clear amusement, as she side stepped the Brazilian monk, allowing for one of her feet to trip Raimundo.

However, before the monk hit the ground, Mara had managed to take hold of Raimundo from behind by the collar, stopping the monk from falling to the ground and winning one point.

“One question before I let you fall; one you can think on about how much you know of the ways of old. How Xiaolin and Heylin use to be? Next time we meet, let’s discuss that yeah, young monk? All of us...”

Releasing her hold on Raimundo, the monk fell forward and both he and Mara were teleported to the side of the arena, which just left Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Jack.

Mara walked by Raimundo then, heading for where the dissolving blood sword was, as she held her hand out. Absorbing the blood back into her, ignoring the looks she was getting from Dojo and Wuya, as the monk spoke up.

“Why didn’t you kill me? You seemed pretty set on it earlier.”

After absorbing the blood back into her palm, giving her hand a once over, she turned and placed her hands together.

“Now that I know how you have been trained, and what you know of the past and present to do with Xiaolin and Heylin – if your silence was enough of an indicator when I said what I did during the Showdown – my anger is not with you. But heed my words when I say this; Xiaolin shall truly be a thing of the past once I’m done.”

–

Chase sighed, as he leaned against a wall, arms folded. Expression annoyed, hair sticking up from running about the place.

“I can’t believe how much work your being. Still are.”

Alba just glared at Chase from where she sat, tail flicking about behind her. The warlord huffed, his own tail moving awkwardly, agitated, as he kicked off the wall and ran toward the lioness. Only to have the lioness leap away and run off somewhere, making Chase pause and groan.

He now was beginning to remember why he had given Alba to Jack, and it really was because she never listened to Chase and always acted bad; but with Jack she was tame.

_“That’s it! You know what...”_

_The warlord began, as he raised one of his hands up that had begun to glow with Heylin magic. He was going to use magic in getting her to behave but paused when spotting Jack and lowered his hand._

_“Spicer, come over here.”_

_The red head cautiously approached the warlord, which was understandable considering the apprenticeship has only been happening for two weeks._

_“Yeah? Am I in trouble? Again? Because I swear, I didn’t know my Jack-bots would blast those flowers in the garden area.”_

_Chase rolled his eyes, clasping his hands together behind his back._

_“No Spicer, you are not in trouble for I have an assignment for you to... Wait! You did what!?”_

_Jack just sheepishly smiled and laughed, as his face turned red a little; looks like Chase was going to have his warriors fix that later. It’s not like Chase could be totally annoyed with Jack, especially when he allowed the omega to still work with his robots and do tests with them._

_“Ugh, never mind; you know what, I really don’t want to know what you were up to in that case, Spicer. Or else I’m going to be really mad.”_

_Jack just rubbed the back of his head, looking at Chase with a still embarrassed expression._

_“So, what exactly were you wanting to tell me?”_

_That brought Chase back to what he was going to have Jack do, which would also double as a punishment for what he did to his flowers._

_“See this little ‘lovely’ lioness here? Yeah? Well it’s your job to have her tamed in two days. Fail that, and I’ll make sure you won’t be sitting down for weeks after training sessions.”_

_Jack became wide eyed then, watching as Chase began to walk away to probably meditate._

_“But... But... But how am I supposed to do that exactly!?”_

_Chase paused, looked over his shoulder and stared at Jack._

_“That is for you to figure out, Spicer.”_

_Two days had come and gone rather easily._

_Chase stood with his arms folded and watched Jack with Alba; the red head omega and lioness getting on well, as Alba did everything Jack asked her to._

_“Figures...”_

_The warlord grumbled under his breath, as Jack approached Chase with Alba by his side. All Chase did was look from Jack to Alba, then closed his eyes and sighed._

_“Congratulations Spicer, you have tamed a lioness protector; have fun.”_

_And with that Chase just stalked off to his meditation room, leaving Jack and Alba alone; the albino omega looking confused._

_“Huh?”_

Having been reminded of that memory, Chase began following after Alba in the direction of where she had gone. And the journey had taken Chase to the stairs which led upward and downward; the upper levels heading to sleeping quarters and the lower heading toward the dungeon bit. Choosing to go up, Chase soon found himself in one of the many corridors of his place that had sleeping quarters.

Walking down the corridor, he stopped at Wuya's door and thought for a moment.

“Hmm...”

Using his Heylin magic he teleported himself inside of her room, looking around cautiously. He knew he shouldn’t invade Wuya's private room in his Citadel, but the witch has just been acting too weird recently; not showing up on time for things wasn’t like Wuya and it was how she was acting recently. So, Chase wanted to know why.

“Well, nothing out of the ordinary; for Wuya standards that is.”

Chase commented, as the warlord walked around the room and peered only at certain bits; being mindful of Wuya's privacy still. However, his eyes caught sight of something familiar. Which was on Wuya's dressing table. Cautiously and curiously walking over toward the dressing table, Chase leaned over and peered at what was on it.

And when becoming aware of what it was and where this stuff had come from, which was immediately, Chase's expression darkened, and his eyes began to glow a little; he was definitely going to have to talk with Wuya and Jack now about what was going on.

“I really hope this doesn’t mean what I think it does, because if so, then hell is going to happen.”


	9. Chapter Eight – Jack and Mara 3

Swinging the staff that Jack had to block with and also to, hopefully, hit his opponent, Omi managed to dodge it still and use the Orb of Tornami.

“Give it up, Spicer; as I am clearly the more physical one out of us in this fight.”

The omega sneered then, teeth clenching as all Jack saw was red; as he ditched the staff then, dropping it off to the side and ran at full speed toward Omi. The monk had become unfocused and started gloating. Like usual. So, when Jack was within a closer distance to Omi, he decided to put the training he had learned from Chase and, in a smaller part from, Mara together.

Combining the teachings.

Breaking out into a handstand forward roll, Jack managed to land on his feet with much ease and pivoted on his footing, leg raised, to deliver a powerful kick to Omi. Trying to imitate what Mara had done to him when she taught him how to fight. How to have control, confidence, and grace. Sure, Chase taught that, but the teaching was always too fast and brutal; Jack could never ever get the warlords steps remembered and always failed that part of training.

So, because Jack had always done poorly in combat training, Chase came up with training sessions that would help him. Since Jack is so flexible, the warlord had the omega do a lot of dancing and gymnastics training to stay limber around the Citadel, which incorporated into how Jack did combat training with Chase. The idea of having Jack train this way came from one of Chase's warriors, however the omega always lacked control, confidence, and grace of his moves.

Something Chase tried correcting many times, as did Wuya and the warriors, but when in training Jack did perfectly. The battlefield was another story.

_Side stepping a punch and then a kick Jack’s way, doing a couple backward somersaults as punches came his way with the attacker, the omega landed gracefully on his feet and ducked downward, placing his hands down on the ground firmly for support, as one foot was then lifted and pushed forward. Managing to connect with the chest of the attacker, making the person stumble backward and stop, which allowed for Jack to straighten up in posture by standing now and breathing heavily._

_Then clapping sounded to his left._

_“Very good, Spicer. I see the training you have been doing is coming along just fine enough. Your dodging and defensive capabilities have increased.”_

_Jack just fist pumped the air then and smirked._

_“However, what is concerning and needs work is your ability to properly fight in battle against enemies.”_

_That had Jack drop his hand by his side again and sighed, fox ears pointing backward._

_“Yeah, I know. I am trying Chase, I really am.”_

_Which Chase knew and understood, but that didn’t stop the worrying from crossing the warlord’s mind every day. Chase can still remember that one-time Jack had managed to injure himself in a Showdown, which was just ‘fun’ for the alpha dragon lord to deal with. For Jack’s punishment, Chase made it very clear that Jack wasn’t allowed to attend one for two weeks; instead, having his young Heylin apprentice study up on things._

_Magic had crossed Chase's mind to teach to Jack, but when he tried, Jack had caused such a mess of the Citadel._

_“I know you are, Spicer, I have confidence it’ll come soon and so naturally to you.”_

When Jack’s foot had connected with Omi's side, the monk stumbled quite badly to the side dropping the Orb of Tornami and gripped his side. A groan being clearly heard. Omi hadn’t been expecting a move like that to come from Jack, as he winced when getting into a fighting stance. Jack was just in the process of lowering his foot back to the ground, as he himself took on a fighting stance.

“Jack Spicer, you will pay massively for that.”

Omi breathed out, as the monk sprang into action and was about to land a kick on Jack in return. Jack easily avoided by doing a sideways somersault and watched as Omi connected with the ground, spun around quickly, and tried again. Which Jack just dodged again. However, this dodge came in the action of Jack grabbing hold of Omi's ankle, stopping the attack. Which had Omi become confused, embarrassed, and angered.

“All right, Baldy, time to end this.”

Omi paled then.

“Huh...?”

And so, Jack did the only thing he thought of in that moment, which was to pull Omi’s ankle forward and in doing so pull Omi in more toward him. And then placing his free hand on Omi's shoulder, Jack pushed forward and then hooked a leg around the other male’s legs from behind and managed to get Omi to fall on his back with Jack on top holding him down.

“I win.”

–

Wuya couldn’t believe what just happened, couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing; Jack fighting and being successful doing so when in a Showdown. However, something didn’t seem to sit well with Wuya when watching how Jack moved and did his moves; they seemed way too familiar, especially the last couple.

“Hmm...”

The witch decided to sneak a quick glance toward Mara, as the dragoness was looking rather pleased by how Jack was doing in the Showdown. Which solidified an answer in Wuya's mind, as her gaze hardened and then went to Jack as the Heylin omega and alpha Xiaolin monk stood at the side of the arena now with the winner being decided between them.

Only another match to go, which was between Kimiko and Clay, and then the Showdown is over. And if Kimiko wins that fight then all Wu are going to the Heylin, since she was on their side temporarily and they had two points already.

“This is not good.”

She didn’t even want to think about what Chase would do when he finds out.

What he’s going to do to her for keeping this all a secret.

–

Kimiko and Clay had stopped fighting, when Jack had gotten the upper hand on Omi; both becoming gobsmacked.

“How in tarnation had Spicer gotten the best of Omi like that?”

Clay asked, seriously shocked by that one. Kimiko had moved her eyes toward Mara now, as the dragoness looked rather pleased. Too pleased for Kimiko. Something didn’t sit right with that, and the dragon of fire was going to find out why. Jack was never that strong in a Xiaolin Showdown. More importantly, the Heylin omega should be weaker due to the current heat he was going through.

Though it looks like Jack isn’t being inconvenienced at all by that.

Had Chase gone ahead already and bonded with Jack? That would make sense as to why Jack was like that, but examining Jack’s neck showed no proof of a bond. So that wasn’t the case at all. Which meant, something completely different was going on.

Bringing her mind back to the task at hand and what she had to do, Kimiko allowed for fire to surround her hands as she looked at Clay. Clearing her throat, loudly, had got the attention of the Texan monk again.

“Don’t forget, Clay, never become unfocused around your opponent; especially me.”

The Texan monk just released a chuckle, getting back into fighting posture and looking right at Kimiko.

“That you are right, Kim.”

–

“Right, start talking.”

Wuya immediately said, as the witch had marched her way to where Mara was. Ignoring Raimundo being there and listening. Wuya was wanting answers, and she’d get them one way or another. Mara just narrowed her eyes and had her arms folded, looking straight at Wuya.

Annoyed.

“Oh, Wuya, why does it have to be me that has done anything? Can’t you just accept Jack has improved? Or does it annoy you and hurt your pride, that you and Chase couldn’t fully have him being like this?”

The witch clenched her teeth, as she was about to respond when Raimundo cut in.

“Um hello, what are you two talking about?”

The two females looked toward the Brazilian monk, Wuya having an irritated look whereas Mara had one of intrigue.

“Oh nothing. Just having a nice talk with an old friend is all.”

Mara glared at Wuya when saying that, as her tail gave an annoyed flick. Then rather harsh scents filled the air, which seemed to be coming from Wuya and Mara, as both glared at each other.

“Mara, you know what happened in the past was out of line.”

The dragoness felt rage build up in her at that comment, as she was so tempted to begin a fight with Wuya. But put that notion out her head when hearing two other footsteps approaching the group, which happened to be Jack and Omi. The Xiaolin monk looking rather ticked off about losing and Jack beaming from ear to ear.

“Hey! Did you see me! I totally rocked the fight there.”

Jack commented, fist bumping the air while keeping a hold of the Monkey Staff that he had retrieved after the fight. Omi just had his hands together, robes covering them, as he sighed and felt his tiger ears flop downward.

“Next time won’t be so lucky...”

Omi grumbled out quietly, as Jack heard it and smirked, looking toward Omi now.

“Being a sore loser much?”

When Jack and Omi had made it to the group, the omega fox immediately went to Wuya and Mara, tail wagging about under his long trench coat.

“Wuya, did you see that? I totally kicked ass!”

Jack may have been nineteen, not far off twenty, but the red head retained his usual childish personality about things. Like now. The witch was at a loss for words, as she just shook her head and laughed awkwardly. Giving Jack’s head a pat.

“Yeah, yeah you did. ‘You’ totally kicked ass.”

Wuya spoke back, giving Jack a smile and waited until the albino had turned his attention toward Mara, as Wuya then glared at the dragoness.

“Did you see that? I totally won. Which doesn’t happen... But it did! Thanks: without your help I guess I would have not been able to do this.”

Mara just smirked, keeping direct eye contact with Jack as she spoke.

“Nonsense, you won because you have true talent; nothing at all to do with me.”

Wuya kept eye contact with Mara as she walked away from the group, heading toward Dojo. And when close enough, Wuya grabbed Dojo by the midsection, harshly, picking the small green dragon up and glared. Which had Dojo squeak in fear, unsure what Wuya could possibly want with him.

“Ow! Hey! Put me down you...”

Wuya's glare hardened as she used Heylin magic to shut the lizard up, being fed up as is.

“Listen to me, you pest, what exactly is The Staff of Temptation?”

Dojo paused, eyes widening slightly upon hearing that name; it’s been so long since he last heard it. Too long really.

Gesturing toward his mouth with his tail, Dojo looked at the witch expectantly. And seeing that Wuya had got the hint, clicked her fingers, and had the Heylin magic release the small dragon's mouth to be able to speak.

“All right, Wuya, I’ll level with you this once; though I’m afraid my memory is really rusty on that Wu, so I may need to look into this. And if you want to know the information on this Wu, you’ll have to promise something. A compromise of sorts if you will.”

The witch was intrigued; she knew Dojo was good at negotiating if needed.

“What kind of compromise, Dojo? And please say it involves Chase actually eating you.”

Dojo ignored that last part, as much as it brought back horrific and painful memories, Dojo simply crossed his arms and looked at Wuya, a smile on his face.

“Okay; cooperate with the Xiaolin side and no fighting.”

–

“Fist of Tebigong! Earth!”

Clay, with the element he possessed, had an advantage here. With them all being inside of a mountain area, surrounded by rock – which was earth – the Texan monk had plenty to work with here. Kimiko however had to rely heavily on reflexes here, since Clay had that advantage. In fact, when Clay had shouted out his attack and slammed his fist into the ground, while wearing the Fist of Tebigong, the rock ground split and opened up a little.

Kimiko had felt the ground become unbalanced and did a flip backward, to get away from the cracked open ground. Well, looks like Clay was beginning to fight for real now, which meant she should as well. Reaching inside of her fighting robes, she pulled out the familiar orange-brownish looking lone star, the single red gem sitting in the centre shining, as she held it outward.

“Star Hanabi! Fire!”

As Kimiko shouted that out, the gem within the middle began to glow brightly, as a huge gust of fire was suddenly hurdled toward Clay. The Texan monk immediately reacting and jumping to the side, then repeated that action again when Kimiko hit him with another blast and another. When Clay had managed to get himself behind a big boulder, glad there was one, rested against it and began to catch his breath.

Then Clay's brain began to work and come up with a plan.

How was he going to best Kimiko? He had a few ideas in mind, but it involved getting close to Kimiko; though with the omega’s Wu being a ranged weapon, it was easier said than done. Luck for Clay, the Wu he had could function as both a defence and offence weapon. He needed Kimiko distracted and close for one thing, but he was wondering how to have that happen.

Then, when looking round the corner of the boulder carefully and sneakily, he saw Kimiko had approached the boulder and aimed the Star Hanabi upward. Wondering what she was aiming for, Clay's eyes slowly followed Kimiko's gaze and he saw ceiling, but not just that; rock stalactites were above his hiding spot.

Now he knew what she was aiming for, the perfect distraction.

“Star Hanabi! Fire – Flame Bullets!”

And with that the Wu glowed and flame bullets came from it and began moving toward their targets, the stalactites. Clay taking this as his chance, quickly jumped up to the top of the boulder and then launched himself forward at full speed, arms held outward. And when Kimiko saw what was happening, which was the dragon of earth incoming, she tried to direct her attack to him now and went wide eyed as she felt herself fall backward.

And groans could be heard from Kimiko when feeling a weight on her.

Opening her eyes, Kimiko looked forward and was met with Clay; a slight blush breaking out on the omega monk's cheeks when realising their position, as Clay held Kimiko to the ground firmly while being in a rather suggestive looking position above and over Kimiko.

At least to anyone who saw what was happening.

“Sorry, Kimiko, but looks like I won.”

–

The door to Jack’s room burst open when Chase kicked it, immediately walking inside, and looking around; inspecting everything and anything that came in sight of his eyes.

“Hmm... Nothing out of the ordinary here.”

Chase even went as far as to check inside of Jack’s dressing table drawers and under the omega's bed, making sure he checked everything. But nothing suggested that Jack was up to something. But then why did Wuya have those documents on her dressing table? Ones he recognised immediately and for purposes he already knew.

That staff Shen Gong Wu he and Jack had been out to get, yeah, Chase knew the real name and purpose of that Wu; but he wasn’t stupid and surely wouldn’t reveal its true purpose and name to Jack. Sure, Jack was his apprentice and someone whom Chase cared for now, but the albino was damn easily led when it came to things.

To people.

Chase may have turned his back on the Xiaolin side of things, going over to the Heylin side, but he’d never allow for anything or anyone from the past to come here; especially anything or anyone who would want to destroy everything Xiaolin, or had connections with that, and Chase, Wuya and Guan would in fact suffer the most.

If not for the Xiaolin Order all those years ago, the Xiaolin of today would not exist and neither would the Heylin.

–

“Well, hope this burns Xiaolin losers; hope you all enjoy getting a taste of your own medicine.”

Jack commented, sticking out his tongue while his arms were filled with four Shen Gong Wu, as Kimiko stepped by Jack and made her way back to the other monks. The monks had managed to hold onto only two Shen Gong Wu. And because of this they all looked pretty flabbergasted by this outcome. How the hell had they been so badly bested, at least Raimundo and Omi anyway.

“Yeah, yeah whatever; let’s just get going already.”

Raimundo commented, arms folded and face in a scowl, as his wings protectively went around him. Omi nodded, as did Kimiko, while Clay just looked about for Dojo and soon looked to the side. What Clay saw had him a little confused, as Wuya and Dojo seemed to be talking. Okay, scratch that, he was really confused there; didn’t Wuya and Dojo hate each other or something?

“Um, y'all may wanna check this.”

When Clay said that, the Texan raised a hand and pointed to the side, all eyes looked toward that place and eyebrows began to raise. Even Jack was finding this strange, and that was saying much when it was coming from him.

“Um, Dojo, what are you doing?”

Omi asked, giving his head a scratch, and tilting it. The green dragon immediately looked toward the monks and went wide eyed, looking back at Wuya as he winked and then immediately slithered to get away. Wuya just stood there and watched, arms folded.

“Damn witch! Trying to get me to reveal the secret combination to the new Shen Gong Wu volt storage with bribery; the nerve!”

Dojo immediately was beside the monks and looked at Wuya, arms folded. Wuya felt anger rise in her there but refrained from acting on it as she simply scoffed and walked toward Jack. Flipping the dragon off as she passed by, placing an arm around Jack, and pulling the omega close.

“Come on, Jack; I do believe we have stayed our welcome.”

And with a click of the witch's fingers, the two Heylin were gone.

The monks just stared in confusion at where Jack and Wuya had previously been, when clapping drew their attention; it was a semi-transparent Mara again, who seemed rather entertained by something.

“How fascinating.”

And then she was gone.

–

When Jack and Wuya had managed to make it back to Chase's Citadel at the front, the warlord had met them at the entrance of the opening; and he didn’t look happy.

“Hey Chase! Guess what? You’re going to smile for sure when you hear this, we got the Wu; and more.”

Jack commented, ignoring Chase’s look, and smiling while holding the Shen Gong Wu proudly in his arms, eyes closed and a huge smile on his face. Wuya however was freaking out, because it was never good when Chase looked the way he did. And that only worsened when a smile came to Chase's lips.

“Oh, you did huh. Excellent news, Jack; I assume that means you’ve learned ‘plenty’ from our last training sessions then.”

Jack not quite getting what Chase meant by the sarcastic remark, just smiled more, and opened his eyes.

“Yep!~”

The dragon Lord simply closed his eyes and clicked his fingers, willing the Wu away and taking a step forward. Pulling Jack close when grabbing hold of the omega's trench coat from the front and glared. Chase wasn’t stupid, something was up; especially if Jack went from clumsy to awesome in a showdown.

“We need to talk.”

Not giving Jack anytime to protest, Chase began walking toward the opening of the Citadel and pulled Jack along with him. And then Chase stopped when hearing Wuya speak, looking over his shoulder.

“Um Chase, are you sure now is a good time for that? Jack is still within his heat period and probably is rather exhausted, so, maybe some rest would be better?”

Wuya paled when hearing a chuckle leave Chase, as he raised his free hand.

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll get your turn as well.”

And with a click of his fingers, Wuya vanished just as the witch went to take a step backward and Jack immediately became frightened. Just what has gotten Chase like this?

“Chase...?”

The warlord locked eyes with scared red ones, as he sighed.

“Spicer, enough; this just has to happen all right, so accept it.”

–

Wuya landed in an ungainly fashion on the floor, misjudging her step when being teleported, she hissed and clenched her eyes and teeth. Her cat ears had flattened on her head and her tail had begun flicking about. Scowling, the witch carefully and slowly stood up, rubbing at the sore patches she felt from that impact, which had been her side, elbow, and hip. Taking a glance around to find out where she was, Wuya immediately recognised where this was.

It was her room.

Still though, Chase didn’t have to be like that now.

“Great, he’s pissed off; just what I was needing to have happen...”

The witch exclaimed, placing a hand on her forehead and groaned, eyes falling shut. She really didn’t want to have to handle Chase when he got like that, but something tells Wuya she could still spin some white lie and work around from telling the full actual story of what was going on. Not until she got the information she was needing and asked for from Dojo.

The last thing that was needing to have happen was allow Chase to become knowledgeable of this whole thing. Jack would certainly lose the warlord's trust and apprenticeship in that case, and Wuya would most likely face a far worse punishment than just being banished somewhere.

Though there was never any bad blood between Mara and Chase, it was what happened when the whole old Xiaolin Order was still around. Chase, Guan, Dashi and even Wuya had all become shocked by what Mara did, that is why there’s so much disconnect between them from what their relationships had all been back in the old days.

“I hope Jack is doing okay...”

–

Jack was just allowing for Chase to lead the way through the Citadel, not paying attention to the looks he had been receiving from the warriors in the shadows. It was always like that, from what Jack remembered of when his relationship with Chase hadn’t been the best, the felines would always hide away in the shadows, but stayed close enough to strike if and when called and watched.

Chase didn’t speak the now.

Jack most definitely didn’t speak either the now.

It was quiet, tense and unnerving to say the least, as the only sounds to be heard was Chase’s and Jack’s shoes connecting with the marble flooring and the running of a few waterfalls in the background off in the distance.

Jack had paused when seeing Chase had also did that, an armoured gloved hand raised.

“Spicer, its time.”

Jack gulped, fearing the worst of the worst as to what Chase could do. Jack watched as the older male turned and advanced toward him, the omega felt his fear escalate now. However, froze when Chase was close enough and placed both hands on either side of Jack’s shoulders, smirking.

“Show me just how much you have improved.”

Jack released a breath then, shakily laughing and raising a hand to rub at the back of his head.

“S-Sure thing, Chase.”

Chase had a theory and reason as to why he was doing this, before dealing with Wuya, as he wanted to confirm something.

–

“Do I... just keep going?”

Jack asked, unsure, as the omega simply practiced some fighting move positions; currently balancing on one leg tilted back slightly, the other raised perfectly outward and arms out to the sides in order to stay still. Chase simply watched from the sides, as the warlord had his arms folded.

“Yep.”

Was the simple answer supplied by Chase there, which caught Jack’s attention a little but refused to question it. At least the now anyway. Chase wasn't exactly known for being all about simple answers now, so Jack shifted back onto his feet properly and began practising fighting motions with his hands.

“All right? And... for how long exactly?”

Instead of answering the working out red head, Chase slowly approached the genius from the side, keeping quiet. When halfway across the training room, Chase acted quick and simply did a sweeping motion with one of his feet and Jack immediately reacted and jumped away. The warlord watched, narrowed his eyes, and then hummed quietly.

“Questions, questions, questions; always with the questions from you, Spicer. Don’t question and just do.”

Jack huffed and closed his eyes, wanting to argue back, but decided against it; considering Chase’s pissed off looking mood. When the omega went to practice a kicking move, Jack tensed and felt a slight startled cry leave him when his ankle had been grabbed with such quickness and lightness. Looking ahead of him, Jack saw Chase.

“On second thoughts, Spicer, how about we just speed this whole thing up?”

Jack’s face immediately lit up and he fist pumped the air, looking excited at Chase. Ready for a spar training session to happen. When Jack began to look around and then begin to try and get himself out of Chase’s hold, not succeeding, Jack paused.

“Um... Chase...?”

Chase didn’t allow for Jack to continue, as he simply pushed the other backward and watched as the omega battled to keep his footing with the floor. During all the stumbling Jack had, the warlord took it upon himself to simply have his signature armour be replaced by a more comfortable sparring uniform with the aid of Heylin magic.

Jack stood in pure awe, after regaining his footing, at what Chase wore now; the warlord being bare up top but having only black comfortable form looking kung fu trousers with a rather elegant dragon design running down the sides. As Jack and Chase made eye contact, the younger of the two watched as a hand was motioning for him to come and fight.

That had Jack pause.

“What’s the matter, Spicer? Getting cold feet on me?”

Giving his head a quick shake, Jack immediately sprang to action, and got into a fighting position now.

“All right, Chase, you’re on; let’s dance!”

The dragon simply let laughter out, as Jack began to proceed forward toward him.

“Yes, let us dance, Spicer.”

–

Kimiko paced about her room, arms behind her back and eyes looking at the ground while her brows were knitted together. She couldn’t seem to get what happened back in that mountain out of her head; how Jack acted, Wuya, Dojo, their defeat and then Mara. Just what was going on here? She knew Jack seemed to be acting less weird than previously, being more capable in a fight now, but Dojo and Wuya sure acted weird.

However, Kimiko wasn’t going to rush her way over to Chase’s Citadel, bang loudly on the stone door for an answer and ask to speak with Wuya. No, why should she travel that far to find out what she wanted to? Considering Dojo was right here, which meant no danger, less time wasted, and more answers given. Though, only a little bit, the Xiaolin omega monk paused and didn’t move for a long time.

Just how was she going to get the answers she was wanting, considering how tight lipped the green dragon could be a times.

Maybe she could bribe him someway by using food to her advantage here, after all, Dojo was known to be bit of a glutton when wanting to be. Though she may have to try a different approach in getting what she wants from the dragon a different way, like by asking Dojo what he’d like; go by his terms.

With her mind made up, the omega feline monk stepped forward and pushed aside a curtain in front of her. The curtain being the only form of privacy that the monks had when sleeping or wanting alone time away from everyone else. However, though the curtain would not keep noise out none was ever really made anyway, considering the paper-thin walls in each of their rooms.

Beginning to walk away from her room, leaving the sleeping quarters, Kimiko began to complete her next task; find Dojo.

“Now if I was Dojo, where would I want to be...?”

Unknown to Kimiko, someone was following rather silently behind her.

–

“Ngh!”

Jack winced loudly when using a blocking technique on Chase, just barely managing to anyway, as the warlord slammed a hard punch his way. It seemed Chase wasn’t holding anything back, as Jack let out another cry there with that one when a powerful executed kick came, as the genius badly stumbled backward and off to the side, nursing his hurt side.

Being in a bad heat or not, Chase was going to push Jack.

“Come on, Spicer, get serious and land a blow on me already; this is embarrassing.”

Hearing that hurt. It really hurt Jack to hear Chase say that, as he knew he should do better. Could do better. So, what was holding him back? The red head already knew what, even when trying to push it to the back of his mind, it was always there; fear.

Fear that he really will be an embarrassment and disappointment.

“I’m... I’m trying... I... I really am...”

Chase paused, looking Jack over and raised an eyebrow. Jack always ended up with cold feet when it was them sparring, as Jack always seemed to get cold feet and lock up. Why? Chase had hoped that it would fade, or at least lessen with time, but it never did.

The warlord can still recall the last time he and Jack tried sparring when doing training like this together occurred.

_“Again.”_

_Chase spoke, watching as Jack was doubled over and holding his stomach. Though it pained the warlord to be as tough as he was, he really was wanting Jack to handle his own and be able to face whatever life has to throw; and sadly, that didn’t give Chase the pleasure of training Jack gently. Hannibal was a threat that came to mind, which he’d protect Jack if he really needed until death, since the idiot red head was his responsibility and problem._

_“Do I... Do I really... have to...?”_

_Chase’s expression darkened then, as the strained words left Jack’s mouth. And the annoyed dragon warlord immediately acted, by grabbing hold of Jack’s hair from behind and pulling backward. Though Chase made sure not to hurt Jack’s sensitive fox ears on his head, completely avoiding them. Bringing their faces close together, Chase’s hold on Jack’s hair remained and a flash of fangs was seen from the older and annoyed male._

_“Yes. You really do have to.”_

_Releasing his hold on Jack’s hair, Chase turned away from the red head and began walking toward the side. Which had Jack confused and worried immediately there._

_“Where are you going?”_

_Chase paused, looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes._

_“I’m going to give you until it takes me to walk out of this sparring zone, Spicer; get back up and fight and make me proud for trying to do so or fail to do so – don’t think about whether you can beat me or not as that’s not what is important the now – or you could just stay down like the way you currently are there and make me disappointed. The choice is yours.”_

_Chase began walking again then, no longer looking at Jack and had his head facing forward. Fear gripped Jack then when hearing that leave Chase and also while Chase was in the process of leaving, as the omega immediately got to his feet again and went to go and deliver a punch to the other male from behind._

_Though Jack never made it very far when a green serpentine tail wrapped firmly around his middle, which held Jack in place and allowed for Chase to do something the red head hadn’t been expecting. Which was Chase reaching behind himself, pulling Jack over his head with little ease and allowed for the tail that was around Jack’s middle to come loose, as the warlord lowered Jack gracefully, easily, and gently onto the ground in front of him and held Jack down by the shoulders._

_Which had Chase hovering over Jack in a hunched over crouched position._

_Jack was silent, breathing heavily and looking up at Chase. It amazed the red head how little that had hurt, though he suspected Chase had something to do with it not hurting. Actually, scratch that, Jack knew for a fact that Chase stopped it from hurting as bad as it could have been. While Jack looked up at Chase and Chase looked down at Jack, both breathing heavily, a slight red colour began to make itself known on Jack’s face._

_The omega couldn’t believe how close he and Chase were right now, and the position for sure was definitely not helping out._

_“Hmm... You really need to work on strategy more when fighting, Spicer. Because if someone really evil gets a hold of you like that when fighting, you will not be receiving this kind of treatment like I am giving and just gave you.”_

_And with that being out in the open now, Jack’s face went even more red now for a whole different reason; embarrassment. However, it seems Chase has some more to say, which the warlord did; taking his hands off of Jack’s shoulders, letting his hands brush by red hair as he did so and then soon stood. A slight smile could be seen on Chase then, as he looked down at Jack._

_“Then again, this is a start and improvement from last time.”_

After reflecting on that last sparring session they had, Chase was considering trying another approach; one that could prove to be either affective or stupid.

“Spicer, let’s try another tactic.”

Jack looked at Chase in interest and raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.

“All right then. What kind of tactic exactly did you have in mind?”

Chase just smirked then and showed some fang doing so, as he raised a hand up and then drew it downward in front of himself.

“This one.”

At first Jack stood there in confusion and interest, wondering what Chase had meant. Then the next Jack’s eyes widened when he smelt that enticing dominant alpha scent fill his senses, which came from Chase now; in a last effort at trying to get Jack to fight with comfort and confidence, Chase was also going to awaken the omega side of Jack as well.

“What a smell your giving off, Spicer; however, sex isn’t what we’re doing or what I have in mind. So, focus that damn heated brain of yours on this, or else I shall be severely disappointed.”

–

Having found her way into one of Dojo's haunts, the lounging area, Kimiko was glad to spot the dragon.

“Bingo.”

Kimiko whispered. The said green dragon had simply allowed himself to curl up on a plush pillow, looking to be in the middle of getting settled for some sleep. It wasn’t a secret that Dojo took naps here and there, everyone at the Xiaolin Temple knew this; they just didn’t bother by it is all.

Why should they?

Rarely did danger come to this place anyway, Chase, Wuya and Jack didn’t pose the same life-threatening threat they had, and Hannibal had been deemed AWOL for some time now. Things were mostly quiet unless a new Shen Gong Wu activated and that rarely happened as it was now. Sure, things were more manageable and quieter than they had ever been, but that didn’t stop the monks from having the odd time when doing nothing and wishing for things to be as they once were.

As chaotic and annoying as things were in the past.

“Hmm...”

Placing a hand under her chin and raising an eyebrow, Kimiko became lost in thought now; she was coming up with a way in order to wake Dojo up in the least nasty way that she can think of, as she wanted the small dragon to be in a good enough mood to talk to her. Just as Kimiko was about to approach the sleeping dragon, the omega paused and tensed badly when feeling a hand touch her shoulder.

Immediately reacting, Kimiko turned in a flash and seized the arm that had belonged to. Then stopped in her movements when hearing a familiar sounding wince, looking right at the other she had just seized clearer.

“Rai?”

–

“Perhaps I overdid it this time...”

Chase muttered lowly out to himself, when evading a rather powerful punch thrown his way.

The warlord was just wanting Jack to improve and do well, but now that Chase really thinks about this plan and watches how Jack is behaving, the more Chase realises that this was a bad idea. Especially trying to rile up an already on edge and in heat omega, and it didn’t help that Jack actually had feelings for Chase; something the dragon warlord knew but decided against acting on that or giving it much thought.

Why? Because he wanted Jack focused, not distracted by romance and stuff. Chase knew Jack enough that the red head omega would end up being completely sucked into the relationship, mostly neglecting Heylin responsibilities and training in favour for wanting to do romantic stuff, mate and create a family.

Chase knew it was wrong to think that way, as everyone was different; it was just omegas, no matter who, always had these deep desires and wants locked deep away within them and would only really surface when getting into a relationship or forming a pair with someone else who they really loved.

Though that doesn’t mean it will always be severe or show at all.

And it’s not like alphas were any better off in that department, no way; for alphas begin to become just distracted by their lover or mated pair, having sex, mating, and procreation on the brain. Not to mention extreme increased cases of possessiveness, aggression, jealousy and irritation.

It’s like entering another cycle of puberty for omegas and alphas, in a sense, though without all the normal awkwardness that puberty brings for the body.

If anything, it was betas who had it better in that department.

As Jack went in for a kick, Chase immediately reacted and blocked with his hands. Not wasting time when the block was successful, Chase immediately did a sideways kick into Jack, the red head letting out a cry as his hands went to the side hit and he stepped backward. Chase cringed when watching how Jack was now, as he wasn’t wanting to hurt the omega.

That wasn’t on Chase's list for how he was going to do this training for Jack.

“Shit...”

The warlord hissed, scolding himself for doing that now. He needed to remind himself that Jack wasn’t attacking him for real or was an enemy in this moment, even if the attacks from Jack and the scents coming from the omega said otherwise to that.

After a few long minutes of silence between the two males, Chase just watched Jack breathe in and out heavily and holding his side. The omega sprang back into action quickly then, beginning to sprint and then went for a cartwheel attacking approach, making sure to connect his foot with Chase's side when twisting his hips flexibly to do so and then jumped away.

Chase barely reacting in time, due to Jack’s speed and flexibility, winced slightly when having been hit. But just by luck, as Chase had been close to dodging that attack if not for his shocked state at how Jack was.

“All right, you wanna play? Let’s play then.”

Straightening in posture, Chase just morphed into his cursed reptilian dragon form; Chase's once beautiful elegant long voluminous hair took on an appearance of spikes that protruded from Chase’s dragon head to the shoulders, teeth lengthened, claws sharpened, his tail took on a thicker and sharper appearance with the skin and spikes there, his skin now a green with black lines running across in rings around his body, the underbelly now a yellow brown colour and his eyes also became sharper now.

It seems Chase would have to resort to this last tactic in training with Jack.

–

“What are you doing here? I thought you were on dish clean up duty.”

Kimiko asked, as she and Raimundo had walked away from where Dojo had been to talk but stayed close by enough to get back there again soon.

“I was... Am... UGH. Never mind that! What are you doing is more like it? Sneaking around and all that.”

Okay, that was a fair thing Raimundo asked; considering he had spotted Kimiko walking around in a more cautious and observant manner than usual, so Raimundo figured he’d stop what he was doing and follow her. See what is up. And good thing he did because this is a new one for Kimiko.

“I wasn’t sneaking around! I... I just happened to be looking for Dojo, as I was wanting to talk with him in private about something; that’s all."

The Xiaolin omega monk answered with, eyes narrowed, as she was staring the alpha monk down and holding her ground doing so. She had nothing to hide, and she most certainly wasn’t going to hide something from the other now. Not with how nosy and persistent Raimundo could be, which was the last thing she was needing now.

“Oh yeah? Then tell me, girl, if you can; what were you wanting to talk with Dojo about so much, that it requires privacy to do so, hmm?”

Kimiko clenched her teeth then, her cat ears going downward as her tail began to swish from side to side now behind her. Showing irritation now. Raimundo however showed no sign of feeling threatened in the least, instead, choosing to flex his large wings on his back outward and then folded them back down against his back and folded his arms, raising an eyebrow now.

“Well?”

Kimiko shivered slightly when smelling that dominating and challenging scent from Raimundo, as a sigh left her.

“All right, All right; I’ll tell you. I was going to talk with Dojo to learn some answers, about today and stuff.”

Raimundo nodded his head at that, watching Kimiko relax.

“Yeah, I too want answers on that whole thing; count me in then girl!”

Kimiko blinked a few times, her brain slowly catching up with her and processing what just happened.

“You... You do? All right... But Rai, please do me one teeny tiny favour? Let me do most of the talking please? Given your record on how you handle things with your words is, well, how do I say this, shit.”

Raimundo felt annoyance then bubble up in him but decided to push it back down with force and nodded his head stiffly then.

“Fine...”

–

Chase landed a kick to Jack’s stomach area, making sure to control his power when doing so, as the red head went falling backward and groaned.

“I mean it, Spicer, you better calm those damn hormones down or else!”

The warlord knows there isn’t much he could possibly do there if Jack didn’t end up calming down, but right now, Chase had to really focus on things now and not get lost in that really sweet smell coming from Jack. If Chase lost his focus and allowed his alpha instincts to show, there was no telling what may happen. But the dragon warlord already had a good idea what, and it was seriously too early to allow any interaction like that to happen; Chase hasn’t even started courting Jack right.

Jack shook his head and simply rubbed his forehead, while sitting up and locking eyes with the dragon lizard that Chase had shifted into before him. Everything currently was running haywire within and around Jack, as adrenaline was coursing through him, omega hormones and scents were activated and the want to pair up filled Jack’s mind only right now.

Anything else, like common sense, was a non-existent thing to him.

“Or else what? You going to dominate me and stuff?~ I’m down for that, more than down!”

When those words left the red head, Jack immediately surged forward, then up and out of his sitting on the ground position and ran straight toward Chase. Chase stood in shock, eyes dilating a slight fraction before returning to normal, as he used his tail to whip at Jack. Causing the omega to stop in his tracks and back up a little, as the alpha simply growled then.

Chase really needed to get this under control and fast.

“idiot... Don’t ever say that again!”

Jack just huffed and glared daggers at the alpha before him, his fox tail giving a few eager swings to either side under his trench coat. Chase knew Jack wasn’t listening, wouldn’t while like this, which was normal.

Taking a step backward on his hind legs, tail giving a reflex sway, Chase kept his eyes constantly on Jack. One wrong move, a turn of the head to look in another direction, would give Jack enough time to get close and have Chase’s mind be swarmed with nothing but the omega in front of him. As if to surprise Chase even further, Jack immediately broke out into a jog toward the dragon again and did a forward handspring, then another as Chase went to swing a punch his way. Jack managed to get a strong hold of Chase’s hand and arm, following through with another flip in order to get some height advantage and pulled Chase along with him.

Which had the dragon stumbling backward in both panic and sheer shock, as Chase landed on the ground on his back with a thud and groaned, while Jack landed gracefully onto the marble training floor. Keeping a firm hold of Chase’s hand and arm, Jack immediately placed one foot on the dragon warlord's chest and looked down at Chase, heavy laboured breathing heard from Jack’s part.

“Got you, which means I win...”

The dragon simply allowed for a quite annoyed hiss to leave him, as he shifted back to his human form, with the tail still showing as heavy breathing could be heard from Chase as well. If there was anything Chase took away from this experience, then it would be that Jack has tremendously improved and if the moves didn’t prove that then the powerful strength did. And also, it was a rather nice and active training session; Chase can’t really remember the last time he had to really break a sweat when training.

“That you did, Spicer... That you did...”

Chase spoke out as his breathing began to even out, as his hand and arm was let go and immediately fell toward the ground. A slight wince left Chase when that happened. However, it seemed that Jack had other plans now since the training was done and he won; as the red head had descended himself down on Chase, legs spread over the warlord’s hips so that he was straddling Chase.

“And now I believe a reward is due, right? For me winning~”

Jack asked, leaning forward on Chase, and came face to face with the warlord.

“Right Chase~?”

Chase could already feel his own instincts begin to run away then as all rational thought he had left him then, as he growled stubbornly and turned his face away in a last-ditch effort of refusing to allow Jack’s omega crazed brain what it wanted. Earning a displeased whine from Jack, who leaned closer. The warlord knew he was beginning to lose all hope of keeping control, as warm fingers found his cheeks and tilted his face back.

“Chase, please...”

Jack begged out, which really had Chase submitting to his instincts then as his eyes became wide and his lips parted.

“Mate~♡”

Jack said, beginning to lean in closer to Chase and locked their lips together.

–

Raimundo and Kimiko had since long made their way back to standing in front of a snoozing Dojo, as both alpha and omega remained quiet where they were; until Raimundo broke it, looked toward Kimiko, and then whispered.

“So, how are we doing this then?”

Kimiko just looked at Raimundo then, not answering at first as she considered his question thoughtfully.

“Well I think we should start by waking Dojo, carefully and gently, Rai.”

That earned a roll of the eyes from Raimundo.

“Funny, my best personality traits right there – being careful and gentle.”

Kimiko just swatted Raimundo on the back of the head, glaring.

“Would you take this serious?”

Rubbing the back of his head, frowning, Raimundo sighed.

“Fine all right, all right.”

With that sorted out, Kimiko turned her eyes toward Dojo again. Swallowing, she stepped forward and outstretched her hand to use in order to shake and nudge the small dragon from side to side to rouse him.

“Dojo?”

–

Chase wasn’t quite sure what was happening right now. What Jack was doing. And more importantly, what he himself was doing right now. All the warlord could make out was an unbearable itchy heat pricking at him from the inside, and feel his hands take hold of something. Giving what was in his hold a slight squeeze, his fingers pressing inward to softness, caused a quiet moan to be heard from above him, which told Chase immediately where his hands were; Jack’s waist.

Everything about this situation that they currently were in, with Jack being on top of Chase like that and kissing, had the alpha in a rather nasty confrontation with himself; while Chase found Jack attractive and was set on courting the omega into doing this within time and much more, now simply wasn’t the time for such things as no courting has been done prior to this nor have they discussed anything about this type of thing.

And no matter how much Chase fought against the mouth against his, dominating and pleading for more, he just couldn’t bring himself to fight it properly or how he should in this situation; his instincts having took over now.

Jack, keeping his mouth connected with Chase’s, had moved his hands downward from the warlord’s shoulders, tracing fingers over a broad chest, then danced his fingers round a rather toned and muscular stomach, keeping the touch above Chase’s lower half. And Jack could immediately tell that Chase wanted him to go lower with those bold wandering hands of his, as the aroused alpha scent in the air wasn’t the only indication of that but also the lump currently poking up at him.

The red head just smirked as their kissing continued, feeling an insistent squeezing pattern by his waist, then those squeezing hands began to wander about and rotate in circles.

“Heh.”

The omega quietly allowed to slip out as he lay flat against Chase’s front now, as the alpha took that opportunity to turn and tilt his head toward Jack’s and began nuzzling. Especially the fox ears on Jack’s head that Chase knew he wouldn’t get to probably touch again for a while.

A long, long while.

“Does this mean your going to stop avoiding this now?”

Jack asked, curious, a giggle or two escaping him when his ears had been nuzzled into there. The omega has never experienced this kind of affection with another, and it sent rather nice shivers down Jack. Chase hadn’t answered yet, the dragon warlord’s eyes closed and face still nuzzling against those nice soft, fluffy fox ears. And then, as if Chase is remembering which one of them is supposed to be in charge, places a hand against Jack’s backend under the trench coat, just under where the tail is, as the other takes hold of Jack’s chin, thumb placed directly under the omega’s lips.

Chase’s facial expression took on a stern look, as his eyes held the pleasure and lust from what he felt on display. And then a smirk soon worked its way onto the warlord’s lips.

“Aren’t you being quite the bold and questioning thing right now, Spicer; have you forgotten who your talking to?”

A whimper left Jack then, as he clung tightly to the warlord, burying his face in Chase’s neck. This was driving the warlord insane now, as all Chase wanted to do now was flip their position, sink his fangs into that beautiful white omega neck and allow for a blissful evening to follow after that. But he’d cling to the last rational thought he had left, that part of him which held much respect for his moral codes, as Chase began stroking Jack’s tail now at the base.

Which had Jack’s body seizing up a bit, a moan slipping past his lips.

“But I would have, in time.”

Hearing Chase say that, Jack half moaned and laughed, as the omega leaned his face in close to Chase’s again.

“That so? And when is ‘in time’? Why not, oh I don’t know, now? I want you, badly, and by the looks and smell of it, you’re the same~”

Chase paused then, considering Jack’s words. Why not now? What was really holding Chase back from going along with his wants, desires, and instincts? Fear. That’s all it was. Fear he’d end up hurting Jack or getting Jack hurt, being rejected, not being a good enough mate for the red head. There were so many reasons. And it wasn’t just fear, but Chase wasn’t wanting Jack to become unfocused and getting hurt. Or worse, killed.

Strictly keeping a professional, or somewhat professional, relationship with Jack ensures not only the red head’s safety, but also allows for Jack to remain focused and able to learn and improve.

Then again, now that Chase also thinks about it, omegas and alphas do have a set time period window in which they are more fertile in their lives; a window which will close in a few more years for Jack, making finding someone harder and starting a family even harder. As for Chase though, well, he wasn’t sure how badly that soup he had made a deal with Hannibal over to get had changed and altered him.

But another thing also gave Chase pause when looking at and into Jack’s eyes, the emotion in them. Which had Chase take on a more sympathetic look now.

“Jack...”

That had the omega’s eyes focus more on him, as Chase rarely used Jack’s first name unless in a serious situation. Like now.

“I’m sorry, I truly am... But I promise, I’ll make it up to you later. Make this all up...”

Jack was unsure what Chase had meant but wasn’t given enough time to think this over thoroughly as much as he’d like, when he was suddenly hauled backward by powerful hands under his arms.

“Hey! Let go of me!!”

Jack shouted out when being effectively pulled away from and off of Chase, as the alpha laid there confused, listening to the protests from Jack, and then a feeling of complete aggression took over as the warlord made to get up and fight who had removed Jack. But was rendered immobile when a foot came crashing down on his chest, which had Chase grunt when being forced back down on the ground in the harsh manner he was.

When his eyes adjusted, which took a few seconds, Chase was immediately met with one of his warriors, who had morphed into their human form, stood over him.

“Sorry, Master, but its either this way or allow you to continue and hate yourself later on.”

When hearing that, Chase began to struggle and push at the foot on him, growling when his wrists had been grabbed by two other warriors from behind him: making the hold on Chase easier. And just as Chase was about to use his feet next, hands came down on his legs and held him in place. This just effectively got Chase mad and the alpha’s eyes took on a more murderous look, a faint red surrounding them.

“Hurry up! We can’t keep him down forever like this!!”

One of the warriors shouted out, a female alpha, as another one of Chase’s warriors, a beta this time, came rushing into the room with a syringe in hand, white liquid visible in it. Which was quickly injected into one of Chase’s arms, as they were all making sure to be careful.

After a few minutes of Chase playing up, a sudden drowsiness washed over the warlord, which made blinking and moving hard. Chancing one last glance at where Jack was, or where Chase thought Jack was, had the alpha sigh and then slump his head back. Allowing for the drowsiness that was working its way through his system to claim him now.

When he wakes, which will be in half an hour, there is really going to have to be a lot of stuff needing sorted out.

For now, though, rest.


	10. Chapter Nine – Answers

Wuya paced back and forth in her room, hands behind her back and eyes locked to the ground; she was clearly in deep thought right about now.

“Hmm...”

The witch quietly hummed to herself, thinking up possible ways she could answer Chase with, depending, on what this was about.

If it was about sending Jack in alone for the Shen Gong Wu in the state he was, then she’d simply state how she was allowing him to take this one on alone to see how well improved his fighting and stuff has become, and if backup was needed then she’d be there no problem; she definitely wasn’t admitting the real reason, which was because Jack would be quicker in climbing his way through that small hole in the mountain.

If it was about Jack and the Showdown that took place today, which the omega won, then she was definitely going to have to try and sell a rather convincing lie; Wuya knew Chase wasn’t stupid and constantly monitored Jack’s progress, be that directly or indirectly, the dragon warlord knew all about the progression that Jack has made and still, very much, has to make.

However, while being stuck in this room for as long as she has been, Wuya can tell someone has been in here. She can smell it. Faintly. And it reeks of a certain alpha warlord, which also has Wuya worried and on edge. Just what could Chase possibly be looking for in here? She hasn’t been acting that weird has she lately?

_“Wuya, I’m afraid I’m going to have to... What are you doing?”_

_Wuya paused where she was, holding a book within her hand and glanced at Chase. The book in question, weird enough, was a magic one and more importantly talks about the magic in_ Shen Gong Wu _; specifically, old and forgotten ones._

_“Just doing some light reading is all. Why? What do you need? Did Jack set something on fire again?”_

_Chase just narrowed his eyes slightly then, but immediately answered._

_“No, nothing like that. I was going to ask what approach you think would be less destructive for Spicer to try tomorrow, since I’ll be starting the whole scent training thing.”_

_Wuya was quiet, looking to be in the middle of thinking about this, then answered._

_“Well, I’d start of light if I were you; try maybe one of your omega or beta warriors to go up against him. Their scents are usually lighter, calming and not too aggressive. However, with Jack being a recessive gene type omega, try and match up a beta or omega warrior to him of something similar. Jumping straight to dominant gene omegas, betas, or alphas for him to fight, even if its low-end dominant types, could very well evoke two situations to happen; Jack pisses his pants and becomes way too scared out there to move, or he may very well have a really bad heat trigger. I assume you’re not going to try and go against him in sparring the now?”_

_Chase blinked and tilted his head a little, clearly interested in what Wuya had to say._

_“Why?”_

_Wuya simply smirked._

_“Isn’t it obvious why? No? Come on Chase, you still going to be that naive student from long ago?”_

_Chase just huffed._

_“Need I remind you who your talking to right now?”_

_That just caused a quick, short giggle to come from Wuya._

_“Of course, meant nothing by it... Anyway, what I meant by that, Chase, is because of Jack’s weird obsession and crush on you – and with how weirdly strong your scent is for an alpha – would definitely set Jack’s poor brain into overdrive and his body into desire. Not to mention with how unstable Jack’s pheromones and hormonal build up is right now, would definitely rival your own scent strength if released and triggered and that would send you into instinct mode.”_

_Chase nodded, having listened to all that Wuya had to say, before his eyes went back on the book she was holding._

_“By the way, since when did you develop an interest for reading books like that? Books in general to read? Sure, I’ll buy you giving those a read to pass the time. Books about magic? Absolutely. But books on Dashi's magical trinkets and the magic used in them? No.”_

_Wuya simply kept eye contact with Chase, blinking and then answered._

_“Ah! Well you see, since we never got that Wu from before I thought I’d do some reading up on it and see what exactly I can learn about it, as well as other ones, so it’ll be ours for next time.”_

_Chase, once again, narrowed his eyes before turning away from the witch to walk away, as he answered._

_“I see, have fun with that then.”_

Wuya blinked, arms folded, as she had sat down on her bed now and stared at the wall in front of her. Okay, and Wuya will even admit it here, she was kind of suspicious then with that book from the old Xiaolin Order Temple. But other than coming across as odd then that evening, surely there hadn’t been another time when she acted odd?

Right?

_A knock sounded by the door which took Wuya out of her research, as she stood and walked toward it and then opened it. Immediately caught off guard by what she saw and smelled._

_“Chase?”_

_The witch tried, as Chase’s hair was a mess, a flush could be easily seen on his face and his scent was what would normally be coming off of an alpha in rut. Just what had happened to cause this? Not receiving an answer from Chase, which could mean that the warlord is in his own little world, sent Wuya on edge. She went to close her door quick, but was stopped by Chase’s powerful hand as she looked at her in a disapproving and annoyed state._

_“Really? I seriously came here to ask for advice and I nearly get a door slammed in my face!?”_

_Wuya scoffed and simply returned a glare of her own._

_“You’re in fucking rut, Chase, and anything could happen! I’m not taking a chance, even if you claim to have such control.”_

_Yeah, even Chase knew Wuya had a point there, since his expression said that. But Chase knew for a fact that he wouldn’t do anything to Wuya, since it seems his attraction is toward another and his instincts are screaming to be with that person right now._

_“Look! Fair point and all, but I seriously need advice on this issue; and since your someone who’s already gone through a situation like this, I didn’t see any fault in coming to you.”_

_Wuya sighed, stepped back and simply opened the door up some more, arms folded._

_“All right, so what happened?”_

_Chase began explaining what happened when trying to get Jack to spar with one of his beta or omega warriors, how he had been affected in that moment, how he reacted when Jack left the Citadel without informing him and going without someone for protection reasons, and what happened at the Spicer's Manor._

_“I see. So, you finally have fallen in love, congratulations. I was wondering when that black heart of yours would.”_

_Chase just stared at Wuya, as if she were speaking nonsense._

_“Love? Me? With Jack? Nonsense, it was simply... because of the heat. That’s all. That Jack’s going through.”_

_And then Wuya just began to laugh, more like cackle, as she doubled over a little and had to brace herself on a wall. Chase simply glared at Wuya; arms folded._

_“Yeah, there’s a word for that kind of attraction you described Chase; love.”_

_The warlord was quiet for the now, as his eyes looked away from Wuya and ventured anywhere bar her as he thought about that possibility. And as his eyes looked around the place, he soon saw something catch his eyes on her dressing table. He couldn’t make out what it was though, but it looked old from what he could make out and was on paper._

_Though it looked like Chase was going to change the subject and question what it was that she was looking at, instead met her eyes and simply sighed._

_“If what you say is true – that I’m in love with Spicer and vice versa – I best start working on how to approach this topic with him and not pretend that it didn’t happen. Because I’m sure he’ll remember what happened back at the manor and become really self-conscious and awkward around me if I brush it off like nothing and pretend it never happened.”_

_Wuya simply nodded, glad that the warlord wasn’t planning on being too stubborn on denying this fact. And with that, Wuya watched as Chase glanced once more inside of her room, right at the thing on her dressing table, then turned and then headed away as he placed a magic scent blocking barrier around him._

_“At least he placed that scent blocker around him, which should help to cool his head and not have others be affected by his strong scent.”_

_Wuya muttered to herself, closing her door and then heading back to do what she had previously been doing._

Okay, maybe now that Wuya does think about it, she did seem rather suspicious with all the reading and research she had been doing. And since it seemed that Chase had spotted what was on her dressing table that one time, might explain what he had been doing in here; looking for clues and answers as to why Wuya was behaving the way she was.

If Chase had caught on that quickly, and with very little to go on, then she wondered what Jack had done to get Chase suspicious then.

“Hmm...”

–

_“Leave me alone.”_

_A rather angry sounding Mara said, as she had her back to Dashi. And not just that, but her wings were slightly spread open at the sides indicating she didn’t want anyone close._

_“Look, I had no idea that this was going to be the plan.”_

_Mara just scoffed bitterly at that statement, as she semi-turned her body toward Dashi and looked right at him._

_“Funny, because in the time we’ve all been together, I seem to be under the impression that you all are like that. Just a bunch of clueless twits...”_

_Dashi simply cringed then, looking away and then looking back at the dragoness. A look of both agreement and hurt from that comment was seen on his face._

_“Look I am sorry... Really... But it’s... It’s what has been decided is going to happen...”_

_Mara was close to exploding here, she really was. But managed to cool herself down again and speak up._

_“Then go against the orders. Follow your own thoughts and instincts on this one. Think for yourself for once and do what you believe is right! After all, what good has this damn Order ever done? Really? Because ever since I can remember, I’ve had to hide my true identity because of certain obvious reasons; this order only cares about expanding its territory and enslaving those around. Trust me, Dashi, their no better than the alleged ‘Heylin’ they continually keep going on about that we must stop.”_

_Mara sighed then, slumping against a wall in defeat and closing her eyes._

_“Heylin are nothing like how they are talked about. Which is just pure evil and hatred. Sure some are, but so are some Xiaolin. I should know, I was born into a family of both sides...”_

_Once that was out, quiet sobs could be heard coming from Mara as she shielded her eyes and allowed for her wings to cuddle her. Dashi was quiet for the now, really quiet, as he slowly took a step forward and then another._

_“Mara, I know how this must feel...”_

_Mara gritted her teeth then, as she glared at Dashi._

_“Don’t! Don’t even fucking finish that sentence! You have no idea how I’m feeling right now with this! What I’m feeling! Nothing!”_

_Dashi immediately backed off, jumping slightly from the venomous tone that Mara held._

_“It’s not like they’ve ordered you to go after your family! The only real last family you have! And because of that old bastard wanting to make sure that all loose ends are dealt with from the past, my dad’s in real danger now. Which is why... I’m leaving.”_

_Dashi went slightly wide eyed at hearing that, as Mara slowly stood up._

_“Leaving? What do you mean?”_

_The dragoness sighed then again, as she simply folded her arms and looked at Dashi._

_“I’m leaving The Xiaolin Order, Dashi. I’m leaving and returning back to Egypt in order to warn my father, and once that’s done, I’m either going to go into hiding with him or come back here and fight this shitty Order.”_

_Yeah Dashi always knew of Mara’s dislike for this order, the morals, goals and more importantly the leaders at the top of it. Ever since coming here it’s been like that, as she always refuses to try and have meetings with the leaders and members. The exceptions being Dashi, Wuya, Chase, Guan and Wei at times._

_“You sure that’s how you wanna play it?”_

_Mara didn’t need to think Dashi’s question over, as she smiled._

_“Completely. I’ve had enough of this place for a lifetime now.”_

_Just as Dashi was in the middle of nodding and about to talk, doors came swinging open behind Dashi as the top head leader for this Order was seen in the doorway._

_“Oh really? And what makes you think your leave from here will be easy, traitor? Heh... Typical. Just like that mother of yours.”_

_Mara saw red then, as she made to rush by Dashi and toward the man in the doorway._

“Mmm...?”

Jack mumbled out as his eyes began blinking rapidly, adjusting to the light invading his space. Which, thankfully, didn’t last too long as the albino slowly and carefully sat up. And once in a sitting up position, Jack brought a hand up to his face and groaned. Just what happened exactly again before now?

How had he managed to get back to his room and get in bed?

From what the genius could remember, he and Chase were sparring and then. And then... Well, he’s not fully sure on those details. But what he does know is that he’s feeling rather groggy the now. Which he wants to know why.

And it looks like he won’t have to wait for that answer.

“Careful.”

One of Chase’s warriors warns, a female beta with cheetah ears upon her head and a tail clearly seen, as she placed her hand on Jack’s shoulder and pushed him back down into a laying down position once again.

“You need to rest up, big time. Plus, it’ll really do you some good to do so.”

Laying back down comfortably again, Jack sighed and huffed, a slight pout making its way onto his lips. The red head hated being immobile for long periods. Since Jack was, by nature, a rather energetic character most of the time, which was of course something that came with the territory in his line of work, doing things like having to repair robots, be stealthy and train daily.

Though Jack has proved to be energetic, his attitudes during time periods of the day have a great effect on this; like how in the morning he’s rather dead looking and slow, and throughout the morning with Jack consuming coffee comes along to save that problem.

“What happened?”

Jack asked, his own eyebrow raising when hearing his own voice, as it sounded so sleepy and weak. Not to mention that he just felt stiff all over, so laying down right now really was doing wonders for him.

“I don’t believe that is my place to say, for it is Master Chase Young's.”

That just had Jack pouting some more then, but when a sigh left him he simply turned his head to the side, facing the wall, and closed his eyes. The omega wasn’t surprised that the beta warrior was being cautious and secretive; it was in their nature to do so until Chase said otherwise. However, in this instance, being secretive and such with Jack wasn’t helping him here.

Maybe later on he could go to Chase and ask about it.

Actually, now that Jack is more awake and aware of his surroundings, where is Chase? Or even Wuya for that matter? Both or one of them are always usually around when Jack has been in a situation, where it involves him being taken to his bed. And yet, there is no Wuya, nor Chase Young. He figures Wuya is probably still where Chase teleported her to and is, maybe, speaking or spoken to her. Okay, so that explained Wuya’s appearance not being here.

But what of Chase?

And this just encouraged Jack to try and remember what happened to lead to this point in time, as the beta warrior simply looked Jack over a couple of times and then left the bedroom. Leaving Jack alone for some privacy now. Though, it seems that privacy will be truly short lived.

“Well, don’t you smell rather mature there.”

When hearing that voice, Jack immediately looked in the direction of where that voice came from and sighed in relief when seeing who it was; Mara. However, he then made a confused expression and blinked.

“Huh?”

Mara just chuckled then, as she stepped closer to Jack and his bed, pulling the dressing table’s chair over with her.

“You heard me. A smell that says, ‘come on, let’s breed – I’m completely ready to join as one now’. Though I will admit, it is weak; wonder if that is due to the sedative that they gave you.”

Jack was just quiet now, listening to Mara and waiting for the dragoness to continue. Which she did.

“Oh, poor thing, you must be wondering where Chase is huh?”

That had Jack startled.

“Mara, what happened?”

At that, the dragoness just looked at Jack and smiled.

–

It didn’t take long for the small serpentine dragon to wake; however, he immediately jumped and made a squeak when seeing Kimiko and Raimundo so close. He never had this usually happen unless, normally, the temple was under attack or something serious happened. Although, judging by how Kimiko and Raimundo look – as Dojo has managed to calm down – the temple couldn’t be under attack as their expressions didn’t look urgent and their body language was calm.

That left one option for Dojo to go on then; it was question time.

“Jeez kids, you two better have a good reason for why I’m being awoken so early in the morning.”

Raimundo just made a face, as he folded his arms.

“Dojo, man, it’s like midday.”

Dojo just huffed, looking away and closing his eyes.

“It’s always morning somewhere… ANYWAY, not the point.”

The dragon of fire just rolled her eyes, as she coughed intentionally to get their attention. Which worked.

“Dojo, we came here to talk with you by our own reasons.”

Dojo nodded his head, waiting for Kimiko to continue and raised one of his eyebrows, looking from Kimiko to Raimundo then back to Kimiko again.

“We want to talk about what happened earlier today. With Jack and Wuya and... Well... That other person that was with them.”

It was Raimundo who chose to speak up again now.

“Mara.”

Which had Kimiko nodding.

“Yeah her. Who is she, Dojo? What’s going on around here exactly? And what is the relationship between you, her and Wuya?”

Dojo didn’t really want to involve anyone in this whole mess, not these kids anyway. This mess was technically his, Wuya's, Chase's and Guan's to deal with, should it happen again like it did in the past. The past when Dashi was still around.

It wasn’t a nice story after all.

“Please Dojo.”

Kimiko tried, looking hopeful at Dojo. Which had the green serpent sigh, folding his arms.

“Fine, I’ll talk about it. Just know two things; first one is that this stays between us now okay, and the second thing is that what you may have been told about the Xiaolin way hasn’t always been that way.”

Both Kimiko and Raimundo nodded their heads, the Brazilian choosing to answer Dojo then.

“All right man, now get on with the story already.”

Dojo sighed, suddenly regretting agreeing to tell them. But began anyway.

_“How are the damages?”_

_Dashi looked between his group, then back at the figure addressing them. Gulping slightly._

_“Well, from what we all have seen; it’s quite a lot. Luckily, no one was harmed, but the damage will need to be cleared up and things will be needing rebuilt, which should be a week or two-week job.”_

_The figure scoffed, looking away as he seemed to be in thought. Mara just hardened her gaze at the person, feeling her blood boil._

_“Maybe this damage wouldn’t happen if you just let it’s people have it back.”_

_Mara was immediately elbowed by Wuya when she had whispered that out, as the figure immediately locked eyes on her._

_“What was that Mara? You got something you wanna say?”_

_Mara immediately bit her tongue, literally, feeling the blood begin to swirl around in her mouth wanting to form a weapon and pierce this person. However, she instead swallowed it down and sneered._

_“I don’t want to waste my breath here, Xiaolin Master.”_

_The person just glared, clearly annoyed with the answer that Mara gave, as he clasped his hands together and shifted in his sitting position._

_“Mm, yes, well moving on from that I have a new mission I want you all to carry out.”_

_No one said anything, just waited for the mission to be given to them._

_“Track down and eliminate the former Xiaolin, now turned Heylin, monk, Adom Ali.”_

_All fell silent, and Mara just felt her blood run cold then and found breathing difficult. Her vision was nothing but red right now._

_“Um, sir, isn’t he not the current pharaoh of Egypt right now?”_

_Wuya chose to ask, to which the person just smiled and kept eyes on Mara right now._

_“Yeah, now get going.”_

_Mara remained rather still as the others made their way out of the war room, as her eyes locked with the other in front of her. She wondered, in twisted amusement, how easy it would be to kill this person._

_“Yes?”_

_Instead of answering the other she immediately turned and left, storming by the rest of the group down the stairs outside. Dashi spotted her and was going to reach out but was stopped by Wuya as the witch shook her head._

_“Let her have some space, or else you’ll completely push her and lose her.”_

_And with that, the group just watched as Mara continued storming down the stairs away from them._

Dojo finished telling that part, as he looked from both monks in front of him.

“So that’s why Mara is so hateful, because they were ordered to kill that person?”

Dojo just sighed then, looking right at Raimundo, and answered.

“Right. But there is a reason as to why she feels much hatred about having been ordered to go after this person. Can you think of some reasons why?”

Kimiko was quiet for the now, clearly giving this some thought, which Dojo was glad about, as at least one of them seemed to be taking this seriously. Raimundo on the other hand, well, he just began to let his mouth work.

“Because she had a moral code about not killing? The person was her lover? Friend? Acquaintance? Family…?”

Dojo, rather irritated by Raimundo’s guessing, shook his head with each answer and groaned. But when Raimundo guessed his last guess, Dojo immediately gave a nod of his head and it was then that Kimiko spoke up.

“It was her father.”

And with that answer having been given by Kimiko, Dojo nodded and gave a clap of his paws.

“Well done, I’m glad one of you caught on quickly.”

As this was said Dojo just locked eyes on Raimundo and glared the whole time, which had the Brazilian monk blushing slightly, rubbing at the back of his head, and looking off to the side.

“Heh, yeah, I’m amazing I know sometimes.”

Kimiko just smacked the back of Raimundo’s head, folding her arms while looking unimpressed now.

“Oh really? Because to me, as well as Dojo, you just guessed answers until getting to the right one.”

The blush that had been on Raimundo’s face got slightly darker, from embarrassment, as Dojo just cleared his throat and brought the monks attention back to him.

“Clearly you can see why Mara would be rather hateful toward the Xiaolin side because of this, however, there is more.”

Which Kimiko and Raimundo wanted to hear.

–

“Hello~ Anyone home? Yoo-hoo, Jack?”

Mara began waving one of her hands in front of the albino’s face, watching as Jack’s eyes followed its movements with precision and raised an eyebrow. Of all the reactions she thought she was going to get from the omega, which she wasn’t quite sure would be really, though just not this, his reaction was surprising her. Which took a lot.

“Oh, quit acting like a drama queen looking all embarrassed and mortified. What happened has happened, nothing you can do about it now. Besides, I doubt that Mr Alpha was complaining while it was happening.”

Jack simply blinked a few times, then made direct eye contact with the dragoness before him. Face completely red.

“That is beside the point here! It’s the fact that I did something like that... So... So animalistic and instinctual... And without proper mutual understanding and propositioning...”

Mara just rolled her eyes, feeling an irritation begin to resurface but quickly chased that feeling away.

“Jack, sweetie, anyone just watching you two can tell how much you two have it bad.”

That just caused Jack to blink again and look at her, looking intrigued.

“Yeah? What do you mean by that?”

The dragoness just scoffed, placing her hands together and smiling softly.

“Perhaps, Jack, it be better if you hear that from a certain alpha and not I.”

The omega fox nodded his head toward the other, gripping the edges of the bed he was on and just looked at Mara still.

“Say Mara, I was wondering... Do you mind if we did more sparring practice, in order to get my mind off of things right now...Please?”

Mara was tempted to blow off Jack’s request, as the red head needed to focus on more pressing things, but just by looking at him right now has Mara biting her tongue on that thought.

“Of course.”

–

Upon opening his eyes, a great headache was the first thing to be registered by his senses immediately, causing Chase to immediately shield his eyes and groan. Using his other hand to rub at his forehead. After a few minutes of rapid blinks and adjusting to having his eyes open again, and his headache subsiding somewhat enough, the warlord took a few minutes for himself and lowered his hands; taking in his surroundings to know where he was, which was his chamber, and to notice how one of his more trusted warriors sat beside his bed in a chair, in their human form, with a few lit wall candles going.

The warrior was Chase’s closest advisor that he had and one of his better leaders when battles happened, who was called Reinhold. Reinhold was a tall, and lean individual, had green eyes, black long straight hair, with mocha skin, wore a traditional hanfu red and black male dress with a sword by his side, he also had grey wolf ears and a tail and was a dominant gene alpha.

“How long have I been out...?”

Upon registering Chase’s voice, Reinhold straightened his posture and simply looked the warlord over before answering; making sure nothing was wrong.

“I’d say about an hour at the tops, sir.”

Chase didn’t say anything further, simply made a confirming noise toward the warrior and struggled while sitting up in his bed. The effects from the drug still within his body and making his joints all stiff. Hunching over a little in his sitting position, one hand braced on the bed and another against his face, Chase spoke again.

“And what of Jack’s condition?”

The warrior didn’t dare reach out to support Chase or reprimand the warlord for pushing his drug induced body still, choosing instead to remain still and answered the question.

“Ah yes, it would indeed be a worrying time for you over Mr Spicer’s health due to the drugs strength making you unable to function properly. But fear not, Master, for his condition from what others have told me is stable and fine; in fact, he awoke fifteen minutes ago.”

That brought a relieved sound out of Chase and a smile to his lips, which quickly disappeared as soon as it happened. Looking toward Reinhold, Chase hardened his gaze.

“I assume Wuya is still within her room yes?”

Which Reinhold nodded his head.

“Good. Well now, I best go and have that chat with her I think.”

As Chase made his way to get out of the bed, throwing the covers off of him to the side, the warlord had made it to a sitting position on the side of the bed before a hand met his shoulder. Now Chase didn’t flinch or make a sound of disapproval to it, though he was annoyed, the dragon warlord knew that it was Reinhold's duty to personally watch over him and make sure he didn’t do anything too stupid now which could endanger him and others.

“Are you sure that is wise, Master, when in this situation?”

Chase was quiet for a moment, taking in what Reinhold said, before simply giving an encouraging smile.

“I’m perfectly fine to function, just stiff is all. However, I really must speak with Wuya about what is going on firstly and then to Jack about some stuff.”

–

When Chase had managed to get away from Reinhold worrying over him like some mother, the dragon warlord alpha stood just outside of Wuya's room. Hesitantly, he lifted one of his hands and knocked upon it, waiting for the witch to answer, and let him in. Chase may have been in a bad mood when he had banished her here, but he wasn’t without manners and a moral system as well when it came to things; he can be both, evil and slightly nice as well.

As much as it left a bad taste in his mouth when he was nice.

After a few moments of hearing nothing, his patience being tested greatly the now, when a sudden urge overtook him to simply kick the door in Chase paused when hearing shuffling on the other side. And then the door was opened, Wuya peering out from the dark bedroom into the dimly lit hall, looking right at Chase.

“Oh... Um... Hey there, Chase. Did you... Did you have a nice chit-chat with Jack?”

Chase simply glared then and folded his arms, making Wuya become nervous now.

“That is none of your business whether I did or didn’t, Wuya. What is your business, as well as mine, is what we’re going to be having a ‘chit-chat’ about.”

Yeah, she immediately registered annoyance under his words as Chase spoke, meaning that Wuya would be wise not to antagonise or irk the rather dominant alpha in front of her any more than what he is. Taking a few steps backward while pulling the door back with her, Wuya’s bare feet against the marbled flooring being the only noise making it to their ears while the silence ensued, the witch cleared her throat and simply cleared her thoughts and gestured for him to come in.

And she doubted he was wanting anyone to know what they talked about.

“Ah yes... Come on in then.”

Chase wasted no time in walking inside and heard Wuya close the door behind him, and while the witch did that he simply headed for the wall opposite the door. Having his back to it facing her while leaning against it and arms folded. Watching her closely.

“All right then, Wuya, out with it; what’s been going on exactly around here?”


	11. Chapter Ten – Answers Part 2

“What!?”

Chase asked with much anger coating his tone, eyeing the witch before him closely. If what Wuya says is true, about Mara having returned, then that may explain why he’s been feeling off recently. But still, Chase was sure Mara was either dead or securely locked away; he saw so with his own eyes.

“It’s as I have said, Chase – Mara has returned.”

Wuya quickly stated, feeling tension building up within her body again. The angry alpha pheromones currently being released by the dragon warlord was really starting to get to her now, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She knew she didn’t like the news either, knew Chase wouldn’t take to it well also. But she never guessed he would react like this.

“Chase, calm the fuck down before you really freak someone out with that scent.”

The warlord paused, eyes focusing solely upon Wuya, as he began to calm himself down. Wuya was right; if he kept up his angered state, releasing this strong angry smelling scent into the air, someone or multiple people would and could be affected in this Citadel and surely freak out and panic. And that was certainly not what he was wanting.

“How... How long has this been going on? How long has she been back?”

Wuya shrugged then, earning an irritated growl from Chase.

“Well how did she come back then?”

Wuya just kept her eyes trained on Chase, a sigh leaving her lips.

“If I had to guess, and I am here, it may have something to do with that day when you and Jack went to retrieve that Shen Gong Wu.”

Chase nodded his head, fully understanding what Wuya was meaning. He may have not wanted to acknowledge this involved Jack, but somewhere deep within Chase knew it probably did.

“If that’s the case, I say we keep acting ignorant to what’s happening.”

Wuya gaped at Chase then, really surprised.

“Really? Just do nothing...? You... You sure that’s a wise thing, Chase?”

Chase just closed his eyes.

“If Jack is involved in this, which probably is the case, then that means Mara is probably connected with him by magical means and until she’s properly returned, we can’t touch her.”

Wuya nodded, getting what Chase meant. As much as she hated not doing anything, Chase was correct. Mara was basically untouchable the now. So, when the time comes that she fully returns, she’ll be vulnerable. The only question though, frankly, was if they could even take on Mara. Everyone knows how wickedly powerful Mara is, being from a mixed Heylin and Xiaolin background; even Dashi struggled against her.

And it was Dashi that served as a teacher to Mara as well during that time for training.

“Chase...”

The warlord just raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side a little. Then Wuya continued, albeit hesitantly.

“Do... Do you think you’ll be any match against her this time?”

–

Jack was distracted, more than usual. And he usually had a hard time doing anything related with training, focusing on it mainly, but this was something new. The red head couldn’t seem to get that thing Mara told him out his head about what happened with Chase. And it wasn’t just Jack that noticed he was distracted, but Mara as well.

And the reason that she knew this was because her punches and kicks weren’t as strong or direct like usual, something Jack hasn’t commented on yet.

“Jack, is something the matter? You are, how do I say this, quiet.”

Mara asked, staying within her fighting stance, looking the younger omega in front of her over and raising an eyebrow. It took some time for Jack to answer, as his brain was working hard to form an answer to that.

“I... Yeah... I’m fine, just in a quiet mood is all.”

However, the answer provided by Jack wasn’t only a lie, but a painfully obvious one.

“You know, Jack, going through a targeted heat attraction towards or with someone is normal. Right? In fact, if I were you, I’d listen to it and go along with it; lest you live with regret.”

Something in the way Mara said that had the red head omega doing a double take, looking right at her. It sounded, from his opinion, that she was speaking from experience here. Was she? Jack recalls Mara and Dashi being close back in the day from what little flashbacks he’s had, but nothing told him that Mara had gone through this situation.

“Did... Did something like this happen with you?”

Mara just scoffed and looked toward Jack, tilting her head toward him in interest.

“And what makes you ask this then, Jack?”

It took Jack a few moments to think of an answer to that, feeling awkward under her gaze now.

“Well it’s just that you speak like you, you know, have experienced this before? Or well, um, something similar is all...”

Scratching the back of his head now in an awkward fashion and avoiding eye contact with her, Jack’s ears went downward on his head a little, as Mara just chuckled.

“Nothing to feel awkward about, Jack, asking me that. However, I think we should end this session for today and try again later.”

Mara didn’t allow for any objection from Jack as the real world came back into view, they were back within Jack’s room of the Citadel.

“Sorry.”

Jack immediately said, feeling like he said something wrong there to Mara. However, she simply shook her head and smiled.

“I think you need some rest and time to focus on things again, see you later.”

Jack just watched as Mara vanished from sight, a sigh leaving the albino then and his ears to deflate properly on his head as his tail deflated as well.

“See you then...”

–

Chase just wandered the halls of his Citadel, intending to have been at Jack’s room by now, but instead has lost himself within his own thoughts. He never did answer Wuya, didn’t trust his tongue to provide an honest answer. Though Chase may be Heylin now, cursed from the soup Hannibal gave him, the warlord was not stupid; Mara was powerful, working with both Xiaolin and Heylin type power.

Mara was and had been the lost Dragon of Metal for many centuries now for the Xiaolin and also the Blood Dragon for the Heylin.

“Dashi... What do we do now...?”

_A kick. Punch. That being followed by a groan of pain._

_“I said leave me alone!”_

_Mara shouted out, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. The dragoness’s wings were splayed out on either side of her, giving a more threatening aura to her._

_“I’m leaving and that’s final. I thought things could be different, I really did want to believe in that hopeless hope so stupidly, that this order had given up what happened all those 40 years ago. But... They didn’t...”_

_The person that Mara was speaking with, Dashi, backed up a bit and gave Mara more room. The dragoness then suddenly let loose the tears she had been holding back, as she slumped backward and fell to the ground. Her wings falling limp behind her. Dashi didn’t think twice before he was at her side, crouching in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her face and using his thumbs to dry her eyes._

_“They murdered my mother, Dashi... Kept her... chained up and... tortured... And... And now they wanna kill my father, the last remaining family I have left... I... I...”_

_Dashi let his forehead rest against her own, hoping it’d sooth her a little, as he gave her eyes another rub to get rid of the tears. Dashi knew the Order was corrupt, the members at the top were corrupt anyway for sure, but he had no idea that they were this bad. Then again, he wasn’t really allowed to question things and was forced from a young age to do what they asked._

_“Mara... I can’t say I know how you feel, as I really don’t, but I can understand how this must be affecting you. However, I must advise against doing what you’re thinking of doing; it’s practically suicide. No, not practically, it is! What you’re suggesting to do is war.”_

_Mara was quiet for a few minutes, before she placed her hands on his arms and smiled. Dashi winced when feeling something sharp begin to prick his skin, as he withdrew his hands back. He began watching as blood began to drip from her hands and form into small, yet deadly sharp, daggers._

_“Dashi, I have no choice in this matter; I’m from a cursed reunion, the result being from a Xiaolin mother and Heylin father, in their opinion. Hah, I’m just cursed in their eyes.”_

_Dashi was quiet for a few moments, unsure of what to say to that. However, Mara didn’t give him time to think of something to respond with as she stood. Retracting the blood back into her palms, wincing slightly from doing so. Once the blood was back inside her, she flexed her fingers a few times and looked directly at Dashi._

_“I don’t wish to cause bloodshed, not to those I don’t need to, and especially not to you or our team; I’ve come to think of you as family, all of you. What I want, what I truly want, is The Director’s head and to kill the top council members; that’s all I’m coming back for in a month from now.”_

_Dashi stood up promptly then, reaching a hand out toward her and going to walk forward, so he was standing closer to her. But was stopped when one of her fingers connected with his lips, as a sad looking smile was seen on her._

_“Goodbye Dashi... Maybe... Maybe when this is all over, I’ll take you up on that dance offer from before. That sound fair?”_

_And just like that, Mara had vanished using Heylin magic and left Dashi standing there alone. And just in that moment, which seemed surprising to even Dashi, a few tears left his own eyes and slid down his face._

Chase may have only been sixteen when witnessing that happen from hiding in the shadows, but he recognised a heartbroken man anywhere. And Dashi, for all intents and purposes, was heartbroken. It hurt him as well that day when watching Mara leave, but it hurt for him in a different way. Mara had been a mother figure for Chase back in the day, he’d never lie about that, that’s why it hurt.

“Damn...”

–

Jack didn’t really know what to do with himself currently, he wasn’t allowed to leave his room and do things alone and it’s not like there was really anything to do within this room. If he had been smarter with how his things had been distributed around the Citadel, then he’d have his own work part for tinkering and projects and some stuff like that here in this room. Though that also presented itself with problems, ones that Chase most definitely hated.

Staying up late, slacking off in duties and Jack becoming a full recluse again.

Yeah, it had taken Chase and even Wuya some time to get Jack out of that basement and do some productive and healthy things, especially when becoming Chase’s apprentice. If there was one thing that Chase was quick to change and fix about Jack’s unhealthy lifestyle, was the recluse side. Chase wanted Jack to have some social skills in him, maybe get connections within the Heylin world and the real one, when and if Jack chooses to leave the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict.

Not that Jack would ever leave this conflict.

Another thing which Chase was quick to fix about Jack’s bad lifestyle would be the sleep, making sure the red head followed a strict bedtime schedule For a few months. And as time had gone on, Jack found his body just naturally responded to wanting to sleep at more better times instead of just forcing himself to follow a schedule.

And then the last thing which came quick to be fixed by Chase, much to Jack’s hatred, had been the way the omega ate and what exactly was consumed as well. It was no lie that Jack’s eating habits were abysmal, if they could even be called eating habits, so the red head had to say goodbye to eating lots and lots and lots of pudding cups and energy drinks; Chase made sure that Jack had something proper to eat and drink when needed, but the occasional pudding cup and energy drink was given as a reward to keep him motivated.

Which it did.

However, with nothing to do in this room and being confined here for his own safety while going through what he is, Jack feels his old habits begin to resurface. Just as he had been about to climb back on his bed and climb under the covers, sleep the time away, a knock at the door had Jack pausing just by the bed. Slowly, hesitantly even, Jack made his way toward the door and leaned his back against the wall beside it and had his hands behind his back.

Cool skin meeting against cooler rock.

“Who is it?”

When Jack didn’t get a reply at first, he was going to push off the wall and head back to the bed.

“It’s me. Chase.”

Hearing Chase made Jack suddenly feel calm now, for some reason, and he couldn’t help but wonder why Chase sounded so distracted.

“Jack... We need to talk.”

There it was again, that distracted sounding tone from the dragon warlord.

Again, Jack hesitated to act the now, wondering whether he should let Chase in and talk. Knowing what he does now, Jack was having so many colliding thoughts on the matter. However, if he could be reassured that nothing would happen, nothing at all, then he’d let Chase in.

“Why should I trust you and let you in? How do I know that my smell won’t set you off and something happens? Hmm?”

Again, a pause of agonising silence happened.

“I suppose I would be lying if I provided an answer to reassure you on those, as it wouldn’t happen. However, I have used my Heylin magic to put up a scent blocker, meaning no scents get in to me and nothing leaves for those outside it. As for why you should trust me, I think it’s obvious; I’m your teacher and haven’t led you astray on purpose at all once, as everything I’ve done is in your best interest.”

Jack swallowed hard then, listening to Chase’s words. Nodding his head silently to what was said, as if Chase could even see him doing so. And with that answering his concerns now, Jack pushed off the wall and faced the door completely, reaching for it and opening it up. Coming face to face with Chase.

“... Okay.”

–

A sigh escaped Mara as she looked up toward the sky, her wings cuddling her form.

She had managed to get to the top of Chase’s Citadel, which she did after leaving Jack, as the dragoness needed some much breathing room. And right now, being here alone and outside, is actually helping her. Mara wasn’t sure what had come over her, as something has triggered painful old memories within her.

Dashi.

Wuya.

Chase.

Guan.

And even Wei oddly enough.

As much as she and Wei used to fight with one and other and didn’t see eye to eye much on things, she still saw him as family too like the others.

“Those sure were the days before... Before this hell...”

_Mara was sat perched behind Chase, attending to the voluminous mess in front of her, as Guan and Wei sparred with each other in front of them. Dashi and Wuya were just off to the side discussing an upcoming mission. It had been a more than less peaceful and lazy day for the gang, so they decided to just spend it in ease._

_“Ow! Hey!!”_

_Chase yelped out through clenched teeth, his wolf ears falling flat on his forehead. Mara had instinctively stopped doing what she was to Chase’s hair, holding her hands suspended in mid-air as she wasn’t sure what to do here._

_“Sorry Chase... But I did warn you about this happening...”_

_Chase just huffed and said nothing else, as Mara returned to sorting out Chase’s hair with her fingers. Making sure to be gentler this time about it. By this point Dashi and Wuya had decided to join Mara and Chase, sitting just beside the pair, and watching with much interest. It was Wuya who decided to speak then._

_“Well this is exactly what you get, Chase; you’ve been warned about this far too many times. Next time when you decide to work out and have a bath before sleep, make sure you dry that damn hair of yours properly next time! Idiot...”_

_Chase let out a weak growl then, his eyes focused solely on Wuya. Which spoke nothing but hatred for Wuya in that moment when she made that comment._

_“Oh, shut up you- Ow! Mara!?”_

_Mara paused just as quickly as last time; a very visible blush of embarrassment seen on her. She hadn’t meant to yank Chase’s hair on that one, as she was trying her best to detangle it in the best way possible. Which was easier said than done._

_“Heh... Sorry... T-This hair is really stubborn, don’t blame me.”_

_Chase just began to mutter low now, so no one would clearly hear what he was saying, until Mara yanked a tangled piece of hair and earned another yelp._

_“Hey!”_

_Dashi was about to comment on Chase’s childish behaviour but didn’t when hearing someone saying something from in front of them._

_“Honestly, Chase, how childish can you be? This is your fault after all, so quit bitching about it.”_

_During the whole childish behaviour Chase had been displaying, Guan and Wei decided to take a small break from sparring. And began making their way toward the group, sitting down beside them all when close enough. Only for Chase’s reply to that to be him huffing and closing his eyes, while Mara got back to fixing his hair._

_“You’re lucky Mara even helped you with this one, considering this is your fourth time. One would have thought you would have learned by now.”_

_Normally Guan wouldn’t get involved with this, but he decided he would make an exception for today._

_“Any news on what we’ve to do, Dashi?”_

_Mara asked, hoping to change the subject while she worked on the tangled hair some more. Dashi just looked at Mara, rubbing the back of his head now and closing his eyes._

_“Yeah. Yeah, there has been news on things. It’s actually what me and Wuya were discussing, before coming over here to check things out.”_

_Mara nodded, waiting for Dashi to continue. However, when the bald-headed monk didn’t, she looked at him briefly before focusing on Chase again._

_“And?”_

_Dashi sighed then._

_“Well, I think they managed to locate it.”_

_That caught everyone’s attention, all eyes looking toward Dashi in disbelief. Then Chase spoke up, finally no longer having to clench his teeth in fear of Mara accidentally pulling his hair and causing pain._

_“No way... They actually found it? Like the actually real thing?”_

_Dashi nodded his head._

_“Yeah, they gave us some directions to follow tomorrow to find The Staff of Temptation.”_

It didn’t occur to Mara how fond she found those moments and memories of the past, that included everyone together. Like a big family of sorts, which she misses dearly.

Originally, Dashi never created the staff. They actually had, and still have, no idea who or why it was built. The only thing that Dashi did was built upon it and improve the staff, for better or worse, which is only ever determined by the person who wields it at the time.

Which technically would be Dashi, until Mara is released from its hold.

“Only a matter of time now... Dashi.”

–

As soon as Chase was allowed into Jack’s room, he immediately checked the red head over. Making sure that no damage had occurred to Jack, since Chase couldn’t really remember what transpired when Jack’s scent had made his head go all loopy. But seeing nothing, well, nothing to be that alarmed about, Chase took a step back and began walking by Jack.

Heading further into the room, hands placed behind his back, eyes closed and reptilian tail bouncing with each step he took.

“So um, what do you want to talk about exactly then?”

Jack asked, his eyes following Chase’s tail’s movement with much interest as his own tail swayed slowly.

“Right about that.”

The dragon warlord began, soon coming to a stop when he was in front of a wall. Chase didn’t continue for the now, slowly opening his eyes back up and thinking over how he was going to say this. When his mind settled on a route to take, he simply turned and faced the young genius.

“I suppose I should start with your extreme scent that’s being released and why. Well, how do I put this; your solely sexually attracting your mate in while scaring off the rest of the competition... Or well, I guess I should clarify by saying, the person you’ve settled on attracting... Obviously through mutual understanding of yourself and the person your attracted to and are attracting heavily with that thick scent you give off.”

It was clear by the awkward way that Chase was talking now, that he was never good at personal and emotional matters.

“Okay?”

Jack began, raising an eyebrow and lowering his fox ears on his head as the awkwardness was getting to him now.

“Yeah.”

Chase replied, hating how he was dealing with this. He had no idea why he was being so awkward about this whole thing instead of just coming out with it and courting Jack like he knows he will. However, something is holding Chase back from doing that. Fear; that’s what was holding Chase back and causing his awkwardness right now. Something that he doesn’t and hasn’t really experienced in some time.

“And this person is?”

Even Jack was beginning to become awkward about this whole thing, and he already knows the answer to that.

“...”

Chase didn’t immediately give a reply there to Jack’s question, his eyes gazing off to the side and a complex unreadable expression crossed his facial features. This was just beginning to get to Jack, as anxiety was building up. The poor red headed fox was never good at social interaction, so forget talks about puberty and romance.

After a few agonising moments of silence, Chase’s gaze returned to Jack.

“Me.”

–

Mara held out her right hand, the palm facing upward, as a bright light began to emit from it. And then suddenly the Staff of Temptation appeared within her hand, as the dragoness's eyes looked right at it. A cruel smile coming to her lips as she walked in the hallways of Chase’s Citadel, ignoring the watchful eyes from the shadows.

She wasn’t worried about Chase’s warriors, nor Chase finding out, as she wasn’t causing any harm; besides, they couldn’t really do anything to her in the state she was in. That would have to wait until she was released from the staff by someone.

Making her way to Chase’s Shen Gong Wu vault, which happened to be hidden away in the lower levels, the dragoness just smirked some more. Her tail flicking from side to side. Once at the vault, which was quite spacious and clean, much to her surprise, Mara spotted the Wu she was wanting to see. And which would help aid in her plan.

“So, I guess a few more days of playing around and then you’re going to be joined with your sister Wu here.”

Mara spoke, holding the staff close to the Wu she had been talking about. The said Wu letting out a small hum, almost like a call signal to the Wu that Mara held.

“Who would have thought when Dashi made these Hands of Conduction, he actually created a rather powerful, deadly and reciprocal relationship between these two Wu.”

Now that Mara knows that they have this Wu and where it is, she would have to try and convince Jack with using the staff, obviously with training as well beforehand, and joining the two wus together which would lead to her full return.

“Haha, it’s almost too easy now.”

–

“Me.”

That very word resonated within Jack’s mind, as he slowly processed what had just been said. No, it wasn’t that Jack didn’t fully understand what Chase was talking about, it was more like he didn’t want to have this conversation. To Jack, in his mind and view on things, he thought that Chase deserved better as a mate than him.

No, scratch that, Jack knew that Chase deserved someone better.

“…”

No matter how Jack tried to frame this in his mind, be it negative or positive, he just couldn’t seem to come back with a response of his own to give.

“Jack?”

Chase tried, a tone of slight worry being heard within the warlord’s voice, as Jack’s eyes trained on the dragon before him.

“Yes?”

That just caused a sigh to leave the older male then.

“You really do have self-esteem issues don’t you?”

That just caused Jack to raise a brow when Chase mentioned that, but immediately looked away when seeing the knowing look on the warlord. It was still hard for Jack to have some self-regard for himself, but since becoming Chase’s apprentice and looking at what he has accomplished since his Showdown days when going at it solo, it helped.

“Among other things, then sure…”

Jack finally answered Chase back, as the warlord sighed yet again.

“I have no idea why, you’ve accomplished so much, come very far and yet you’re so young and will probably accomplish more in your life.”

Jack slowly shook his head while having a conflicting expression, he wanted to believe what Chase was telling him, he really did, but his lack of confidence was stopping that from happening. That and Jack just wasn’t sure whether Chase was saying this to be nice or if his alpha instinctual side was demanding this to be said to appease his omega.

Wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened to Jack.

“Yeah? I’m not so sure about that claim, considering I needed help in order to do things in life. I mean, just look at what you’ve accomplished on your own. What Wuya has accomplished. Even those Xiaolin losers, both equally as a team and individually.”

Chase just closed his eyes, listening to all that Jack was saying there. And when the younger male finished, eventually, Chase reopened his eyes and smiled.

“Jack, the difference between my accomplishments, theirs and yours, is exactly just that; they’re just different. Jack, you are by far more impressive with what you’ve done; since you have done so unaided by Heylin magic, a potion, not really knowing any martial arts for combat and not really relying upon those Shen Gong Wu toys anymore that are at your disposal.”

Jack knew what Chase was getting at, or trying to get at, but that didn’t stop his mind from twisting it. Jack and praise were an odd combination.

“No matter what you say though, and I’m just going to be honest here, but you deserve someone who is better suited at being your mate. I know it, you know it – everyone basically knows that.”

Chase just laughed then at Jack’s ridiculous comment there, making the omega jump a little from the unexpected behaviour.

“Oh your funny, Jack, you know that? But really, it is absolutely ridiculous that you came away with that. Really sad that you actually believe that. Why?”

Chase was genuinely interested in knowing the answer behind that question, as he looked expectantly at Jack and tilted his head to the side. Jack didn’t say anything, not the now anyway, as he just looked away from the warlord and bit his lower lip. Jack knew why he had those kinds of thoughts, as it was rooted within his past going back to his childhood, but he didn’t really want to talk about his past.

Even more so his childhood.

“I guess I just do, okay…”

That apparently wasn’t the answer that Chase was wanting to hear from Jack, as the poor omega jumped when two arms trapped him, locking the red head in place between the door and Chase himself. The angered expression on the dragon warlord was even further proof for Jack that wasn’t the answer expected.

“Jack–”

However before Chase continued with that thought, he paused and then walked back a few steps, putting some space between them again. Which no longer had Jack feel trapped and threatened, something that Chase wasn’t wanting Jack to feel.

“No, never mind then, if you don’t want to say right now or ever I will respect that. However, mark my words and mark them well Jack; I’ll find a way to show you and make you believe that you are worth more than you give yourself, and that your worthy of being my mate.”

Jack looked off to the side in a bashful manner, a slight tinge of red being visible on his albino complexion, as the omega’s fox ears laid flat against his head.

“If you insist so much then… I’ll… I’ll hold you to that…”

–

_“Woah.”_

_Wei commented, as he, Chase and Guan all looked at the staff before them on a table. It had been a few hours since all had gotten back in the tent they had set up from their mission to retrieve the staff. Wuya, Dashi and Mara instead were standing not too far from the others, having a private conversation between themselves._

_“Not being funny here guys, but do either of you two feel that? From the staff?”_

_Mara nodded to Wuya’s statement, her eyes looking toward the staff quickly and then looking back to Wuya and Dashi._

_“Seriously Wuya? Again? I thought we already had put this argument to bed. Back within that tomb. It’s just paranoia at this point.”_

_Wuya angrily sighed, rubbing at her head and closed her eyes. Head throbbing now._

_“No. No we didn’t ‘put this argument to bed’, Dashi. It is more like ‘you just didn’t want to think about it’. Besides, how do we know if the elder didn’t plan this? What if this was part of his plan, sending us out there and coming back with some dangerous staff, you know best what the bastard is like.”_

_Dashi was going to respond to that, not wanting to start a fight over this and that, but Mara had beat him to that._

_“No, I feel it too, Wuya is right. That staff isn’t a normal one. Or well… Not a normal ancient artifact one. I think there really is something wrong with that staff.”_

_Dashi just rubbed the back of his head and looked away, knowing exactly full well what Wuya and Mara had been talking about. He had felt it himself when they were all back at that tomb area, after having fought some of the rebellious soldiers. Or what would later be known as the Heylin in present time to those on the Xiaolin side._

_“Oh no, not you two Mara.”_

_Mara and Wuya just raised eyebrows at Dashi, questioningly, which just had the bald monk putting his hands up and taking a few steps back to show that he was backing off. He definitely wasn’t wanting to start something between him and these two, as Wuya and Mara were scary when arguments sparked up._

_Wuya didn’t move, just stayed put where she was, eyes locked on Dashi. Mara instead turned away from the other two, not seeing their conversation starting up again, as she headed toward the other three that were in the room around the table, where the staff was._

_“Everything all right, Mara?”_

_Guan asked when spotting Mara heading to them, as Chase too turned to face the approaching Mara when hearing Guan to his side say that. Wei instead, not surprisingly though, just kept his eyes and attention trained on the staff._

_“Yeah. Everything is fine, just needed to discuss a few things is all. Anyway, I think we should be back at the Order by tomorrow morning.”_

_Chase looked intrigued by that._

_“We’re making camp out here then?”_

_To which she nodded._

_“Can’t say I’m surprised to hear that one. We did leave the Order in the late afternoon, which brings us to night.”_

_Mara nodded her head to what Guan had just said._

_“Exactly. It isn’t safe to travel these lands at night. God, why did that stupid ass have to send us to come here to The Valley of Death at such a time…”_

_Upon hearing the land’s name, Wei now looked in Mara’s direction._

_“Who was smart enough to even call this place that?”_

_A hauntingly piercing screech had Wei, Guan and Chase jump, whereas Wuya and Dashi became alert now._

_“Damn… Wuya, come on.”_

_Dashi said, gesturing for Wuya to walk with him somewhere out of the tent. Mara just stayed with the others and smiled._

_“All right scaredy-cats, I suppose I’ll give you all a history lesson about this place. It wasn’t always called The Valley of Death, not until they found out the dead and supernatural in these parts were killing all those who came venturing around here, as it was originally called Mystery Canyon due to all the rumours and unusual killings.”_

Jack sighed and slumped forward on his workbench, fox ears going downward as he closed his eyes. After the talk he had with Chase earlier, which just went absolutely awesome obviously, Jack just wanted some alone time. Time to be himself and forget all that was happening.

Which was why he had come down to the lab that had been built within Chase’s Citadel. Well, that had been the plan anyway. But then that memory came to him of Mara’s past, however, this one seemed more interesting than most he has seen. Considering this one was about the staff that Mara always carried around and what Jack and Chase had been after that one day.

Perhaps, he is hoping this anyway, he could talk with Mara about it.

When she next shows up. Wherever she is and had went.

But for now he had much more pressing matters to deal with, as the situation of his irregular powerful heat and his relationship with Chase played over again and again within his mind.

This was going to be a long day, however long of it was left, Jack just knew it.

“Fuck…”


	12. Chapter Eleven – The Plot Thickens

So far, which is weird, things have been relatively quiet and calm around the Citadel recently. Sure Jack had the occasional courting session done by Chase, which only seemed to be, thankfully, fleeting minutes spent doing that.

But most of the time Chase was busy doing what he usually does, staying preoccupied away within his throne chamber watching things on that spying orb of his. The alpha warlord still has that field of Heylin magic surrounding him, which Jack was surprised about, as he thought that Chase would have removed it by now ever since they had that talk.

Apparently though, that wasn’t the case. It seems Chase wasn’t wanting to leave things to chance at all. Which was a good thing, a great thing really. So why did Jack’s inner omega hate the thought of Chase using that field around himself in order to stop the pheromones from getting through and natural alpha instincts from showing?

“…”

Jack just frowned, looked down at the current project he was working on. He needed distractions and found those said distractions rather easily when working away or tinkering on robots, which is precisely what he was doing.

Well, trying to anyway. But he just couldn’t seem to manage it, his mind wouldn’t shut off. Wouldn’t stop thinking about what Chase said. And he was torn whether he wanted it to stop or not, it was driving him crazy.

It has been four days since then.

And to make matters worse, Mara has begun to become mysterious with Jack. Why? He has no idea, and he already tried asking her about some things. Tried asking her about why she’s been detached recently.

A scoff left the red head, remembering rather well how that went.

_A kick was given, which was deflected by an arm and then chuckling could be heard._

_“Very well done, Jack, you are learning fast. I’m impressed.”_

_Jack felt a surge of pride swell in him there from that praise, happy to hear that he is indeed progressing. Something he has noticed Chase and Wuya also praising him about._

_“Well I have been practicing those moves nonstop with yourself, Chase and the cat warriors, so I’d like to think that I have improved.”_

_Another chuckle, this time heartier, was heard and Mara nodded her head._

_“True, you have indeed been practicing your fighting moves and techniques for some time now. Glad you finally can do them without the usual flounder that comes with it.”_

_Jack nodded, giving a wipe of his forehead, smiling._

_“Oh yeah, there was something that I wanted to ask, if that was okay.”_

_A brow raised then from the dragoness._

_“Very well then, ask away.”_

_Jack swallowed then._

_“It is about one of the recent memory vision thingies that I keep getting. Well…”_

_Jack paused, watching Mara closely on how she was acting here. But so far she just showed interest in what he had to say, so he did._

_“Well in it, from what I can remember about it, talked of a place called ‘The Valley of Death’?”_

_The dragoness omega was surprised to hear this name, having forgot about it, as a quick unknown expression crossed Mara’s face briefly, but it was just that; briefly._

_“Is that so? I can’t say I blame you for wanting to know more about that place.”_

_Mara stated, going to take a seat on the stool by the table, as she clasped her hands together and locked eyes with Jack._

_“The Valley of Death was where the staff was found, and where we had been sent to go. Nothing more.”_

_Jack cocked his head to the side then._

_“Nothing more?”_

_Mara was quiet for the now, processing that question over in her mind, making sure that she wasn’t forgetting anything at all._

_“Not really. That was the only purpose of that mission. Not the nicest of missions, but not the hardest.”_

_Mara then narrowed her eyes._

_“Why the sudden interest in this place for, Jack.”_

_The red headed omega gave a shrug, looking down at the ground then._

_“I don’t know… What would happen if the staff were returned there?”_

_Jack looked at Mara then, curious, as the female just stared back at him with an unsure expression._

_“Not got a clue, Jack; I’m actually intrigued as much as you are now from mentioning it. Why not try and go there, see what happens? Oh, that’s right. You can’t. Not without an escort from either your teacher or one of his warriors.”_

_Jack huffed upon remembering that, as Mara just smirked and began to fade then._

_“There has got to be a way… Mara how about…”_

_Jack paused when seeing that the dragoness was completely gone, as a sigh escaped him._

A loud groan left the young genius then, as he laid his head down on the workbench in front of him. Having since abandoned the project he had been previously working on. Only to jump slightly with a startle, as the clinking of familiar metal boots were heard approaching.

Then those sounds coming to a sudden stop when the person was directly behind him.

“You doing fine in here, Jack?”

Chase.

“Yeah… Just… I’m just stressed out I guess…”

Chase raised an eyebrow then.

“About?”

A shrug left Jack, as the red head closed his eyes.

“Why not come and take a break?”

Only when hearing that did Jack turn around and face Chase, curiosity making itself known.

“How about accompanying me for a wee while? I do believe that taking a small walk in the garden would do you some good, Jack.”

Jack now looked torn, feeling both equally interested and wanting to stay here

“What do you say?”

–

Wuya materialised just outside the grounds of the Xiaolin Temple, a sick feeling emerged in her just from seeing it. But she didn’t come here for some sightseeing, far from it, for she was here for a different reason. As it was Dojo who had contacted her and asked to meet with one and other. Although it appeared that the green lizard was nowhere to be seen, yet.

The witch began to tap her foot on the ground in an impatient manner.

“Damn stupid slithering…”

The words that Wuya had on her tongue died down then when a rustling noise to her left was heard. And out came Dojo, a tired yawn leaving the small green dragon.

“Finally. You know, when making plans to meet and setting a specific time to do so, kind of makes that invalid you know when you are just going to be late.”

The dragon huffed then, folding his arms.

“For your information, Wuya, I was actually busy getting the information that you were looking for. I had to do quite a fair bit of snooping around for these documents.”

After saying that, Dojo unfolded his arms and stuck one of his hands up his nose and began rummaging his hand around up there. Wuya cringed at watching this. It wasn’t until Dojo’s claws grabbed a hold of what he had been searching for, the mentioned documents, then did Dojo pull his hand out from his nose and presented the documents in all their glory.

Well, snot covered glory anyway.

“Here we are, just like you asked!”

Dojo happily beamed out while Wuya made a disapproving noise, her arms folded.

“You got be kidding me…”

The dragon scowled then.

“Look you either take ‘em or leave ‘em, no skin off my back whatever option you choose.”

Wuya just grumbled then, snatching the offered documents, giving them a shake. She would wash her hands later.

“Fine then. And you’re sure that this is precisely what I need?”

Dojo just made an affirmative noise.

“All right then.”

The witch’s eyes began to focus on the documents that she had in her hands then, only looking back to Dojo when the serpent spoke up.

“So anything been happening at all that should be alarming at the Citadel?”

Wuya shook her head.

“Nah, it has been quiet on that stuff. Real quiet. I actually haven’t seen Mara for some time, so I actually do wonder what she could be up to. There is that, and Jack seems more mopey than usual about something.”

Dojo nodded his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Did you ask him about what has been bothering him?”

Wuya groaned then.

“No. No I didn’t.”

That seemed surprising to the dragon, as it should.

“Okay then? Why?”

Something made Wuya annoyed now, she just didn’t know what. But she was beginning to think it was where this line of questioning was going.

“He looked like he needed his space! Besides, when talking with him he gave off that vibe. So it’s not like I never did try. I did!”

_Wuya decided that she was going to walk about the Citadel today, clear her mind. Until she saw Jack._

_“Jack?”_

_Wuya called out, when spotting the red head walking about one of the many hallways that was inside of the Citadel. However what was catching Wuya’s interest here was how he seemed, which was in a low mood._

_How unlike Jack._

_“Everything okay?”_

_The omega stopped in his tracks when asked that by Wuya and as the witch approached him, he sighed._

_“Yeah… I’m just… It’s just… UGH!… I don’t know, just feeling stressed out is all…”_

_Wuya nodded, placing her hands on the boy’s shoulders, and giving a smile._

_“I understand. I am always here if you want to talk, okay?”_

_Jack nodded his head slowly, giving a smile back. However, she knew that it was forced and not genuine at all._

_“I know, thanks for that Wuya.”_

Jack never did come and talk with Wuya about what was truly bugging him. However, she wasn’t wanting to just poke and prod Jack for answers if he wasn’t feeling comfortable about it or even wanting to share.

“Okay then, just make sure to keep an eye on that boy. Something tells me that something is going to happen soon.”

Wuya just nodded her head then.

“Of course, I always do.”

For once, the witch found herself agreeing with the lizard on that one.

–

Jack found, to his amazement, that Chase had been right. A walk in the garden is doing wonders for him. It was nice, even if he was still inside the Citadel and not outside. To be honest, Jack hated going outside anyway, mostly during the day of course, due to his albinism. It increased his risk of sunburn, not to mention skin cancer, which was why he either wore too much clothing to block the sun out or didn’t go out at all.

Wuya knew that after a week of spending time alone with Jack, as she did find Jack’s lack of activity outdoor interesting. Especially due to the age he had been when they first met, which had been fourteen, an age most teenagers still went outside to play and have fun with friends. But Jack didn’t. The red head mostly isolated himself away in his bedroom or underground bunker laboratory, working on some project or other.

Only when Jack’s Shen Gong Wu alarm detector go off did he go outside, but not before applying certain body oil lotions.

Nowadays though, Jack found that going outside wasn’t as bad as he had it when younger. He had developed some resilience to that, not that it was easy anyway. Jack had spent time in the sun when he could or just outside in general when he could, and also started taking a keener interest in biology and started some research into making his skin more resilient in the sun. He managed to find something, he really did, but it didn’t do all the desired effect that Jack wanted.

Oh well, it had done him some good and that was enough.

Chase knowing about how sensitive Jack was due to his albinism wasn’t something Jack knew of; however, he had some clues that pointed to the fact that Chase knew something. The way that Chase wouldn’t allow Jack to go as much a step near the entrance to the Citadel on rather hot days or even allow Jack to participate in Shen Gong Wu activities when they became known on hot days, those were the clues that Jack had to go on about that.

“You’re looking much better now, Jack. Much less frustrated.”

Jack nodded his head, making eye contact with Chase as he and the warlord walked in one of the many rather large garden areas of the Citadel. However, Jack and Chase weren’t completely alone here. The slight outline, just out of the peripherals of Jack and Chase, was the warrior cats. Probably making sure that Chase was fine, and no intruders were around or got in.

“I do? Oh… I guess I do. Am…”

Jack answered awkwardly, as he wasn’t completely focusing on the here and now. Jack’s mind was currently on the vision he had earlier and about Death Valley. Not that he would bring that up to either Chase or Wuya now, that wouldn’t be smart of him.

“Yeah.”

Chase noted, clasping his hands together and placing them behind his back. Jack just kept pace with the alpha dragon warlord, his hands fidgeting with one and other. And then came the silence between them now. The all awkward and familiar silence. Luckily though, for Jack anyway, it didn’t remain that way.

“Jack, I know what we spoke about was… Well… Out of the blue, to say the very least. I want you to know that this doesn’t change anything between our usual teacher and pupil role.”

Jack nodded, giving a slight smile then at that.

“I know. I… I guess I just freaked out when we discussed that, old memories and spoken words cropping back up. Nothing to worry about though!”

Chase made a noise that he was listening but didn’t sound happy either, though the warlord hadn’t asked further on that point.

“Speaking of such, Jack, how about some training. What do you say? It would be a good way to stay in shape and get moving again.”

Jack paused at that, Chase soon coming to a stop as well but just a few steps ahead of the red head, while both looked at each other. The silence had come back again, but it wasn’t awkward at all, nor did it last as long too.

A smile crossed Jack’s face.

“Sure. It would also do for some distraction as well to pass the time.”

–

Two hours had passed by when training had come to an end. It indeed did turn out to be a good distraction in Jack’s mind for passing the time, as he and Chase had practised moves with one and other. And it was then that Jack realised how much glad Chase had been with the improvement that he had made, much better than a few days ago anyway.

“Glad you have made progress. Now, you just got to keep that confidence about you when fighting in battle.”

Jack nodded, brushing his hand against his own forehead. Wiping the sweat away. The red head’s tail was swinging from side to side then, happy with that acknowledgment from Chase. Which just caused the dragon warlord to laugh a little at the cute behaviour, using one of his hands to push back some hair behind one of his pointed ears to keep it out of his face.

“Right, if we’re done here, I guess you can go and do what you want now. Unless there is anything you want to say or ask?”

Chase asked, raising an eyebrow, and just remained looking right at Jack.

“Nah, I think I’m good, but thanks for offering though, Chase.”

Jack answered, still smiling at the warlord. Chase just nodded.

“Very well then, enjoy the rest of your day. If I require you at all for anything I shall either come and get you or send someone to get you.”

The dragon warlord just watched as Jack nodded and then headed off, choosing to remain where he was.

“Hmm…”

–

Jack ventured the hallways back to his room, wanting to take a bath and get refreshed before doing anything further. He needed it after that workout, as sweat was clinging to him and stuck in places which brought about a disgust feeling. It really annoyed Jack how abysmal his sweating was at times when it came to training, as you’d think someone who would run in fear on a daily basis would have no problems with the training that he does.

Then again, it wasn’t like Jack was doing that for two or three hours at a time and indoors.

“Ugh…”

The red headed genius made a face of disgust, as he slowly discarded his sweat drenched top. His long trench coat having been took off the moment he immediately arrived back at his room, sprawled over his bed. Just as his fingers began working on his belt buckle, a shriek left the red head when Mara teleported in front him.

“Could you… No… WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!”

Jack roared out, anger clearly heard and seen on the red head. He wasn’t in the mood for this right now, as he was just wanting to take a nice dip, or in other words a long lay, in the bathing pool of his bathroom and then maybe get some sleep. Was that too hard to ask?

Apparently.

“Oh don’t be such a big baby, I didn’t even scare you. Not really. Your just being a big girl now.”

Jack scowled then, as his fingers remained attached to his belt buckle.

“What do you want?”

Mara raised an eyebrow then, which soon manifested into a smirk.

“Ah, I see. Very well then Jack, I’ll make this brief for you. Do you recall what we talked about earlier before I vanished off to go and do something?”

Jack just scoffed.

“I remember you just rudely vanished while we were speaking, yes. What of it?”

The dragoness’s smirk just grew in size then.

“Don’t be a smartass, Jack.”

She warned, a narrow of her eyes and a slight show of teeth making that point known with Jack.

“Well, I think I may have an answer to that question you asked me from earlier. Would you like to know what it is?”

Jack’s face lit up with interest then, as he leaned forward a little and finally released his belt buckle, raising his hands up in front of his chest as victory fists.

“Is that even an intelligent question?”

Mara narrowed her eyes yet again then.

“Jack…”

At the mention of his name, Jack flinched and went a slight red in the face.

“Sorry… I meant to say ‘yes’ to that one.”

Mara rolled her eyes, but her expression relaxed some then again.

“All right, so the answer to that question would be a yes.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Okay? Meaning?”

Mara blinked a few times when Jack asked that and by how he looked, until her expression took on an annoyed one.

“It is as I say, Jack. Yes. Yes, something would indeed happen to the staff. What? I cannot say. For that, you’re going to have to go back there with that staff and find that one out. However, there are some problems with that.”

The omega fox groaned, kicking the floor with his sturdy combat boots, huffing then. Yeah, there were problems indeed that would hinder this plan from happening. Two big problems. Chase and Wuya. However, from the looks of Mara’s expression he’d say she was going to add to that problem list count.

He sure hopes not.

“Okay, out with it. What exactly are the problems being faced in here that stops this plan from happening?”

Mara regarded Jack closely, watching to see how he was going to react as she answered him.

“One being that teacher of yours, Chase. The next being that witch and, as she acts like, your mama figure, Wuya. And thirdly–”

Jack cut in then.

“There is more than those two?”

Mara scowled, folding her arms, and tapping her foot on the ground.

“Sorry…”

Jack apologised, giving the back of his head a small rub as red dusted his cheeks.

“As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted there, the third obstacle would be having paired Shen Gong Wu to bring along to power the staff.”

Now Jack became confused again.

“Power? **_Power_**? That staff thingy needs power to function? Just what kind of Shen Gong Wu created by that, what was his name again, Dashi, makes Shen Gong Wu that needs power?...”

Mara gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, a slight growl caught in her throat. She really hated that the real stories of the past were never told. Opening her eyes, once calm again, Mara went about answering Jack.

“Jack, Dashi never made the staff. It was found. Someone else made it.”

Jack blinked and then nodded his head slowly, understanding what she was meaning now.

“Okay. I think I understand now. So what Shen Gong Wu do we need for this operation, Mara?”

The dragoness just stared at Jack, clasping her hands together.

“The Hands of Conduction and the Thorn of Thunderbolt.”

Jack gulped.

“Well… We have one of those already. The other though–”

Mara just snickered, cutting Jack off.

“Yes I know, the other is still in possession by the Xiaolin Monks.”

Mara grew quiet then, as she hummed quietly and thought up a plan of action they could take. Which just left Jack watching the older female omega. And then after a minute or two of silence while Mara thought, a devious smirk appeared on her lips.

“Say Jack, you up for playing?”


	13. Chapter Twelve – The Plot Thickens Some More

“This isn’t a good idea…”

Jack grumbled, as he and Mara hid behind a sheltered bush area just outside of the Xiaolin Temple.

“Yes it will. Your just being a negative Nancy now.”

The red head sighed then when hearing that, as he looked toward the female omega and raised an eyebrow.

“All right then, if you claim that this indeed is a good idea, what now?”

Mara thought about this, peering over the bush, and surveyed the Temple’s grounds. Nobody was around, good. That meant this plan could commence without much or any trouble, as all appeared to be in their beds for the night.

“Now? Hmm… Good question, Jack.”

Mara answered, smirking in the red head’s direction. Leaving Jack confused and raising an eyebrow now.

“What?”

The dragoness just responded with low chuckling now. And then it clicked within Jack’s head.

“No way! I’m not going in there alone!!”

Mara just made eye contact with Jack then, her smirk still present.

“Oh yes you will. In case you have forgotten, Jack, I am not solid like you and therefore cannot pick things up like you can. Yet.”

Jack huffed when being told that as it immediately jogged his memory. As much as he wanted to argue with her, he didn’t. knowing it already to be pointless, so Jack might as well just get this over with.

“All right then, fine. But, um, what are you going to be doing while I’m in there?”

Mara cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, arms folded.

“I will be keeping a lookout for anyone who may be coming and alert you, that way you aren’t flying blind out there. Sound like a fair enough deal for you, Jack?”

Again, Jack huffed.

“I suppose. Though I’m still not completely on board with this fully at all.”

The female omega just clasped her hands together and smirked, showing some teeth.

“Jack, the time isn’t getting any earlier.”

As much as Jack wanted to retort with something there, he never did. She was right technically.

“Fine.”

Taking a step forward, pausing and becoming uncertain again, Jack shook his head and forced his feet to move. Heading toward the Temple grounds now, his head looking from right to left, Jack soon came to a pause and looked behind himself. It appeared Mara had startled Jack by flapping her wings and taking off into the air. Probably to scout out the area and watch from above like she said she would.

Releasing a shaky breath, Jack pressed on once again.

–

“Seriously?”

Chase asked, voice clearly dripping with much sarcasm there.

“You really expect me, Chase Young, to go out and buy Spicer some sort of… Ugh… Normal human courting accessories? Going places like whatever a cinema is?”

One of his warriors nodded their heads, which had Chase sneering.

“Niall… No. What a stupid suggestion.”

Before Chase and his warrior could continue any further, Wuya came running into the throne room. Looking rather exhausted. Why she just didn’t use her Heylin magic and teleport here, Chase will never know.

“What is it, Wuya? This better be important, as I have… More important engagements to be doing.”

Chase’s warrior just shot him a look which clearly said ‘yeah, sure’. Which the warlord ignored, as he focused all attention on the Witch.

“It!– Actually, Chase, what have you been doing?”

The dragon warlord raised an eyebrow then, not quite sure what Wuya was getting at with this line of questioning.

“I… I’ve been… Um… Plotting people’s demises.”

Wuya raised a brow, unconvinced.

“’Plotting people’s demises’ huh?”

To which Chase nodded, not wanting to actually reveal what he was up to. He wasn’t wanting to look soft.

“That’s what I said, Wuya. Having hard of hearing are we? Finally showing your age there.”

Wuya was seething at that, fangs bared in annoyance at that. Her cat ear giving a flick, as did her tail.

“Awesome. Now how about taking a look outside your throne room and in the foyer area, maybe start plotting the demise of that person considering what they did.”

Now Chase was just confused, blinking at Wuya in curiosity.

“What are you talking about?”

Wuya gritted her teeth together as a hiss worked its way up her throat, which she managed to keep down, choosing instead to raise her hand and click her fingers together. Teleporting both herself and Chase into the foyer.

At first Chase had no clue where they were, his mind needing to properly catch up with what just happened. However, once his brain caught up, Chase just bared his teeth at Wuya in a challenging way and his lizard tail gave a flick behind him.

“Do that again and I swear I’ll… Huh?”

Chase paused then, his blood running cold. Around him and Wuya he could perfectly see how his warriors were out of it by rolling about the floor in a trance, which had Chase confused. Until his nose picked up a familiar scent within the air. And his eyes became slitted, anger becoming the dominant feeling and expression he had.

Catnip.

“Wuya, who did this?”

Chase asked after a few moments of silence looking right in her direction, his scent the most threatening she ever experienced and cowardly backed up a bit. She wasn’t scared of Chase, not really as he wouldn’t hurt her, but her instincts screamed to not set him off and back off. When she was certain that Chase wasn’t going to do anything, waiting on her answer, she gave a slight shrug.

“I have no clue, I thought maybe by drawing this to your attention that you could use that spy orb of yours.”

Chase nodded, going to head for his throne room again where that spy orb was located. But paused and narrowed his eyes, choosing to let the shield he kept around himself with magic disappear. Scenting the area, Chase slowly looked back at Wuya.

“Wuya, where is Jack?”

Wuya was going to answer that the red head was either within his room or working in the lab, but choosing to not voice that thought, she too scented the area. Trying to smell for Jack’s scent, turning up blank pretty much, it simply wasn’t a strong enough scent to lock onto as being fresh. It was just too faint.

“I’m… I’m not sure…”

Chase narrowed his eyes then some more, staring right at Wuya.

“Precisely, Wuya. I’m the same on that. In any case, find whatever warrior is still around and not all doped up on catnip and get them ready.”

–

Jack wasn’t sure why he agreed to this plan again. Oh yeah, because his damn curiosity got the better of him. Like usual. He just couldn’t believe what had happened prior to this plan, and what might happen after this plan is done.

Chase and Wuya were going to kill him for sure.

_Jack had been working within his laboratory area of the Citadel, after having took a bath, as he wanted to get his mind off of stuff. Get his mind off of what Chase and he spoke about in regard to their relationship. Get his mind away from intruding thoughts in regard to his heat. And also get his mind off of what Mara had spoken about with him._

_It was all beginning to mount and get to Jack now. It was so bad that his mind and body pretty much moved on autopilot now when doing anything, as he just wasn’t fully focusing on anything._

_He knows that he shouldn’t be entertaining any of his thoughts, as he can get pretty carried away when he does, much like he finds himself doing with what Mara had told him. He was so curious as to find out what the connection between that staff and The Valley of Death had. And what would happen when and if the staff were returned there._

_It just fascinated him._

_Giving up on working with the scrap of metal in his hold, as he had been in the middle of working out designing a new robot, Jack turned away from his workbench. Then leaned himself against it, bracing his hands on the edge of the bench and looking upward. Not focusing on anything in particular, as he closed his eyes._

_He just needed to know; it was driving him insane now._

_Pushing off from the workbench and heading for the exit, not giving his work a second glance, Jack headed for his room within the Citadel. And as he walked, the red head began taking off his gloves and then pushed his welding goggles, which he still had been wearing from the previous piece of work before when he had been working on a slightly damaged Jack-Bot, up his head and then removed them, clutching the gloves and goggles in his grasp._

_When he returned to his room, using his foot to kick the door closed, Jack discarded what he held on the table and went over to his bed. Slowly, Jack sat himself down and placed his hands together, leaning his chin on them and resting his elbows on his knees. He was just silent the now and waiting, which didn’t last long._

_Mara had materialised just in front of him; a raised eyebrow, arms folded, and head cocked to the side._

_“You look tense.”_

_Jack just made eye contact with the dragoness and sighed then, moving his hands away from his chin and allowing for his mouth to be free to move better when talking._

_“Mara, remember how you had mentioned earlier about ‘playing’, I’m game. So then, what exactly do you have in mind?”_

Coming back to the present, Jack focused on the task at hand once again. His mind focused on what had to be done; sneak into the Shen Gong Wu vault and get the Thorn of Thunderbolt. Easy saying it, but not so, depending on varying factors, easily accomplished.

“I can’t believe Mara talked me into this…”

Jack absently stated out loud, as he began closing in on the building he was searching for. Only to pause and wince slightly when Mara appeared out of nowhere in front of him, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

“Shut up, Jack, unless the thought of being caught excites you so.”

The red head rolled his eyes when hearing that being whispered to him, as Jack just walked on through Mara and headed more toward the building in front of him. He wasn’t in the mood to argue, he just wanted this over and done with quickly.

“I wasn’t even loud. Besides, can we just get this done already?”

The dragoness clicked her tongue in great annoyance, following behind the male omega. She was not happy with how distracted his mind appeared to be the now, as she needed him to focus.

“Just focus Jack, and don’t become cocky just because no one appears to be around.”

Mara was cut off when she saw one of Jack’s hands going up, his fingers imitating a talking mouth, which just had the female omega bare her teeth now. If she could, which she most definitely would have, she’d strangle that boy.

Having reached the building, Jack wasted no time in picking the lock that was on it. Which wasn’t hard since it hadn’t yet been changed since the last time he did this. A fond memory or two suddenly manifested in his mind then. Those days were something that he truly missed, when he and the monks would battle over silly things that had been stolen from either side.

Now things were different; they were all older and more mature about things.

“Jack…”

Mara began, clicking her fingers a few times in front of Jack’s face. Which brought the red head back to the present, as he blinked a few times and then made eye contact with the dragoness.

“You ready yet?”

Jack nodded, swallowing down a lump that had formed within his throat and pushed the door open. Nostalgia immediately flooded Jack when seeing the inside of the building, a smile forming on his lips. Mara noticed, placing a hand on the male omega’s shoulder, and looking sternly at him.

“Remember why we’re here.”

Again, another nod came from Jack there as he headed toward the wall that had that tassel to pull to reveal the hidden floor beneath. But instead of the tassel that usually hung there, waiting to be pulled and reveal the hidden flooring, there was a button on the wall. It seems that the temple had an upgrade or two since he was last here.

Just as Jack was about to push the button, he paused when something sharp collided with the wall to his side. Upon closer inspection Jack realised it had been a kunai or two that made impact with the wall, that was now jutting out a little from it. Fear was now gripping at Jack, as he slowly turned his body and looked at who threw those.

Only to have his eyes met with a very angry looking Kimiko.

“Jack, what are you doing here?”

Jack didn’t answer, couldn’t answer at all to that, as his eyes looked toward Mara. The dragoness just looked right at Kimiko, intrigue and curiosity written on her face, that had a smirk accompanying it. Slowly, Jack looked back in Kimiko’s direction again. As he was about to answer her now, albeit with a trembling and stuttering voice, Kimiko beat him to speaking first and narrowed her eyes.

“I said ‘what are you doing here’? Don’t make me repeat for a third time.”

–

_Kimiko wasn’t just satisfied with the information that Dojo had supplied her and Raimundo with, as she was wanting to know more. There just had to be more to Mara than what was said by Dojo, as she saw how hesitant the dragon had been when talking about this subject, almost like it wasn’t allowed to be discussed so openly._

_Well, Kimiko had done what she was best at; research._

_She had gone through many documents, online websites, and books that she managed to find, read the entirety of what was written in each of them and then came to a consensus on her own on things. Mara, as much as Kimiko tried to defend the Xiaolin side, was right. The Xiaolin Order were horrible back in the day, much like what Mara had referenced; killing, pillaging, and taking over places they could for territory._

_Then again, Kimiko had learned that this was going on when a civil war was happening inside of the Xiaolin Order’s ranks, with a lot of infighting, which created the big split between those on the Heylin side and those on the Xiaolin side._

_Mara had been on the Xiaolin side along with Grand Master Dashi, Guan, Chase, Wuya and someone called Wei. Though it was noted early on how her powers didn’t fully line up with what elements were part of the Xiaolin side, her blood controlling ability for one which came from her father, who was noted to have been on the Heylin side._

_However as Kimiko read on, something stood out to her. Where and who was Mara’s mother? It was like all information pertaining to the dragoness’s Xiaolin bloodline was erased. Well that was the case, until Kimiko had stumbled on a book discussing a mighty female Xiaolin warrior by the name of Cho Tanaka who was a metal elemental wielder from Japan._

_And then as Kimiko is reading about her, she also happens to read up on Mara’s father – Adom Ali. He apparently joined the Xiaolin ranks around the same time as Cho, he hailed from Egypt, having a unique blood bending capability in him. Though Adom was said to have been one of their toughest warriors back in the day, he left due to fighting that the Order would do that would spark up between what he saw as right and wrong._

_Due to Adom leaving and switching over onto the Heylin side The Order had sent their toughest to deal with him, which happened to be Cho. But instead of killing or fighting with one and other, it was noted they did the opposite and spoke frequently with each other in private. Until one day, Cho never returned from being in Egypt when speaking with Adom. And Adom was neither seen as well after that day._

_It was odd, it was like they both disappeared off of the face of the Earth._

_And no matter how much she looked into this with research, nothing came back with any answers. Just questions and more questions. If Kimiko was going to get the answers she needed, she was going to have to either go directly to the source, Mara, or use the Sands of Time Shen Gong Wu and travel back._

_Though her research time had been interrupted by footsteps walking about in the courtyard outside, just outside of her sleeping quarters. Kimiko was lucky she had left her window open then, otherwise she probably wouldn’t have been able to detect the walking around that went on. Pushing a book in front of herself away, Kimiko stood then and grabbed some weaponry._

_Just in case._

_She wasn’t going to kill the person, as that wasn’t what her training taught her, but she figured a scare wasn’t out of the question. Which was what the kunai she now held were for._

_Making her way to the Shen Gong Wu vault building, being rather stealthy about it, Kimiko wasted no time in utilising the use of the kunai she had. Watching as the figure, who broke into the vault building, paused, became rooted to the spot they stood on and looked right at the kunai. And then she watched as they slowly turned._

_A look of surprise flashed over her face then, which was just as quickly replaced with anger and curiosity. Just what was Jack doing here? As well as Mara. And at this time of night as well. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know, no she knew she didn’t want to hear the answer that would come from Jack, but what choice did she have?_

_She didn’t have one._

“Jack, what are **you** doing here?”

–

Chase just tapped his foot against the marbled flooring of his Citadel by the entrance area, waiting on Wuya.

The dragon warlord wasn’t sure what was going on, but all he does know is that he is going to get to the bottom of it. One way or another. Luckily for his sake, it didn’t take Wuya much longer to meet back up with Chase, as she had him waiting for half an hour now, and what made Chase more relieved was the fact that there was still some warriors about who hadn’t been thwarted by the catnip from earlier on.

Even Alba was among one of the warriors who was still fine.

“All right, and that’s all of them?”

Wuya gave a nod when she stopped in front of Chase, making sure all of the warriors had followed her. After all, it had been a pain in the ass trying to get them to cooperate; since they really only did what Chase told them.

“Yeah. Well, the ones who would listen to me and budge anyway.”

The warlord gave a small nod of his own back to Wuya, as he turned to his warriors and gave a quick smile to show his appreciation. Then his attention went back on Wuya again, that serious expression of his coming back.

“Right, any idea on where that idiot could have gone? Any at all?”

Wuya thought about that one, as she folded her arms.

“Honestly, Chase, I thought you would have had the more luck on that part. Since you and Jack have been getting closer as of late, and don’t look at me like that; did you really think I didn’t know or notice that at all? I may not take notice of everything that happens around me, but I’m not stupid.”

Chase just murmured something under his breath, looking off to the side and then sighed.

“You would think that wouldn’t you?”

Wuya raised an eyebrow.

“No?”

A shake was Chase’s instant answer there.

“No.”

Wuya went quiet then, as she lifted a hand and held it out in front of herself and stared right at her palm. Nothing happened at first and then her hand was engulfed in a green aura, while her eyes, a usual green colour, went completely white. Chase just watched in silence, waiting to see what Wuya would say next.

A couple of minutes had ticked by then, Chase’s impatient and anxious mood increasing, until the normal green colour came back to Wuya’s eyes and she looked right at Chase.

“All right, I have his exact position.”

–

“Oh… Um… You know me, just dropping by to see how things are, Kimiko.”

Jack awkwardly answered back to Kimiko after a few minutes of saying nothing and silence hanging heavily in the air, while Kimiko stared right at Jack. Ready to launch into a fight if she so had to. However, the Xiaolin monk of fire is most curious as to what Mara is doing here then.

“That so? Then why are you sneaking around out here and at this hour, Jack? Doesn’t seem like a normal visit to me.”

A weak chuckle left Jack then, as he just kept eye contact with Kimiko.

“You know me, Kimiko, nothing normal about me at all.”

A sarcastic laugh left Kimiko then.

“Could say that again.”

Jack wanted to glare or say something back then, but he didn’t. couldn’t. She had every right to be suspicious and aggressive with him. It’s been a very long time since Jack had did something like this, as he and the other Xiaolin monks had developed some type of friendship with each other. Doing this must seem like a slap in the face.

“Look Kimiko…”

Jack began but didn’t say anything further, as he saw the look she was giving him. That told Jack plenty that she wasn’t happy at all and wasn’t going to listen to excuses, as her gaze then shifted. Kimiko had her attention directed toward Mara now, as the dragoness just looked back.

“What?”

Mara asked, tone neutral and eyebrow raised.

“Going to explain what you and Jack are doing here?”

The dragoness sighed, as she folded her arms now and walked toward Kimiko. The Xiaolin monk became tense then, as her hold on the kunai she had increased, but relaxed when Mara stopped in front of her.

“Instead of explaining what we are doing here, why not come along with us and see.”

Jack became surprised then.

“Mara?”

The dragoness shifted her gaze to Jack then.

“Relax, Jack. Nothing will happen if she comes along, besides, I’m sure she is curious to have answers about things. In regard to both the Xiaolin and Heylin, of course. Am I right?”

Honestly, Kimiko was surprised that Mara had suggested that she tag along with them, as she thought a fight was definitely going to occur here. Though since she is being offered this, Kimiko won’t deny or lie about her intrigue in all of this now.

“Well? What do you say huh?”

Mara asked, holding out a hand for Kimiko to take. Jack didn’t say anything as his eyes went from Mara to Kimiko, wanting to see where this was going. He was surprised himself by what Mara had suggested to Kimiko, considering it was the dragoness herself that wanted things to remain quiet. After a few moments of harsh quiet silence thinking things over, Kimiko looked Mara in the eye and answered.

“Your right. I do want to know.”

As Kimiko said that, both omega females shook hands.

–

Green aura surrounded the Xiaolin Temple as a white flash went off, which soon cleared up as Chase and Wuya stepped forward. The warriors too following behind them. However, before actually doing anything, Chase and Wuya paused in their movement due to confusion immediately coming to them. Just what were they doing here?

Why would Jack come here?

“Maybe you miscalculated.”

Wuya bared her fangs then, looking at Chase with annoyance.

“I didn’t miscalculate anything.”

The dragon warlord just rolled his eyes, scanning the area around them. Finding nothing out of the ordinary.

“Wuya, it has been some time since you last used magic like that; it can happen you know.”

Wuya’s expression became livid then.

“I didn’t miscalculate, Chase.”

Chase sighed then when hearing her, as he wasn’t wanting to start a fight. Not the now anyway, they could argue about her miscalculating or not later, but right now they needed to find Jack. Chase had a few good choice words for that little… The warlord was interrupted when one of his warriors walked up to him and rubbed themself against his leg, getting his attention.

“Yes?”

The warrior looked at Chase and then looked elsewhere, wanting him to do the same. Which he did. And when Chase did, he noticed how one of the building’s lights were on and how the door was open. Odd, considering this was the building that housed the Temple’s Shen Gong Wu.

Slowly advancing toward the building, making sure to keep his guard up, Chase’s curiosity in what he saw had mounted. Were the monks up and in there? Was Jack? He really hoped that he didn’t walk in on Jack and the monks playing a stupid card game again, as he hated when that happened.

It has happened the same time as now too.

_“Huh?”_

_Chase commented when he walked through the door, staring right at the monks and Jack. Master Fung had been kind enough to let Chase in and show him to where they were, now he wishes he never came. As anger was now bubbling away at him._

_He thought something horrible had happened to the red headed fox omega that day, as he didn’t find Jack in the usual laboratory spot, nor training in the chamber like usual or in bed. So naturally, his mind went to the next possibility which was Jack being in danger._

_Though part of him is happy it isn’t that, not that he’d say that out loud anyway._

_“You’ve been here the entire time playing… games?”_

_Jack swallowed when Chase said that, as the monks made eye contact with Chase._

_“Yeah dude, wanna play too?”_

_Raimundo asked, going to reach for the deck of cards._

_“I don’t play. Nor would I play with children like you all.”_

_Raimundo rolled his eyes, snickering as he held the deck of cards and began shuffling._

_“Still wanting to say that stuff? Even though it’s been five years since things. Sit your ass down and play along with us.”_

_Clay and Kimiko didn’t say anything as their attention was focused on their cards, Omi though was a different story as he smiled brightly at Chase and patted a spot that was between himself and Jack._

_“We most certainly do challenge you to play with us, Chase Young. Winner gets to have the losers do whatever.”_

_Jack bit his bottom lip, as he spoke up finally then._

_“Come on guys, Chase is too awesome and busy to play along with us. Don’t mind us.”_

_Chase felt his right eye twitch then at Jack’s statement, which didn’t go unnoticed by Raimundo as a smirk came to the young alpha. Scooting his way to Jack, Raimundo swung one of his arms around the red headed omega._

_“Your right Jack, he is too awesome and busy to play along with us. Oh well, could have been fun…”_

_Chase was too smart to fall for this kind of bait, however, seeing how close Raimundo was acting with Jack really got to him. So he used his hand in a ‘move over’ motion to Raimundo. Raimundo immediately retreated back to his side, as Chase used his Heylin teleportation powers to reappear in the space between Omi and Jack as he sat down, arms folded._

_“All right, you pesky annoying brats, I’ll play along with this game and win. And when that happens no more late nights doing this, especially you Jack.”_

_All the monks exchanged glances as they smirked and made eye contact with Chase, determination written on all their faces._

_“Fine, we promise to do just that; now let’s whoop his Heylin ass guys!”_

_Raimundo declared proudly._

Now Chase wasn’t going to gloat, not knowingly anyway, but he totally had won that game. And he made the monks and Jack do fifty laps around the Citadel and clean inside it. Needless to say they never did that stunt again at that time of night.

“Hmm…”

Peering inside of the building now, having reached it when reminiscing over the past, Chase noticed how empty the building was. There was no one around, not a single soul. However, the flooring in the building had been activated and descended into the vault below that held all Shen Gong Wu.

“How strange.”

Chase commented to himself and narrowed his eyes but jumped in surprise when the Xiaolin monks snuck up on him and made their presence known.

“Chase Young, for what business do you have here at this time and with the Shen Gong Wu vault?”

Omi questioned.

“It’s pretty obvious why he is here, Omi dude; to steal our Wu.”

Raimundo commented, getting into a fight stance.

“Now we don’t know that for sure guys.”

Clay interjected, placing a hand on Raimundo’s shoulder.

When a few moments of silence ticked by and nothing followed that, Chase looked to the side of Clay expecting to see Kimiko and have her say something. But he saw nothing.

“Where is the fourth one? The female?”

Omi, Raimundo and Clay looked at each other, then looked back at Chase.

“We… We don’t really know…”

Chase narrowed his eyes at hearing that from Raimundo, beginning to already form an answer as to where she could be.

“Interesting.”

Raimundo scratched at the back of his head then, looking at Chase in confusion.

“Uh what is going on exactly?”

Chase folded his arms and made eye contact with the young alpha directly.

“It would appear that Miss Kimiko has been persuaded in joining Mara and Jack on their little endeavour.”

–

Coughs erupted from both Jack and Kimiko when Mara had used her magic to teleport them, as the dragoness just laughed at how they were reacting.

“Oh come on you two, it wasn’t that bad. I’m surprised that I was actually able to do that while like this.”

Kimiko gave a few more coughs and glared at Mara, as she held the Thorn of Thunderbolt Wu in her hand.

“Yeah well, some warning beforehand would have been really nice there you know.”

Jack nodded his head and used one of his hands to slick back his hair into place, as his other hand held onto The Hands of Conduction.

“Yeah.”

Mara honestly couldn’t believe how they were reacting to teleporting, as it had saved them a lot of walking, and fighting they would probably have to do. She did them, as well as herself, a favour. And here they were complaining like children, she was beginning to wonder why they weren’t taught this ability or use to such a thing by now.

More so Jack than Kimiko.

“That would have been boring though.”

Both Kimiko and Jack groaned, as Mara simply had the staff manifest in her hands then when she began heading toward a temple ruin. The two young omegas followed after Mara, as their curiosity was beginning to mount even more now.

“Is that…?”

Mara nodded her head when hearing Jack begin to speak, as she cut him off.

“It sure is, Jack. It sure is.”

–

Omi just looked at Chase in confusion, as did Raimundo and Clay, however it was he who spoke up out of the three of them.

“What do you mean, Chase Young? What is exactly going on?”

Chase just looked at Omi then, a sigh leaving him, as he began pacing back and forth. Thinking about how to explain all that was going on, until he glanced to the side of himself and his eyes landed on Wuya. The dragon warlord raised an eyebrow at that, then he shrugged and decided to answer the question asked by Omi.

“It is quite complicated and long to explain, Omi. However, I’m sure Wuya would be more than happy to answer that question for you.”

Wuya just made eye contact with Chase then, as she folded her arms.

“Why should I? Why me and not you?”

A sigh left Chase.

“Because you’ll be able to answer it in a quicker and easier to understand manner. Besides, your more knowledgeable about this kind of thing.”

Wuya gave a tut and looked away but didn’t deny what Chase had said, knowing it was right.

“Fine. I’ll do just that, or try to, but I don’t want none of you losing concentration or I swear-!”

Chase just narrowed his eyes then and looked just at Wuya.

“Never mind… Ahem… Well, I guess we better start from the start then.”

As Wuya spoke, she walked closer to the group and raised a hand, green aura surrounding her hand and conjuring up a magical circular projection. And what could be seen was Wuya, Dashi and Mara standing with a staff in front of them, as Chase, Guan and Wei were in the background.

_“So… Anyone else getting weird vibes from this staff?”_

_Wuya gave a nod, whereas Dashi just gave a roll of his eyes and playfully snickered as he picked the staff up._

_“Come on girls, you both are just being silly now. There is nothing wrong with this staff at all.”_

_Wuya and Mara shared a look, then looked sceptically at the bald monk._

_“You saying you feel nothing from this staff? Don’t feel no negative powerful energy?”_

_Wuya asked, getting a shake of the head from Dashi._

_“Either way, I don’t think any of us should hold this staff. Maybe use magic to move it? You know… Just to be on the safe side of things.”_

_Well, if they could all agree on one thing then it would be using magic to safely move it. After all, no one really knew what would or could happen if held by one of them._

Once that projection came to an end, another one immediately took its place.

_“Shit! I can’t believe that damn stupid staff…”_

_Wuya began, as she rested her hands on the side of a bed, head hung low. Mara was sitting beside her, a hand placed on the witch’s back in a comforting manner._

_“No one knew it was going to happen, Wuya. Don’t blame yourself. Remember, the doctor said he would make a recovery in a day or two.”_

_Wuya nodded, though still felt responsible._

_“Yes. I am aware, Mara. But… I should have pushed the issue more to the elder, stop Wei from being so stupid. But he just had to touch the staff and use it…”_

_Mara sighed, retracting her hand back from Wuya and placing both her hands in her lap. She wasn’t sure what to say further here, but she definitely was going to sit here and be there for Wuya. Even if she doesn’t say anything and just is quiet for the remaining visit in the hospital wing._

_Though the quiet never lasted for long as Wuya broke it._

_“There is one thing I don’t understand.”_

_Mara just made eye contact with Wuya then, eyebrow raised and an interested look on her face. She was waiting until the witch continued._

_“When Wei touched and used that staff, it warped his mind. Why didn’t it do that to you? You touched and used it as well when fighting him off when he was all loopy.”_

_Mara didn’t say anything to that at first, unsure of what to say back really even, as she just stared at Wuya in silence. But then answered._

_“I… I don’t know…”_

And just like last time when that projection finished, another followed it.

_“The Hands of Conduction?”_

_Dashi nodded to what Mara asked, as she examined the Shen Gong Wu closely and then looked at Dashi._

_“What… What does it do?”_

_Dashi smiled as he answered that._

_“Excellent question, Mara. So you know how that staff we found seems to have a pull-on people in a negative way, well this invention here, theoretically, can be used to connect with that staff and conduct that negative energy and project it onto enemies. As well as conduct other power and energy that comes its way.”_

_Mara just nodded her head, looking back at the invention now._

_“Cool. However, what other power sources does it have? You know if there aren’t any power or energy sources for the invention to have when connected to the staff?”_

_Dashi was in deep thought then, before looking right at Mara and smiling._

_“Well I have been personally working on another invention. A prototype, obviously, the now anyway.”_

_Mara was intrigued._

_“Yeah? Sounds fascinating. What is this other invention?”_

_Dashi thought about how to answer that question._

_“Well, I haven’t fully finished the idea design of this invention. Nor the use completely yet either. But what I can say is that it shoots out electricity.”_

Before the projection could reveal another one, Omi spoke up and got everyone’s attention.

“Is this like an early creation of the Thorn of Thunderbolt Wu?”

Wuya made eye contact with the smaller of the Xiaolin monks and nodded her head.

“From what I can remember, yes, it is.”

And with that, another projection started up.

_“Are you sure this is safe?”_

_Wuya asked, her right eye twitching when Dashi gave a shrug._

_“Not sure, Wuya: that is kind of why we have test runs.”_

_When Dashi said that, he held the Thorn of Thunderbolt in one hand and walked over toward Mara. The dragoness holding the staff in hand, which had The Hands of Conduction connected to._

_“Everything okay?”_

_Dashi nodded, placing the Wu he had in between the two hands and smiled._

_“Yeah, everything is fine. Wuya is just paranoid is all. You know her.”_

_Mara nodded, looking at the staff._

_“All right, and just what is this supposed to do again?”_

_When Dashi finished making sure that all the Wus and staff were secure to each other, he answered her question._

_“It should, theoretically, work like this; activation of the Thorn of Thunderbolt should activate The Hands of Conduction, which in turn, should power the staff and make it useable to bend people to your will and also gather energy and power to increase your own.”_

_Mara nodded her head when that was said, smiling._

_“Awesome!”_

_Dashi nodded and smiled, only for Wuya to clear her throat and ruin the moment._

_“Flirt some other time you two, we have some tests to conduct while its light and we aren’t all busy.”_

_Both Mara and Dashi gave a nod to that, realising just how right Wuya was about that. Breaking apart from each other, Mara stood at one end of the testing arena while Dashi and Wuya stood at the other end._

_“You ready Mara!?”_

_Wuya shouted over, smiling when seeing the thumbs up Mara had given her and Dashi._

_“Right, just go when you’re ready!”_

_Dashi spoke then._

_“Right!”_

_Mara called back as she held onto the staff tightly with both hands in front of her, taking a breath in and then releasing it, calming her nerves._

_“Thorn of Thunderbolt!”_

_After shouting that out the dragoness let go of the staff with one hand and raised it upward with the other, keeping her eyes glued to it. As she watched the staff closely, Mara saw how electricity began gathering now where the Wu was: which was nestled snuggly in between the two hands of the other Wu._

_“Hands of Conduction!”_

_And when that was uttered out, the hands began emitting a faint golden glow from them, holding the electricity in place. Which had Mara smiling, glad it was going well so far._

_“Thorn of Thunderbolt and Hands of Conduction utilise combo: Electrical Surge!”_

_When that was spoken, Mara watched as the staff she held came alive with a golden glow aura and she smiled. Looking toward Dashi and Wuya now, the dragoness gave another thumbs up._

_“Success!”_

_As both Dashi and Wuya had been about to clap their hands and praise this, they remained quiet and became frozen in place. Mara’s eyes became wide as the staff began to change from a golden glow to a red one, which began to slowly reflect in her eyes. And it wasn’t like Mara could just drop the staff, as something was stopping her from doing so._

_After a minute or two, Mara’s eyes coming back to their usual yellow, she locked eyes with Wuya and Dashi as tears began rolling down her eyes and she dropped the staff. Only then did Dashi and Wuya rush toward Mara, the dragoness stumbling toward them and nearly falling, but luckily being caught by Dashi just in time._

_“Mara? What’s wrong? What did you see?”_

_Dashi asked, keeping his arms around her, and using one of his hands to glide through her hair for comfort. It was quiet for some time, as Dashi and Wuya just looked at Mara and waited for an answer. And when they got one, a rather unsettling feeling arouse in them._

_“Burn that staff… Break it…”_

And once again the projection changed, but for the last time.

_Mara’s eyes were completely focused on the staff nowadays and Wei, who has been eyeing the staff for quite some time now too, but for different reasons. She needed to confront Wei about this, because Mara doesn’t like the look Wei has in his eyes now from having touched that staff._

_“Wei.”_

_Wei turned his attention, for once, on her and tilted his head._

_“What?”_

_Mara narrowed her eyes and folded her arms._

_“Well that’s just it, ever since you touched that staff you’ve became loopy.”_

_Wei raised an eyebrow then._

_“And you haven’t? that’s rich. Look Mara, I get you like to play the big adult mother figure to me, Chase and Guan about things, but stop it’s annoying.”_

_The dragoness sighed._

_“Look… Just stay away from that staff, there is no telling what it’ll do next time.”_

_Wei bared his teeth a little, a show of intimidation._

_“That’s just your annoying paranoia talking there, Mara. Just because you want that power for yourself.”_

_Mara raised an eyebrow and looked at him with large eyes._

_“What are you talking about? I want it destroyed, not around.”_

_Wei just looked at Mara with an unreadable expression, as he walked by her._

_“Whatever.”_

Omi, Clay and Raimundo all shared worried expressions, as Chase and Wuya made eye contact with each other.

“Understand what we’re up against now? A staff that can influence people’s minds that touch it, and it is always different each time.”

Raimundo looked at Wuya as she said that as a determined look was on his face.

“How do we stop this from happening?”

Chase chuckled then, catching everyone’s attention, as he looked from person to person.

“Simple: stop Jack and Kimiko from helping Mara return using that damn staff.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen – The End of Things or The Beginning?

Jack, Mara, and Kimiko ventured within the temple ruin, being careful of where they stepped. The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps, echoing, bouncing off the walls and reverberate around them. A thick layer of cobweb and dust was clearly seen by the small cracks of moonlight from the temple stone structure, another indicator of its age and what it has been through.

Having walked for about fifteen minutes now, with no talking and just silence, Mara paused and looked back at the other two omegas.

“Okay, the room we are looking for is literally just up ahead and beyond those doors: you both ready?”

Having asked that question with a raised eyebrow, Mara now fully turned herself to face Jack and Kimiko. The two omegas were unsure of how to respond: on one hand they were ready and wanted to get this over and done with, and yet at the same time a feeling of suspicion and unease entered them when stepping foot inside of this temple.

It just was odd.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about us.”

Jack, surprisingly, was the one who answered the dragoness, which gained looks from both Mara and Kimiko.

“What?”

Jack asked.

“It’s just… No. Nothing. Never mind, all right then lets continue on.”

Mara answered, turning to face the door ahead of them and headed for it, her tail giving sways from side to side as she walked. Kimiko and Jack didn’t move just yet, and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire looked at Jack with a curious gaze.

“You sure your fine, Jack? You look kind of, well, ill there.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at that comment, not really understanding what she was meaning.

“What do you mean?”

Kimiko released a sigh then, turning to Jack now and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You look like your about to throw up, are you really feeling that worried about what Chase and Wuya are going to be like when they find out what we’re doing? What you did to get here?”

And then it hit Jack when hearing that, what Kimiko was getting at.

“I won’t lie or pretend by saying I haven’t got that fear on my mind, but it’s not just that. It’s being in here… It’s hard to explain.”

Kimiko was going to press Jack on what he had been meaning when saying that, but was interrupted by Mara clearing her throat and getting both Jack’s and Kimiko’s attention. They noticed how Mara had opened the door and was leaning against the wall next to it.

“Ready?”

Jack nodded and began walking forward, forgetting his previous statement and thoughts, leaving Kimiko where she was, as he entered the room those doors opened up to. And what Jack saw left him confused at first, as there was nothing: it was empty. Except for the dust and cobwebs.

However upon looking closer, Jack realised that there was a faint red outline of a drawing on the dusty stone floor.

“Oh man, what a dump.”

Kimiko commented when catching up and entering the room, looking around.

“All right, now what then?”

Kimiko asked, looking toward Mara as she entered the room as well and smiled.

“Now, we combine all these Wu and chant an incantation.”

An incantation? Jack looked toward Mara now, his hold on the Wu he had tightening.

“Like a spell? But I thought Wu worked by other means? This sounds more like magic a witch or wizard would use.”

Mara nodded her head and walked forward, stopping just before the faint red drawing on the ground and turned to face both Jack and Kimiko.

“That’s right, Jack. This staff here, operates just a little differently from how Shen Gong Wu do. Only… We learned that little fact too late…”

Mara said the last part to herself, a sorrowful expression quickly flashing across her features and then vanishing.

“Now.”

The dragoness said, holding the staff she held in one hand out to the other two.

“Let’s get things set up, shall we?”

Jack hesitated at first before being nudged by Kimiko, as they both began getting the Wu they had to connect and link up with the staff. With having help from Mara doing so, of course.

“There we go.”

Smiling when seeing the staff and the two other Wu were successfully connected with each other, Mara turned and walked into the centre of the red drawing. Placing the bottom of the staff on the ground, right at the centre of the drawing where she was and closed her eyes, gripping the staff now with both hands.

“Unus qui fuit quondam libero et nunc est, capti magia, ego humiliter petere reditum sicut ante.”

As Mara began saying that, Jack and Kimiko looked at her with interest and complete loss. The language Mara seemed to be speaking wasn’t any that they recognised by hearing it, however Jack had an idea what language she may have been speaking. Thanks to his teaching and self-teaching of certain topics that took his fancy, Jack didn’t need to be told when he heard a dead language.

A rather well-known dead language.

“Latin.”

Kimiko looked at Jack then.

“What?”

And that’s when Jack looked at Kimiko.

“She’s speaking Latin. Just the ‘what’ part, I’m not sure…”

A light began emitting where Mara stood, as her wings spread outward and she opened her eyes as they began to glow an eerie gold.

“Et cum hoc redire, cupimus pro viribus exigere vindictam in eos, qui wronged me in principio.”

Mara narrowed her eyes a little then.

“Incipiens cum illis qui primitus pertinebat in Xiaolin Ut.”

And then a rather bright light engulfed the room, causing Kimiko and Jack to shield their eyes. The intensity of the light irritating their eyes and causing a slight headache. And when the light began to recede, soon disappearing altogether, Kimiko and Jack removed their hands from their eyes and looked around.

Mara was nowhere to be seen, but what remained was the staff still in its place with the Shen Gong Wu connected to it, lit up and slight sparks came forth from it and bounced off the ground. The faint red drawing on the ground, was more visible now and glowed. Jack and Kimiko took a step forward, both sharing a quick glance at each other and then looked around, wondering where Mara had gone.

“Is that it?”

Jack didn’t say anything, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Where is Mara? She just… vanished.”

Again, Jack didn’t answer Kimiko as he wasn’t sure how to. He wasn’t even sure what was going on anymore. However that confusion from both Jack and Kimiko didn’t last long when laughter was heard from behind them, as they turned quickly and saw a very much visible Mara standing before them: the dragoness was currently admiring her visibility, eyes on her hands.

“Mara?”

The dragoness soon looked away from her hands and focused on the two omegas, smirking as she began walking toward the two of them. However as she entered the light more, Jack and Kimiko saw how Mara was wearing armour now and her eyes reflected a redder hue than their usual golden one.

“Yes, Jack: it is I, Mara. And might I add, it feels so good to be back once again.”

Mara answered, a laugh leaving her. Jack cocked his head to the side, taking a step toward the dragoness.

“So your no longer trapped then in that staff?”

Mara stopped laughing then and just smiled, nodding her head to what Jack asked.

“And just what do you plan to do now?”

Mara’s smirk turned cruel then, as she reached a hand out and gripped Jack by the chin, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Now? Hah. Now I plan to exact revenge like I should have long ago, Jack.”

As Mara answered the red head, her eyes never left Jack.

“And who would that be against then?”

Mara’s eyes briefly flickered behind Jack to Kimiko when asked that, as her eyes soon returned to Jack.

“Those who were in the Xiaolin Order from before and then when that’s done with… Eradicate Xiaolin once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara's Latin incantation translated (sorry if English to Latin was not properly translated correctly):
> 
> Unus qui fuit quondam libero et nunc est, capti magia, ego humiliter petere reditum sicut ante. - One who was once free and is now trapped by magic, I humbly ask for the return as before.
> 
> Et cum hoc redire, cupimus pro viribus exigere vindictam in eos, qui wronged me in principio. - And with this return, I wish for the strength to exact revenge on those who wronged me in the beginning.
> 
> Incipiens cum illis qui primitus pertinebat in Xiaolin Ut. - Starting with those who originally belonged in the Xiaolin Order.
> 
> /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Well this sure has been fun writing this story, and I plan to do two more stories after this one for further backstory and stuff on things.
> 
> Thank you all so, so very much for taking the time to read through this, comment on it and give kudos.
> 
> A piece of art I had done to go along with this story can be found here - https://tsumi-to-higeki.tumblr.com/post/645125273424101376/first-finished-cover-art-for-a-fanfiction
> 
> Anyway, thank you all again and until the next story, bye!


End file.
